Kendall Falls
by cicibunbuns
Summary: AU. 16 year old Twins return to their hometown due to an unfortunates turn of events. Will they be remembered? Who will they find? Will they find love and some interesting news? Find out! Multiple Parings. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story called Kendall Falls. It's Dominant James and Submissive Kendall. Now I know that you like my other stories so I will update as much as possible. I hope you like this one. Some little tid bits Katie and Mama Knight look alike, they look like Katie. Just to help with imagination. Yes this is an Mpreg. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Kendall why are you so excited to come back?" I whip around and stare at my 16 year old twin sister. She has long light brown hair and big honey colored doe eyes. Her skin is sun kissed just because living down in Florida. She looks innocent but she's pure evil.

"Do you not remember?" She shook her head.

"Well, I loved this place when we were little. I mean SNOW!" She gave me a weird look.

"You don't remember a lot from here." She rolled her eyes.

"It was like fifth grade when we moved to Florida. How do you even remember it?" I smiled.

"Dad always said we were polar opposites. You never liked the snow. I distinctly remember you always yelling at Carlos how cold the snow was. I remember things that are important to me." She rolled her eyes.

"I still don't get how we are related let alone twins." I stuck my tongue out at her. She did it back.

"Okay you two quit it. We are here." I looked up at the school. I smiled great big.

"Only you'd be excited for school." I glared at her.

"Yeah coming from the person with all AP classes." She sneered at me. Mom slapped the back of my head.

"Enough. You both are 16 act your age." I sighed and got out. We all walked into the office. The secretary looked up and smiled at us.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" Mom smiled.

"I am Mrs. Knight. I am here to meet with principal Griffin." She nodded.

"Mr. Griffin, Mrs. Knight is here. Okay sir." She looked at both of us.

"He said you can finish filling out these papers and then he would like to meet with all of you." Mom nodded and started writing. I looked over at Katie who rolled her eyes. We sat in silence until we hear...

"Come on Kelly! I mean it was a prank, it didn't hurt him."

"Yeah, who knew blue paint can burn your eyes."

"I gotta get new friends." The door open and a dark colored woman walked in.

"Now you guys get in here. will want to talk to you." The woman opened the door and in trudged three boys. I couldn't see their faces because their backs are to me.

"Please we didn't mean it Kelly. We though Gustavo was out of town it was for the sub." The one in the helmet said. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care Carlos. You still would've gotten in trouble. Now sit!" The nerdy looking one sat immediately. The one in the helmet was on his hands and knees.

"James you want to say anything before I get Griffin." He turned and smiled.

"I plead the fifth." Katie chuckled.

"Alright then be it." Kelly walked into the office. Katie nudged me.

"What?" She smirked.

"He pleaded the fifth even though he already said it was a prank. Such an amateur move." I rolled my eyes. We know all about pranking. We were the masters of it in middle and the first half of high school. We kind of scared all the teachers because we were known to be the Knight trouble. They never caught us.

"Alright Mrs. Knight are you finished?" Mom looked up and nodded.

"You two behave. Don't wander off." I smirked and she left.

"Cool your last name's Knight?" The boy in the helmet which I assume is Carlos.

"Yeah? Why?" Katie questioned.

"We used to have best friends whose last name was Knight. They left before middle school though." Carlos said. I looked at Katie with a raised eyebrow. She knew what I was about to do. I always liked to do this.

"Yeah and what were their names?" Katie asked. Carlos tapped the nerdy looking dude on the shoulder.

"What Carlos? I am reading." Carlos grunted.

"What were those Knight twins names again?" He rolled his eyes.

"Kendall and Katie." The nerdy boy and I said. He looked at me with a calculated gaze.

"How'd you know?" I smirked.

"Ahhh, Katie and Kendall Knight. I need to have a word. We'll just have it out here." I looked over at the two boys who's mouths dropped.

"Yes sir." He smiled.

"I would like to welcome you to Duluth High. I like what I see on your transcripts. Straight A's from both of you and you both do extracurricular activities. Which is good." I nodded.

"Diamond, Mitchell, Garcia! Butts over here now." They all scrambled to stand by Griffin. I finally saw what James looked like. He has shaggy caramel and chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. Skin tan and smooth. His body has changed big time. Instead of short and chunky, he has muscle everywhere and he's tall like 6'1. I remember him, actually I remember all of them. Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia.

"Since we can't really punish you, this is you punishment. Katie your guide around the school is with Logan. He has all the same AP classes as you." She nodded and waved at a dumbfounded Logan.

"Kendall your guides are James and Carlos. They have the exact same classes as you. Now here are your schedules just in case and here's your locker numbers and combinations. Have a good first day." I thanked him and walked out into the empty hallway. Katie followed right behind. We smirked at each other and waited for it. The boys came out a little bit later with confused expressions.

"Do you guys remember us? Or do we need to refresh your memory?" I asked tapping Carlos helmet twice. Carlos grinned and tackled me in a hug.

"It really is you guys." Katie laughed and then got tackle by Carlos. He hasn't changed a bit. Still hyper and innocent as ever. Has big brown puppy eyes and black hair. Darker skin completion than James' and about as tall as Katie, like 5'7.

"Hi James, Logan." Logan shyly waved. He was still that shy nerdy kid. With big brown eyes and dark hair. Light pale skin and two inches taller than Carlos. I bet he still has his dimples and crooked smile.

"Good to see the gangs back." I laughed. I look to see James still processing things.

"Hey Jamesy don't think to hard. Your brain may exploded." The nickname must have done it because the next thing I know is I am on the floor with James around me.

"James you need to get up. I don't want to be an only child... Wait a minute nevermind stay down there." I kicked at Katie and got pulled back up.

"I can't believe your back. Why are you back?" I looked towards Katie who put her head down.

"Reasons which we will not explain in the hallway. I can't believe you guys didn't recognize our mom. She hasn't aged a day." Just then mom came out.

"Kendall,Katie. Johanna, Brooke, Robert and I talked the other day. James will be giving you a ride home while I look for a job and clean grandpa's house. You be good to my children boys." She kissed mine and Katie's cheeks and waved at the guys. I smiled.

"Well lets get to class." They nodded and we went our separate ways.

* * *

 **James POV**

We first went to Kendall's locker. Kendall is still the same kind of. Like he still has that same attitude but a bit more sassier. He's grown a lot and he is lean too. His eyes changed from a bluish green to a vibrant spring green color and his bright blond almost white hair changed to a golden color. It almost covers his eyes. His skin a porcelain color even though spending part of his life in Florida. He still has the dimples and the eyebrows. He finally puts his stuff away. Now we are off to Kelly's or aka ' class.

"So how have you guys been?" I shrugged.

"Carlos and I are step brothers now." He looked confused and it looks cute on him.

"What'da mean?" I turned to walk backwards to talk.

"It means my dad left like right after you and mom two years later married Carlos' dad. You remember what happened to Mami so that helps." He looks to Carlos.

"How are you doing Carlos?" Carlos shrugged.

"Good, Katie's really pretty now." Kendall smirked. God that smirk is gonna be the death of me one day.

"Oh yeah. What are you gonna do about it romeo?" Carlos snapped his head towards Kendall.

"You mean I could do something about it?" He shrugged.

"Yeah but give us a week before you do. As long as you don't break her heart have at it." I gawked at him.

"What?" I shrugged.

"I thought you'd be more protective of your little sister." He gave me a sad smile.

"One she's older by like five minutes. Two she needs to have someone to give her happiness." Before I got to answer we walked into Kelly's class.

"Kelly we have a new student." I sung. She rolled her eyes.

"You what's your name and are you going to be as bad as these fools?" Kendall shrugged.

"Compared to them I am an angel. Name's Kendall Knight." She looked at him and smiled.

"Your dad and I used to be best friends. If you are anything like him, Lord have mercy on my soul." Kendall smirked.

"You know I have a twin sister too. Together we make my dad." Kelly shook her head.

"I see him in that smirk you know. Alright where are you coming from Knight?" I noticed at the smirk comment it faltered.

"Florida ma'am." She smiled.

"Go have a seat beside James, Kendall. It's good to have the rest of your family back." He nodded and sat down. Class flew by. Kendall paid attention and let nothing phase him. Next class is Home Economics with Mrs. Collins. While walking though Kendall's demeanor changed.

"What's wrong Kendall?" He looked up and smile. It didn't reach his eyes though.

"Nothing just kind of missing Katie." I nodded and threw my arm around him.

"Understood lets go make some cookies." Carlos stopped.

"WE GET TO HAVE COOKIES TODAY!?" He goes running into the room. Kendall laughed and dragged me in.

"Mrs. Collins. We have a new student." She turned and smiled at Kendall.

"Class! We have a new student. What's your name and where are you coming from?" Kendall faced the class.

"Kendall Knight, from Florida but originally made here." All threw class we would throw flour at each other and ended up in a big mess. We have college schedules so the class are longer but we only have it every other day. Once we cleaned up we went to lunch. We all sat together including Logan's girlfriend.

"Camille, this is Kendall and Katie. Guys this is Camille Logan's girlfriend." Both their heads snapped towards Logan.

"Wait worry wart Logain has a girlfriend but pretty boy doesn't? How is that possible?" Katie said. Everyone at the table smirked including Kendall.

"Because he doesn't swing that way." Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Camille all said at the same time. Katie turned to me.

"Awww! You mean dad was right?" Kendall laughed.

"He was right about me of course he was right about James." Katie huffed.

"Why do both of you always have to be right?" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Just eat." I look towards Kendall.

"She said he was right about me and you. Does that mean?" He smirked.

"What does it mean pretty boy?" I growled. Why does he do that! I don't understand, it makes him more attractive!

"Are you a pitcher or catcher?" He smirked.

"The world may never know." Katie choked on some of her food. Carlos patted her back.

"I honestly don't want to know this about my baby brother." I glared at Kendall. Who in turned stuck his tongue out. Logan smacked the back of his head.

"What's with people smacking me today? First my mom then you." Logan smiled.

"Maybe act your age. Then you won't get slapped." He glared at Logan.

"Camille why are you with this?" He pointed at Logan. Camille smiled.

"Because he does great work with his tongue." Logan choked on his drink. Kendall and Carlos bursted out laughing.

"Knights! Do you want to come over tonight? I bet Papi and Mama are dying to see you." Katie looked confused.

"Papi?" Carlos smiled.

"Yeah Brooke and my dad got married during 7th grade." She nodded.

"Yeah sure sounds fun." We all made plans to meet up in the parking lot after school. The rest of the day went by. Now I know how Kendall gets straight A's, he acts like Logan in class. After school we all piled into my car without Logan and Camille because she drives. Papi won't let Carlos have his own car because of his reckless nature and he thinks it's stupid because we are going to the same place everyday.

"So, are you guys getting cars?" Katie looked up from her phone.

"It was either save up for a car or just wait til Kendall get's his." I turned to Kendall who is watching the road roll by.

"Kendall?" He looks over and smiled.

"I get my dad's car. I've got to fix it and stuff. Maybe Papi could help?" Carlos got all excited about it.

"Papi loves working on cars. What kind is it?" Kendall shrugged.

"It's a Durango. Not sure the year. We still have to ship it up here." I was confused.

"Kendall, why can't your dad help you? He did come with you right?" Kendall turned his head and watched the road again. I look back to Katie who is frowning. Okay I am going to figure this out one way or another.

"Alright guys we're here." Kendall smiled.

"Hasn't changed a bit." I laughed.

"The outside hasn't but the inside..." He chuckled. We got out and went in. Papi was in the kitchen I could hear him banging around. Mom must still be at the office.

"Papi! We're home and we brought you a surprise." I pulled Kendall and Katie by the arms and into the kitchen. Papi's face was priceless.

"Oh man. I thought I wouldn't see you guys for a few weeks." He ran and hugged both of them.

"Welcome back guys. I hope you feel better here." Again I am still confused. Papi looks back at me and smiles.

"Alright, I think Carlos already went to the basement. So, why don't you go down." They nodded and left. Papi raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going?" I shrugged.

"Where's Mr. Knight?" He sighed.

"Hijo, I would tell you but I think it's best that Kendall or Katie tells you." I nodded and went downstairs.

* * *

 **Just the start! I hoped you like this chapter! Give me a review if you did! This is my first Dom! James and Sub! Kendall hopefully its good.I think that's all I have to say.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I am back again with another chapter. I hope you start to like this story.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Two of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

So it's been a two weeks since we moved and it is currently the weekend. James is still trying to figure out why they haven't been to the house and where my father is. My father isn't an easy subject. He's no longer here. During the middle of sophomore year he was driving back from work and ended up in a wreck. About twenty people were in it and he and one other person died in it. The rest of that year and half of this year I threw myself into my classes. Mom seen that Florida wasn't the right place because we didn't really have anyone. She decided to come back and we plan on spreading dad's ashes.

"No, Katie listen. I didn't mean it. Please." I rolled my eyes. We are over at Carlos and James' house. Katie and Carlos are starting to get really close. It's nice to actually see her smile like when dad was around.

"Fine, I won't hurt you. Next time you touch my candy without my permission I will kill you." James laughed listening to them. They were in the other room, they are just really loud people. James turned to me.

"Would she really do that?" I shrugged.

"We don't joke about our candy or food." His eyes looked scared.

"Remind me never to mess with either of your stuff." I chuckled and went back to my homework.

"Katie how about I make it up to you?" James raised his eyebrow.

"He's really going to do it now?" I shrugged and did the hush sign.

"How would you do that?" I smirked. I know her she is starting to like Carlos again. She's always liked him ever since we were little.

"Let me take you out tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sure but is it like a mercy date or a date-date?"

"Would I get hit if it was a date-date?" I laughed.

"I would hit you if it was a mercy date." I heard a yell and then laughing.

"Wow, Carlos got a date." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he got a date. Who would deny that innocent face?" He shrugged.

"I am just surprised Katie said yes." I sighed.

"You do realize, she has liked him for years. She was sad when we left because she was leaving behind Carlos." He smirked.

"What did you miss?" I smirked back. He's trying to be sneaky.

"Snow!" I said in the duh voice. His smirk fell.

"So you didn't miss any of us?" I shrugged.

"I don't know maybe a few of you. Like Logan and Carlos." He had an evil glint in his eye.

"What about me?" I made a thinking face.

"Hmm, you. I don't know if I missed you." He jumped out of his desk chair and jumped on me. I was laying in his bed. He was so close I could smell the m&ms he was eating. Not that I was complaining.

"Now, I know you missed me Kendy." His breath hit my lips. I looked confused. I love messing with him.

"What do you mean? I missed a person named Jamesy. Not James." He growled and came close. His lips were hovering over mine.

"Just say it. You missed me." I glared at him.

"Fine I missed..." I threw my hands up and ruffled his hair. He screeched and jumped up.

"You messed up my hair." I smirked and jumped off the bed.

"That's what I missed." I ran out of the room and into Carlos' bedroom. I hid behind both of them.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" I popped my head from behind the bed.

"I messed James' hair up." Katie laughed.

"WHERE IS HE!?" I squeaked and went under his bed. I heard foot steps.

"Where is he? I need to punish him for messing up the hair."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Crap I know that tone. She's telling him. I felt a hand grab my ankle and pulled me out.

"Hi Kendy." I smiled.

"H-ii Jamessssy." He shook his head and pulled harder. I let go of the legs and he threw me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. We started out of the room.

"James just don't hurt him okay?" Thank god for Carlos. Katie sat on the bed laughing. She will get payback.

"No promises Carli." My eyes grew. Once in his room he threw me on his bed. Next thing I know is I am pinned down and tickled to death.

"Apologize and I'll stop." I gasped.

"Never!" He shrugged.

"Okay. Just make sure you don't get pee on my bed." I growled as he continued. I felt the need to pee rising.

"Okay okay. I am sorry." He arched his brow.

"Sorry for what?" I sighed.

"I am sorry for messing up your precious hair." He smiled and got off.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes and darted for the bathroom. Once finished I walked out and everyone was there.

"Really? How long was I in the bathroom?" Logan shrugged.

"About five minutes." I huffed and sat on the floor. Camille, Logan and James hogged the bed. Katie was sitting on the desk with Carlos in the desk chair.

"Oh no you don't. You can sit up here with us." James bent down and lifted me onto his lap. I growled.

"I hate being manhandled." James smirked.

"Then stop being so little." I pushed his chest.

"I am like two inches shorter than you!" James laughed.

"Yeah but your like 130. You're small." I rolled my eyes but didn't move. It was actually pretty comfortable.

"So, what does everyone have planned for tomorrow?"Camille asked. I smirked at Katie who blushed.

"Well, Katie and I are going on a DATE tomorrow." Logan made a sound of approval.

"Nice. How'd you manage that Carlos?" He shrugged.

"I just got skill." Katie and James snorted.

"Skills, rrright." I rolled my eyes and smacked James in the back of the head. He glared at me.

"Kendy! What was that for?" I glared back.

"Because I can't hit Katie. He does have skills. They are cute skills. Plus, they worked so no making fun of the brother." James grunted and hugged my waist. Carlos smirked.

"Fine, sorry Carlos." Everyone started laughing.I turned my head arching my brow at James who shrugged.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Logan sobered up.

"James is whipped and you guys aren't even dating." James huffed.

"I AM NOT WHIPPED!" James yelled. I turned and glared again.

"Next time tone down the yelling. You just made my eardrum burst Drama King." He grunted and laid his head on my shoulder. Katie sent me a mocking glance.

 **-Next Day/ After Carlos and Katie's date-**

Katie was outside with Carlos. Mom and I were sitting in the kitchen waiting on her. I couldn't wait til she tells me about the date.

"Katie seemed really happy earlier." I looked at my mom. Katie looks so much like her.

"Yeah, she seems to be liking the move. Carlos makes her happier than I have seen her in a while. I mean ever since dad." She nodded.

"Have you told anyone what happened?" I shrugged.

"I don't think it's their place to know." She rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not true. I bet James is trying to find out. You just don't want their pity and sad glances." I sighed.

"They treat me differently if they knew." She raised her eyebrow.

"When Sylvia died, did anyone treat Carlos different?" I bit the inside of my cheek.

"No." She made a sound of interest.

"Then maybe you should at least tell James. You know the year is coming to an end in a few days." I rubbed my temples.

"Please don't remind me." She sighed and rubbed my shoulders.

"Just think about it. It may help if someone outside of the family knows. Katie will tell Carlos and he'll be there for her. I already told the parents. Maybe you need someone." She patted my shoulder.

"Your sister's in." I turned to see a very smiley Katie.

"I take it the date went well." She nodded and went to get a water.

"He was such a gentleman. We went to the old diner. Remember the one where dad used to take us after hanging out. He asked about why we came back and where dad was." I raised my eyebrow.

"You told him?" She nodded.

"Yeah, he said he understands how we feel. We have another date next week." I don't think her smile could get any bigger. That in general makes me happy.

"Yeah that's awesome Katie." She smiled and walked upstairs. I am glad she is so happy. She needs this but if he breaks her heart he is a dead, dead man.

* * *

 **James POV**

It's been a month and a half since the twins have been back. It's been a month since Katie and Carlos made their relationship official. The day was one of the most scariest I have seen Kendall.

 _Flashback_

 _"So, guys we have an announcement we would like to make." Katie said looking at everyone._

 _"We are official! I am Katie Knight's boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes. Kendall looked happy but a little down at the same time._

 _"Yup. He asked last night." Katie said grinning. Kendall locked eyes on Carlos._

 _"You know what that means right Carlos." Kendall stated. Carlos gulped._

 _"Ummm?" He smirked._

 _"I have to play over protective brother. Which I hate to do but I can't have you hurting her. So if you ever break her heart, I don't care that you are one of my best friends, I'll break you. So you are warned Carlitos." He went back to eating. Carlos was as pale as a ghost and Katie had a blush across her face._

 _End of Flashback_

"Carlos, I understand you wanted to get me out of the house on this day. Did we really need to leave Kendall there? I mean who knows what Kendall might do." Apparently Katie is here with Carlos. She sounds a bit sad. I heard Carlos huff.

"I know that's why we are here. JAMES!" I come out of my room to see Katie and Carlos. Katie looks like she had been crying.

"What's going on?" Carlos whispered in Katie's ear who nodded and went into his bedroom.

"Umm, I need you to go to Kendall's. He needs someone." I was confused.

"Why?" Carlos looked surprised.

"Has he not told you yet?" I shook my head.

"No? What's going on?" He sighed.

"He needs to tell you. The door is unlocked. Just go, I gotta go take care of Katie." I shrugged and ran downstairs. I threw on my shoes and went to Kendall's.

When I opened the door I was surprised at what I saw. Things were flung all around. Pictures were on the ground. I heard sobs coming from up the stairs. I slowly made my way upstairs and to the room where I heard the sobbing. I opened the door.

"Kendall?" The sobbing stopped. I stepped inside and curled in a ball on the bed was Kendall. He had a stuffed bear in his arms. The sight broke my heart. I slowly sat on the bed.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" He shook his head. I sighed and brought him into a hug.

"Alright you don't have to tell me right now. I'll just hold you okay?" He nodded and clutched my shirt. I rocked us back and forth. We sat like that for about two hours until his breathing and sobs slowed down. He pulled back and laid against the wall.

"Sorry about your shirt Jamesy." I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. What does is that you're okay. Are you?" He shrugged and looked down at the stuffed bear.

"Maybe I need to tell you." I shrugged.

"You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to. I can tell it's something about today. Katie's over at my house with Carlos. She looked bad but wasn't as bad as you." He rolled his eyes.

"I know. It's... the date of my dad's death." My eyes grew.

"It was this day last year, he was driving home and there was a massive pile up. We were hoping it wasn't him. He didn't come home that night. The next day we got the phone call. He had died on impact. His body was so mangled that they had to cremate him. Mom decided in January that we need to move and be around loving people. So, we packed up and moved that's why we are back." I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Kendy. You know I would've understood." He huffed.

"I didn't want people's pity. I hate how they act when I tell them. They think we're weak. I don't like it." I smiled.

"Same old Kendall. No wait maybe a little sassier, maybe because you were surrounded by girls?" He laughed.

"Thanks Jamesy." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Now let's go clean up and then we can play a video game." He laughed.

"Okay." I shook my head and followed him downstairs.

"Okay, what did you do? It looks like a tornado blew through here!" He chuckled and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, I get destructive when I am upset. Back in Florida I got emotional a lot so dad bolted my things to the floor." I shook my head.

"I can see that from you." He started picking up the papers.

"Yeah and it saved mom and dad money." I laughed and hung the pictures back on the wall. One in particular was one of their family. It looked to be like freshman year. Katie had longer hair and so did Kendall. Katie looks so much like Mrs. Knight and Kendall looks like his dad down to the solves a lot of my confusion.

* * *

 **Alright people! Chapter two is finished! I want to know if you guys would like a little commentary at the end of this story. Like where they talk back and forth joking around with one another.**

 **Review if you want it or not. ACTUALLY just review in general. I will update this every week and maybe... some reviews will get you extra chapters through the week.**

 **Alright enough talking.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	3. Chapter 3 (Plan Kames)

**I have just got to say... I am in love with Criminal Minds fanfiction. I could of had this out early because it was already written I just got caught up in MoReid romance.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Three of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **Katie's POV**

Carlos and I have been together for two months. Which makes it March 26th. He is such a sweetheart. I am really happy with him, but only to a point. I've noticed Kendall acting depressed like when he sees Carlos and I act all coupley together. I know he likes James and I know James likes him back. They both are just to chicken to say something.

I mean come on, what friends are that touchy feely with each other. When James is around he is so much happier. I want him to be happy, I know he is happy that I am happy but he needs someone else to make him happy. So I need Camille, Logan and Carlos' help with this.

"Logan! Camille! Come here!" They walk over.

"What's up Katie?" Camille asked. I smiled.

"I need your guys' help. Can you?" Camille gets all excited.

"Ooooo! What is it? I want to help." I laughed.

"I want to get James and Kendall together." Logan gave me a face.

"Why?" Camille's eyes widened and she smacks the back of his head.

"Are you that dense Logie!? It's so obvious they like each other." Logan frowned.

"Then why don't you just let them get there on their own." I rolled my eyes.

"Think about it Logan. We are dealing with Kendall Knight and James Diamond. Two of the most proud and stubborn people we know." Carlos said. I couldn't of said it better myself.

"Okay, I get your point. What's the idea?" I smiled.

"Well, movies. A romantic movie." Logan looked confused.

"How are we going to get them there and into the movie." Camille hit him in the head again.

"We all go and say we just wanted to hang out." Carlos was now confused.

"Okay that will get them to the movie theater. How will we get them to see the movie?" I patted his head.

"Carli, what we do is buy the tickets before hand. Then once we get into the movie split up into couples and leave them." Carlos made the 'o' face.

"This may work." Camille stated. Logan snorted.

"Or it may blow up in our face. Knowing them, I am pretty sure it will." I pinching his cheek.

"Aww, don't be a pessimist Logie." He rolled his eyes.

"I am not. I am just stating facts." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's do it on the 31st. Because if they get together that night their anniversary will be April Fool's." Camille squealed.

"This is gonna be epic!" We all walked to class.

 **-Movie Night-**

"Katie do I have to go? I want to just be lazy today. Plus, I won't get to bed til 3 o'clock tonight." I rolled my eyes and threw his clothes at him.

"It's one night it won't kill you. I already have the tickets. So get your lazy butt up." He groaned and pushed me out of his room. I sent a text to Carlos.

From:Kitty

Hey how's it going on your end? -Kitty

From: Care-Bear

He's up and ready to go. He was complaining how he knows we are just going to ditch them. :) -Carli

Of course James would think of that. I think Kendall would of to if it wasn't late.

"Okay I am ready. If you ditch me I will kill you." I smiled cutely.

"Now do you think I'll do that to you?" He gave me a pointed look.

"Yes, now lets go wait on James and Carlos." Right when we walked downstairs a horn blared a tune. Kendall laughed and walked out.

"Does he have to be so annoying with that damn horn?" Kendall smirked.

"He's horny." I froze. What did he just say? I snapped back.

"You are disgusting." He made a sound of protest.

"It's not my fault he likes to play with the horn." Kendall said getting into the car.

"Who likes playing with the horn?" James asked innocently.

"You. Apparently your horny." James cracks up. Kendall smirks.

"I think that's your new nickname Jamesy." James pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh really horny is my new nickname?" Kendall nodded and looked out the window. Carlos grabs my hand.

"Your right about them you know?"I nodded.

"Girls tuition." Carlos nodded and turned back to the conversation.

"Fine. It's not your new nickname. Just speak to me. Pwease Jamesy." Kendall sent the pout towards James. No one has ever been able to with stand the Knight pout.

"Agggh fine. Just please stop the pout Kendy." Kendall smiled and hopped up and down on his seat.

"So Katie what movie are we seeing?" I shrugged.

"I don't know Camille picked it." He nodded and then turned up the radio. I noticed every so often James would sneak peaks at Kendall singing. It was honestly adorable. Once at the theater we met up with Logan and Camille. James and Kendall were the first ones at the concession stand. I smirked my plan is so gonna work.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I was standing in line with James waiting to get snacks for the movie. It's when I noticed the light that was around James. It made him look like he was glowing. He was really beautiful like that.

"Kendall what do you want?" I shook my head.

"Oh you go first. I'll pay for mine." He rolled his eyes.

"I missed you birthday. Let me make it up to you by buying you snacks." I shrugged.

"Can we get a bag of Sprees and a large popcorn?" He smiled.

"Yeah." He ordered and got himself chocolate candy and a large drink so we can share. I notice the employee checking him out. I didn't like that very much.

"Okay let's find everyone so we can see the movie." We caught up to them at theater six. Just like I suspected they wandered off from us. I looked to James and I could tell he thought the same thing. We took the back row.

"I knew they'd ditch us." James stated. I rolled my eyes.

"They always ditch us. Now I wonder what movie they picked out." James shrugged.

"Knowing Camille it could be anything." The lights dimmed and he handed me my candy.

"It's safe to shared popcorn right? You won't like bite off my hand." I laughed.

"Yes your safe James." He smiled and stuck his hand in the popcorn. Finally the previews ended and the title screen came up. We both look at each other and groan.

"Really she picked this one?" I shrugged.

"I know right." I picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it at him.

"Is this war?" I smirked and did it again. He picked up a handful and threw it all at me. We laughed and continued with the popcorn until it was all gone. I grabbed some of my candy and threw it at him. He stopped all movement.

"Jamesy?" He blinked really fast.

"I think I got something in my eye." I gasped.

"I am so sorry James. Here let me see." I lean in and his eyes are really pretty. They are framed with beautiful long eyelashes. The center were a dark brown and around the edges were a green that could out do mine. Next thing I know is his lips on mine. They taste like salt and chocolate.

* * *

 **James POV**

I knew as I watched the light flicker onto his face. I knew watching his eyes twinkle as he laughed during our popcorn war. I knew as I heard his laugh that I need to do something.

That's when I got the idea as he leaned close to me. I grabbed his face and kissed him. I know I startled him but as soon as he processed it his spring green eyes slowly closed. I was right behind him.

I licked at his bottom lip. He granted access and then we started the battle for dominance. I knew I had to win. He slowly gave up and let me map out his sweet spots. Each one I hit I got a delicious moan from him. He threaded his hands into my hair as I grab his neck to bring him closer. He tasted like the Sprees and the popcorn but there was something that was just there. I think it was just Kendall. Air became a thing, we pulled apart and I nipped at his bottom lip.

He had a blush that was all over his face. He was panting. I was in no better shape. Once we caught our breath he started chewing on his lip.

"Can we go talk in the hallway?" He asked very timidly. I nodded. I took our hands and laced our fingers together. His blush deepened. We sat on the floor in the hallway.

"James, what was that?" I smiled.

"A kiss." He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"No really? I thought that was a hug. I am being serious." I sighed .

"That was me not being good at words." He giggled and I do mean giggle. It was cute on him.

"I think that was better than words." I grinned.

"So, you liked it?" He nodded and put his head down.

"I really liked it. Is this a joke?" I grew confused.

"What are you talking about?" He sighed and brought his phone out. On the screen read...

 **1:32 am**

 **Wednesday, April 1st 2015**

I glared at the phone. I took my hand and placed it under his chin. I moved it up so I could see his eyes.

"Kendall, this isn't a joke. That would be one very sick, mean joke to play on anyone." His eyes were wide and filled with innocence and fear.

"Okay why'd you do it?" I smiled.

"Because I know I am falling for you. " He grew confused.

"How'd you know?" I let go of his chin.

"Because I started to noticed little things. Like when you think something is funny your laugh starts small and ends up turning into a cackle, or when you get nervous you bite your nails, like your doing right now." He dropped his hand.

"Or when you're really thinking you start to tap your fingers on anything and chew on your lip. I noticed when you're around people you love like Katie or your mom your eyes get this sparkle that I want to be apart of." He blushed.

"I know here soon I am gonna crash and be in love with you." He snapped his eyes back to me.

"I think I am falling for you and it scares the crap out of me." I gave him a gentle smile.

"Mama has always said that love is like a roller coaster. It maybe scary at first but once you get on it, there's no going back. It's a choice you've got to make either you hang on and go, or you lose out on something that could have been." He was staring at me.

"What do you want this to be James?" I smiled.

"I would like it if you gave me a chance to be your boyfriend. But this is all up to you." He looked determined now. I love that look on him.

"I would love to give you a chance to be my boyfriend."

"Would you Kendall Knight be my boyfriend and go out on a date with me?" He laughed and nodded.

"I would love to Jamesy." He leaned in and peck me on the lips.

"You know I like how you explained things." I grinned and pulled him up.

"Yeah I know. I did that because even though you're stubborn and hard headed, you wear your heart on your sleeve. Anything to make you feel comfortable Kendy."

* * *

 **Okay so, I know some people don't like that I skipped around a lot with this story. Just think this LOVE has been stirring since they were younger. I mean come on plus, since we have this out of the way we can continue on with the sappiness.**

 **Do you guys like this story? Or am I just putting this out there for no one? Review please.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	4. Chapter 4 (the date)

**Kendall's POV**

"Okay what exactly happened?" I rolled my eyes as I sat on our couch. Camille is over and they wanted every detail on what happened last night.

"Why? You guys ditched us." Katie smirked.

"God this was a plan of yours wasn't it?" Katie nodded.

"And it worked. Now we want details." I sighed.

"How'd you know if anything happened?" Camille scoffed.

"Kendall your cheeks haven't had a rest since last night. I am going out on a limb here and say something good had to of happened." I grinned.

"Okay. Yeah something incredible happened." They both got closer.

"Well, when we saw what movie you guys chose I decided to start a little war with the popcorn. As we were fighting he said something got into his eyes and I went in to see and he kissed me." They made this squealing type noise. I shook my head.

"Anyways after we went into the hallway. I asked what that was. Him being a smart ass said a kiss. I asked why and he said it's because he isn't really good at words. I asked if it was a joke and he said no. Then he told me he was falling for me and started telling me the little things he notices. I told him I was falling for him but I was scared. He then explains what his mom usually says about love and asked what I wanted. I then asked him what he wanted. He told me and I told him I would give him a chance. He asked to be my boyfriend and to take me out and I accepted." The girls started jumping around crazily.

"It worked. I can't believe your plan worked." Camille yelled. I let them be and texted James.

From:Kendy

Wht r u up 2? Jamesy -Ken

From:Jamesy

Nm jst makin plans -Jay

From:Kendy

Oooo wht 4? -Ken

From:Jamesy

Oh jst our d8. Wht r u up 2? -Jay

From:Kendy

Jst told da girls about last nite. Now they r blowin out my eardrum. -Ken

From:Jamesy

Oh my poor Kendy. How about I pic u up n a hour? -Jay

From:Kendy

Sounds like ringing. I mean sounds like a plan. -Ken

The girls finally stopped and were staring at me. I put my phone away and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I shrugged.

"Out with James." Katie smiled.

"That was him?" I nodded and left the room. I got ready and waited on the stairs. There is a knock at the door. I get up and answer it. James' standing there with a sunflower in his hand.

"I remember your favorite flower was a sunflower not a rose." I smiled and invited him in.

"Let me put this up and then we can go?" He nodded. I ran up to my room and got an old wine bottle. Don't ask my mom collects them. I put it on my dresser with the sunflower. I run back downstairs where Katie is talking to James. I pulled his arm and out of the house.

"Thank god! I love Katie, but she was asking to many questions." I laughed and he held open the car door.

"Yeah now you realized how I've been living for the past year." He shuts the door and runs around to his side.

"I am glad I can take you out of there. I don't need you getting sassier." I smacked his shoulder and he smirked.

"So what's your plan?" He shrugged.

"I am not sure. Maybe a picnic on the outskirt of town. Where that one cliff is." I nodded.

"Sounds awesome. I heard that you made captain of the hockey team this year and next year." He smiled.

"Oh yes but if you were here I'd be co-captain." I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it." He made a noise of protest.

"Yes you would have. You were and I bet still are better than me. " I sighed.

"I haven't played or been on the ice in a year. So I highly doubt it." He shrugged.

"Fine let's talk about something else. Umm how's your mom doing?" I smiled. He knows not to push me right now.

"She's doing good I think. Been sick a little but that might be from the weather." He nodded and looked over his shoulder to turn into a different lane.

"You know that first day you were at school." I hummed.

"I didn't realize it was you til Griffin said your name. I thought you were cute and a new student. Turns out you were my best friend I thought I'd never see again." I laughed.

"Is that why you were so slow at hugging me?" He shrugged.

"I think so. I mean after I actually looked at you, I seen the similarities. Then when you did the nickname and your personality I knew it was you." I tilted my head.

"Is my personality that big?" He chuckled.

"Well... you have to know how to deal with you. It's not bad if you do. It's a little quirk you have to get used to." I shook my head.

"Yeah, like your little quirks." He shot me a confused glance.

"What are you talking about? I am James Diamond I don't have quirks." I raised my hand.

"One quirk right there. Using your name in the third person. Or then there is the obsession with the hair." He smiled.

"Okay maybe I have some quirks." I grinned.

"Yup and they make you, you. Don't change them." He sighed and pulled up to the look out. It is really quiet and beautiful out here.

"It's picnic time." He jumped out and grabbed the stuff out of the trunk. As I got out he had a clique red and white picnic blanket spread out on the ground.

"Is the blanket really necessary?" He shrugged.

"Thought it was romantic." I rolled my eyes and sat down beside him.

"So we have tuna salad sandwiches, pb and j's, and chicken salad sandwiches. Then we have grapes and chocolate covered strawberries." I grabbed the tuna salad one and the bowl of grapes. We sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So, I know this is only date one but as you know prom is in like two weeks." I nodded and popped a grape into my mouth.

"Yeah. Carlos just asked Katie. Logan and Camille have been planning it ever since I came back." He nodded.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to do me the honor and go to prom with me?" To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was planning on not going. He looks so cute when he's hopeful.

"Would it look bad if I messed with you a little?" His amazing smile faltered.

"Yes, it would look very bad to do. Even for you." I huffed.

"Fine I'll save you from it and accept your offer." He chuckled.

"It sounds like you're a business man closing a deal. So, is this your final answer?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes a hundred times yes." I said in the most sarcastic valley girl voice and he smirked. I pulled him by his collar.

"Here is the stamp to prove it's all set in stone." I crashed our lips together. I licked at his lip and he opened. I tried to fight for dominance but soon lost. He mapped every stop in my mouth. He laid down and pulled me on top of him. He gripped my hips and kissed me more passionately. I pulled away to admire the disheveled look on him.

"That's an amazing way to seal a deal." I smirked.

"Yeah, I learn from the best." He grinned.

"Awww, why thank you." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I was talking about Katie." I jump up and run behind one of the many trees that's surrounding the look out. I hear James calling out.

"Oh Kendy come out, come out where ever you are." I hear his footsteps go by the tree so I thought I was save. Until... he pounces on me. My back is flat to the ground and he straddles me.

"Now. what. shall. I . do?" He taps his finger on the end of my nose. I try to wiggle free but his thighs constrict any movements.

"Aht aht aht. Quit moving. I am trying to figure out what to do with you." I pouted and batted my eyelashes at him. He smirked.

"Now I know what to do." He threw his hands up and started wiggling his fingers. I shook my head.

"Jamesy, I swear we can work this out. I'll take it back.." He shakes his head.

"No can do Kendy. You have to take it." He starts at my sides just gently tickling. As he goes up he gets harder and harder. I am at the point were I can't breath. Then he puts his mouth on my neck.

"James? What are yoooooo" He started to suck on my neck. I lace my hands in his hair and pulled. He groaned and bit down on my neck.

"Ja-messs." I felt the smirk on the side of my neck and he pulls back.

"Now your mine." I give him a look like 'you're crazy'.

"You know, I feel your going to be very possessive." He shrugged and laid down beside me.

"Is it a bad thing?" I shrugged.

"As long as you don't get abusive like some people do." He looks down and all I can see is love in his amazing hazel eyes.

"One I could never hurt an angel like you. Two who do you know?" I sighed.

"I had a girl best friend down in Florida who had a very possessive boyfriend. He knew I was gay so I was the only guy she was allowed to be around." He stroked my cheek.

"I would never and you know that." I smiled.

"I know. It got worst and he raped her one day. She became pregnant and she went to tell him. He thought she cheated on him and he beat her in inch of her life. He mostly aimed for the baby." James' eyes held this raw emotion in them.

"That guy is a psycho nut. I would never do that to anyone. I feel sorry for the girl though. What happened to her?" I bit the inside of my cheek.

"He apologized and she went back to him. They found her in the dumpster behind the school the next week." James was shaking his head.

"That's horrible. Who would go back to someone that murdered their own baby?" I shrugged.

"She thought she could change him. Apparently it didn't work." James stands up. He held a hand out for me.

"Come on, we need to get on a better note. Let's go see if our friends want to plan a day to go prom shopping." I rolled my eyes.

"You just want to go shopping don't you?" He shrugged.

"That and I can spend more time with you." I rolled my eyes again. He fits the gay persona to a T. He loves shopping, working on his hair and body, wanting to make every thing perfect. He wouldn't be him either way.

"Hey I need to go to your house to talk to Papi. Can we meet everyone there?" He shrugged and cleaned up the pinic.

"I don't see why not. I bet they are already over there." I laughed.

"Remember what you saved me from. They are probably over at my house." He sighed.

"Just text them and tell them to meet at my house." I made the 'o' face.

"I forgot about that." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a true blond having a blond moment." I huffed and marched to the car.

From: Kendall

From: K-Dawg

Everyone meet at James and Carlos' house in ten. -Ken

From: Millie, Kati-did, Loges, Los

Got it boss.

"You send it to everyone?" I looked up and nodded.

"Yup, and they called me boss." He rolled his eyes.

"Well of course they did. You are the mastermind behind the kool-aid in the shower heads." I shrugged.

"Yeah that was one good prank but I never got to ask you about what you got sent to the office by Kelly." He chuckled and pulled onto the highway.

"Well, see we though Gustavo was out of town. He always hires this god awful sub named Mr. Masterpiece. We thought hey lets paint him blue so he'd spend the whole period trying to wash it off. It turns out we got the date wrong and it hit him in the face." I sighed.

"What did you guys ever do without me?" He shrugged and changed lanes.

"Umm, got in trouble a lot more." I smiled.

"Yeah the reason we didn't get caught was Katie. She hacked into the cameras around the school." He sighed.

"Oh that explains all of the unidentified pranks that happened around your old school. Both of you guys are masterminds." I shrugged.

"Katie's the tech wizard and she doesn't do the dirty work. I am the muscle and get my hands dirty." He rolled his eyes and pulled into his driveway.

"Hey Papi is working on his truck." I glance out and there's Papi. I jumped out and walked over to him.

"Hey Papi." He looked up from the engine.

"Hey Kendall. How have you been?" I shrugged.

"I've been okay. I have a question I need to ask you." He wipes his hands on his pants.

"Okay shoot." I smiled and leaned against the truck.

"So you remember how my dad liked to keep tons of cars around?" He smiled.

"Ah yes. He had his own work space for the weekends at one of the garages." I smiled.

"So, you kept in touch with him?" He nodded.

"Yes best friends for years. He would call every time he'd get a new car." I nodded. That's my dad a car freak.

"Yeah you remember the one he was working on before the accident?" He nodded.

"The Durango." I nodded.

"See he was going to give it to me once he got it fixed. He was working on it before the crash. I was wondering if this summer you could help me fix it?" His smile became huge.

"Of course Kendall. I'd love to. When does it get here?" I sighed.

"Maybe by May." He nodded.

"Okay, I'll clear a space for it in the garage and when summer comes we can work on it." I hugged him.

"Thanks Papi." He patted my back.

"Anytime, now I suggest you go before James comes and carries you inside." I sighed and marched to the door. I found a smiling James standing in front of it. We walked in and I am tackled to the ground by Katie.

"How was is? What was it? Was it awesome?" I rolled my eyes and pried her off. I handed her to Carlos.

"It was awesome. Now let's get down to business."

 _"Let's get down to business_

 _To defeat the huns."_

Both James and Camille started singing that song from Mulan. I covered James mouth.

"James I love your singing just not at the moment. We need to figure out what day we are going shopping." He snapped his mouth closed. I look to see confused faces.

"James how are you getting him to go shopping?" Katie asked. So, I have a thing about shopping. I hate it. It's stupid and tiring.

"Well, we have to get suits for the prom." Katie and Camille started screeching again.

"Okay! Calm down. I was thinking that we all go together." They nodded.

"I like that idea." Logan said.

"I second that." Carlos said.

"One thing why?" Both turned to stare at me with scared eyes.

"You know how females work dude. James won't be any help when it comes to shopping, he becomes one of the girls. So we need a sane person helping us." Logan stated. I laughed.

"Okay I understand. Are you okay with that girls?" We all turned to see James and the girls talking rapidly. I rolled my eyes.

"HEY!" They all snapped their heads towards me.

"What date are we doing this?" James looks at the girls.

"12th." They said and went back to talking. I looked over to see amazed faces.

"See, we need you dude." I rolled my eyes.

"I've lived with females for years. You learn things." They nodded.

* * *

 **Nothing really to say.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	5. Chapter 5 (Prom)

**Warning: Very long Chapter ahead.**

* * *

 **James POV**

"I changed my mind. I don't want to go shopping." I sighed. I am currently outside of Kendall's door. Katie has tried and failed to get him out. She yelled at me and demand me to deal with him.

"Awww, why Kendy. You were so ready a couple weeks ago." He huffed and opened the door.

"I don't want to try on stupid looking clothes. You and the girls are gonna like try and put us guys in like pink and purples." I rolled my eyes.

"I won't. You wanna know why?" He nodded.

"Because I have to wear that color too. I don't plan on any pinks. Maybe purple but no pinks." He gave me the Knight pout.

"Promise?" I smiled.

"Love, I promise." He smiled and walked out. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. As we went downstairs we walked in on a hot and heavy make out session between Carlos and Katie.

"Oh god my eyes!" Kendall screamed covering his eyes and running out the door. I smirked.

"Really? I just got him out of his room. Then you go and do this?" Katie shrugged.

"At least he ran out the front door." I rolled my eyes and grabbed Carlos by the collar pulling him outside. Kendall was leaning against the door, face still buried in his hands.

"Kendall." He shook his head.

"Love, they are done and out here." He peeked through his fingers and sighed.

"Thank god. I think I may have been scarred for life." I rolled my eyes and let go of Carlos. I sauntered over to Kendall and put my hands on his hips.

"James, what do you call that?" I shrugged and nuzzled my face in his neck.

"I call it my sexy walk." He giggled.

"I call it stupid." I tsked and bit down on his neck. He let out something between a moan and a groan.

"Come on guys. Outside really?" I pulled away to see a blushing Kendall.

"Well, it's only payback Katie." Katie growled and got into the car.

"You know you just kind of pissed her off right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, and do you know how sexy you are when you cuss." He rolled his eyes but brought me down for a kiss. I grabbed his bottom lip and pulled back. I watched as it snapped back into place. A knock on the window pulled us out of our trance.

"We should get going before Katie really kills you." I nodded and opened the door. I walked around to my side and got in.

"Thank god. Now lets get going. Camille and Logan are already there." The car ride was peaceful. I held Kendall's hand the whole way there. Once in the actually store Kendall gripped my hand.

"Trust me love, if you don't like it then we won't get it okay." He nodded and we walked to the back were the books are.

"Okay, oh hey James." I waved at Jenny. Jenny is about 35 has long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is curvy and is about 5'5. Over all she is beautiful.

"Who's she?" I smiled at Kendall.

"She usually does my suits for my mom. She owns the place. She has amazing dresses and suits." He nodded. Jenny looked Kendall up and down.

"Nice. He's your Prom date?" I nodded.

"And boyfriend." She clapped.

"You snagged a good one James. Not to hard on the eyes either." Kendall laughed.

"Where's Carlos and Logan? I know they have girlfriends to take to prom." I shrugged.

"Probably outside scared to death to come in here."She rolled her eyes.

"YO! CARLOS! LOGAN! BUTTS OVER HERE NOW! I AM HELPING YOU!" Kendall smirked and whispered in my ear.

"I like her. She seems..." I smiled.

"Awesome." He nodded.

"Yeah, I can tell how you two get along so well." I was confused yet again.

"What do you mean?" He smirked.

"She's a female version of me." I shook my head.

"Nope I don't see it." I turned back to Jenny. Who is currently dragging Carlos and Logan by the ears.

"Now, get your girls because I want to meet them. James,I want to meet tall blond and eyebrows too." I scurried over to her and pushed Kendall out.

"Jenny, this is Kendall Knight my boyfriend. Kendall that's Jenny." He stuck his hand out and she shook it.

"Nice to finally be introduced properly Kendall." He nodded.

"Same." She turned to Carlos who brought Katie up.

"Jenny this is Katie Knight, Kendall's twin sister and my girlfriend. Katie this is Jenny, she owns the place." Katie did the exact same as Kendall.

"You know you guys look nothing alike. I bet everyone doesn't even know your related." Carlos and I sighed.

"You'll know." We both get slapped in the head. Jenny smirks.

"Okay I see it now. Logan!" Jenny stands there with her hands on her hips.

"I am coming. I had to drag her away from the sequence things." She smiled.

"Oh so you finally snagged Camille." Logan blushed.

"You know me?" Camille asked.

"Well yes and no. When Brooke holds those fancy get together I fit the boys for suits. Logan described you to a T. Carlos went on and on about finding a beautiful brown hair, brown eye girl because of the long lost love he had. James just stood there saying he'll let me know when he finds the right one." Carlos and Logan blushed. Kendall puts his chin on my shoulder.

"Am I that one?" I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

"Do you think I'd introduce just anyone to Jenny? She is like an aunt to me." Jenny huffed.

"I am one of your god parents little boy. It's true he told me he'd introduce me to the person who he had fallen in love with. You're the only boyfriend he has ever let me meet." Carlos laughed.

"Because Kendall's been the longest and best one he's had." I smacked the back of his head.

"Alright enough with embarrassing the boys. How about we start talking prom?" The girls nodded and followed Jenny. Kendall turned to me.

"Aren't you following?" I shrugged and threw my hand around him.

"I would but they'll talk about dresses. It'll be like an hour before they pick out the ones they want. So, we have that time to sit here and watch them parade around in dresses before our turns." He sighed and fell into me.

"You do realize since you official called me your boyfriend Katie's gonna be on you so bad." I shrugged.

"I doubt she could be scarier than you when you threatened Carlos." Carlos snorted.

"Yeah, he's full of testosterone. Katie is hormone filled. I bet she could be scarier." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but she didn't need her stuff bolted to the ground in Florida." Logan looked up from his phone.

"Who needed that and why?" Kendall raised his hand.

"Yeah I was and still am prone to emotional rages. It doesn't matter if I am upset or angry. I just get all worked up and end up destroying everything." Carlos' eyes got real big.

"Shit." I laughed.

"Yeah so you better not hurt Katie." He nodded. Kendall gave him a look.

"You've seen one of Katie's episodes haven't you?" Carlos gulped and nodded.

"Yeah she was on her period and I said something. I think I threatened to take her candy back I got her. She ended up throwing the box across the room and hitting my arm." He pulled his sleeve up and there was a long scar along his forearm.

"How did I not notice that?" He shrugged.

"But as I said Katie can be much more scarier. Put her in a situation involving her little brother and I say your out come is much worst." I gripped Kendall harder. Kendall just laughed.

"Now, you understand what our parents had to deal with. If Katie and I get emotional at the same time we start world war three between us." All of the guys shake their heads.

"I am glad Camille only slaps me. I think I am honestly scared to be around you Knights now." Logan said. I rolled my eyes.

"He hasn't done anything bad since March 15." At the date Kendall tenses up. Carlos looked curious though.

"What did he do? When we left to get you the house was perfect." Kendall huffed and hid his face in my neck.

"Lets just say he destroyed the house but didn't break anything." Kendall shook his head.

"I broke my closet door after you left that night." He mumbled into my neck. I pulled him back.

"Why?" He sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"It had a mirror on it. I look like my dad and kind of had an episode and tore it off the hinges and broke it in half." I shook my head and Katie came out in a yellow dress.

"Yeah we called over to Logan's to see if his dad could come fix it." Carlos looked Katie up and down. I look at Kendall who still has his head down.

"Now Love why didn't you just throw a blanket over the mirror." He shrugged.

"I didn't think of it. I was just so... I don't know I couldn't stand to see myself." I pull him to my chest. I turn to Katie.

"Katie you need a different color. That one washes you out." Katie huffed and stormed into the dressing room. I make Kendall look at me.

"Next time you want to destroy something call me okay?" He nodded.

"Have you ever hurt anyone when you have these episodes?" He shook his head.

"No that's why I destroy things. Katie has on a few accusations thrown things and ended up hurting someone." I nodded and kissed his head. Camille comes out in a emerald color dress. She turns to me.

"I like the color, get a different style though. Too poofy." She nodded and walked back. Kendall laughs.

"What?" He looks up.

"Your like a fashion guru." I shook my head.

"Nah I just know what looks good." Katie walks out in a dark pink dress. Off the shoulder floor length dress. I smiled.

"Now that's a dress. Kendall look at your sister." He turns and his jaw drops.

"You look amazing." Katie smiled.

"Carlos we got our color." He grumbles.

"Carlos you would look good with a pink tie." Camille comes out in a strapless knee high dress.

"I like that dress." She grinned and pulled Katie into the dressing room.

"Thanks James."

 **-PROM NIGHT-**

Okay so it's Prom night. I am taking my blond angel to Prom. Nothing to be worried about right? Wrong! Katie said she need to talk to me. I know what she want's to talk about. I don't want to talk about it with her.

"James are you done? The limo is here." Carlos yelled. I sighed and fixed my hair a bit. I went with a greased back look with one curl that falls onto my forehead. I run down the stair and met up with a very good looking Carlos.

"You wash up quite nice 'Los." He grinned. He is wearing an all black tux. With a dark pink tie and vest. We rush out to the limo and take off to the Knight's.

"So mom was saying that she and Papi are waiting at the Knight's to take pictures." I nodded.

"Logan and Camille are meeting us over there. Camille's parents wanted pictures and Logan's are already there." He nodded and we pulled into the driveway. Once in the house Katie came running down the stairs. She didn't have her dress on but her makeup and hair was done.

"Just the person I was looking for. Papi and Lucas are upstairs helping Kendall out. Now I get to talk to you." I gulped and sat down.

"About what?" She smirked.

"About my baby brother." I nodded.

"So you've heard about the over protective brother. You have never seen an overprotective sister. Now you get too." She poked on my chest.

"You know Kendall is emotional. That is all tied together by his delicate heart. One wrong move and you could break it. Do you like my brother?" I nodded. I saw this muderious glare coming for me.

"Good because if you ever break my baby brother's heart. It will be the last thing you do. I will castrate you, and then gut you like a fish. Do I make myself clear." I put my hands infront of my pants.

"Crystal." She smiled and back off.

"Good. Bye now I have to get dressed." I look at Carlos who is doing the exact same thing.

"I told you she was scary." I nodded.

"I will never doubt you again." He smiled and pointed up. Coming down the stairs was Kendall. He looked amazing. His hair was gelled to the side. His tux looked amazing on him. We decided on purple for our color. He had a purple bow tie with a purple vest. Everything else was black. Mine has a purple bow tie with black everything except for the cuffs and ( The thing that's on the outer side of the jacket.)

"You look beautiful." He smiled and walked down to meet me. He grabbed the front of my jacket.

"And you look handsome." He pulled me closer and kissed my lips. It didn't get needy it was sweet and simple. A light flashed and we broke apart. Standing there was my mom and Mrs. Knight.

"You boys look so cute together." Mom squealed. Kendall laughed and hid his face in my shoulder. The camera flashed again. I rolled my eyes and picked Kendall up off the ground. I spun him around until he was off the stairs.

"What was that about?" I shrugged.

"I wanted you off the stairs so your sister could make a grand entrance like you did." He gave me a pointed look.

"She scared you didn't she?" I shrugged.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He groaned and turned to face the stairs.

"YOU SCARED JAMES DIDN'T YOU!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCARE HIM THAT BAD!" Kendall went running up the stairs.

"KENDALL, YOU KNOW IT'S MY DUTY TOO!"Carlos came to stand beside me.

"Have you ever thought about why exactly Katie's the one that's the overprotective one?" I shrugged.

"Kendall's overprotective too." He shook his head.

"Not as bad as Katie." I leaned against the door frame.

"You wanna know why they are overprotective?" Carlos and I jumped. We turned to see all the parents standing there.

"Yeah kind of." Carlos said. They all shared sad smiles.

"Kent talked about family a lot with them. When they were younger." Papi said.

"He would always say that your as strong as your family." Mom said.

"When things got bad. Kent always told them they need to stand up for one another. Like when Katie got picked on for being smart. Kendall would be there to beat anyone who talked bad about her. When Kendall was getting picked on for being gay, it tore him apart. He was so vulnerable. Katie decided to step in. She knew exactly how to make them stop." Mrs. Knight said.

"In his will, he wrote something to them." Logan's mom Johanna said.

"It told both of them to protect each other and Jennifer. He gave special letters to each of them." Logan's dad Lucas said.

"I remember those letters. I helped him with them. The one he wrote Kendall was similar to everything he was taught. Katie's was different though. He wanted her to protect her little brother because of the way he wears his heart on his sleeve." Mrs. Knight said.

"I protect him because emotions come hard to Kendall. He acts like nothing hurts him. Truth is he takes everything to heart and it starts tearing him up inside. So if I need to be scary and mean to make sure he doesn't get hurt. I would do it." I smiled at Katie.

"You do know that since I am here now you don't have to do it all the time." She shrugged.

"That may be true but I will never back down. He's one of the only things I have left." I heard foot steps running down the stairs.

"She's my protector and I am hers." Kendall panted.

"God, how do you do that Katie? I mean being quiet and sneaky to get a good appearance to be mysterious." We all laughed.

"Way to break up a serious moment Kenny." He grunted and plopped on the steps.

"Not my fault all you guys wanted to be serious. I think it was too serious and it needed to be broken." I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit beside him. He smiled and laid his head on my shoulder. I love when he does that.

"You know Katie always gets awesome entrances. It makes me mad that I can't do it." I grinned.

"You are dating a captain of a team." He sat up straighter.

"Mmm, tell me more." I rolled my eyes.

"Which means we get announced on the big screen instead of just the speakers." He grinned.

"YAY! Wait everyone will see. No nevermind not yay." I sighed and rubbed his arm.

"It'll be like for five seconds and then they will move on. Okay?" He nodded and the door opened. In comes Camille and Logan. All the gang is here. After Logan's parents got pictures they wanted a group picture.

Kendall and I stood in the middle. My hands wrapped around his waist. To my left was Logan and Camille. To my right was Carlos and Katie, we were doing the same pose. Somewhere along five pictures I put my chin on Kendall's shoulder and kissed his cheek. He turns his head and kissed my nose.

We took pictures with Katie and Carlos, Logan and Camille. Then ones with just the guys and ones with just the girls. We took some with each person and ended with sibling pictures.

"They beat us." I laughed.

"Of course they beat us. Look at them and look at us." Carlos shook his head.

"I know but how can two people be that..." I raised my eyebrow.

"Beautiful, great, awesome." He shook his head.

"All of those, but add unique." I patted his back.

"Also add ours to the words."

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I kind of regret planning on ditching prom this year. It's pretty fun for the most part. Except stupid Seniors spiking the punch and me not being really a crowd person. Like what are we five. I get to hang out with my boyfriend, my sister and our best friends.

"Hey Love, how are you liking it?" I shrugged.

"I like it. Even though it's not my scene." He laughed and sat down beside me.

"Yeah your scene is in front of the TV watching reruns of grey's anatomy, scrubs or watching the Wilds games." I shrugged.

"Katie got all the social graces." He throws his arm over my shoulder.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. Could you at least dance one dance with me. Please." I sighed.

"Fine one and it has to be a slow song because I can't dance." He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter neither can Logan." He tilted his head to the dance floor where Logan was doing the sprinkler making Camille laughed.

"You know it's sad when shy nerdy Logan is out there and not me." James raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you aren't him Kendy. You are you and I know you don't do crowds. Plus I think Camille gave him a spiked drink." I glanced over to Logan who is chugging down a drink.

"I think your right. No wonder why he isn't over here with me." James chuckled but it was cut off.

"Now it's time to slow things down a bit. Grab your date and get on the dance floor." James smirked and held out his hand. I sighed and grabbed his hand. Once out on the dance floor Hello Beautiful by The Jonas Brothers started playing.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We swayed until a certain part of the song when he looked deep into my eyes.

 _"I could comb across the world  
_ _And see everything and never be satisfied  
_ _If I couldn't see those eyes."_

He smiled.

"I think that's true in all honesty." I gripped his neck tighter and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He shrugged.

"I love your eyes. No one else I know has those eyes. I don't want to look into anyone elses eyes except for yours." I tilted my head.

"What are you trying to say?" He sighed and pulled me tighter. He waits until the song ends and never broke eye contact.

"Hello Beautiful, I love you." He sung. I was surprised but I heard a few whistles over to my right. I looked and Carlos, Camille, Katie, and Logan were all standing there whistling.

"Your serious aren't you?" He smirked.

"As serious as a heart attack. I don't want to be with anyone else. They won't make me as happy as I am with you. So yes, I love you." I bit my lip.

"I love you." He smiled and brought me into a hug. He spun me around to where my feet were off the ground. Once he place me on the ground he kissed my cheek.

"Hello Beautiful." I laughed.

"Hello Handsome." He grinned and ran over to the guys. The girls walk over.

"Okay, just because I am being called beautiful doesn't mean I am the chick!" I yelled and the girls waved me off.

"We know. We know it's just easier for us to talk to you about things. James is good at things like clothes, your good at telling us things."Katie stated. I sighed.

"This is what I get for being around females all my life." They grinned and pulled me to the table.

"So you lost your "I love you" virginity. How does it feel?" Camille asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that even a thing?" They looked appalled.

"Oh yes it's a thing. Logan and I said it over Thanksgiving break this year." Katie and I turned to stare at her.

"You guys have been together for almost a year and a half. Why'd it take you guys so long?" She shrugged.

"I said it like a month into it. He stated he wanted to make sure he wasn't leading me on. He went from saying crush, to I like you, to falling for you, and he ended with I love you. You know him every step has to be calculated." We nodded.

"Carlos and I said it like the second week of being boyfriend and girlfriend." I shrugged.

"I don't feel different. Now I can tell him I love him all the time now." They nodded and we turned to watched the guys. They were currently dancing like idiots on the dance floor. Carlos doing a weird foot move, James doing the shopping cart and Logan is back to the sprinkler. I turned to Camille.

"Did you give Logan some of the spiked punch?" She shrugged.

"I don't know maybe." I rolled my eyes.

"You know he's gonna have a wicked hangover tomorrow and is so gonna be mad at you." She shrugged.

"I wanted him to have fun and he is." I sighed and watched the guys for a bit longer until they came running over. Carlos whispered something in Katie's ear. She hopped up and turned to James.

"Yeaaahhhh, no going home tonight James. Go home with Kendall, BYE!" She runs out the door with Carlos. I turned to see a smirking James.

"Well, we know they are going to do." I shuddered at the thought.

"Let me make sure we don't get little Katie and Carlos kids running around." He nodded and I pulled out my phone.

From: K-Dawg

Wrap your willy if you want to get it on with my sister! -Ken

From: Los

Okay K-Dawg -Los

I rolled my eyes and put the phone back into my pocket. I look up to see only James sitting there. I looked both ways.

"Where did Logan and Camille go?" He sighed.

"They left. Saying something but I really couldn't understand Logan." I nodded.

"You wanna go home and talk to my mom. Maybe watch a movie." He nodded and walked outside. Once at my house we sat down on the couch.

"Hey baby, James. Where's Katie?" I rolled my eyes and laid my head on James shoulder.

"She's with Carlos." She raised her eyebrow.

"She better be safe. Which means..." I shook my head.

"No not right now. James and I have just gotten together. We aren't ready for that. Are we James?" I looked over to grinning James.

"Yeah, Mrs. Knight. We aren't ready for that step." She shook her head.

"One James you know it's either Jennifer or Mama Knight. Mrs. Knight makes me sound older than I look. Two when you guys are you come talk to me alright."I looked to James who nodded.

"Yes mama Knight. Understood." She smiled.

"Good now go upstairs and get to bed. It's late." We nodded and went upstairs. I crashed on to my bed and James was right behind me. He smirked.

"What?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You got embarrassed. Didn't you?" I shook my head.

"I don't know what your talking about." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes you do. Your mom was about to have the talk with you. You totally avoided the subject." I shrugged.

"You would've too." He shook his head.

"No I wouldn't have." I crossed my arms.

"So if your mom and Papi started to have a conversation about sex in front of me you wouldn't try to avoid it." He chewed on his lower lip.

"You so would. You're a hypocrite." He sighed and hugged my shoulders. I shook him off and turned.

"You want me to apologize is that how I am going to get my lovin's." I shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt." He sighed and climbed on top of me.

"Okay, Kendall, Love, Beautiful, Kendy I am so sorry for bring that up and making myself a hypocrite. Please I just want to have lovin's and cuddle til I fall asleep." I smirked and turned my head. He grinned and got really close.

"So, am I forgiven?" I nodded. He grabbed my chin and brought me into a kiss. He licked for entrance but I denied it. He grunted and moved his hands to my butt. He gave a gentle squeeze and I moaned into his mouth. That gave him the opportunity to get in. He twisted around my tongue. I've just now learned I may be dominant with somethings but when it comes to sexual things... I am a submissive in every sense of the word.

He pulled back and attached himself to my jawline. He worked his way down to the pulse point. By that point my hands were in his back pockets. I moaned at the feeling of teeth gliding across my skin. He pulled back and grinned.

"You gave me another hickey, didn't you?" He shrugged and fell beside me.

"I don't know maybe? I'd call it a love bite." I rolled my eyes and got up. He sat up really fast.

"Where are you going? Are you mad at me?" I turned around.

"Did you forget? You have to spend the night here. Unless you want to walk in on Carlos and Katie." He shook his head.

"Well, then I need to get you and me some pj's." I walked to my closet and pulled out a shirt and turned to James.

"Yeah, so you have to sleep shirtless. My shirts will be to tight and uncomfortable." He nodded. I opened my dresser and threw him a pair of boxers and flannel pants. He looked horrified.

"What is it this time?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning on the dresser. He lifted the pants.

"Flannel. Really?" I shrugged.

"It keeps you warm. You could always just wear boxers." He looked intrigued. Which was adorable on him.

"I don't think you're ready for all this." I shrugged and walked off to the bathroom. I changed and walked back James was laying in my bed with the covers on the half of him.

"You look real nice shirtless." He smirked.

"Maybe I should go around shirtless more often?" I thought about it. Him shirtless all the time plus. Him shirtless all the time around me plus. Him being shirtless in front of other girls and guys NEGATIVE! Does not compute! He looked amused.

"Oh hell no. This is only mine to see no one else's. You got that pretty boy." I glare at him. He rolled his eyes and patted the bed.

"Yes, and you say I was going to be possessive." I growled and jumped on top of him.

"You get to be possessive over me, I get to be possessive over you. A win-win situation." He nodded.

"I could live with that." I smiled and fell beside him.

"What do you wanna do when you grow up?" He chuckled.

"What?" He shook his head.

"You just went from possessive to innocent in seconds flat." I shrugged.

"Yeah I know. I changed the subject now tell me. When we were little you wanted to be famous." He rolled his eyes.

"Now I want to be a music teacher. I mean I get to be around music everyday." I grunted.

"Eww! You want to go to school everyday for a job. What grade do you wanna teach?" He shrugged.

"I honestly don't mind school. Hours will be hell, but I would get the summers off. I don't care anything from Kindergarten to Seniors. It doesn't matter to me." I pursed my lips.

"I say elementary or middle school. If you teach high school you will be a target for pranks." He tilted his head.

"Why do you say that?" I smirked.

"Did you forget I am the prank master? I super glued a phone to a teacher's face, dyed a teacher purple for a week, and filled the teachers lounge in foam. I know what teachers to prank and you'd be prank-able." He groaned.

"How would I be prank-able?"

"Well, one your gay. Two, your a perfectionist. Three, I'll be there helping them prank you." He raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, I will be honored to be pranked by you. What do you want to do?" I shrugged.

"I don't really care. I want to do something I want though." He nodded and then yawned.

"I think we have like five years to figure everything out." I nodded and yawned.

"I think we need to sleep." He nodded and pulled me close. He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Beautiful. I love you." I snuggled closer.

"Goodnight Handsome. I love you."

* * *

 **5,000 words in this one! I hoped you all liked it. Now, my little protective talking that they did about Katie and Kendall was a little iffy. The parents know the truth, BUT what is it really?**

 **Find out next time on Kendall Falls! Review!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a little filler chapter! Kind of random have fun reading.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Six of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **James POV**

"Dad really? Why do I have to?"

 _"Because I want to see you. I haven't seen you in a year. Marissa and Stella miss you."_

"Why can't you guys just come up here for summer vacation?"

 _"James, you are one person. It'd be easier to get you here than moving three people there. Plus it's only one summer and you'll be back in time to start hockey practice."_

"Fine but I want to have my own room and rules. Like if I am video chatting to not be yelled at to get off and that includes the phone. If Marissa, Stella or you get on my nerves I will lock myself in my room."

 _"Whatever you want James. Be at the airport on June 10th."_

"Yeah whatever bye dad."

I hung up and went back to the basement. Kendall scooted over for me. He looked curious.

"James who was that? You look stressed." I sighed and laid my head back.

"My dad." He nodded.

"That's bad because?" I rubbed his back.

"Because he wants me to go out to Seattle for the summer." He was void of all emotions. It was a scary look because I still have no idea what's about to happen.

"James, you have to go. It's your dad." I sighed.

"I know but I don't want to leave you." He gave me a sad smile. I snapped my head down.

"Honey, look at me." I slowly moved my head up. He was still void.

"You need to go. I understand that you don't want to leave me but I'll be fine. I have Katie, Carlos, Logan and Camille. Papi will be working on the car with me through the summer. It's your dad, I know it hurt you more than you let on about him leaving. Maybe this is a new leaf and if not for him for Stella." I put my head in my hands.

"I just..." He shook his head.

"You just nothing. Everyone will be fine. We have a month until summer. So just go and have fun. There is this new thing called video chatting and WiFi. If either of those don't work we have phones and old fashion handwritten letters." I chuckled. He always has to be a smart ass.

"You won't let me get out of this now will you?" He grinned.

"Oh you know it. I already got paid for talking you into it. I am not giving that money back." I laughed and brought him onto my lap.

"What am I gonna do with you? I can't live with you but I can't live without you?" He shrugged.

"Just love me." I nodded.

"Oh wait I need food and water too, so you know I won't die." I shook my head.

"I wouldn't want that."I kissed his cheek. I heard a gagging noise come from the side. I turned to see Carlos and Logan making the noise while Katie and Camille have dazed looks.

"Okay what's with the noise?" Carlos looks up.

"You guys are so cute it sickening." Logan nodded. They both got slapped in the back of their heads.

 **"OW!"** The girls smirked.

"One that's for ruining their moment." Katie said.

"Two, why can't you be more like them?" They rolled their eyes.

"Because we aren't gay?" Kendall huffed.

"No that's not the reason. The reason is you two are to stupid to realize girls love the lovey-dovey stuff. Try it sometime and you may be surprised."Logan scoffed.

"Lets get back to killing zombies!" They turned their attentions back to the screen. I look down and Kendall is laying his head on my shoulder. I kissed his forehead. He looked up and smiled.

"I love you, Handsome." I smirked.

"I love you, Beautiful." He smiled and turned his attention back to the screen. Yeah it's gonna be a long summer.

* * *

"Come on James! We need to get this done before Katie is caught." I ran faster into the parking lot with the guys. We get out early this year because we didn't have any snow days. So this is the last day of school before break. Kendall wanted it to go out with a bang.

"Carlos saran wrap." Carlos tosses it to Kendall. Kendall motions for Logan to hold the side. He runs around the car.

"James battery powered hairdryer." I handed it to him. He made sure it was secured. We did it to every car in the teacher parking lot and a couple in the student's. We ran back inside where we ran into Kelly. She glanced at Kendall.

"What are you four doing?" We shrugged.

"We had to get something out of my car." She raised an eyebrow.

"That something being a hairdryer and saran wrap?" We nodded.

"Yeah, you know a project." Carlos said. We turned to him.

"Oh a project. What kind of project would be due the last week of school?" I looked to Kendall. He just smirked. Why isn't he helping us.

"You know me, I like to get a head start on them."Logan said in a high pitch voice. She nodded and turned to Kendall.

"Which prank is it?" He smirked.

"Oh you know the one where you, dad and Papi saran wrapped a hated teacher's car. We did every teachers though." I bet our reactions were priceless. Because Kelly a teacher used to pull pranks with Papi and Mr. Knight.

"Who's working the cameras?" Kendall shrugged.

"Katie." She smiled.

"You two are Kent's children. Now who wants an alibi for the the time it took you to do this?" She went walking off to her class room. Kendall walked behind her. I motioned for all of them to follow. Once in Kelly's classroom Katie walks in.

"Hey Kelly." Katie said sitting on top of one of the desks. Kendall sits beside her.

"Okay can someone explain what's happening here?" Logan asked. Kelly smiled.

"What's wrong Logan? Do you want to get in trouble for this prank?" He shook his head.

"Okay what is going on? You used to do pranks with Papi and Mr. Knight?" She smiled again.

"Yeah high school was Robert's rebellious time. Kent had always been a prankster." Kendall smiled.

"You see Aunt Kelly and Papi were in a lot of my dad's stories growing up. He would tell us all these prank stories. We used a couple of them a few times." Katie smiled.

"Yeah like the air horn under the seat, or just write on the board with sharpies." I walked over to Kelly's desk.

"And why did you always get us in trouble?" Kelly shrugged.

"Well, one you always got caught. Like you weren't even trying to be sneaky because I bet Logan could at least control the cameras." I looked over to a guilty looking Logan.

"DUDE! You could do that and didn't want to tell me." He cleared his throat.

"You didn't ask and I don't do well under pressure. You know that." I rolled my eyes.

"Two, you guys aren't really good at explaining yourselves." I scoffed.

"Yes we are." Kendall glanced up at me.

"Really? I went out to my car, where everything was saran wrapped." I shrugged.

"Okay not my best." Katie scoffed.

"The first time we seen you and the guys. Remember you were explain that it was a prank then went around and pleaded the fifth. Man you plead the fifth all the way or not at all." I huffed and sat down in a seat.

"Whatever." Kendall turned around and smiled sweetly.

"You know I still love you." I grinned.

"Even though you are a pretty idiot." I shrugged.

"It's better to be a pretty idiot than an ugly one." Logan looked at me.

"How is that better?" I smiled.

"At least I have something going for me." Logan rolled his eyes.

"WAIT! Papi was a prankster back in the day." We turned our attention to Carlos.

"Yes we established that babe." Katie said slowly. He shook it off.

"James what does he do every time we get caught in a prank." I raised an eyebrow.

"He yells at us. " He nodded.

"Yeah and he tells us we are being stupid and irresponsible. It turns out he was just like us when he was our age." I chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what dad's do. It's like they forget about what they had done when they were younger cancels out of their brain." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Our dad bragged about how many pranks he did. He was not a normal man." I chuckled.

"The nuts don't fall to far from the tree." Katie and Kendall glared at me.

"Just for that comment, you are not getting lovin's from me for a week." I gasped.

"You can't do that. We have like two weeks before I leave." He shrugged.

"Oh then you should have thought about that before that comment." He turned around and faced Kelly.

"So what does this place have for fun during the summer?" Kelly shrugged.

"Knowing your Kent's kids one of you must have a love for animals." Kelly looked between Kendall and Katie.

"I am a cat person only." Katie stated. Kelly turned her attention to Kendall. He grinned.

"He's an animal lover. He knows the craziest animals ever." Kelly smirked.

"You know my husband owns the pet haven here." Kendall leaned in.

"Yeah?" She nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I can pull a few strings and get you a job there." I thought Kendall was going to fall right out of his seat he was shaking so bad.

"Oh could you. I would love you forever Kelly." She shrugged.

"He would never say no to me." She looked at Katie.

"What are you in love with?" Katie grinned.

"Making money." Kelly laughed.

"Oh I can tell. I get a class of seniors. They always say how they got beat by a girl. Your the girl aren't you?" She nodded.

"Yep and those boys are to easy. They are stupid for coming back to me." I rolled my eyes.

"I think they come back to see you not the money." Logan said. Carlos and Kendall shot him a glare. Logan hid behind me.

"She is mine and no one will look." Carlos jumped up and hugged Katie.

"You're mine, remember that." Katie shrugged and pointed to Kendall.

"You have to get that through to Kendall first." Carlos looked over to a very amused Kendall. Carlos used his best puppy face.

"K-Dawg?" Kendall sighed.

"Just don't kill her." Carlos yelled and dragged her out of the room. He turned to look at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"You do realized that you gave Carlos permission to take your sister hostage." He shrugged.

"Yeah he won't get very far." We walked out the door to see Carlos on the ground and Katie leaning against one of the lockers.

"Hey guys." Katie said nonchalantly. I waved.

"At least I know that she will never be easy to kidnap." Carlos mused looking up in awe of Katie. Kendall nodded and walked over to Katie. He threw his arm over her shoulder and they walked around the corner.

Carlos looked at me and we went running to catch up with them. We finally caught up in the parking lot. Outside we noticed they were staring at something.

Upon a closer look we see Gustavo walking to his car. He tried to open the trunk but it wouldn't. When he finally looks up his face was a shade of red I have never seen on a face. He started screaming and hitting the car.

"THOSE LITTLE ASSHOLES! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS THEY WILL BE SORRY THEY MESSED WITH THE GUSTAVO ROCQUE!" Kendall fell to the ground in tears.

* * *

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow readers! Okay I know I got behind on my updates. I just got an new puppy who is only 8 weeks old, his name is Emmett. Other thing I found out that I like Criminal Minds fanfictions as well as Twilight ones.**

 **Oh ya! I don't own any of the BTR characters those are Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon. I do own the plot and the OC characters.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Seven of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

So, my little threat I made on Wednesday didn't really stick. The first day was easy I just avoided any and all situations involving being alone with James. Friday was a different story. James took me on a surprise date. We went to the arcade and he made sure I walked away with a big body size stuffed fox. Then he took me to dinner and then ice cream. To say he broke me would be right.

After that the week had flown by. We mostly hung out with the gang, but for some odd reason Katie's been sick. It's making me nervous. James thinks its nothing but I am still not sure.

Now I have a night until James leaves for Seattle. He is spending the night and giving me his keys until he's back. I know I am going to miss him. He sprayed the fox with his cologne and gave me his favorite hoody. We are currently cuddling and watching Netflix in my room. There was a knock on my door.

"Kendall, can we talk please?" I glanced in the doorway. Katie and Carlos are standing there fidgeting.

"Yeah, is this personal or can James stay?"

"JAMES CAN STAY!" Carlos yelled. Katie elbowed him in the stomach and walked in. Carlos remained at the door and looked about ready to bolt.

"Okay, what's going on and why does Carlos look like he's gonna run any second?" Katie sighed.

"Umm, James could you hold on to Kendall please?" I looked to James who shrugged and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay. I know this is bad if you want James to hold me. You broke dad's HOCKEY STICK DIDN'T YOU!?" I screamed struggling in James' grip.

"What!? No, I know how much you love that hockey stick." I calmed down and shrugged.

"Then I don't think something could be that bad." Katie sighed and rocked on her feet.

"Even if I was pregnant?" I felt James tense up.

"Katie what are you talking about?" Katie looked to Carlos who looked petrified.

"I'm pregnant." I glanced at Carlos and then Katie. James' grip tightened.

"What are you planning?" I said calmly.

"I don't know maybe adoption?" Carlos huffed.

"Yeah, but I want to keep it." My eyes grew.

"Woah wait! Katie you don't want it?" She shrugged.

"I don't know maybe. It's just Senior year is next year and..." I struggled free of James' arms. Carlos was about to run.

"Carlos ass in here now!" He walked in slowly. I turned to James.

"James up and to the chair." He scurried to the chair and sat down without a peep. I pointed to the bed.

"Both of you, NOW!" They ran and sat on the bed. I turned and seen three very scared faces.

"Carlos I am not gonna kill you, you can relax." He let out a sigh.

"Katie, what are you thinking? Yes it's your Senior year but think about it. In nine months it will be February. That means you can still go to prom and Graduation." She sighed.

"I know but..." I cut her off.

"But nothing Katie. You both made a mistake and I know you'd love that baby. Hell, even me and James would love it. You'd regret later on that you didn't keep it. I know if dad was still here he'd say the exact same thing. I know I am your 'little' brother but believe me when I say that there is no doubt that, that baby will be loved. No matter what." Carlos smiled and turned to Katie.

"Please Katie." Katie looked back and forth between us.

"I need time to think." I smiled.

"You have nine months sister. Ask mom about us and how she felt. She'll tell you when you see the first pictures of that miracle inside you. You will never want to part from it. Take your time and let Carlos talk to you. Now leave I want to spend time with Jamesy before he leaves." Carlos jumped up and ran out of the room. Katie smiled.

"You fine with this?" I shrugged.

"Mistakes happen but just remember that thing inside you didn't make the mistake. Your the one that has all the control." She hugged me and left. James walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know I thought you would kill Carlos for that." I shrugged and pulled him to the bed.

"Yeah well, they both made the mistake and now they have to decide together. She was just as willing as he was." He sighed and nuzzle into my neck.

"I am surprised at how smart you sounded." I rolled my eyes and pushed him on the bed. I climb up and straddled him.

"Well, I am like my dad and mom in many ways. I have all of their reasoning and emotions. I talked to my mom a lot. She told me the story of when they found out about us and the day we were born. I have a cousin out there I have no clue who it is." He tilted his head and rubbed my hips.

"Why?" I smiled.

"My Aunt Gia gave her first born up. She always tells us how she wished she never did. I understand that Katie is scared but she has us and Carlos. She shouldn't be scared, and I am positive Carlos wouldn't leave her. If he does he's mine." He chuckled and pulled me close.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's scared to death of both of you. Now let's talk about us."I groaned.

"I don't want to. I just want to imagine you are not leaving and everything will be fine." I hid my face in my hands.

"Love, we have to talk and you know that." He moved my hands from my eyes. I pouted and he shook his head.

"No, this is to important to get out of." I fell beside him.

"Okay." He sighed and propped himself on his elbow.

"You know I love you and nothing will change that even if we are miles away." I nodded.

"So, I've worked out a schedule for chatting." I twisted my head to see James smiling.

"Oh really." He smiled bigger.

"Oh yes, I'll call you at night so I can say goodnight to you. Every morning I'll call you to tell you good morning. Then when it comes to video chatting, we will just do it when ever." I gave him a look.

"You know that doesn't work. What if we are to busy to video chat?" He shrugged.

"We text each other and tell them. We will have the calls everyday. Dad promised to give me a heads up when he wants to do something with me. So I'll know and I'll tell you if I can." I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." He chuckled.

"What happened to, Go James it may be a new leaf." I grumbled.

"I changed my mind. I am a teenager, I am allowed to do that." He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek.

"I know you are and can but I have to go now. Summer will fly by trust me." I turned and kissed his chin.

"I hope you're right." He smirked.

"I am always right, I am James Diamond." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you are." He rested his chin on my head.

"Hello Beautiful." I sighed.

"Hello Handsome." He squeezed my shoulder.

"I love you. I truly do love you." I smiled.

"I love you." After that we slowly fell asleep. Next thing I know is I am being shaken awake.

"Kendall we've got to get up. I am gonna be late." I groaned.

"Who cares. Let's snuggle longer." He sighed.

"I know you do but we've got to go. I'll bring you back a present." I cocked an eyebrow and looked up.

"What kind of present?" He shrugged.

"I have no clue. When I see it I'll get it." I huffed and got ready. By ready I mean just put a shirt on and shoes. James didn't even get dressed up, he was in sweats and an old t-shirt. He explained that he wanted to be comfortable during the flight.

"Mom we are leaving. I'll be back later." I called out as we started through the front door.

"Okay sweetie be SAFE!" I nodded. She has always been paranoid about us driving since the accident. We get in and the drive was quiet and it was really weird. I mean I am going with someone and coming back empty handed. What if something happens and the plane crashes or he decides to live with his dad permanently. James squeezed my hand.

"I can hear your gears turning. Don't over think things." I growled.

"I can and will. I am going to miss you like crazy. I don't know how I am gonna do it." He sent me a sweet smile.

"You can do it Love. You can always take that offer Kelly gave you. You'll be around animals and they will make you happy." I shrugged.

"I guess I could." He smiled.

"There's my Kendy. " We pulled up to the small little airport. He only packed a bag. He said he'd buy more things when he gets there. We stood there waiting til we hear his flight number.

"Now, if you start having the feelings of one of your melt downs call me straight away. I don't care if I am in the middle of heart surgery I want you to call. You don't need to start breaking more things." I blushed. Yeah like a few days after prom something got to me and I ended up breaking my desk.

"That was one time and I promise I will." He grinned.

"Good and try to be nice to Katie. She will start getting moody." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mother." He chuckled.

"Flight 24-A boarding at Gate C." He smiled.

"Bye Beautiful." I was trying to hold back tears. I could tell he was too.

"Bye Handsome." He came close and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Kendall." When he pulled back, I saw a tear run down his cheek. I wiped it away and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't needy and we didn't fight for dominance. It was filled with unspoken love. We pulled back and he wiped my face.

"I love you James."

"Flight 24-A now boarding." I pushed him towards the gate.

"Go don't miss you flight. Call me when you land." He nodded and mouthed 'I love you' and ran to the gate. I slowly walked to the car when my phone beeped.

From: Handsome Honey

Hello Beautiful, I love you. Be safe. -Jay

From: Beautiful Love

Hello Handsome, be safe. I LOVE YOU! -Ken

* * *

Yeah, I am currently in my driveway. It took me an extra thirty minutes to get home. I had to pull off every so often to cry. I look like a mess, now I am gonna go cry to my mama. I walk in the door and mom is standing there smiling. I run to her, she hugs me so tight.

"Kendall, your car's in. Robert went to go get it and put it in his garage. He said you two can start working on it anytime." I nodded and clung to her more. She rubbed my back and started humming.

"Mom! Is Kendall home?" Katie came running downstairs and flung herself at me. We all stood there hugging for a while. Mom finally pulled away.

"Kelly also called. She said James told her you accepted the employee spot she offered you." I chuckled and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, Kelly's husband is the owner of the pet haven. James told me to accept it but I guess he did that for me." Mom smiled.

"You need to be there bright and early Monday." Katie finally pried herself away from me. Her eyes were sad.

"Katie why are you sad?" She shrugged.

"You're sad and that makes me sad." I sighed.

"Go hang out with Carlos. I'll just hang here with mom." She looked torn.

"Are you sure because I could stay for you." I shook my head and pushed her out the door.

"Leave because I don't want anything happening to you. I don't need to unload my crap on you. You have enough as is." She huffed and marched upstairs. Mom had an eyebrow raised.

"Oh so, she finally told you." I looked at mom.

"Yeah, she told me last night. They thought I was gonna kill Carlos." Mom laughed.

"I say your the one that's less likely to do that. You have always understood both sides than just one like most people." I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Nothing. Mom placed her hand over the phone.

"Baby, you know that flight is like two hours and he just took off. How about we make cookies til he calls." I grinned.

"Snicker-doodles and Sugar?" She nodded.

"Your favorites." We walked into the kitchen and she started getting out the ingredients. She started humming.

"You know you seem a lot more happier now a days mom." She sat all the stuff down.

"Of course I am happy. My kids are happy so I am happy." I nodded.

"Why is that?" She shrugged and poured the flour in.

"When you have kids you'll understand. It's like just a joy to see them smile, like a light." She started to mix everything together. She makes the best cookies ever. I usually just sit and watch. I bet I could make them too, it's just not the same she does.

"Okay cookies are in the oven. Now let's talk." I grinned.

"What about?" She smiled.

"James." I nodded.

"Okay what about him?" She shrugged and sat down beside me.

"What's your little thing?" I shot her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" She sighed.

"Mine and your dad's was a kiss on the forehead. Katie's and Carlos' is foreheads resting together after they kiss and saying together." I laughed.

"What is that? That's kind of weird even for Carlos." Mom shrugged.

"I have no idea but I know you guys have one. What is it?" I sighed.

"We say Handsome for James and Beautiful for me. Then we say I love you's." Mom had her hand over her mouth.

"Awe that's so cute." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we've discovered we are so cute it's sickening." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, boys will be boys." She tilted her head.

"I like James. He's a sweet boy and takes good care of you." I smiled.

"Yeah I know. He wants me to call him if I feel a break coming." She nodded.

"Smart boy. I bet if he didn't arrive and calm you down the way he did. We'd have to buy you all new furntur." I nodded.

"Probably. Do you know why I do that?" She chuckled.

"Your father used to do it all the time. Most of the time in rage but when we found out about you two. It calmed him, he found a different way to take out his anger." I was shocked.

"Wait is that why he was so buff." She nodded.

"Yup." *DING*"Cookies are done." I was about into my fifth cookie when my phone rang.

"Ferro." I heard a chuckle on the end of the line.

 _"Why Ferro Beautiful."_ I swallowed the cookie.

"Hello Handsome."

 _"So, what are you eating? You must have had your mouth full."_

"Oh mom made cookies. It's like my fifth one. So you are off the plane?" He chuckled.

 _"Yup and I am currently carrying Stella on my back. Stella say hi to Kendall._

 _HI KEN-DoLL"_ I laughed.

"Tell her hi. How was the first greeting?" He sighed.

 _"Yeah he didn't show. It was just Marissa and Stella."_ I growled.

"Okay if he wants to spend time with you then shouldn't he be the one that came and picked you up?"

 _"My thoughts exactly Love._

 _James who's love? I thought you were talking to Ken-doll._

 _Stel, Love is one of my nicknames for Kendall."_ I laughed.

"I so want to see her when we video chat. I bet she is adorable."

 _"Oh so adorable. She looks like me but with black hair and brown eyes. Plus she's eight so of course she is adorable."_

"Sounds cute. Okay plans for the rest of the day?"

 _"Umm, Stella wants to swim and Marissa is taking us all out. That's all. What about you?"_

"My car came in so maybe go over and Papi and I can work with it and tomorrow I start at that pet haven."

 _"Well I am glad I talked you into that."_ I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No you are the one that accepted for me. Jerk."

 _"Awww, Ken-doll said a not nice word._

 _Stel he's a big boy. I think he knows when he's allowed to say not so nice words._

 _Okay._

 _We are about to go through these wicked weird tunnels. So go work with Papi and I'll call you tonight alright."_

"Yup, try not to burn. Stella make him remember sunscreen."

 _"Will do Ken-doll._

 _Hello Beautiful"_

"Hello Handsome"

 _"I love you."_

"I love you." We hang up and mom is smirking at me.

"Stella sounds adorable." I shrugged.

"I'll find out later. I am going to Papi's." Mom waved me off. I grabbed the car keys and went over. Papi was already standing with the garage open. He looked confused.

"Hey Papi, what's going on?" He sighed.

"Oh just checking the car over. I'd say we'll have this done by the middle of July." I shrugged.

"Or later, I have James' car til he gets back." Papi chuckled.

"He would never give that car to just anyone." I laughed.

"I know. This car is like a baby to him." Papi rubbed his neck.

"Yep, it's a new car and it holds up to seven people perfect for friends or hot and heav-" I cut him off.

"Woah, Papi to far. So what is needed on this car?" He rubbed his hands together. We talked about what was exactly need and where to order the parts. We talked about the color.

"Kendall, now's the time to say if you want to change the color. I have a guy that used to work with your dad that will do it for free once this puppy gets up and running." I shrugged.

"Maybe a black or red." He raised his brow.

"What about black with red racing stripes or red with black pin stripes?" I shook my head.

"Black with red pin stripes?" He nodded.

"I'll tell him that." We decided to not do anything today. He was going to order the parts and we can start on it next weekend. By the time we were finished talking it was about 9.

"Papi Katie's here right?" He nodded.

"Yup inside with Carlos." I walked in and stumbled across another make-out session.

"Come on guys really. James and I don't even do this that offend." Katie sat up and glared at me.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was talking to Papi about the car. I was gonna be nice and give you a ride home so you didn't have to walk. Maybe a walk would cool you down some." She picked herself off of the couch and stormed out. I glance at Carlos who in turn shrugged. I sighed and went to the car.

"Okay what was that? I am pretty sure I am gonna die if you are this moody every time I talk to you." She sighed.

"Sorry. That was just me. So, you talked to Papi?" I nodded and pulled out.

"Yup, Papi thinks we can have the car knocked out by mid July and the paint would be dried by August." She nodded.

"That's good." We went home and ate. We had vegetable soup and it was delicious. I tried to watch Annabell but was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" I heard a gasp at the other end.

 _"Hello Beautiful, what's with the attitude?"_ I sighed.

"Hello Handsome. Sorry you interrupted prime Annabell time." He chuckled.

 _"I could always call back in the mor-"_ I growled.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Diamond."

 _"Okay how far are you into Annabell?"_ I hummed.

"About the break in part." He sighed.

 _"The possession hasn't even started. You're good."_

"Okay so, I have something to tell you."

 _"Tell me."_

"Papi said the Durango will be finished by mid July and we are re painting it." He hummed.

 _"Impressive. What color?"_

"Black with red pin stripes." He whistled.

 _"You are gonna go back to school in style."_

"Yup the best for dating the hockey captain." He chuckled.

 _"You know it. I know it's like 10:15 there so I am gonna get off here and let you finish Annabell, so you can go to sleep."_

"Awee, okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

 _"Okay deal. Night Beautiful."_

"Night Handsome."

 _"I love you."_

"Love I you." He laughed.

 _"Sweet dreams dork."_ He hung up. I fell asleep during the basement scene of the movie.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you review and you liked it. I will be going to the dentist on Monday so except to see a new update about Thursday.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kendall, sweetie wake up." I groaned.

"I don't wanna. Sleep is my friend." I heard a groan.

"Come on up. You get to take care of animals today." I darted up and started to get ready. I was singing.

 _"Animals, Animals_

 _Cute little fuzzy creatures._

 _Animals, Animals_

 _I get to have kisses."_

I was calling James during my song without even realizing he answered. I glanced down and seen the call.

"Hello Handsome."

 _"Hello Beautiful. I hear you get to have kisses?"_

"Oh how much did you hear?" He laughed.

 _"All of it. Stella is now singing it. I would assume you are excited to start this new job."_ I hummed.

"How in the world would you know?"

 _"Because of the great performance you gave me."_ I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Maybe I am a little excited. I get to be around animals Jamesy!" He laughed.

" _Yes Kendy, I know. You're just going to play with the dogs all day aren't you?"_

"Maybe. We'll see, I have got to go if I want to be there on time."

 _"Okay Love. Send pictures of you and the dogs."_

"Will do. Bye Handsome, I love you."

 _"Bye Beautiful, I love you."_

We hung up and I raced out the door. I arrived right on time. The place was amazing. It had about an acre of land for the animals. I walked into the front door and was greeted by barking. I smiled and walked to the front desk where a friendly looking tan guy was standing.

"Hello, Welcome to Havenly. How can I help you?" I smiled.

"I am here to see Josh Wainwright. " He smiled.

"Well here I am. You must be Kendall. Am I right?" I nodded.

"Yup." He motioned to follow him.

"Now, Kendall. This job is very easy. Most of it will be just playing and loving all over the animals. We have mostly dogs because let's face it, all the farms are farther south. We have a few cats and some farm animals. As you go you will learn the names of every animal and possible help train and re-home some of them. Most of these animals have been re-homed after a short time but some aren't as lucky." He took me towards some cages.

"You will be working with the ones that have been here the longest just so it's easier. You will need to get down and dirty everyday by cleaning up messes and things. Baths are once every month. I will put you on with Lucy and she'll help you out. If you have any questions ask Lucy or me. Have fun." He left and I am now standing face to face with a skinny Asian girl. She looks about twenty with long black hair with red streaks.

"Hi Kendall. Let's go through names." I nodded and she started.

* * *

 **James POV**

"Jamie let me see the next dog." I sighed and handed her the phone. Kendall has been sending me pictures of the dogs he's taking care of. Stella is now obsessed with these dogs. At first it was all the dogs but as he got farther into his work he's starting to have favorites. It's the last day of week two. After he gets out of work we are video chatting for the first time.

"Stella, remember that Kendall wants to see you." She snapped her head up. Her big brown eyes staring at me.

"Yes! I get to see him in real life."I shrugged. She really likes Kendall. She loves to listen in on our phone conversation and he tells her all about the dogs.

"It's gonna be through the computer but yes." She squeals and throws the phone at me. She runs down the hall.

"Stel! What are you doing?" She runs back.

"Kendall can't see me still in my pj's. Duh Jamie." She runs out again. I looked to see a laughing Marissa.

"Is she trying to steal my boyfriend?" She shrugged.

"It's possible. I want to meet this boy James." I sighed.

"Marissaaaaa. Dad hasn't seen him in seven years he should be the one meeting him." She sighed and rubbed my back.

"I know. You know your father though. I am 2nd best right?" I shook my head. She gasped.

"Your third. Stella, Dad then you. You are slowly working your way up to the second one." She smiled.

"I know James. I'll be in your room ten minutes after you start talking to get Stella out of your hair and to meet him." I nodded.

"Gotcha." I looked down to see a message from Kendall.

From: Beautiful Love

Just got home. Let me jump in the shower and I'll be ready. -Ken

I hopped up and went to the room. I logged in and sat my laptop on the desk.

"Stella. Kendall's almost ready!" I heard something drop and then a scream. She comes running in with a princess dress on and a tiara.

"Stel? Isn't that a little much?" She shook her head.

"Nope it's my fanciest outfit." I rolled my eyes and seen the green flashing light on the screen. I clicked it and out popped Kendall. He was dressed in sweats and a tank. His hair was still dripping wet. Stella was entranced into the screen.

 _"Hello Handsome."_ He smirked. God I missed that smirk.

"Hello Beautiful." Both Stella and I said. He laughed.

 _"Now isn't that a way to be greeted. Hi my queen."_ He did a mock bow at Stella. She was blushing bad.

"How was work?" He grinned.

 _"Jamesy it was amazing as always. I played with Jasmine and Luke until they were too tired. Then I brought out Tank and Jessie. It was so much fun!"_ Stella was nodding and hanging on every word.

"Wait which ones which?" He clapped.

 _"Okay Jasmine is that golden retriever, Luke is the boxer, Tank is that big pit bull and Jessie is the Dalmatian."_ I nodded.

"Okay I remember now."

"I love Jessie. She is so pretty Ken-doll." He grinned.

 _"She is one of my favorites. I think it's her and Tank. So Stella what were you into today?"_ She shrugged.

"Jamie was teaching me how to float on my back, then we had a picnic in the park. Mommy took us to the pond and we got to feed the ducks but Jamie was chased by the mean gooses. They chased him into the pond." Kendall was cackling by now.

 _"Oh, honey did the mean geese chase you. You should of gave them the bread. That's what they wanted."_ I pouted.

"I didn't want to give my last piece to the geese. I wanted to feed Penelope not them." Stella turned around and poked my lip.

"Ken-doll. He's pouting what do I do?" He smirked.

 _"Give him a kiss on the cheek from me. He'll be happy instantly."_ She smiled and kissed my cheek. She then leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"That's from your Love." She turned back to Kendall.

"Tell me more about the dog's you take care of." She and Kendall went on and on about the dogs until Marissa came in.

"Stella let's give them some time alone." She pouted and looked at Kendall.

 _"Go Stella. I'll talk to you next time."_ She nodded and jumped off.

"Kendall this is my step mom Marissa. Marissa this is my boyfriend Kendall." Marissa waved.

"Nice to put a face with the name." He waved back.

"Okay let's go Stella." They walked out the door. I turned back to see Kendall smiling.

 _"Stella is adorable. She does look like you."_ I was about to comment when Stella came running in.

"I forgot to tell you. Ken-doll you are very beautiful." She then blew a kiss at the screen and left. Kendall was blushing up a storm.

"Well, you have a fan base now."

 _"That's good your baby sister likes me. How's it going?"_ I rolled my eyes.

"Dad has been around one day. He argues with Marissa non-stop. Stella hears it sometimes and she comes into my room to cuddle. He's never even hugged Stella." His spring eyes turn a dark emerald.

 _"That's bull crap. He has a family he needs to take care of. No child should ever go with out a good father figure. I hate your dad now. I've always hated him since that one day he made you cry because of your weight in the third grade. Now I really hate his guts."_ I saw he was about to break. His eyes are changing from that amazing spring green to a dark forest green.

"Kendall, your getting worked up over something you have no control over. You need to calm down before you break something. Listen to the sound of my voice.

Hello beautiful  
How's it going  
I hear its wonderful in California  
I been missing you  
its true,  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly  
I could comb across the world  
and see everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes"

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. His eyes are back to the normal color.

"There we go. Are you alright now?" He nodded.

"Good, I miss you." He smiled.

 _"I miss you. It's so weird being here alone. Katie and Carlos are always at your house and Logan and Camille are on vacation. I have Papi and the dogs now."_ I shrugged.

"Not a bad combination. Just think June is almost over and we will only have two months left. Then we can see each other." He smiled a sad smile.

 _"Yeah okay. Your birthday is coming really soon. I am gonna miss it."_ I sighed.

"I know and it's okay. We can just celebrate it when I get home. I bet you can figure out something fun." He nodded.

 _"Yeah I am sure I can think of something."_ He started moving around a lot.

"Hey what are you doing? It looks like an earthquake is happening." He chuckled and got rested.

 _"Sorry I wanted a more comfortable position."_ I laughed.

"Well, I am glad you're comfortable. What's on the agenda for the for fourth of July next week?" He shrugged.

 _"I am not sure. Katie has an appointment on the third so... maybe the look out to watch the fireworks?"_

"Who's all going and did they tell the family yet?" He nodded.

 _"Carlos and Katie hopefully. Yeah they told your family."_ I grinned.

"How'd they take it?" He shrugged.

 _"Okay. Your mom took it well, Papi on the other hand had a conversation with Carlos about wrapping himself when he does things like that. You should have seen his face when he came out of that room."_ He was giggling away.

"It sounds like he was so embarrassed. How's Katie doing and how far along is she?" He sighed.

 _"She is doing really good. She only snaps at me and that's it, which is weird. I think in July she might be two months."_ I tilted my head.

"She probably doesn't do it on purpose. How far was she when she told you?" He shrugged.

 _"Just a month."_ I noticed the sad look.

"Love what's wrong?" He shrugged.

 _"I am just lonely. Everyone has someone. Katie has the baby and Carlos, Camille has Logan, Mom has Logan's mom and Papi has Brooke. I have no one right now."_ I seen a tear roll down his face. It broke my heart to see him like that.

"I am so sorry Kendall. I wish I could be there. Do you want me to talk to Carlos about hanging out with you more?" He shook his head.

 _"No don't do that. Katie and him need alone time. I just hate this. I mean dad used to be able to to keep us together and have fun. Like if Katie and mom went to hang out with friends he was always right there. Now it feels lonley. I am left with my thoughts and that's not always a good thing."_ I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I hate seeing him so depressed and sad.

"Kendall. I love you. I don't know what to do here. I can't come back as of right now. Even if I want to so bad. I just want to hug you until you can't breath." He sighed.

 _"Honey I know you love me. I love you. It's just something you can't fix. Just knowing you love me helps a lot."_ I smiled.

"I really do. I love your eyes, I love your lips, I love your nose and your hair. I just love every part of you. Sassy or not." He chuckled and wiped his eyes.

 _"That helped thanks."_ I shook my head.

"No, don't say thanks. I don't need to be thanked for something I love to do." He sighed.

 _"I hate to do this but Papi wants to work on the car sometime tomorrow. I have to sleep sometime Jamesy."_ I nodded.

"It's okay. Bye Beautiful. I love you."

 _"Bye Handsome, I love you."_ He blew a kiss at the screen. I caught it and he logged off. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. This is so much harder than I thought it would be.

* * *

 **So this is just a little taste of how this things going to go. More drama to come in later Chapters. Sorry for the delay in update I forgot about updating this week. I'll be on the ball next time. REVIEW!**

 **So for you who would want to know... Marissa looks like Kira Knightley with Green eyes and Black hair. Stella looks like a spitting image of James but with brown eyes.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning!: Sensitive Material in the middle of this Chapter. You've been warned...**

 **Also this is pretty much a filler Chapter. But it has a little information about what's going on and maybe some foreshadowing?**

 **Without further ado Chapter Nine of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this Kendall?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I love'em." He smiled and handed over the forms.

"Okay let's go get them."

* * *

From: Handsome Honey

Hey, I wnt 2 video chat be4 u head off to the look out. -Jay

From: Beautiful Love

Okay I'll be ready whenever. -Ken

I go and hook up my laptop and sit it on my bed. I go downstairs and seen mom and Katie sitting on the couch.

"Hey, I'll be video chatting James. He wants to chat before we head out to the look out." Katie looks up and grimace.

"Sorry Kendall. Carlos and I aren't going to the look out with you tonight. We are just gonna hang out on his patio to watch the fireworks." I sighed.

"Okay." I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. A green light started to flash and I clicked the button. James appeared on the screen and smiled. He was shirtless. I really miss him.

 _"Hello Beautiful."_ He said happily.

"Hey Handsome." He gave me a concerned look.

 _"Okay Love what's wrong?"_ I sighed.

"Nothing." He raised his eyebrow. I heard whining and scratching coming from my door.

 _"What in the world is that? Is it the boogie man."_ I chuckled.

"Close." I got up and opened the door. All I seen was black, white and tan run and jump onto the bed. I closed the door and shimmed my way in between the color. James was sitting there confused.

 _"Okay what just happened?"_ I grinned.

"I have some new company." He tried to look around.

 _"What are they?"_ I pushed the computer back and pointed to each side.

"You remember Jessie and Tank. I adopted them like two days ago." His jaw dropped. Tank is a tan pit bull about 35 pounds. Jessie is a female Dalmatian and is about 40 pounds.

 _"You got dogs and didn't tell me."_ I shrugged and petted Tank's head.

"You never asked." He shook his head.

 _"Why?"_ I sighed.

"I wanted something to have cuddle with me and keep me company when I am home alone." He nodded.

 _"Understandable. I should have known you were gonna do this one day."_

"Well of course. I couldn't let my favorites sit there and rot away in cages now could I." He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

 _"So, I have competition now."_ I shrugged.

"Possibly. I just may like them better." He gasped and put a hand over his heart.

" _That hurt. The words are like a knife to my heart."_ He said over dramatically sobbing. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Drama King you know you're one of a kind. I don't think anyone could replace you and your big over dramatic hole that's in my life." He grinned.

 _"I feel better now. Since I met your new family members what was wrong when you logged on."_ I shrugged.

"Katie and Carlos aren't coming to the look out with me. It's all good though I can bring Tank and Jessie." He looked upset.

 _"Now, why would they not want to go to the look out with their friend and brother."_ I shrugged and shook my head.

"I don't know. I haven't actually had a real conversation with them in about a week. So, yeah. I have talked longer with Papi, Jessie and Tank." He looked furious. His hazel eyes are now a deep brown color.

 _"That is so wrong. They should at least talk to you more. They know this is hard on you. You're all alone and they know it. Why on Earth would someone let someone else be alone knowing how they are? I am calling Papi and have him talk to Carlos. If I knew this was going to happen then I wouldn't of left."_ I shook my head.

"Honey, don't do that. I don't even think they notice they are doing it." He huffed.

 _"I need to though. It will make them realize that they are ignoring you."_ I sighed.

"James, I go to work everyday except weekends. On the weekends I work with Papi. I don't think they really think I have time to spend with them." He nodded.

 _"I understand that but if they don't know it. I could always tell them and at least they could try. Plus, you wouldn't be spending a holiday alone. Where's your mom going?"_ I shook my head.

"I don't want to ruin my mom's fun. She is going out with the parents and she is finally having fun. I couldn't do that." He nodded and relaxed a little.

 _"Well, at least you'd have Jessie and Tank there with you. Jessie, Tank."_ They both lifted their heads to the screen and tilted them.

 _"I want you to keep Kendall company as much as you can until I get back. Got it?"_ Jessie barked at the screen and laid her head in my lap. Tank looked back and forth between me and the screen. He finally laid his head on my lap. James was grinning ear to ear.

 _"Wow they understood."_ I smirked.

"Wasn't expecting that, were you?" He shrugged.

 _"I can honestly say no. I was not. I now know why you liked them the best. Why didn't you pick Jasmine and Luke?"_ I sighed.

"If I could I would of gotten all of them but mom only agreed to one and then she met Tank and fell in love with him. Plus, I like these guys better and they aren't puppies so they are better trained dogs." He nodded.

 _"Ahh, I see. So Jasmine and Luke are puppies. One I thought you worked with the long term dogs there and two does Katie like them?"_ I shrugged.

"Jasmine and Luke have been there since they were born. Both mothers were pregnant when they were brought in. Now they're like five months old. Katie, I don't know if she likes either of them. Like she said she's a cat person. These guys are huge so, may not mix well." He sighed and kicked his feet up.

 _"So, tell me Tank's and Jessie's story. I know they must have a ruff story and I want to know how old they are."_ I nodded and rubbed both of the dogs behind the ear.

"Okay lets start with the oldest. Jessie, she is now three years old. Her story isn't as bad as Tank's. Josh was called to this house to retrieve some dogs and they described them as dobermans. I think it was a start of a fighting ring. Well, when he got there he had found Jessie and nothing else. She was about seven months, she was used as a bait dog. You know what that is right?" He nodded his head.

 _"Yeah, it's a dog where the fighting dog can practice on."_ I nodded.

"Well, yeah and she was in bad shape. She's had multiple homes and they have all given her back because of her size." He frowned.

 _"Now that's ridiculous. They know how big she is and she was a puppy they knew puppies grew. I find that horrible."_ I shrugged.

"Yeah, but she is now with me and I will not give her up." I bent down and held her face in my hands.

"Jessie, I love you." Her tail started wagging and she licked my face. I felt a nudge at my hip. I turned to face Tank when all I got was a big slobbery lick to my face. I sighed and scrunched his face up and kissed his nose.

"Okay, I love you too Tank." I turn to the screen where James is laughing so hard he is crying.

 _"Ohhh, I feel like me and Tank will be getting along just fine."_ I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Wanna know his story now?" He straightened up and looked directly at the camera.

 _"Yes, should I be prepare to cry or something?"_ I shrugged.

"Maybe, but just to be on the safe side. YES." He huffed and got comfortable again.

 _"Okay... I am ready."_ I rolled my eyes.

"Tank, is about two years old. Kelly was actually called out for this one. You know that lake on the other side of town?" He nodded.

"Well, that's where she was sent too. They called about two dogs starving and how one was chained up. You know when that really bad storm happened like the summer of 2012?" He nodded.

 _"Yeah that one was major. Like half of the city was flooded."_ I shrugged.

"Wasn't here for that. Anyways, when she had gotten on the scene. Tank was standing there in the water. He was like four months old. The water was about to his stomach. She then looked down and found the other dog. That dog had died in the water. I am guessing it was so hungry it had laid down and when the water started to rise something got caught on it's chain and it couldn't get up. So, it drowned. Tank had been standing there the whole time. When Kelly tried to pull him to the car so she could take care of the other dog, he wouldn't budge. It was like he didn't want to leave it." James' eyes were misty.

 _"Oh, poor Tank."_ I shook my head.

"Not even the worst part. When Kelly pulled the dog out, it had a collar on like Tank's. The name read Bella, she looked exactly like Tank but with a brown spot around her eye, so they assumed it was his sister or mother. It looked like from the collars they were really loved but one day they just tied them up." James shook his head.

 _"Aww, Tank's been through a lot. How'd he get off the chain though?"_ I shrugged.

"They think the owners tied him up with rope and the rope somehow snapped off." James sniffled.

" _Wow, they have some rough pasts. Just like some people we know."_ I nodded.

"Yeah some really rough pasts." James looked at the clock and sighed.

" _Kendall if you want to go to the look out you better get going. Tank, Jessie give Kendall a kiss for me."_ My eyes grew when the bed started moving. Each side of my face was licked to death. I glared at the laughing James on my computer.

 _"Kendall I love your dogs."_ I laughed humorlessly.

"Jessie, Tank off." They both stopped and jumped off the bed. I raised my brow to James. Who acted innocent in all of it.

"Really James. You made them get slobber all over may face." He shrugged.

 _"They are the best thing to give you kisses from me."_ I sighed.

"You watching fireworks with Stella tonight." He nodded.

" _Yup and while that's going on, Marissa and my dad are going to go to dinner and talk."_ I growled.

"They better not do anything to hurt Stella or I will kill them." James rolled his eyes.

 _"Everything involving my dad will end up hurting Stella. You've got to go now Love."_ I sighed.

"Bye Handsome, I love and miss you." He sent a sad smile.

" _Bye Beautiful, I miss and love you. Have a great time with the fireworks."_ I nodded and blew him a kiss.

"Stella isn't there to give you it. Love you." He smiled.

 _"Love you."_ He logged off. I shut the laptop and laid back. Jessie jumps up on the bed and lays her head on my chest. I sighed.

"Jessie, Tank you wanna go out tonight?" I heard a bark and then all the weight on the bed left. I laughed and got up.

I grabbed the red harness and grabbed Jessie's collar. I slipped it on and hooked on her leash. Next I grabbed the blue harness and had to find Tank to put it on. I told Jessie to stay and I went to look for Tank. I walked into the kitchen where mom was. I smiled.

"Hey mom I thought you were going out tonight, and have you seen Tank?" She grinned.

"I was just about to leave. Your sister left like an hour ago and Tank ran by here so go check in the dinning room." I nodded and walked into the dinning room. Tank was sitting at the back door. I chuckled.

"Hey Tank we are going out the front door dude." He ran off to the front. We usually take him outside the back way.

I got to the front where both of the dogs were sitting and waiting. I got on all of Tank's stuff and walked out to the car. In the past two days I put cages in the back of James' car. I take them to work everyday so, it helps a lot. It also helps keep James' backseats clean. Once everyone is in I drive to the look out.

I took out the dogs and sat right in the middle of a grassy spot. Both dogs laid right beside me. It should be starting here soon. I wonder what Logan, Camille and Camille's family is up too. I bet Nashville's fourth of July fireworks are amazing.

I heard a pop and looked up. A blue star-burst firework just went off. I watched all the colors blend together but I just couldn't keep myself from thinking and wondering.

I wonder what next year's fourth of July is going to be like. Will James go back out there with his dad or will he stay here with me? I bet James would love this. We could both be on the hood of the car, laying side by side. My head on his shoulder while he rubs my arm. I really do miss him.

I wish Katie and Carlos were here to talk to. I bet they'd try to make my mind stop running. Why are they like avoiding me at all costs? I understand the baby stuff but honestly they are only two months into it. They can still do stuff and not be home bodies. I felt a nudge at my leg. I sat up and looked for the culprit. Tank had his paw on my leg. He walked over and rubbed my arm. I smiled and rubbed his head.

"Thanks, buddy." He then laid down. We watched the rest of the fireworks and went home. I have a feeling that they both know that I am upset because they laid on my bed right beside me all night. James texted me before I fell asleep saying he loved me and he was to tired to call and had to put Stella to bed.

* * *

 **I hoped you like this Chapter. What are you predictions on what will happen?**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	10. Chapter 10 (The Blow Up)

**Hey everyone! I am back! That's all.**

 **Without further damn do Chapter Ten (The Blow up) of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

It's now the weekend again. This week has been something else. First we get in about five dogs from an abandoned house. One's a pug, a beagle, a spaniel, a mastiff, and a Great Pyrenees. Come to find out on Tuesday that two out of the five dogs are pregnant which are the spaniel and the Great Pyrenees. We got them settled in.

Wednesday we get a surprise visit. Both dogs had given birth. We got six from the Pyrenees and three from the spaniel. We had the vet check them out to make sure that they were fine and healthy. On Thursday we had to put down one of the dogs. His name was George and he was a German Shepard and was really old. He'd been here for about seven years and they got him when he was about five. It was a sad day. Friday was just a regular day.

Now today is Saturday which means Papi and I get to work on the car. I can take Jessie and Tank with me, all I do is hook them up to the tether on the lawn that Papi so nicely put in for me. Papi is in love with the dogs. He finds their personalities unbelievable. I finally pull in to the driveway. Papi is already working on the car. I take the dogs and put them in the yard.

"Hey Papi." He jumps and turns around. He grinned.

"Hey Kendall, you look exhausted. You doing okay?" I shrugged.

"As best as I can when Havenly got five new dogs and nine new puppies, also had to put done one of the old dogs." He frowned.

"Well, that's seems stressful." I nodded.

"What are we working on today?" He explained. We worked on it until the sun started to set. He threw down his rag.

"So, how about you not come over tomorrow." I frowned.

"Why not?" He rolled his eyes.

"Because you look like you could use a relaxing day." I shrugged.

"Yeah but then it would give me time to think and that's not a good think." He sighed and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Just like your father. Kendall I know it's hard with James being away and your father not being here, but sometimes you have to think about what's going on in your life." I sighed.

"I know but I don't like it. I makes me feel weird." He chuckled.

"I know it does but if you think about it, it will be less painful later on. I swear on my life it does make everything better to think." I nodded and turned to the house.

"Katie's here?" He nodded. Katie has been getting rides home from Papi because she comes over everyday. Most of the times she walks but sometimes mom takes her. I would but I am usually at work by the time she's up. I finished putting the dogs in the car and jogged inside the house. I am going to be nice and give her a ride today.

"Katie! Where are you?" I walked down into the basement. I seen Katie, Carlos and some other person. I walked over to the couch.

"Hey Katie." She turned around and waved. Then went back to her conversation.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the blond hair girl with the brown eyes. She kind of looks like a female version of me. Carlos turned around.

"New girl. Her and her family just moved in next door." I nodded.

"When did she move in?" Carlos shrugged.

"About a month or so ago." I frowned. Why haven't they told me about her.

"Have you guys been hanging out since she moved?" He nodded.

"Yup. Her names Jo and we had her over for the fourth of July." They ditched me on the fourth of July to hang out with this new girl. They are replacing me with this female look alike.

"Really that's why you couldn't go to the look out with me." Katie turned around and glared at me.

"Kendall! Shut up! I am trying to talk to Jo and I can't hear over your stupid questions!" I looked at Katie then Jo and then to Carlos. I held back my tears and glared back at all of them.

"You know what! I was just coming in here to give my PREGNANT sister a ride home! I was just trying to be nice! I guess she is to busy talking to her new friend to notice her brother all alone all the time and ditches him for her! I am so happy that I have figured out where I now fall in your life! Have a nice life SISTER!" I stormed up the stairs and past Papi.

"Whoa Kendall, what's going on? Are you okay?" I ignored him and ran to my car. I sped all the way home. I took the dogs out and ran into my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I looked around and grew more upset.

I grabbed my lamp and threw it across the room. I then took my closet door and slammed it into the wall watching all the mirror fall out and break onto the floor. I looked to my left and saw my dresser. I pushed it to the ground. I watched the wood split and crack just like my heart is right now. I took my desk chair and threw it at the wall. I picked it back up and threw it at my desk. Successfully breaking the desk in half. I heard a knock at the door but ignored it...

* * *

 **Katie's POV**

After Kendall's little scream fest I watched his back as he fled. I turned to see a sad looking Carlos and Jo sitting there wide eyed and startled.

"Um, Jo that was my twin brother Kendall." She nodded.

"Jo I am sorry to do this but can you please leave?" Carlos asked and she nodded. When she left Carlos turned to me.

"Katie what was that about ditching him? When did you ditch him?" Oh shit. I never told Carlos about how Kendall asked us to go to the look out with him a week prier. I told him yes, but then Jo needed something to do.

"Umm..." He glared at me. He's never glared at me before.

"Umm is all you have to say. Katie your brother was just here and you yelled at him for asking who Jo was. Did you not tell him about Jo?" I shook my head. He huffed.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I shrugged.

"I don't know it slipped my mind." He pulled away from me.

"Katie, what has gotten into you? You and Kendall used to be all buddy, buddy but now a days you hardly even talk to him." I glared at him.

"Like you talk to him. What have you been doing?" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I've been with you. I have no idea what he was talking about ditching him. Did you ditch him Katie?" I chewed my bottom lip.

"Maybe." He grew red.

"Why did you do that? You told me he hasn't wanted to spend time with us." I sighed and played with my hands.

"He's been so busy with work and the car. I thought he didn't have time. He asked me if you and I could go to the look out with him on the fourth of July. I didn't ask and told him yes, but then Jo came over and wanted someone to hangout with on that day. I couldn't say no to Jo she didn't even have friends yet. So, I told Kendall that we weren't going and staying at your house instead." He shook his head.

"Katie, you do realize that we haven't hung out with him since James left. I think it finally got to him that we have been hanging out with Jo and been leaving him out. It doesn't help that Jo looks like Kendall. You know him better than anyone. How will this make him react?" I jumped up and pulled Carlos with me. I ran to Papi and tapped his shoulder.

"What's going on? Kendall looked upset about something was it anything you two did?" I sighed.

"Long story Papi. Can you give Carlos and I a ride to my house?" he nodded and we went to the car. Once at the house I dragged Carlos in and we heard slams. I looked over to see mom sitting there looking up at the ceiling.

"Mom? How long has this been going on?" She shrugged.

"Since he came home. Something is wrong but he locked his bedroom door and won't let me in. Does this have something to do with you two?" I sighed and pulled out my phone.

"Yes, I'll explain later but right now I need to get him to stop." I dialed the number.

 _"Hello Katie what do I owe this great pleasure?"_ I heard the sarcastic voice behind it. Has he told James about what's been going on?

"James this is not the time to be a smart ass. I need you to call Kendall."

 _"Why? What's going on?"_ I sighed.

"It's Kendall. He finally snapped. He's locked in his room destroying things." He growled.

 _"Why do I have a feeling you are part of the reason. I'll call him but you better fix whatever you did to him. Got it?"_

"Got it." He hung up and I turned to see Papi and Mom standing there. I smiled and they both glared at me.

"What's going on!?" Mom asked. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Umm, Kendall and I had a fight." They both pointed to the couch.

* * *

 **James POV**

I was having dinner with Stella and Marissa. We were having a blast but we were interupted by my cell phone. I looked down and seen the call id as Katie. What does she want? To ignore my Kendy some more.

"Hey I got to take this." Marissa waved me off and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Katie what do I owe this great pleasure?" I tried to sound as smart ass as possible. She huffed.

 _"James this is not the time to be a smart ass. I need you to call Kendall."_ I stiffed.

"Why? What's going on?" Oh please don't be it. Please don't be what I think it is.

 _"It's Kendall. He finally snapped. He's locked in his room destroying things."_ Oh really. He snapped. I wonder why my over sensitive boyfriend snapped. Maybe it's because everyone was ignoring him.

"Why do I have a feeling you are part of the reason. I'll call him but you better fix whatever you did to him. Got it?" I rolled my eyes. She will probably still do it.

 _"Got it."_ I hung up. Stella and Marissa are standing at the door frowning.

"Jamie what's wrong with Ken-Doll?" Stella asked holding on to Marissa's skirt. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Right now he's really sad and his sister called to tell me I need to talk to him." Stella tilted her head.

"Could I help?" I smirked.

"I think he'd love to hear a friendly voice, but after I calm him down alright." She nodded and went back to the dinning room. Marissa crossed her arms.

"There's more to it than that isn't there?" I nodded. She made a gesture to urge me to continue.

"See, Carlos and Katie have been ignoring and ditching him for a month now. He's very sensitive when it comes to emotions. I am guessing Katie had to have said something to make him snap but I don't know what." She smiled and nodded.

"Go calm Kendall down, when you yell for Stella I'll let her up." I nodded and ran off to my room. I dialed the familiar number. He finally picked up after the third time calling.

"Hello Beautiful." I heard a gasp and a sniffle.

" _H-ell-o Han-dso-me."_ My heart nearly broke with those words. You can hear how broken and damaged he is right now.

"Kendy what furniture is left?" He hiccuped and a sob broke through the phone. Mama Knight and Kendall have told me the farther he's into his furniture the more upset he is. The closet door was just the upset and rage part but it can and will go deeper.

 _"Um... I have-n't de-str-oyed my b-ed yet."_ This is where I grow worried. His bed is the only thing still standing, he's not just upset and angry.

"Love do you want to tell me what happen to make that happen?" Another sob broke through and it just wouldn't stop.

 _"KatieadnjsnjNJNnnd jdnn, NJnjdsd jnCarlos ndnsjdnoee. Fourth of Julyandnsjdnnewf JO!"_ He cried through the phone. Okay I got Katie, Carlos, Fourth of July and a person named Jo. I knew Katie has something to do with this.

"Okay Kendall you need to take deep breaths so I can understand you better." He hiccuped and gasped for a while.

 _"I am better Jamesy."_ I grinned.

"Okay good, now explain to me what happened." He sighed.

 _"I had just finished working on the car today. I went downstairs to give Katie a r-ide. I stumbled upon Katie and Carlos talking to someone. I asked Carlos who she was. He explained she's a new girl."_ He stopped to catch his breath.

"Oh so there's a new girl."

 _"Yeah, she's been here for like a month or so. She looked like a female version of me. Like down to the hair and eyebrows. I was asking more questions about her. Carlos said she was over for the Fou-rth o-f Ju-ly._ " I shook my head. They ditched Kendall for this new Kendall look alike.

"That's not all is it?"

 _"No, as I was talking to Carlos, Katie snapped and yelled at me. She told me to shut up because her and Jo were talking. I couldn't take it so I yelled back and I stormed out."_ I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Hey bring Jessie and Tank into your room on your bed. Pet them until I call you back okay? Can I video chat with you?" I heard a sharp intake of breath.

 _"No, I broke my laptop."_ I shook my head.

"That's ok, I'll just call back okay." I heard the door unlock and nails hitting the floor and the door locking again.

 _"Yeah. I promise I won't break anything else."_

"Okay good. I'll call right back." Before he said anything I hung up. Oooo Katie and Carlos are going to get it. I called a number that I know will make them listen to me.

"Hey Papi.."

* * *

 **Katie's POV**

I started to explain everything to them. All I saw in their faces was disappointment. Of course, because I am the big sister right. Papi had just gotten a phone call. He looked torn.

"Okay, I'll put it on. Okay James you're on speaker phone." Carlos stiffened at the name. I turned to see him pale.

"Carlos it's just James." He shook his head.

"Nope it's not James. It's someone scarier. I've only seen this once and that's in the eighth grade when I broke his lucky comb. Now we kind of broke his prize possession and he will take everything down." I shook my head.

"Your over reacting." I turned to see mom and Papi staring at me.

"James. You still there?" Papi asked.

 _"Yeah Papi I am still here. Katie and Carlos are there too, right?"_

"Yes James, they are."

 _"Hi, Katie, Carlos how are you two today?"_ I laughed.

"Good until what happened at your house today." Carlos shakes his head. James hummed.

 _"Hmm, you know what. I think I need to talk to both of you. Are you up for that?"_ I shrugged.

"I guess. Did you fix Kendall yet?" He chuckled.

" _I am still working on the mess you two have created."_ Ouch that kind of hurt.

"Okay."

 _"Yeah so, Kendall told me you ditched him on the Fourth of July. Katie Carlos anything to say about that?"_ I looked over to mom. She shook her head.

"James, I had no idea that Kendall had invited us to go to the look out with him. I was told he was going with a couple of friends from work." Carlos said. James laughed.

 _"Okay Los'. I may buy that. Katie? I know he told you about it."_ I sighed.

"Sorry, I told him yes and the Jo wanted someone to hangout with." He growled.

 _"Yeah Jo the NEW girl or your twin brother. How about bringing Jo along. Ever thought about that Katie. Kendall feels like you are replacing him with the fucking new girl look alike!"_ I sighed.

"No, I didn't think about that." He chuckled humorlessly.

" _What do both of you have to say for yourselves for this past month for ignoring one of your best friends and brother?"_ I chewed on my both lip.

"We've been busy." Again he growled into the phone.

 _"NO YOU HAVE NOT KATIE! THAT'S A BOLD FACE FUCKING LIE! KENDALL TELLS ME EVERY TIME THAT YOU JUST GO OVER TO MY HOUSE AND SUCK FACES WITH CARLOS! HE IS THE ONE THAT'S BUSY BUT STILL WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH YOU SOME OF THE TIME WHEN HE'S FREE! YOU TWO HAVE NO FUCKING EXCUSE TO TREAT HIM THIS WAY KNOWING HOW HE IS! NEXT TIME I TALK TO KENDALL THERE BETTER BE DAMN IMPROVEMENTS ON THIS, IF NOT BE PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF JAMES FUCKING DIAMOND WHEN I COME HOME!"_ He hung up. I looked to mom and Papi and then at Carlos.

"Katie, I am disappointed in you. You should of at least made time for your brother. You shouldn't have snapped at him the way you did anyways. Pregnant or not. You know he doesn't handle yelling well." Mom said getting up and going into the kitchen. I sighed and turned to Papi and Carlos.

"Carlos what were you thinking? Kendall has been your best friend for years and even when he came back he was your best friend. I love that you are being nice to Jo but not at the expense of Kendall's friendship. You will be helping me and Kendall next few weekends on the car. No allowance for a month to help Jennifer pay for all new furniture for Kendall's room. Now out go!" Carlos ran from the room. Papi nodded at me.

"Katie Carlos isn't aloud visitors this next week." I nodded and he ran off. Mom came back in and smile.

"You get to be grounded for a week no nothing for it. You can only go out of the house with me or Kendall. Just to show you how Kendall felt with no one around. No allowance for a month." I sighed and she pointed to my room.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I heard James yelling at Katie and Carlos. I am happy I mean that much to him. I have a protector again. I started to close my eyes when my phone rang. It was radioactive meaning James is calling.

" _Hello Beautiful."_ I grinned.

"Hello Handsome."

 _"You sound better. Are you doing better?"_ I chuckled.

"Yeah I am doing better. Still a sore subject but it's better." He sighed.

 _"So are you up for some funer company?"_

"What are you talking about?" I heard a giggle.

 _"Hello Beautiful."_ I laughed.

"Hi my queen." Stella, I love Stella such a sweet little girl. James is awesome too.

* * *

 **So, I hoped you like this Chapter. Before any of you start commenting about why does Kendall act all sensitive and irrational, there is a reason. One you won't discover in later chapters but there is one. I understand that both James and Kendall are little OC but I do have most of their qualities on here. It will just take a while to form them but they will still be different. REVIEW!**

 **Next Chapter will come out Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday! Keep an eye out!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	11. Chapter 11 (Happy Birthday)

**Welcome back.! Just a little break from drama...**

 **Without further ado Chapter Eleven of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **James POV**

Ahhhh, today is my birthday! What better way to spend it than with my step-mom and half sister. Okay I am being a bit sarcastic and mean. I love them a lot but I wish I was spending it with Kendall. I was smacked upside the head.

"James don't look so lost in thought. It's your birthday today! Now what is our plan?" I shrugged and looked into my cereal. Marissa chuckled.

"You know, the answer won't be in that bowl. Why don't you call Kendall?" I sighed.

"Because it's 9 o'clock here means it's 11 o'clock there. He's at work today. Besides he had already called and left me a happy birthday message. Told me not to delete." She sat down and nudge my arm.

"Play it. It may make you feel better on your 17th birthday." I shrugged and pulled the phone out.

 _"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear, Jamesy, Honey, Handsome. Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuu! Happy 17th Birthday my Handsome. Hello Handsome! I hope it's a great one. I love and miss you. I'll be home about eight so we can talk then. I LOVE YOU JAMES DAVID DIAMOND! Alright I should get off here because I may get noise complaints from next door. You may or may not be getting a present in the mail. If you delete this I will have your head. I love you Handsome. Bye."_ I smiled and looked at the background to my phone. It's us at Prom right after I said I love you. He looked so surprised yet so beautiful.

"James, you've got yourself a keeper. I am guessing he's smart but so funny and kind. He's a sweetheart." I nodded and turned to Stella. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Stella what's going on in your head?" She shrugged and went running off. But she came back and took my phone then ran off. I turned to Marissa who was shrugging.

"Don't ask. I'll go check on her." I nodded and she went off.

I wonder what she is up too. I wonder what Kendall's doing right now. Probably cleaning up dog poop. Eww, that's kind of gross to think about that while eating. Katie and Carlos seemed to be doing better. I mean that could be but they are grounded. Didn't Kendall say there might be a present? Ooo, I wonder what it could be. Marissa walks in with a smile on her face.

"What's she doing with my phone?" She shrugged.

"Can't say. So, what is the big thing you want to do for your birthday?" I sighed.

"I haven't had a home-cooked meal since I came. Plus, 17 isn't a big deal. 18 and 21 are a big deal." She chuckled.

"You just want to hang out here to stay by the laptop just in case he decides to call you early." I shrugged and slurped down the rest of my milk. She laughed and shook her head.

 **-Later-**

There was a knock on the door. I looked around to see Marissa and Stella both knocked out from the movie marathon we are doing for my birthday. I get up and walk to the door. A FedEx man is standing there.

"Hello, is a James Diamond here. We have a package from Minnesota for him." I smiled.

"That's me. Do you know what it is?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, but I need your signature." I grabbed the pen and wrote really fast. He smiled and handed me the box. I waved goodbye and closed the door. Stella was sitting up rubbing her eyes when I walked back into the room.

"Jamie, what's that?" I shrugged and sat down.

"Something from Minnesota." She jumped off the couch and ran to the box.

"I know it's from Kendall." She stated sitting next to me. I smirked.

"Oh really, how do you know it's not from my mom?" She shrugged.

"She'll take you shopping like she normally does." For an eight year old she is really smart. It's kind of scary how smart she can be.

"Well, shall we open it and find out?" She nodded. I cut the tape and pulled out a gift wrapped box. Stella looked confused.

"Why would he wrap it? It was already wrapped in the box." I chuckled.

"Stel, remember it's Kendall. He loves wrapping paper." She shook her head.

"I still don't understand." I rolled my eyes and ripped open the wrapping paper. It was another box.

"Okay Stella I am with you. I don't understand either." I opened the box and sitting in it was a picture frame and a jersey. I picked up the picture frame and it had a sticky note on it.

 _'Just a little something to remember me by.'_ I chuckled and turned the frame over. Inside is our picture from Prom. Underneath it had something engraved.

 _'Handsome, I love you.- Kendall & James 2014 Prom'_ I smiled and put it back in the box. The jersey I picked up was the jersey his dad worn on his senior year. Number 13 Captain just like mine. I smiled and folded it back up. Last was a bottle of Cuda man spray.

"Jamie what's with the jersey?" I sighed and picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"Well, Kendall's dad used to be a hockey player. That was his jersey." She tilted her head.

"What happened to him?" I sighed and gripped her tighter.

"Kendall and his family moved down to Florida in the fifth grade. Some time in the tenth grade his dad got into a really bad car accident down there. He didn't make it." She hugged me.

"Why did they move back?" I pulled her back.

"Because the memories down there were to hard to live with." She nodded and hugged me again.

"You know, I am kind of glad his dad died." Stella said. I pulled back to see true honesty in her eyes.

"Stella, why?" She shrugged.

"If he didn't die then Kendall would still be down there and not in Minnesota. He makes you happy Jamie, you wouldn't of come if it wasn't for him. I missed you and I have to thank Kendall for sending my big brother back." I gripped her tighter.

"You will always have your big brother Stella. I am always a phone call away." She nodded and snuggled into my chest.

"I love you Jamie." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Stel."

 **-Later-**

 _"Happy Birthday Jamesy!"_ I grinned and sat the laptop on the table.

"Thanks Kendy. Say hi to everyone." I turned the laptop around to show Stella and Marissa. He laughed and waved.

 _"Hi my queen, Marissa."_ Stella blushed and Marissa waved.

"James has been going crazy today without you. I am glad you could join us for his birthday dinner." He chuckled.

 _"I am happy to watch and talk through your dinner."_ Stella took the laptop and ran with it. I glanced at Marissa who smirked. Stella came back and handed the laptop to me. She smiled and sat beside me.

"What was that about?" I asked looking at Kendall and Stella. Kendall shrugged.

 _"I don't know what you are talking about."_ I rolled my eyes.

"Let's dig in." We ate for a little while. Kendall kept sending funny faces to Stella and me.

" _So, did you get your present James?"_ I shrugged.

"I may have." Stella gasped.

"You did and you looked about ready to cry when you opened it." Kendall and Marissa started to laugh.

" _Aww, so I did well?"_ I nodded.

"I still can't believe you sent me your dad's jersey." He shrugged.

 _"I thought you should have it. Katie has his old wallet, I have his hockey stick and that bear he gave me, Katie gave Carlos his old watch. I think each of us should have a piece of him. Mom is going to give Logan his old myth book."_ I nodded.

"Yeah he was a big part of elementary. When dad forgot my birthday he would always take us to the rink and then to the ice cream parlor." He laughed.

 _"No for everyone's birthday he'd take us to those places. You were just more special to him. Mom always like Carlos better because he was with out a mother figure, you were always without a father. Logan always had both of them because of his shy nature."_ I grinned.

"I was your dad's favorite." He shrugged.

" _Yup, other than me and Katie. I always think he favored me over Katie when we were younger."_ Marissa looked over my shoulder.

"Maybe it's because you are the baby. From what I hear about Katie, she is a lot more..." He sighed.

 _"Independent. Yeah I know, I am too but not to her point. I still like having help from my mom."_ She smiled and brought out a cake.

"Let's change the subject. Happy birthday James." Kendall smiled and watched me blow out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Stella and Kendall both asked. I grinned. I wished for years with Kendall.

"Can't say won't come true if I do." Stella jumped on my lap.

"Ken-doll, will I always be your queen?" He chuckled.

 _"Always."_ She grinned.

"Will you take Jamie from me?" He looked confused.

 _"Stella what's with the questions?"_ She shrugged.

"I wanna make sure I will have my big brother if I need him." I could see Kendall's heart break at the statement.

 _"Stella, you will always have your brother. No matter what happens you will always have him. I wouldn't ever take him away from my queen."_ She nodded.

"Jamie said the same thing. Will I always have you?" Kendall glance up at me.

 _"Always. Even if me and James never work out, you will always have me. I am like your second big brother. Got it?"_ She nodded.

"Yeah I got it Beautiful." Kendall grinned.

" _Now I think it's time to get ready for bed Stella. I'll talk to you later. Love you my queen."_ She sighed.

"Love you Beautiful, You too Jamie." She ran off to her bedroom. He sighed and looked at me.

"Hold on let's go to my room and talk." He nodded. I walked to the room and looked around. There are pictures of Kendall scattered around my room. I looked at a smirking Kendall.

"This is what Stella was planning? Was it?" He shrugged.

" _Look for a note James."_ I sighed and looked around. Over beside a picture of Kendall with Jessie and Tank was the note.

To Jamie,

You were missing Ken-doll real bad. I am hoping this would help.

Happy Birthday Jamie.

Love, Stella

I turned to look at a smiling Kendall.

"You knew she planned this didn't you?" He shrugged.

 _"She brought me in here to see what she did. I thought it was sweet."_ I smiled and plopped on my bed.

 _"What was all that with Stella?"_ I sighed and rolled on my stomach.

"We were talking after I opened your present. She said she is kind of glad your dad died." He looked confused.

 _"Why?"_

"She said that you make me happy. If he didn't you'd still be down there and not there. She also said you brought her big brother back." He frowned.

 _"You were never gone."_ I shook my head.

"I haven't seen her in a year." He shrugged.

 _"Doesn't matter. It's been your dad, anyways how does her age work with everything? I mean it was seven years not eight."_ I grinned.

"Oh dad knocked Marissa up when she was 19. So he cheated on mom for a year before they split." He scrunched his eyes up.

 _"What a douche. So, I got the third degree from the little sister. This was an eventful birthday."_ I smiled.

"Oh yes it was. I love you and Stella and Marissa. It was wonderful." He tilted his head.

 _"No one else left you birthday messages?"_ I sighed.

"No, I got texts from everyone saying happy birthday. Dad wasn't even here. So you three are the ones that said happy birthday in the normal way. But speaking of other people how has things been?" He shrugged.

 _"Ehh, Katie and Carlos are both grounded for the week. So, no changes until the weekend when Carlos is suppose to help with the Durango."_ I rolled my eyes.

"Has he even met the dogs?" He shrugged.

" _Not sure. Katie doesn't like them though. I left them here all week so she can take care of them. She calls them beasts."_ I laughed.

"Yah, maybe they know she's the one that cause trouble last weekend." He shrugged.

 _"So, I have like a thousand dollars already saved up."_ My eyes grew.

"Really how'd you manage that?" He shrugged.

 _"Working and not spending any. I spent like two hundred on the dogs themselves and like a hundred fifty on items. Other than that haven't spent a dime."_ I nodded.

"That's amazing. What's your plan for school time?" He sighed.

 _"Three nights a week and Sundays._ " I shrugged.

"Not to bad. I know it's like eleven o'clock there so I am going to let you go." He nodded.

 _"Happy Birthday, Handsome. I love you."_ I smiled.

"Hello Beautiful, I love you." He logged off.

I hope things get better for the both of us. Things are so much worst on your end Love.

* * *

 **There you have it! Little fluffy stuff. Review.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome Back! I hope you are ready for a new chapter.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Twelve of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

So the last week was eventful. Carlos got injured three times. Injured us four. This weekend he's just going to play with the dogs. We don't want anymore injuries. The week was a little bit better. Carlos talked to me and hung out at our house, Katie was still mad at me because I got her in trouble. I would be sorry that I did but she's the one that started it all. Carlos is at least trying and at the end of next week Camille and Logan come back.

"Kendall, what's with the dogs today? They're acting strange?" Carlos asked. I put my rag down and walked over. The dogs were close together and hunched down with their ears perked up and tails up and still.

"Carlos, they must see something. That's how they act." He shrugged and got their attention again. I sighed and went back over to Papi.

"Kendall I have some last finishing touches and then we can go for a joy ride to see if it works." I nodded and watched. He tighten some bolts and closed the hood. He tapped it twice and smiled. Now I know were we got that from.

"Let's test this puppy out." We jumped in and drove around the block. He grinned.

"Kendall the Durango is done." I smiled and jumped out.

"Its really done?" He nodded and pulled his phone out.

"Tom, how's it going? Yeah Kendall and I have just gotten it finished. Yep keys will be in the garage." He shut the phone and turned to me.

"Two weeks and the paint will be dried and the Durango is yours." I clapped.

"Yes and then I could pick James up from the airport in this on the 19th." Papi smiled.

"Yup and you can be all set for school. What are you planning to do after?" I shrugged and leaned against the bumper.

"Not sure. I want to do something, like own a business or something." He nodded.

" I remember all of your guys careers when you were little. Carlos always wanted to be a Superhero, now he wants to be a gym teacher. Katie wanted to take over the world, but now she wants to do something in the business world. Logan wanted to be a surgeon, now he wants to just be a doctor. James wanted to be famous but now he wants to be a music teacher. You always had the dream of becoming a hockey player, which I bet you could still do." I sighed.

"That dream died along with my dad Papi. It was always his dream for me. I may open a rink or maybe run a pet haven like Kelly's husband does." He grinned.

"You know Kelly used to have a crush on your dad freshman year." I laughed.

"And she told us you were just like us." He sighed and walked off.

"Come on Papi no use in denying it." He turned and glared.

"Kendall I am gonna give Kelly a piece of my mind." He ran off inside. I chuckled and walked to see Carlos and the dogs. He's trying to get them to play but they are just watching him like he was nuts. I think the dogs are right.

"Carlos what are you doing?" He looked up and he had a toy in his mouth.

"D'm prying to lay wif the ogs." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah they won't play like that. Jessie Tank, wanna play? You wanna play?" They barked and jumped up and down. I took the toy out of Carlos' mouth. I dangled it in front of Tank and he grabbed it. I threw the stuffed animal at Jessie who started chewing on it.

"Tank's the one that plays tug of war. Jessie is more laid back." Carlos glared at the ground.

"How did I not know you got dogs?" I shrugged and sat down.

"I don't know? Mom said I could have one, then she met Tank too and fell in love with his face. Katie hates them though." He looked over.

"Do you think Katie would let the baby have animals when it's older?" I shrugged.

"If not it will always have animal loving Uncle Kenny." He smirked.

"Yeah, you'd be the favorite." I shrugged.

"Probably, I already have a little eight year old in love with me." He grinned.

"Stella?" I nodded.

"Yep, I call her my queen and she loves calling me Beautiful because of James." He laughed.

"Can I call you beautiful too Kendall?" I glared at him.

"No you need to call Katie that. Not me you weirdo." He sighed.

"How's Katie doing? She still mad about you getting her in trouble?" I shrugged.

"Yeah but it's okay. She always does it even if it wasn't me." He rubbed my shoulder.

"I should get going Carlos. Mom is wanting me home early." He nodded and helped load the dogs in the car. Once I got home Katie and Mom were both in the living room.

"Hey guys." I unhooked the dogs and went to sit down the dogs followed. Mom smiled and Katie ignored me.

"Hi baby. What happened today?" I grinned.

"We finished the car. Papi's friend Tom is going to do the paint job and it'd be ready in two weeks." Mom smiled.

"That's wonderful, isn't that wonderful Katie." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's wonderful." She said sarcastically. Mom rolled her eyes.

"You know Kendall doesn't have to give you a ride to school and you can just save up for a car yourself." She gasped.

"Why, Kendall and I would be going to the same exact school. That's kind of stupid." She shrugged.

"You aren't being nice to him and if I were him I wouldn't want to give you a ride." She glared at me.

"Fine I don't need his ride. I can get one from Carlos." I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize that Carlos gets rides from James. He won't be able to get a car until after Christmas this year." She huffed.

"James would give me a ride." She stomped upstairs. I glanced over at mom who shook her head.

"We are screwed aren't we?" She nodded.

"Yup, it'll only get worst I think." I sighed and threw my head back. My phone started to ring.

"Hello." I heard a sigh on the other end.

 _"What's going on Love?"_ I huffed.

"What isn't going on James. My sister hates me now because I got her in trouble. She is now being threatened by mom that if she keeps this up I can't give her rides to school. What do I do Jamesy?" He sighed.

 _"Kendall, Love there is nothing you can do. It wasn't your fault she got in trouble it was hers. She's the one that was ignoring you not the other way around. How's Carlos?"_ I laughed.

"He's trying so hard to get back on my good side." He chuckled.

 _"Good, now how's the car?"_ I grinned.

"I won't be using your car after the 10th."

 _"That's awesome Love."_ I chuckled.

"Yeah,I can give you a ride home from the airport on the 19th." I heard a sigh come from the end.

 _"Love, I won't be back until the 21st."_

"Alright I understand. It's only two more days. Well, I've gotta go take Jessie and Tank out. Bye Handsome, I love you."

 _"Bye Beautiful, I love you."_ I hung up and looked towards mom. She tilted her head.

"What's going on?" I shrugged.

"Nothing I am just going to go to my room. Call me when dinner's done." She nodded and I walked up the stairs followed by the dogs. I can't believe this. Two more days add on to James stay, Katie's hating me. What else can go wrong?

* * *

 **James POV**

I huffed and sat down on the couch. This is the eighth day Kendall hasn't answered my calls. What did I do? I was planning a surprise for him. Stella sat down on my right and Marissa on my left.

"Jamie what's wrong with Beautiful?" I shrugged.

"I am not sure Stella. I think I need to call some people." I whipped out my phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Carlos have you talked to Kendall in a while?"

 _"Umm, no he hasn't been by. Katie has Kendall hasn't."_ I huffed.

"Does Katie know what's going on with Kendall?"

 _"Katie and Kendall haven't had a decent conversation since we've gotten in trouble."_ I sighed.

"Is Katie there today?"

 _"No she isn't bro. What's going on?"_

"Kendall hasn't spoken to me since last Saturday." He sighed.

 _"I am sorry maybe try Katie she may know. If not try Mama Knight."_

"Okay thanks Carlos, see you in a few weeks."

 _"No problem."_ I hung up and turned to Marissa.

"That's the problem. Well, what was the last thing you guys talked about?" I shrugged.

"We talked about how Katie's still giving him the cold shoulder and about the car. Then I told him I wasn't coming until the 21st." She looked confused.

"James you're flying out on the 19th. Early in the morning." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know I wanted it to be a surprise." She nodded.

"Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do. He was already having problems with his sister. I think he just kind of sad that you aren't coming when you said you were." I nodded.

"Yeah maybe. I still need to talk to him." I got back on my phone.

 _"James what do you want? To yell at me more say how I am being an awful sister."_ I rolled my eyes.

"Not right now. Later for sure. I need to know how Kendall's doing?" She huffed.

 _"I have no idea. Why don't you call him and find out? You are his protector now."_ I growled.

"You know what I was going to wait to tell you off but know I am not. You're the one that started all of this. Now you are being rude and nasty to him just because you got in trouble. No one is going to give you special treatment just because you are pregnant. That doesn't give you the right to go on and destroy your and Kendall's relationship. He used to talk about how you were always there for him. Now look at you, your acting like a six year old. You know what I don't need your help. Have a good day Katie." I hung up and turned to Marissa. She shook her head.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think James?" I shrugged and dialed another number.

"Yeah well she deserved it. She has no right to treat Kendall like dirt."

 _"Hello?"_

"Mama Knight please tell me you've talked to Kendall?" She sighed.

 _"I haven't James. He goes to work, comes home and goes to his room. During dinner he eats and is back in his room. What happened?"_ I sighed.

"I was going to make it a surprise. I told him I was coming in on the 21st instead of the 19th. I was going to surprise him on the 19th when I was outside your door." She mumbled.

 _"I don't think that's all of it but it could be some of it. Maybe try Logan and Camille. They are back and aren't involve with this stuff. He may let them in."_

"Okay thank you Mama Knight. I'll try it."

 _"You're welcome James."_ I hung up and sighed. I rubbed my face and dialed a number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Logan are you with Camille?" He hummed.

 _"Yes, I am. Why?"_ I sighed and tapped my fingers.

"I need you and Camille for this. I need you to go to Kendall's and talk to him. Camille can talk to Katie."

 _"James what's going on?"_ Camille's voice rang through.

"Well, let's say things happened while you were away. I may have made things worst with Kendall." I heard a sigh.

 _"Oh James what did you do?"_ I gritted my teeth.

"I didn't do anything I just made it worst and Katie are fighting and I said I wasn't coming home on the date I planned." I heard a huff.

 _"So you aren't coming back on the 19th?"_ I am starting to grow agitated. I am trying to explain.

"Camille, I was planning on surprising him. It was suppose to be romantic and now he hasn't talked to me since last Saturday. I am worried Mama Knight and Carlos haven't been able to talk to him. Katie is being a bitch to him." I heard mumbling at the other end.

 _"Okay, I'll talk to him and Logan will get Katie. I think it will be best."_ I don't understand Camille's reasoning for her taking Kendall and Logan getting Katie, but I trust her.

"Thanks Cami, Loges you guys are life savers." I heard laughing.

 _"You betcha. I'll call you when we work out this stuff."_ I hung up and smiled at Stella and Marissa.

"They are on the case." Stella grinned.

"So I get to talk to Beautiful again." I shrugged.

"Hopefully Stel. Hopefully." Camille please be the angel I need right now. Please.

* * *

 **Camille's POV**

"Okay Logie, you take Katie." He groaned.

"Why do I have to? Why can't you?" I chuckled and patted his cheek.

"You poor boy. Do you not get you'd understand Katie better because you both are very logical. I'll go with Kendall because we are emotional."

" _Oh emotional is right._ " He mumbled under his breath. I turned around and glared at him. I lifted my hand to my ear.

"Excuse me! What was that? I couldn't hear." He shakes his head.

"Nothing Mille. Just knock." I rolled my eyes and knocked. We waited and then heard dogs barking. I turn to Logan.

"When did they get dogs?" He shrugged. The door opens and a tired looking Kendall opens the door. Behind him are two very large dogs.

"Hey Kendall." I said and smiled. He tried to smile but it didn't work. He opened the door wider and we came in. We were instantly attack by slobbers.

"Tank quit that. Go lay down." The dog known as Tank jumped down and walked upstairs. The other dog remained beside Kendall.

"You got dogs." Logan stated. Kendall nodded.

"Sorry about Tank guys. He really loves people. This is Jessie she's the tame one. I got them a few weeks ago." I nodded.

"They are adorable. Can we go to your room?" He nodded and clapped his leg. Jessie followed up the stairs. Logan looked at me.

"Well at least they're trained. I wonder why he isn't at work?" I shrugged and followed up the stairs. In Kendall's room he was laying on his back with both dogs beside him. Logan sat on the desk chair while I took the edge of the bed.

"Where's Katie?" He shrugged.

"Maybe with Carlos. Not sure anymore." I nodded and looked over at Logan.

"Maybe I'll go see if she is there. I'll see you later Kendall." Kendall just waved and Logan left. I got more comfortable on the bed and smiled at Kendall.

"So, how's life?" He grinned.

"James called you to come down and talk to me since I wasn't answer his phone calls." I shrugged.

"Only because he is worried about you. You haven't talked to anyone in a week and you're suppose to be at work." He shrugged and closed his eyes.

"I know he is. I know I haven't. I have Saturdays off." I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about what's been going on?" He sighed.

"Do you know what's with Katie?" I shook my head.

"No, James didn't tell me." He sat up and the dogs went with him.

"She's pregnant." My eyes grew. Katie's pregnant. Pregnant?

"She is?" He nodded.

"They told me the night before James' flight. She doesn't want to keep it, but I talked her into at least thinking about keeping it because of Carlos. I think that's how this started." Hmmm, interesting.

"What's all this that's going on?" He chewed his lip.

"They had started ignoring me right after he left. Apparently at James' house a new girl moved in beside him and they were getting to know her." He sounded hurt.

"What's so bad about the new girl? What does she look like?" He huffed and rolled his eyes. He started petting both dogs.

"Her name's Jo and she is a female copy of me." He looked absolutely livid.

"You don't like her why?"

"Katie ditched me for her during the fourth of July and I didn't even know she did. I had to go to the look out with the dogs." He sniffled. Why would Katie ditch him? How could she do that?

"Okay I feel this isn't the breaking point though." He grinned sarcastically.

"After I was finished with Papi for the day, I was planning on giving her a ride. When I got there Carlos, Katie and Jo were sitting there. I had no clue who Jo was. I asked questions about it to Carlos and got yelled at by Katie. I yelled back and went home. After destroying my room, James called and calmed me down. Mom punished Katie." I sighed and rubbed his back.

"What has Katie been doing now?" He shrugged.

"Nothing, she's been giving me the cold shoulder. Mom threatened her the day James told me about his schedule. She said that if she wouldn't start being nicer to me, she wouldn't be getting rides from me. Now she is angry at me." He laid his head on my shoulder.

"But that doesn't explain the reason to ignore James though. I bet he misses talking to you." He sniffled.

"It's the only thing I have control over. I can't control the way mom is mean to Katie. I can't control how Katie treats me now a days. I feel like it's going to ruin us." I sighed and started to play with his hair.

"I am sure Katie will get over it. James isn't at fault in this you shouldn't punish him." He nodded against my shoulder.

"I know, when you leave I'll call him." I smiled and hugged him. His grip tightened around me.

"Last time I had a girl hug me was the group hug mom, Katie and I shared when James left." My heart broke at the statement.

"Let's talk about the dogs Tank and Jessie." He perked up and started talking animatedly about them. Jessie is his favorite but Tank is too, but in different ways.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

James. James asked Camille to come and talk to me. He must really be worried if he did that. I can't believe I did that. How stupid can I really be.

"Bye Kendall see you later." I waved and she closed the door. I sighed and picked my phone up. 55 missed calls from Handsome Honey. I dialed the number.

 _"Hello Beautiful."_ I chewed my bottom lip.

"Am I really still your Beautiful?" He chuckled.

 _"You really think you wouldn't be. I am still your Handsome right?"_ I grinned.

"Yeah your still my Handsome. James I am so sorry." He sighed.

 _"I know you are Kendall. I just wished you didn't ignore me. Plus, Stella missed talking to her Beautiful."_ I laughed.

"I missed talking to her. Is she around?" I heard a few muffled slams and then panting on the phone.

 _"Hi Beautiful."_

"Hi my queen. How have you been?" She sighed.

" _Not good. Jamie's been really sad. I tried to make him happy but it wasn't working. Why'd you stop calling?"_ I sighed.

"Because I was stupid Stella. I was sad and I took it out on James." She hummed.

 _"It's okay Beautiful. We get it. Your fine now, right?"_ I chuckled.

"Yes queen, I am better. Can you put James back on?" I heard the shift of the phone.

 _"She's better now. Can you tell me why?"_

"Umm, it was something I could control." He sighed.

 _"Really, I guess that's understandable. Just don't ever do that to me again. I thought I was going to go crazy."_ I chuckled.

"Okay, I promise."

 _"Good, how has Katie been?"_

"I am not sure. She started to go back to Carlos." He huffed.

 _"Really. Sounds awesome. Carlos told me she wasn't over earlier today. I called him and he said she wasn't over."_ I chuckled.

"It's the summer James. You called at like ten o'clock. She woke up about 10:30 and she left at like 11." He sighed.

 _"Oh. I still don't understand why she is so mad at you."_ I sighed.

"Me either. I think it's the added pregnancy hormones. She has never been this cold to me before." He chuckled.

 _"I think that's it. It might be those pregnancy hormones. It wouldn't be very far fetch."_ I hummed.

"You know she didn't tell her best friend she was pregnant." He sighed.

 _"Please tell me you didn't tell Camille. You don't know if she wanted her to know."_ I huffed.

"I don't care. It started all of this of course I have to tell Camille. She didn't even know about it." He hummed.

 _"Okay, I guess it's good Camille found out. I wonder why she didn't tell her?"_ I huffed.

"Have no clue. I do know that Carlos has been talking a lot more about keeping it. I really hope she does." He sighed.

 _"I do too, but this is Carlos and her choice."_ I hummed.

"Yep. We always talk about their baby. Have you noticed?" He chuckled.

 _"Yeah I have. Let's change the subject."_ He chuckled. We talk about non sense for an hour before we had to get off.

* * *

 **Review. Smut in the next chapter. That's it!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! So I thing after this chapter I am going to make Kendall a little clumsy and klutzy. Except on the ice. I hope you don't mind. It'll be a little here and there but not much. Just want to add a little more me to him. Oh and Stella is 8 and is very smart but acts like she's younger.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Thirteen of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Okay, Kendall. Close your eyes and walk forward." I chuckled.

"Papi, isn't this a little. Oh, I don't know dangerous, what if I trip over something." He sighed.

"Kendall, I pushed everything out of the way. Now walk." I huffed and walked like he said.

"Okay stop and open your eyes!" I opened them. Sitting there was the Durango. The black was so dark and the red was like candy apple red. I turned to see a smirking Papi and Carlos.

"When did Carlos get here?" Carlos shrugged.

"I don't know when you were admiring your car." I grinned.

"Papi this looks awesome." He nodded and rubbed his hand on the door.

"I know Tom does some really good work." I nodded and looked into the black. Carlos tapped my shoulder.

"Let's take it for a spin." I nodded and hopped in. I stopped at a stop sign.

"So, Kendall I heard that stuff that your mom said." I sighed and pulled out.

"Like what? She says a lot of things." He chuckled.

"About the ride thing. Why is your mom being mean?" I shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I will give Katie a ride even if she still is rude to me. I can't be mean like her." He sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't know why she is still pissed at you. I am not sure if is all you now." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I think its the pregnancy added with my mom's need to baby me. I don't hold any of this against her." He smiled.

"I glad it hasn't ruined your forgiving nature." I laughed and turned back into his driveway.

"Well she may have be more people friendly but I have the forgiving nature because I know there's good in people. She doesn't always see it." He nodded.

"Yep, I see that. This car handles like a dream." I smirked and threw him James' keys. He gave me a confused look.

"Come by tonight. I'll have to get the cages out but, I don't think James would mind you driving his car for a few days. Just don't ruin it." He smiled.

"Got it boss." He got out and I rolled the window down.

"I am not boss Los." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. You and Katie are boss, no use in changing it. BOSS." He ran inside. Boy, you better not let me regret giving you his keys. James will surely have my head.

* * *

 **James' POV**

Three days. Three days til I can see my Love. Stella is sitting on the bed pouting.

"Jamie why do you have to leave?" I sighed and picked her up and put her on my hip.

"Because I miss Kendall and Kendall misses me." Her frown deepened.

"So, I'll miss you. That should count for something." I nodded.

"It does. I have a year left of school Stella. You have your place here. We can video chat everyday if I have to. Kendall, Jessie, Tank and I will all be on there." She smiled a little.

"Will I get to see them one day?" I shrugged.

"I am not sure. You could one day maybe." She nodded.

"Is Kendall going to be excited?" I laughed.

"Hopefully Stel, hopefully." She grinned.

"I hope so too. He's going to be surprised." I nodded and handed her a shirt.

"Wanna help me pack?" She nodded and walked over to my closet. She would bring me clothes and I would fold them. Once we were finished she fell asleep on my chest. She is my baby sister and I love her to death.

 **-Three days later-**

"Camille you are going to be there at 8 right?" I heard a sigh.

 _"James we've discussed this. I'll be there by 7:30 and we'd be at Kendall's by 8:15."_ I chuckled.

"Okay, I am just excited." She laughed.

 _"I know you are. Just look for me."_ I sighed.

"Okay, see you in two hours." She hung up. Stella tapped my shoulder.

"Yep?" She bit her lip.

"Who was that?" I smiled.

"One of mine and Kendall's friend." She nodded.

"Okay." We finally got to the airport. Stella held my hand the whole time. She gripped it tighter when we got close.

"Stella what's wrong?" She looked up with tears running down her face. I sighed and picked her up. I wiped her face.

"Aww, Stel. Why are you crying?" She shook her head and gripped my neck.

"I don't want you to leave Jamie." I took in a breath. I rubbed her back.

"Stella, this isn't the last time you'll see me." She sniffled and looked at my eyes.

"Promise?" I nodded.

"I promise. Maybe next time you see me Kendall might be with me." She grinned.

"I would like that. Can you call me when you get there?" I nodded.

"First person I'll call." She smiled and hugged me.

 _"Flight 26-B to Minnesota. Now boarding."_ Stella loosened her grip. Marissa came up and hugged me.

"You and Kendall are always welcome. Have a good flight James." I nodded and hugged her. She pulls back and I pull Stella to eye level.

"Stella, maybe you can talk your mom into visiting one weekend. Maybe a three day weekend. Kendall and I would love to have you." She grinned.

"Will do Jamie. No one can resist my puppy eyes. I love you Jamie." I smiled and rubbed her back.

"I love you baby girl. Be good okay." She nodded and I handed her to Marissa. She waved and I waved back. I boarded the flight.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

"Yes Stella. I landed. Right now I am trying to find Camille. Okay I'll talk to you after I've spent time with Kendall. Bye Stella." I walked to the baggage claim where Camille was smiling. I grabbed my bag and walked over.

"He is going to be so excited. Have you told anyone else?" I shrugged.

"Mama Knight knows." She nodded and we walked to the car.

"Okay. This is how we are going to do this. I'll drop you off at Kendall's and take your stuff home." I nodded. She talked about Nashville and the fireworks. I told her about our fourth of July by the time I was finished we were at Kendall's. She turned and smirked.

"I want to know his reaction. Now go!" She pushed me out the door. I fixed myself and walked to the door. I knocked and the dogs started barking.

"Tank, Jessie quiet you'll wake the whole house." The door opened and Mama Knight smiled. She pointed upstairs.

"He's in his room asleep. I'll keep the dogs down here." I smiled and ran up the stairs.

When I entered his room, everything was new except his bed. I closed the door and looked at Kendall. He was beautiful asleep. His hair all disheveled and drool going down his face. I smiled and climb in bed with him. He instantly snuggled into my chest. I slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I felt something heavy wrapped around my waist. My head was laying on something hard but soft. It smelled like Cuda, like the stuff James wears. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. I think my eyes are playing games with me.

I am in a dream. That's has to be it! A dream. He still has three days left up there. I shook my head and close my eyes. I heard a groan. I opened my eyes back open and looked up. I moved my hand slowly up to his face and poked it. He slapped my hand away.

"Kendall, stop. I am trying to sleep. I woke up early." I jumped back and stared at him. He was smirking.

"Not the reaction I was expecting." I shook my head.

"This is a dream. You aren't suppose to be back yet." He grinned and pulled my shirt. My face was right in his.

"Then if this is a dream. Tell me how this feels." He connected our lips. God, his breath taste like mints. He licked at my seam and I opened. He mapped out all the spots. I slowly climbed on top of him, rubbing our groins together.

He moaned and moved his hands down my sides. I ran my fingers through his hair. He rubbed my hips with his thumbs and pulled back from the kiss.

"Is this a dream now?" I shook my head.

"No and I missed you so come here." He didn't need to be asked twice. He came back up and sealed our lips. He flipped us and started to attack my neck.

"Jamesss. I missed you so much." His hands traveled across my chest.

"I missed you too." He reconnected his lips to my collar bone. I pulled his hair and moaned.

"I liked this surprise Jamesy." I felt the grin against my skin.

"I knew you would." He slowly removed my shirt.

"Where's mom and Katie?" He smiled.

"Your mom woke me up and told me that she was heading to work. Katie's spent the night with Carlos remember." I smirked.

"In that case." I pulled off his shirt. He grinned and ground our groins together. I ran my hands over his chest.

"Tell me if you want to stop okay Kendall." I smirked and attacked his lips. I pulled his hair and he moaned into the kiss. He stopped all movement with his hips. I buckled in protest but he pushed my hips down. I growled into his mouth.

"Jamesss." He smirked and pulled away. He pulled on my waistband on my pants.

"You want me to help?"

"Fucker! You're teasing and it's not funny." He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You just cussed. Oh so sexy Kendall." He pulled the pants off and got back on top of me. He slowly kissed down my chest and stopped to give some special attention to my nipples.

I could feel his hard on through his pants. I unbuckled his pants. Why is he wearing jeans? Weirdo. I slowly slipped them off of his hips. His lips made their way down to the seam of my boxers. He licked in between the cloth and skin. My hips bucked up and he pressed them down again.

"James, why do you have to tease?" He shrugged and shimmed out of the jeans.

"I don't know. It's fun." I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Okay, I'll try not to tease anymore." He pulled my boxers off in one swipe. I gasped at the cool air hitting it. James sat back on his heels.

"What are you doing?" He smiled and climbed up and kissed me.

"Admiring true beauty, in its natural state." I rolled my eyes. He went back down and licked the tip. I grunted. He then took the whole thing in his mouth. The hot wet cavern was a new feeling. He started to bob and hallow out his cheeks. The feeling in the pit of my stomach grew. He hit the back of his throat and the feeling became to strong. I gripped his hair and pulled.

"Jammmessss, I am close." He nodded and kept going. I seen stars and let go. He sucked and then pulled back. He grinned.

"You taste good." I rolled my eyes and pulled him to a kiss. I taste myself on his tongue. To be honest it was pretty sexy with that. He pulled back and I whined.

"Kendall?" I nodded and pulled his boxers off. I went into my drawer and threw the lube on the bed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yes really. Please Jamesy." He grinned and opened the lube. He put it on his fingers. He came back and kissed me. As the kiss got more intense I felt a finger enter my hole. I pulled back and gritted my teeth. He stopped all movement.

"Kendall, we don't have to do this now. We can stop." I shook my head.

"I am good." He looked wary and added another finger and started to scissor me. He noticed the look and attached his lips to my pulse point. The pain turned into pleasure. I moaned and started to meet James' thrust. He pulled the fingers out and put lube on his length.

"Kendall, you're sure?" I nodded and he went in between my legs. He slowly pushed his tip in. It felt like someone cutting me open. He is way bigger that his fingers. He paused after he's all the way in.

"Mmm, Kendall you're so tight. Dang Love." I grinned and bit my lip. He rubbed my hips. Finally the pain turned into pleasure.

"Go." He nodded and started out slow. He picked up pace and ended up hitting a spot. I gasped.

"God, James hit that again." He smirked and did it again. He laid over my body and his arms placed on either side of my head.

"Fuck, James faster. Harder." He did and I pulled my legs to wrap around his waist. I gripped his shoulders as he went harder. I dug my nails into his back and he groaned.

"Fuck Love. Your aggressive, and sexy as fuck." I laughed and leaned my head back. He attacked my neck. I felt the same sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Jamess." He nodded.

"I am close too." His thrust got harder and more messy. One last hit to my prostate and I unraveled all over my chest.

"JAMES!" My nails dug deeper into his shoulders. My walls clenched and he moaned.

"KENDALL!" He filled me. He fell right on top of me. We waited til we got our breathing under control. He slowly pulled out and I whimpered from pain and lost.

"I love you James." He smiled and and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Kendall." He looked down and sighed.

"I think we need a shower." I chuckled as he got up. I tried to get up but resulted in pain going up my spin. James stood there with a smirk.

"Hey stubborn, ya need help?" I nodded. He walked over and picked me up bridal style. I hid my face in his shoulder. He chuckled.

"You know you're beautiful." I nodded and he started the shower.

"And you know you smell really good." He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Oh yeah. I hope so, because you bought it for me." I rolled my eyes and was sat down in the shower.

* * *

 **James' POV**

After the shower we went to get dressed. We went to his room and over to his closet. I turned around and he gasped.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed my back and traced something.

"I think I got a little ruff." I laughed.

"How could you?" He sighed and grabbed my phone out of my pants pocket and took a few pictures. He shoved it in my hand. I looked through the photos. There are like four claw marks on each side of my back. They go from my shoulders to below my arm pits.

"You know, I don't even feel them. I think I did more damage on you Love." He sighed.

"I know but it wasn't on purpose." I grabbed his arm and gestured to my back.

"This wasn't on purpose either. Trust me." He nodded and kissed my cheek. We got dressed.

"Have you actually met Jessie and Tank?" I shook my head.

"Nope, when I knocked they barked but that was it. Mama Knight hush them." He grinned and opened the bedroom door.

"JESSIE! TANK!" I heard something that sounded like a herd running up the stairs. I was attacked by a tongue to the face. I heard Kendall's cackle and that's one of my favorite sounds.

"Okay Tank. OFF." The weight came off. I looked up to see a tan pit bull sitting beside me. A Dalmatian sitting perfectly by Kendall.

"Tank always does that. Jessie is tame so, you understand my likeness." I smiled and patted Tank on the head.

"Hi Tank. Did you keep Kendall company?" He licked my hand and I heard a bark. I looked back to see Jessie standing.

"Okay Jessie you kept him company too." She walked over and nudged my hand. I grinned and pet her too. Kendall stood there smirking.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" I nodded.

"Yeah Stella made me cereal before we left." He shook his head.

"You're a jackass." I tilted my head.

"Why?" He grinned.

"You tricked me. I was so ready for you to come on the 21st. Who all knew?" I shrugged and got up.

"Mama Knight, Logan, Camille, mom and Papi." He nodded.

"Who helped you today?" I smirked.

"Camille." He nodded and took my hand. He dragged me downstairs and to the living room. I was confused with what he was doing.

"Let's go do something. You can drive." He threw his keys at me and walked out the door. I sighed and walked out with him to the garage. When he opened the door the sight was amazing. The Durango looked amazing.

"Holy crap Kendall. It looks so good." He nodded and hopped into the passenger side. I walked over to the driver side.

"You trust me driving it?" He shrugged.

"Haven't done anything to not trust you." I nodded and turned the car on. I drove for a few minutes before I parked outside my house. He gave me a look and I smiled.

"Let's surprise them." He shrugged and got out. We walked in and listened. We heard complete silence. I turned to Kendall who shrugged.

"It's never been this quiet before." I nodded and walked downstairs. No one was down there. I came back up around the same time Kendall came down.

"They aren't upstairs either James." I huffed.

"Well, so use for-" The front door slammed. We whirl around to see Katie and Carlos. Carlos smiled and ran at me.

"JAMES! You're back!" I braced for a ruff landing. He jumped on me and we both fell. Katie rolled her eyes and went into the living room. Carlos finally gets off and pulls me up.

"I am glad you're back." I nodded and grabbed Kendall's hand. He smiled and pulled himself closer to me. Carlos grinned.

"Ohhh, something is different about you guys!" We rolled our eyes and went into the living room. Katie had her legs place under her with her phone out. I sat down and pulled Kendall onto my lap. He whimpered in pain. Katie glanced up and glared at me.

"What did you do to my brother?"I glanced at her then to Kendall. He looked confused.

"What did you do to my brother? Who's your brother?" Kendall asked. Katie rolled her eyes.

"You of course. I want to know why you just whimpered." He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"So now I am your brother. When I am physically hurt I am your brother. Now that doesn't sound right." He stood up and glared at her. She huffed.

"You have always been my brother Kendall." He rolled his eyes and stomped out. I sighed and went after him. He was in his car crying. I shook my head and got in.

"Kendall what was that?" He shrugged.

"She finally says something to me and it's because I am hurt." I grimace. I may have went a little to hard. He shakes his head.

"No it's not your fault. I am fine sore but fine. Let's go somewhere." I raised my eyebrow.

"Where do you have in mind?" He shrugged.

"I haven't been to the rink and that's where I use to go before stuff happened." I nodded and drove to the rink. The whole time he was shaking his leg. Once out he ran in and got himself a pair of skates. He laced them up in a minute flat and was out on the ice before I even got my skates.

As I laced up and watched him. He was so graceful on the ice it was like he never left. His motion so fluid and angel like. I make my way over to him. He stops with elegant.

"Well, look who finally showed up." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. Let's see if you remember anything." He beat me at every trick. Our families sighed us up for hockey but Katie really couldn't do it so they also put us in figure skating. He hasn't lost any of it.

"Jeez, you remembered everything didn't you?" He shrugged and skated off. I grunted and skated off after him. I finally caught up with him. He spun around and smiled.

"Wow you caught me." He skated towards me and launched himself. I couldn't stop us from falling to the ice. He started to laugh and it turned into a cackle.

"Kendall, you flew!" He slapped my chest.

"I know you didn't know I could, did you." I rolled my eyes. He kissed my cheek and got up. He went back to skating. His smile was one of the brightest I have ever seen on his face. I had to stop and just watch him skate. It was like nothing I have ever seen before. He finally stops and smiles.

"Let's go do something else." I nodded and we went to the car.

* * *

 **There you go! You got your smut... It was a little rushed but I hoped you liked it! REVIEW!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! So I read a comment saying last chapter was a little rushed, I am glad you said that. I know it was but I was trying to get so much into the chapter so the story won't be 75 chapters. I am sorry if the rest of the chapters are rushed. They will have the time skips in them. I think the biggest time skip in this one is a week at most.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Fourteen of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"We are SENIORS BABY!" I rolled my eyes. Senior year has begun, first day of school. Carlos had to scream that to the heavens when we got out of the Durango.

"Carlos,babe calm down. Everyone knows we're Seniors." Katie said rolling her eyes. Yes, I drove her to school. It took hours of begging mom not to make her ride the bus. I couldn't stand to see her eight months pregnant riding the bus.

I felt hands wrap around my waist and spun me around. I laughed and was sat down. I turned and kissed his cheek.

"Ready for another year Love?" I shrugged and grabbed his hand. He grinned.

"It's Senior year Handsome. I bet it's going to be awesome." He chuckled and swung my arm.

"That is true Beautiful. I wonder what this year has in store for us." I shrugged and went to the Senior hallway. We checked the homeroom sheets. James doesn't have homeroom with anyone. Carlos has homeroom with Katie. I have homeroom with Logan and Camille has no one.

"Well, at least you have somebody Kendall." I turned and glared.

"I should be with Katie and Carlos." He shrugged and looked at the paper. He then dropped it.

"We have to many of those last names. Plus, isn't it a rule or something that twins have to be split up." I shrugged and grabbed his hand again.

"I am not sure. Katie has always been advance classes since we moved. Elementary school was a whole other ball field." He laughed.

"I remember parts of those years. We used to play pranks on each other. Like whoopee cushions, and gag shock gum." I shook my head.

"We've surpassed that goofy stage." He shrugged and walked me to my homeroom.

"There you go my prince." I laughed.

"Aren't I suppose to be the Knight in this fairy tale?" He sighed and kissed my cheek.

"Nah, I'll be your knight Knight. Now get in there and get your schedule." I sighed and walked in. Kelly was sitting there. When I walked in, she smiled.

"Ahh, there you are. Here's your schedule Kendall." I grabbed it and tilted my head.

"How'd you get me. Last year you had M-R's." She grinned.

"I asked for your class this year. They didn't see a problem with splitting it since we have alot of kids last name from G-K." I nodded and walked out. James tilted his head.

"I have Kelly as my homeroom teacher." He looked confused.

"She changed classes on us!" I nodded and walked him to his homeroom. He walked in and walked right back out. He held out his paper and I snatched.

"We have Monday, Wednesday, Friday classes together. Tuesday and Thursday only two classes." He nodded.

"Good, I'll have you in all my core classes." We walked to our first class. School went by slowly. The first days always suck because we go through all of the rules which is no means fun. Finally lunch time came. Katie and Carlos sat across from us, Camille and Logan sat beside them. Jo sat beside James. Which makes me want to punch her and push her away from my boyfriend!

"So how's everyone's first day going?" Carlos asked. Katie and I sighed.

 **"First days suck."** We said together. Everyone turned to us.

"Does this always happen?" Jo asked. God! Why is she asking!? Katie and I stared at each other.

 **"Not always."** We said together again. I looked worried.

"Kendall, you and Katie haven't done this since you've been home."Camille stated pointing at me. I groaned.

"It only ever happens when both of us get the same thing." Katie said, I nodded.

"Yeah like a cold or the flu..." Carlos screeched and put his hand over Katie's forehead. Katie swatted the hand away.

"I am not sick you doof. If you let Kendall finish." He nodded and put his arm around Katie's waist. She has yet to show in three in a half months.

"As I was saying, or when like our dad died we started back up. I am not sure what is causing it now." They nodded their heads.

"It's like twin telepathy type thing." Logan said. We turned to each other and shrugged.

 **"Guess it could be?"** We said again. Carlos groaned.

"Well, this will get old. We need to figure out what is causing it." I rolled my eyes.

"Kendall have you ever felt any of Katie's pain before?" I thought about it.

"One time when we pushed her out of the tree house and broke her arm." Carlos and James turned their heads away from Katie. Logan looked intrigued while I rolled my eyes.

"Katie?" She shrugged.

"Only time he ever got hurt was during hockey. I know how some of that feels so maybe?" Logan pursed his lips.

"I'll research this." Katie and I glanced at each other. She gave me a look saying 'he's really starting a project already'. I shrugged.

"Kendall, how about you come to practice on Friday?" I glanced to see Carlos and Logan nodding their heads.

"Sure why not. It might be fun watching the newbies suck." James chuckled and kissed my head. I smiled and leaned into his embrace.

Jezz, school this year is gonna suck. Damn idoitic people. Why do they assume we can figure this stuff out on our own. Currently I am in the bleachers around the ice rink, trying to do homework for my business class. The guys are changing into their gear.

"How in the hell do you do the books? I don't know maybe teach us something!" I heard a chuckle from down below. I looked down to see one of the hockey players. Jersey number five, Morgan on the back.

"So, you have Mrs. Miller for Business." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, of course I do." He sighed and skated to the wall.

"She might piss you off a lot but she is a great teacher. This is just a sheet on what you know. That's how she knows where to start." I nodded.

"How did you know?" He shrugged.

"I took her class last year. She is pretty good when you get started."

"Yo Tanner! Stop talking to the Captain's boyfriend and get your ass over here." He sighed and stuck his hand out.

"My name's Tanner, Captain's boyfriend." I laughed.

"Name's Kendall, Tanner." He smiled and skated off. I sighed and sat back down. Before I even got my pencil in my hands someone knocked on the wall. I looked up and grinned.

"Hey Love, what are you doing?" I shrugged.

"Homework for Mrs. Miller." He shook his head.

"Miller's a witch." I chuckled and walk over to him.

"Yeah I have that impression of her right now. So what drills are you running?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe give me some inspiration?" I rolled my eyes and captured his lips. He grinned into the kiss and asked for entrance. I denied it and pulled back.

"James you have hockey practice and try-outs. I have homework now go." He frowned and skated away. After practice was over I waited outside the locker room.

"Hey Kendall." I looked up and seen a tall muscular guy, with sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes (Looks like Alex Pettyfier). He was hot like a god, not as hot as James but still. Why are all hot guys hockey players? Do they wish to hurt their pretty faces? I tilted my head and he laughed.

"Tanner." I made the 'o' face. Dear god, this was the guy that was talking to me.

"Okay, didn't recognize you with out all the gear on." He shrugged.

"Yeah it's hard to. So, did you finish Mrs. Millers homework." I nodded.

"Yup half of it I just winged it." He chuckled and I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see a smiling James.

"Tanner good work today. We have practice tomorrow night." Tanner nodded.

"Well, it was nice actually meeting you Kendall. I'll see you tomorrow James." James waved and kissed my cheek.

"Carlos got stuck in his goalie uniform again. Logan's trying to help him out of it." I chuckled.

"How do you get stuck in a goalie uniform. It just slips right on." I heard a huff. Carlos standing behind me with his hands on his hips.

"Well, if you know me then you should realize that it's very easy for me to get stuck." I shook my head.

"I should have known. James did you not help him?" He sucked in a breath.

"Yeah... but I made it worst. Logan yelled at me to go outside." I looked over at Logan who nodded his head.

"Yeah, these two together make more of a mess."Logan stated. I nodded.

"That's true. I just remember how much of a disaster Carlos can cause and James just loves to add to it." James made a huffing noise. I turned to Carlos.

"Where exactly is my sister?" He shrugged.

"I think her and Camille went to the mall after school." I nodded and looked over to Logan.

"Hey buddy you need a ride home?" He nodded. I smiled and tried to break out of James grip. All he did was tighten it. I huffed.

"Pwease Jamesy. Let me go." I sent him the pout. I could see his resolve breaking. He sighed and kissed my cheek.

"Fine call me when you get home Beautiful." I nodded and grabbed Logan's arm. I ran off dragging him behind me. I heard Carlos and James start to talk.

"I love him." Carlos chuckled.

"No one else would put up with you the way he does." James sighed and their voices turned faint. Logan huffed and stopped at the Durango's door.

"Why- did- we - run?" I shrugged and unlocked the door.

"If I would of stayed any longer James would of latched on to me again. When are you getting your car?" He sighed.

"When my dad buys his new one around January." I nodded and drove to his house. He gets out and thanks me for the ride. I hurry home and drop my bag in the hallway. Just then my phone started ringing.

 _"Hello Beautiful."_ I smiled.

"Hello Handsome."

 _"I see you made it home. How was the drive?"_ I huffed.

"You know long and un-entertaining without you." I could sense the smirk.

" _Aww, Love are you already missing all this?"_ I scoffed.

"No but maybe just a part of all that." He laughed.

 _"And they say I am the horndog. What are you doing tomorrow?"_ I hummed and walked up the stairs.

"I think nothing. Why?"

 _"How about a date? You, me and the look-out?"_

"Okay, it's a date." I heard a yell and then a huff.

 _"I gotta go , Beautiful I love you."_

"Handsome, I love you." He hung up and I flung myself at the bed.

* * *

 **James' POV**

The date last Saturday night was awesome. I brought my CD player and we danced under the stars. I did a picnic like last time and he was amazed by it. School has been a drag. Two classes twice a week with no Kendall in them. What has my world gone too?

Other things Kendall has been at every practice since then. He loves hockey he just won't play it anymore. It bothers me, but I know not to push him. He's been talking to Tanner a lot more which I think is awesome. Tanner's a good guy and Kendall needs more friends than us.

"Hey Jamesy, what are you up to?" I sighed and turned to see a very innocent looking Kendall sitting on my bed.

"When and how'd you get in here?" He shrugged and laid back.

"Mama Diamond let me in. She said you were up here." He looked amazing lounging back like that. His green eyes wide and filled with innocence. His hair so shiny and smooth, those lips so kissable. He waved his hand in front of my face.

"James, yoo-hoo. I am standing right here." I shook out of my trance and smiled at him.

"Of course you are. I have a better way of spending an old boring saturday." Homework can wait. Kendall tilted his head and smirked.

"Oh and how is that?" I shrugged and jumped on the bed. He raised an eyebrow and I swooped down to captured his lips. He moaned as I ran a hand down his side. He pulled back and smiled.

"I like this idea better." He then flipped us and started to suck on my neck.

 **-Few Hours Later-**

"Mmm, that was nice, but it's going to be hell tomorrow." I sighed and kissed his temple. His hair smells of strawberries, I didn't realize that smell would be so comforting.

"Sorry Love. You're just so tempting and then you put on this innocent act." He chuckled and snuggled his face into my neck.

"I know. You love me for it though." I chuckled.

"That I do, Beautiful. That I do." I started to stroke his hair and soon I heard little snores coming from him. There was a knock at the door and then it swung open. I am so glad we at least put on boxers after the last time. I turned to see a grinning Carlos. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, am I interrupting something?" I sighed and held my hand on his head.

"No you are not Carlos. What do you want?" He rolled his eyes and took the desk chair.

"Okay sure. Mama Knight called wondering when Kendall will be home." I groaned.

"Crap, what time is it?" Carlos pulls his phone out.

"Umm... 10:30."

"Okay. I guess I should wake him up." Carlos smirked and nodded. I sighed and gently shook him. He stirred but didn't wake up.

"Come on Kendy. You need to get up, Mama Knight has already called you asking if you're coming home yet?" He groaned and rolled over. He was pouting.

"I don't wanna go Jamesy. I wanna stay here and snuggle some more." I rolled my eyes.

"I know you don't want to Love, but she wants you home." He grumbled and threw the blanket off him. A shiver took over him. I looked at Carlos who also was worried.

"Kendall, are you cold?" He shrugged.

"Yeah a little chilly." I looked at the temperature gauge in my room. It's 69 in the house.

"It's 69 in here. It's not that cold Love." He shrugged and got dressed with a lot of trouble. I glanced at Carlos who looks about ready to burst into laughter. One look from Kendall scared it all out of him.

"Carlos is my sister still here?" Carlos shook his head.

"No Papi let me drive the Journey to take her home." I growled.

"He let you take my car! If I go out there and there's a scratch or a dent in it, I will beat you to a pulp." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Okay thanks Carlos. James, Carlos remember tomorrow is family Sunday." We both groaned at the same time.

"So no Knight time?" Kendall smirked and kissed my cheek.

"You got enough Knight time tonight. Carlos you've had enough for another 5 months." Oh yeah, Katie will be four months soon. Carlos pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Get home buster before your mom has a break down." He huffed and kissed my cheek again fixing his belt.

"See you Monday. Handsome, I love you." I smiled.

"See you. Beautiful, I love you." He ran out. I turned to see once again a smirking Carlos.

"So you had enough Knight time tonight?" I groaned and threw the blanket over me. Carlos chuckled.

"Bro, you know I am messing with you." I growled.

"Yeah, dude I know." He smirked.

"You know, take it from a much older experienced guy-"

"Dude you just turned 18 like two weeks ago. You are not that mature now." He scoffed.

"Whatever dude. I was joking around." He walked out of the room.

"JUST BE GENTLE NEXT TIME!" He yelled walking down the hall. I groaned and covered my face. I heard a diabolical laugh and then a slap.

"Ow, Mama that hurt." I heard a chuckle.

"I know and quit messing with James. He doesn't announce your whole relationship to the house." I chuckled and texted Kendall.

From: Handsome Honey

Did you make it home okay? I love you. -Jay

From: Beautiful Love

I made it alright. I love you -Ken

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Tonight is family Sunday. Mom decided that since me and Katie aren't getting along to well that we should do this once a month. She thinks it will help.

"Come on Katie! Mom won't let us start without you!" She came down the stairs mumbling something about this being stupid.

"I am here. Let's start this thing." We both sat down on the couch and looked at our mom.

"Let's play a game..."

 **-Couple hours later-**

"No, that's no fair Kendall! I totally said it before you!" I rolled my eyes.

"No you didn't. You didn't even let me lay down my card before you shouted Uno!" I don't really know why mom picked this card game. It always ended in a screaming match with both of us.

"Okay both of you stop! I thought you out grew this faze." We both looked at each other and smirked.

 **"We're competitive!"** We both said. Mom's eyes grew, she also knows about the thing we have that makes us jinx each other.

"Okay, who's sick?" We shrugged. Mom placed her hand on Katie's forehead. Mom shook her head and moved to mine, her eyes grew.

"Kendall, are you feeling alright? You feel a bit clammy." I nodded my head and then darted to the bathroom. I heard two pairs of shoes and nails following me. I heaved everything into the toilet. Hands started to rub my back.

"Kendall I thought you said you were okay." I opened my mouth to respond but got ended by the bile rising back up. I heard a sigh.

"Katie go get him a bucket for his room. Tomorrow you are staying home from school." I shook my head.

"No I don't need to miss. I think it was something I ate." I felt a pat on the back and I leaned backwards. Jessie and Tank were both beside me.

"Fine but you will have the bucket by your bed just in case." I nodded and raised my hand out to her. She rolled her eyes and pulled me up. We walked to my room and Katie was standing there looking worried.

"Hey baby brother, you okay?" I nodded.

"I guess family Sunday is over." I got slapped in the arm.

"I hope you feel better baby brother." Katie said then kissed my forehead. I think her motherly instincts are taking effect.

"Same here baby." Mom did the exact same thing. It was starting to get weird around here. Like Katie and Mom are starting to act so similar it's freaking me out!

* * *

 **I hope you all like this chapter. Review and I know it was a little fast but I promise it will slow down at times. Just hang in there. Who thinks they are going to have problems with Tanner?**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nothing to say first.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Fifteen of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

After that night things have been going better for me and Katie. We are on much better speaking terms. We actually have conversations in the car now. She has told me that the dogs aren't so bad... Well, no that's a lie, she likes Jessie but Tank is to much of a hand full for her.

"So Kendall, guess who's coming in tomorrow night?" I glanced at James who is currently walking me out to my car for the start of our four day weekend.

"Who? I am bad at guessing games." He chuckled and leaned against my car door.

"Stella and Marissa." I snapped my head up to his eyes. I stared straight at them.

"You're serious! If you aren't I will totally with hold any type of lovin's from you!" He pursed his lips.

"Well, I am serious. So no need to take anything from me." I chuckled and kissed his cheek. I swung my arms around his neck and dangled.

"You better not. I love that little girl to much to be lied to." He grunted and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"First thing, my neck isn't strong enough to hold all 130 pounds of you. Second thing, I promise. She is so excited to see you in person. She said she has a surprise to tell us." I raised a brow and put most of my weight back on my feet.

"Well, did she tell you her surprise?" He shook his head and leaned in.

"No, she said it's a top secret surprise." I smirked and went closer.

"Like super top secret?" He nodded and smashed our lips together. I moaned and pulled a tuff of hair. He groaned and licked my bottom lip. I immediately allowed access and he mapped out all the spots. He picked me up, spun around and pinned me to the car. He moved down my neck and I gasped. I heard a groan and clapping.

"Come on guys. In the parking lot at school." Katie groaned. I looked over to a smirking Logan, Carlos and Camille.

"Oh guys, don't mind Katie. She's a little grumpy today, she and little man woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Katie turned and glared at Carlos.

"How do you know it's a boy Carlos? We don't find out until the next appointment, I say it's a girl." I rolled my eyes. They have had this conversation three times this week. I laid my head on his shoulder, he rubbed my back.

"Kendall, can we just leave. I am tired." I nodded and kissed James on the cheek.

"Hey call me and I'll come by tomorrow to see Stella." He nodded and released me.

"Bye Beautiful, I love you." He kissed my cheek.

"Bye Handsome, I love you." He opened the car door for me. I hopped in.

* * *

" _Okay just come by bring Jessie and Tank too. I bet she'd love it."_ I sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there in five." I hung up the phone. I yelled for Jessie and Tank, I put them into their harness and into the cages in the back. I pulled into the driveway. James is standing outside smiling like an idiot. Once I put the car park James was at my door bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Come on! They will be here any minute." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright. I am coming. What did you eat today Jamesy?" He shrugged and ran to the back. He pulled both dogs out and ran back inside the house with them. I laughed and walked in. He was sitting with the dogs beside him, I took the seat next to him.

"So is your mom actually okay with Marissa and Stella coming here?" He smiled.

"She actually likes them. They get along with everyone." I nodded. The doorbell rang and Tank started barking. I sighed and grabbed his harness.

"Tank quiet, Stay!" I got up with James. I stood behind him as he opened the door. A little girl about hip height with long black hair and big brown eyes. When she looked up she came running full force. I was expecting her to run towards James but then I was blind sided by a force. Which pushed me to the ground.

"HI BEAUTIFUL!" I grinned and pulled her up with me. I placed her on my hip and kissed her cheek.

"Hi my queen!" She squealed and kissed my cheek. Marissa was standing there smiling and watching with James. Marissa has black hair and bright green eyes ( looks like Kira Knightely). I smiled at Stella who looks a lot like James mixed with a tiny bit of Marissa. I spun her around in circles. The dogs started to bark.

"Jessie and Tank!" I chuckled and sat her down. She stumbled towards the dogs. I turned to James.

"I told you it was real." I raised my eyebrow.

"I still don't believe you. I think you somehow got into my dream and made it about Stella." I heard a gasp come from beside me.

"Ken-Doll, you don't think I am real!?" I chuckled and put on a confused face.

"I am not sure. You seem real." Her eyes narrowed at me. She walked towards me and place her hands on her hips.

"I am real. I am your Queen remember." I tapped my chin.

"I know, but you are usually on a computer screen." She rolled her eyes, man is she sassy. I wonder who she gets it from.

"Duh Ken-Doll I am here in person. Hello?" I feel sorry for Marissa when she hit her teens.

"What your big brother doesn't get lovin's?" She sighed but grinned and ran towards him. She kissed his cheek and goes back to play with the dogs. James rolled his eyes. Now I know where she gets it from.

"I am being replaced by the dogs again." I laughed and walked back over to him. I swung my arm around his shoulder and grabbed his face with one hand and squeezed it.

"Aww, you feeling left out boy. Are you?" He tried to pout but it wasn't winning the fight against the grin on his face.

"Yes I am." I smirked and pulled his face close to mine. I gently place my lips on his then pulled back. He made a whining noise, I laughed and pushed his head back.

"You're a tease." I shrugged and looked over at Marissa.

"Hey Marissa how's it going?" She smiled.

"Going good. How are you and your sister doing?" I grinned.

"It's better than before. Thank you." She nodded. Marissa doesn't say much. It seems like when she does its always helpful. I turned to motion to James and he gasped.

"Oh yeah, Marissa come and sit down." Marissa chuckled and plopped down on the couch. Stella jumped up onto her lap. I tilted my head at them.

"So, Stella. James told me about a secret you have to tell us." Stella's smile widened.

"Oh yeah! We are moving here!" My jaw dropped and I turned to James. He was blinking rapidly.

"Stella that's awesome! Why don't you go play with Jessie and Tank outside." She squealed and ran out with the dogs. James pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"Marissa, I know dad doesn't really want to move back here. Why are you really moving?" She sighed and bit her lip.

"Your dad and I are getting divorce." James looked upset. Marissa is 27 married to a 45 year old with an 8 year old.

"Whose the one who asked for it?" Marissa raised her hand.

"I did. We've been arguing for a year and it was effecting Stella. I've talked to your mom and she will being taking care of Stella for the time while I get stuffed packed up." James frown turned into a smile.

"So, you and Stella are moving back up here?" She nodded and James whooped.

"Thank god!" I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Kendall, hurry up!" I sighed and flushed the toilet. I looked at the mirror on the wall in the bathroom. My face was really pale and sweaty. I would really love to know why I am so sick all of the time now. I walked out to see Katie and Carlos jumping up and down on their feet.

"Come on Kendall. I want to find out what we are having." Carlos said pulling my arm. I rolled my eyes. Today is Katie's appointment and they get to find out the gender of their baby.

"I still don't understand why you didn't schedule an appointment in the morning and on the weekend." I heard Katie growl.

"All they had was one at 1:55 on Wednesday. I am sorry there are a lot of babies being made." I sighed and went out to the Durango. Carlos sat behind Katie and Katie sat in the passenger side.

"Kendall what do you want? A niece or nephew?" I shrugged.

"Carlos I don't really care. I am good with both genders." Katie pursed her lips and watched me for a few minutes.

"You want me to have a boy don't you?" I chuckled.

"Possibly. I mean it wouldn't be that bad. I could see you being all over protective for your baby boy." I looked over to see both of them deep in thought. I sighed and continued to drive. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out. I finally pull into the parking lot of the office.

"Okay guys we are here." Carlos bolted out of the car and into the office. Katie laughed and walks out of the car. I follow closely behind her once all checked in they come and sit down beside me.

"So I am guessing you are keeping it?" Katie looks at me and smiles.

"You know I am. I am to invested in it now." I chuckled and laid my head back. For some odd reason I am really tired all the time. I would wake up and just want to go back to bed.

"Katie Knight." Carlos and Katie get up but then stop.

"Kendall, aren't you coming?" I looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to wait for you guys. It's your baby." Katie and Carlos shake their heads. Carlos pulls me up.

"Kendall you're going to be uncle Kenny. You were the person that made Katie decide to keep it. You are coming with us." I sighed and followed them. Once in there Katie lifts her shirt up and you can barely see the bump.

"Katie how is it that you are about four and a half months pregnant and you aren't even showing?"

"Well, it's different with all pregnancies. Katie here is just one of the special ones who get a smaller bump." I jumped and spun around. An amused woman about mid 30's with auburn hair and hazel eyes smirked. Her skin was tan and she was very tall.

"You must be Kendall the brother. I have heard a lot about you from each of them." I nodded and shook her hand.

"That'd be me." She smiled.

"Well, I am doctor Peters." I smiled at her and she walked over to Katie.

"Are you ready to find out what your having?" She nodded and Dr. Peters turned on the ultrasound machine. She then put jelly on Katie, she pressed some buttons and pointed at the screen.

"See there's the head and... if we move down..." She slowly moved down and then yelled, ahha.

"If you look closely right between the legs. Do you see that?" Carlos clapped scarring Katie and ultimately making the baby move. Luckily it moved to a better position.

"You have a boy Katie." Dr. Peters said. Katie had tears in her eyes. Dr. Peters cleaned Katie off and handed her a sonogram. She patted her leg and got up.

"Congratulations Katie. I'll be out in the reception desk when your finished." She exited. Katie wiped her face and looked at Carlos.

"We need to find a boy's name." Carlos nodded and helped her up.

 **-At the house-**

"GUYS! WE HAVE NEWS!" Carlos screamed walking into his house. They had told everyone to meet up at his house to find out the gender.

"Omg! What is it?" Camille asked. I walked over to James tripping over the rug. James grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"Hello there Beautiful. Walk much?" I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Are we getting a nephew?" He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Not my place to tell. Let them have their moment James." Mama Diamond, Papi and Mom came in.

"So, what's our grandchild?" Mama Diamond asked. Papi rubbed his hands together.

"We are having a..."

"BOY!" Katie screamed. Everyone started cheering. James glared at me.

"You suck. I was right and you didn't tell me." I shrugged and he grabbed my sides making me laugh.

* * *

 **Hoped you like this chapter. So, Karlos is having a boy! How many are excited for that? Everyone knows the starting symptoms of Mpreg. From now on Mpreg action starts.**

 **REVIEW and Try and guess the name of Karlos baby's name.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Nothing to say yet again.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Sixteen of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **James POV**

"Come on Jamie! Wake up!" My body shook and shook. Stella has been here for a week. She always wakes me up in the morning. Marissa, explained that it will be two weeks and she will be packed up.

"Stella, stop." I swatted at her. She groaned and jumped down on the bed. I sighed and turned to her. She grinned and shimmed closer to me. I love her so much. I mean yeah she gets on my nerves every once in a while but every sibling does.

"Beautiful is downstairs, Jamie." I smiled and kissed her nose. I looked at the alarm clock beside her. 8:00 am.

"Why don't you tell him to come up?" She chewed her lip.

"He doesn't look good. He looks sick Jamie." I grew concerned. I jumped out of bed and picked Stella up. I put her on my hip and ran down the stairs. Kendall was laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling. I cleared my throat and he jumped up.

"Hey, James." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He was paler than normal and a little sweaty.

"Hey Love, are you okay?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I need to hurry because I need to go to work in a few." I tilted my head.

"Love, I thought you had Saturdays off?" He smiled.

"Yeah but Lucy called off. Some death in the family." I nodded and hooked my arm around his waist. Hmmm, he was filling out just a little bit more, like he wasn't so scrawny.

"Well, what are you doing over here then?" He sighed and placed his head in my neck.

"I wanted to see you and Stella. I missed you." I chuckled and kissed his head.

"Beautiful you saw me yesterday." He shook his head.

"I know but I still wanted to see you before I left for work." I sighed and rested my head on his. Stella was snuggling into my side. I slowly brought us to the couch and sat down. Kendall suddenly jumps up and runs off. Stella sits up and stares at where he ran off from.

"Stella, get up please." She nodded and jumped off. I stood up and ran off to where he ran too. I heard a series of gags. I pushed the door open and sitting there clutching the toilet was Kendall. He leaned again into the toilet and emptied his stomach. I sighed and rubbed his back.

"Kendall, Love." He shook my hand off his back and rested his head on the seat.

"Kendall, are you okay?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just ate something that didn't agree with me." I narrowed my eyes but nodded anyways.

"Okay, are you sure you can go into to work today?" He nodded and stood up. He swayed back and forth for a bit before I brought him to my chest.

"James let go, I am okay. I need to get to work." I sighed and released him. He started to walk out of the bathroom only to trip on the door frame. I caught him just in time before he hit the ground and he walked out. I flushed the toilet and walked into the living room. Kendall was standing holding Stella on his hip. They were talking quietly to one another. Kendall looked perfectly fine.

"Alright Stella, I will be back after work." She pouted and held him tighter.

"Why do you have to go to work? I want to spend time with you and Jamie, Beautiful." He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I know but I got to go to work but I'll be back I promise." She looked over at me and pouted. I stuck my hands out to her and smiled.

"Come on Stella. Let Beautiful go to work." She sighed but nodded. I brought her over and placed her on my hip. She slowly waved at Kendall yawning slightly. Kendall chuckled and waved back. He blew me a kiss and left. I looked down at Stella and smiled.

"Pancakes?" She nodded. Another fun filled Saturday with Stella.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Josh I am here!" I heard a series of bangs and then a little face showed up. I chuckled and walked over.

"Hi I Zander. Welcome to Havenly!" I waved at him. He's a dark boy with curly brown hair and big brown eyes. He looked about five.

"Hi Zander I am Kendall. Who are you here with?" He sighed and looked over to the vet door.

"Daddy is in there with the animal doctor. He got a case with a very sick kitty." I nodded.

"Is your daddy the owner of this place?" Zander smiled and nodded.

"Yep daddy runs this place. Who are you?" I walked threw the door on the side and leaned against it.

"I am one of the workers here." He tilted his head in confusion.

"I've never seen you before." I chuckled.

"Well, I work on Sundays and some week days. I am here to fill in for Lucy." His grin widened.

"I love Lucy. She is so pretty." I chuckled and sat on the chair next to his.

"Well, that's good Zander. Lucy is very pretty. How long has your dad been in there?" He shrugged, I looked down at his coloring book.

"I don't know how to tell time yet but its been a long time." I smiled.

"That's okay, so you like dinosaurs?" He nodded.

"Yeah especially the trateistops. They are really cute." I nodded.

"My favorite are the raptors because they make the screeching noise." He made the noise and I did it after him. A couple more noises I realized that I really needed to get to work.

"Well, can you tell your daddy Kendall's here and I am going back to work with the dogs." He nodded and then started coloring again.

 **-Couple hours later-**

"Kendall, you alright you look pale." I glanced up from the kennel to see Josh and Zander standing there.

"Yeah Josh I am alright." He didn't look convinced.

"Kendall, go home. I don't want you passing out on me." I sighed but stood up. I nodded and went to my car. I drove to James' house and got out. I knocked on the door and James and Stella opened the door. His smile was so big.

"Hey Love!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey guys. I am back." He stared at me and pulled me inside. He pushed me onto the couch. I raised an eyebrow and he mumbled something to Stella who ran off somewhere.

"Kendall, why are you here so early? I thought you had Lucy's shift." I shrugged and pulled him down on the couch beside me. I snuggled into his side and yawned.

"Josh sent me home early. He said I looked pale." I seen in the corner of my eye James chewing on his cheek. I heard the patter of feet. I glanced up to see Stella holding out a thermometer. I groaned.

"You think I am sick too?!" I heard him sigh and rub my back.

"Well, you vomited this morning and then you get sent home because you looked pale." I grunted but snuggled farther into his chest.

"I know but I am not sick. I don't know what it is but I know I am not sick." He held out the thermometer.

"Humor me Kendall. Please." I sighed and grabbed it. I put it in my mouth and glared at James. He smirked and we waited for the beep. It beeped and James snatched it from my mouth. He placed a hand on my forehead and felt around.

"It says you don't have a fever but you feel clammy Kendall. Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt something rising into my throat but I held it back. I felt James rub my head and then a weight on my side. I sighed and pulled the body closer to me. I looked up to see James smiling at me.

"Kendall, are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes again.

* * *

Saturday after I went to James' I ended up falling asleep and so did Stella. I was told by Josh to stay home on Sunday just to make sure I was okay. So now it's Monday and I am having trouble with my clothes. It seems I have gained some weight so all my clothes are snug.

"UGH!" I threw another plaid shirt into my closet. I heard a chuckle. I turned around to see Katie smirking in my doorway.

"Looks like someone is out growing his clothes." I growled at her.

"No it's not that. I think I am gaining weight somehow. I mean all my clothes fit length wise, it's just my shirts don't button the way they did." She chuckled.

"Kendall, it's just a little fat. You need some more meat on your bones." She walked to my closet and threw a t-shirt at me.

"Wear this. You'll be fine Kendall." I sighed and put on the shirt. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Katie was at the table eating some mix thing. It looked disgusting. Mom sat a plate with an omelet, hash browns and toast on the table. I sat in my spot and picked up the toast and ate it. I smelled the omelet and avoided it on the plate. It didn't smell the least bit appetizing.

"Kendall what's wrong? You usually love the omelet." I shrugged.

"Just not hungry. Let's go Katie." She drank her milk and walked out with me.

"Kendall, you aren't going to starve yourself are you?" I glanced at her and unlocked the doors.

"No Katie. I was just not hungry." She nodded and got in. We drove to school in silence. It was weird silence, not like fighting silence or like tension silence. It was like an unknown silence. Once at school we got out when we both were attacked by unseen forces. I was wrapped in strong arms. He nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Hey Love." I smiled and rubbed his head.

"Hey." He put his chin on my shoulder and pulled the fabric of my shirt.

"What no plaid today?" I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"They don't fit anymore. I can't seem to button them." He raised his brow.

"Well, you still have growing to do Beautiful." I shook my head and turned in his grasp.

He smiled and I pulled him into a kiss. I fought for dominance because I just wanted to try. I took a big breath through my nose and was hit with a whiff of something. It didn't agree with me. I pulled back and covered my nose. James frowned.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" I wiggled out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom. I ran to the stall and crashed to the ground on my knees. I put my face to the bowl and threw up everything I had eaten. After a while I pulled back and laid my head on the stall wall. I heard a few set of foot steps and the stall door hitting the wall.

"Kendall?" I rolled my head over. I seen the faces of my friends. Logan, Carlos and James. I smiled and James shook his head.

"Kendy, again?" I shrugged and stretched over to flush the toilet.

"James what do you mean again?" Logan asked. James looked at me and then at Logan.

"He vomited Saturday morning too." Carlos shook his head.

"He also puked on that family Sunday that him and Katie had." Logan looked over at me. I just shrugged.

"Kendall, what's going on?" I shrugged yet again.

"I don't know. Jamesy all I know is something got to my nose and it upset my stomach." James sighed and put his arm around my waist, pulling me to my feet. I smelt the scent again and leaned over to dry heave into the toilet. I felt a hand rub my back. I shook the familiar hand off my back and flushed the toilet. I stood straight and avoided James at all cost. He tried to connect our hands but I dodged it and shook my head.

"James, I love you but I think it's you. You need to stay away til you get that cologne off of you." He frowned.

"Kendall, you bought me this for my birthday. You even told me the day I got home that you loved the smell of it." I sighed.

"I know but it just doesn't help me right now." He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Alright, I have a change of clothes in my gym locker. I'll go change and meet back up with everyone." I nodded. He turned to Logan and Carlos.

"Keep an eye on him." He whispered. I am pretty sure he knows I heard him. He blew me a kiss.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you Handsome." He walked out and Carlos and Logan hooked their arms with mine. I raised an eyebrow and they ignored it. They dragged me until we reached the girls. Katie came running, she placed her hand all over my head.

"Kendall, are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yep, no big deal." Logan and Carlos scoffed. I sent them a glare.

"I know that's not true. Call it twin-sincts or me being an over protective sister but I know something is wrong." I shrugged.

"Katie I swear I am okay." Carlos shook his head and I know Katie saw him. She glared at me.

"Kendall, you aren't telling me the truth. Carlos what's going on?" She place her hands on her hips causing her shirt to tighten up and show her small, petite bump. Carlos looked between a glaring Katie and me glaring.

"Kendall puked again in the bathroom a few minutes ago." He mouthed 'sorry'. I sighed as Katie whipped around.

"What's going on? First off you don't eat breakfast today then you go and vomit in the bathroom. After you find out your clothes don't fit you anymore." I shook my head.

"Katie this is not what you think." She gave me a pointed look.

"Oh and what is it?" I heard panting coming from beside me. James was standing there in his school t-shirt and basketball shorts. He walks slowly towards me.

"Can we test it?" He asked nervously. I nodded and he came over and gave me a hug. I breathed deeply and snuggled my face in his shirt. He chuckled and rubbed my back.

"I assume I am okay now." I nodded and gripped tighter. I could feel Katie's glare on me.

"James, what the hell are you wearing?" I heard Jo ask. I felt him shrug. Why do you care what my boyfriend is wearing, bitch.

"I had to change. I guess the cologne I was wearing was causing Kendall problems." The bell rang and I could feel myself being pushed to walk. I still didn't let go and walked backwards all the way to our first class.

* * *

 **A short chapter for you guys. Anyone guess what's going on? Hint the sarcasm. I am sure you know what's going on. I am pretty sure the next couple of chapters are quite longer than this one.**

 **Review! If you want try and guess gender and name of the Kames baby. Oh and do you guys like Karlos' baby name? Cooper Lee Garcia? I forgot to ask.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibubuns**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome BACK! I will have an note at the bottom that you'll need to read if you like my constant updates! Plus some rambling and other things. Fair warning this chapter is 3,901 words.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Seventeen of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **James POV**

It's Thursday. Kendall has just gotten worst. He vomits every time he gets to school now, sometimes even during class. I will get him to a doctor. He claims nothing is wrong but everyone can tell. Besides getting sick he's tired after school, not like I am tired of school. It's like I want to go to bed tired. Right now we are in the lunch room yelling names to Katie and Carlos.

"Trevor." Jo said. Katie and Carlos looked at each other and shook their heads. Kendall just glared at her from his plate. He still doesn't like Jo. I can't understand why he doesn't, she seems really nice.

"Honestly, I like Damien." Camille said. I seen Carlos' face and I can tell he doesn't like it.

"It sounds so evil like. Haha I am Damien and you will never catch me alive coppers." Everyone cracked up at Carlos' joke, except Kendall. He was zoned out.

"How about Robert after Papi, Litos." I suggested. Katie's face was priceless. You could see the disgust on her face.

"Okay was that serious? Because if it is I feel sorry for when you name anything James." I smirked.

"I don't know maybe. You don't want to name him after his grandpapi?" She sighed.

"No offends babe and James but Papi's name is so mannish." We both shrugged and looked over at Logan.

"Logan I know you are dying to put your two cents in." He shrugged at Carlos.

"Why don't you do the middle name of Mr. Knight?" Katie perked up. She turned to Carlos who shrugged.

"What's your dad's middle name?" Katie sighed. She started to mumble.

"Lee." We all look over at Kendall. This is the first word he's said since sitting at the table.

"Lee, I like that as a middle name. You Katie?" Katie nodded.

"Yeah I like it. Kenny, you wanna add a name for consideration for your nephew?" Kendall shrugged and looked at Katie.

"Cooper." Was all he said as he played with his food again. We all look at each other. Katie had a smile on her face and Carlos was grinning. Logan sent me a weird look. I shrugged.

"Cooper Lee." Carlos said looking towards Katie's belly.

"Cooper Lee Garcia." Carlos smiled and touched her belly. Carlos will make a great father. I bet his hyperness will help out wearing the kid down when he's older.

"So that's going to be his name?" Camille asked. Their heads shot up and the nodded.

"Yep." Logan looked over at Kendall and back to Katie.

"When's your due date?" Katie looked over at Logan.

"February 1st. So by the time prom comes he'll be at least two months old and we'd be able to attend our senior prom." Logan nodded he sent another glance at Kendall. I knew he could tell.

"Hey Love." Kendall looked up at me through half lidded eyes.

"Can I come over tonight? You look tired maybe after school I can drive you home and we can just hang out there?" He nodded and went back to his food. I looked up to see Carlos, Katie and Camille all looking with worry to.

"Carlos, you can drive the Journey." I threw him the keys.

"AWESOME!" I sighed.

"Just don't damage it." He nodded and I dug my hand into Kendall's pocket taking out his keys. He whined.

"You could have just asked for the keys, James." I looked to see an annoyed Kendall. Hey, at least it's better than the tired, emotionless Kendall.

"I know, I am sorry Love." I kissed his temple. I felt him melt. He sighed and snuggled into my side. I seen Katie give me a sad smile and went on talking.

Once school was finished. I met Kendall outside beside his car. I smiled and got into the driver's seat. He was in the passenger seat and laid his head on the seat and turned it to look at me.

"You have hockey practice you need to attend James." I shrugged and pulled out.

"I know I told coach what was going on and he let me off for the day." He nodded and turned towards the window. I sighed and took his hand.

"You know that Katie and Carlos loved the name that you gave them." He nodded.

"Yeah I know. Cooper means barrel maker though." I glanced over at him and he was still looking out the window.

"Okay how do you know that?" He laughed and it turned into a cackle. God, almost a week without his laugh. This is like music to my ears.

"Well, believe it or not I read all of my mom's pregnancy books. She had a book of names and I thought it was interesting." I laughed.

"Why'd you read her pregnancy books?" He shrugged.

"I think it was like freshman year. I got bored and we had no other books in the house at the time. I asked her if I could read them and she said yeah go ahead. I found the name book the most interesting." I shook my head and kissed his knuckles.

"You Kendall Donald Knight are one of the weirdest people I know." He nodded his head.

"Yeah. It didn't help that I took that name book to school. You should have seen the looks on everyone's' faces, especially Katie's." I chuckled and pulled into his driveway. He sighed and jumped out sling his backpack over his shoulder. I sighed and jumped out and followed him inside. I heard cabinets banging. I walked in and he had an apple in on hand and a knife in the other. He was trying to cut it.

"Beautiful, you're going to cut yourself." He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Honey, I know what I am doing." Oh crap I just got honey'd. We all know that me being called honey either means he's really agitated or trying to get my attention. I shut my mouth and watched him struggle. Finally he got it all cut up and in a bowl.

"Let's go to my room. I know you want to talk or you wouldn't be missing practice." He walked up the stairs and he was followed by the dogs. When did the dogs get out of their cages? I followed the line into his room. All over his room were his plaid shirts. One was on his lamp, five on his desk, two on his floor by his closet and three around the bed.

"Kendall it looks like your closet exploded." He shrugged and plopped down on his bed. Head resting against his headboard taking an apple slice.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I sighed and got on the bed beside him. I tried taking a slice only to be slapped and growled at.

"Remember my warning. You touch any of my food you will get injured." I pouted.

"I thought that was before we were dating." He shook his head.

"No, dad and mom did it for years. Mom still does it sometimes." I sighed.

"Okay well, I want to talk about what's been going on with you." He raised his brow.

"Uh huh. What's been going on with me?" I bit my bottom lip.

"You've been throwing up Kendall. Pretty much all month. You've also gained a little bit of weight and that's not normal. You should be losing weight from as much as you are puking." He glared at me.

"You are even on this. First it's Katie then you! I don't understand!" I flinched back at his words. He's never yelled at me before.

"Kendall, we're just worried. It's not right that you are gaining weight and vomiting at the same time." His glare became murderous.

"So you and Katie both think I have an eating disorder!" I shook my head.

"No Kendall. We don't think that. We know it's something else that's why I was coming here to talk to you to see if you could get a doctor's appointment." He frowned.

"I don't know James. I am tired can you please leave." I frowned but nodded.

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow Beautiful. I love you." I kissed his temple. I left the room. I sighed and rubbed my face. I brought out my phone.

"Hey."

 _"Hey James did you talk to him?"_

"Yeah, he got angry with me. Said we were claiming he had an eating disorder." I heard a groan.

 _"He knows that's not it. Did you bring up the doctors?"_

"Yeah, when I did that he totally shut down on me Katie. He's never done that to me before." She sighed.

 _"Yeah, he does it with mom and me all the time. He's always been afraid of the doctors but it got worst when dad died."_

"Katie what are we going to do? He can't keep going on like this. I am afraid it's going to hurt him."

 _"I know James. It'll take some time for him, but since you brought it up it might take him less time. Just be patient with him. You know as well as I do how stubborn he is."_

"Yeah your right. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

 _"Alright bye."_ She hung up. Kendall please come to your senses soon. I don't want anything happening to you.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

James is right. It's weird that I am gaining weight while being sick at the same time.

"Jessie, Tank was I to hard on him?" They barked in responses. I sighed and pulled my phone out.

From: Kendall

I think, I may have been really mean to James. -Ken

From: Tanner

Why? What's going on?- Tan

From: Kendall

One thing I thought you were at practice? Second you know how sick I've been? -Ken

From: Tanner

Coach cancelled practice for today and tomorrow. I do recall Carlos, Logan and James talking about it. I've noticed you looking different.-Tan

From: Kendall

Well, James came to talk to me about it. I accused him of saying I have an eating disorder then yelled at him. He suggested I go to a doctor and I ignored him.-Ken

From: Tanner

Now, why would you do that Ken? He was just trying to help, you should have let him talk about it more with you. Do you have an eating disorder?- Tan

From: Kendall

I don't know why I did. Tan you know I don't. I need help... what do I do? -Ken

From: Tanner

Ken you know what you need to do. Quit being stubborn. James is trying to be a good boyfriend to you. So what are you going to do? -Ken

From: Kendall

No Tanner I don't. This is why I texted you is to find out what to do?- Ken

From: Tanner

Okay if I was in this situation what would you tell me to do? -Tan

From: Kendall

I would tell you to go to the doctors to find out what's wrong. Not only for you but for the sanity of your loved ones. -Ken

From: Tanner

There's your answer Ken. Do it for James. -Tan

From: Kendall

Thanks Tanner! -Ken

From: Tanner

No problem. It's what I am here for. -Tan

Thank god for Tanner. He's like a best friend of mine. Carlos, Logan and James are my best friends but Tanner is unbiased and fair. I can talk to him about things going on with me and James without getting it back to James. I sighed and laid down. Next thing I know I am getting shook.

"Kenny, time to get up. You're already late. We have ten minutes to get to school." I groaned and got up. So much for talking to James before school. During class isn't going to work either. I throw on sweats and a t-shirt. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by Katie in the same attire.

"Well, looks like we both over slept." I said scratching my head. She growled.

"Yeah, I did. If you have a problem talk to Cooper. He seemed to like my bladder as a bean bag chair last night." I laughed and opened the door.

"Awe, is Coop being Uncle Kenny and bothering mommy." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Quit encouraging him Kendall. He can hear you know and if he hears you being proud of playing with my bladder he'll do it more often." I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I'll be the fun Uncle. James will be the Uncle he goes to for help with fashion and or girls. Logan will be the over protective one making sure he's eating right. Camille will be the one that teaches him her dramatics." She nodded her head.

"Yep, I see that. You'll have animals to make him love you." I grinned.

"Oh you know it. Coop! If you ever need away from your crazy parents my arms are always open!" She laughed and I parked the car.

"You know, he's gonna be a very lucky boy to have an Uncle like you." I blushed.

"Shut it and get to class preggers." She laughed and walked into the building. I followed behind her shortly after. James was sitting there waiting for me in our English class.

"Hey Love." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Handsome. Can we talk at lunch?" He scrunched his face up and nodded.

"Yeah sure anything for you." I smiled as a shadow fell on my desk. I looked up to see shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes staring at me.

"God Tanner! You just made the creep list." He chuckled and sat in front of me. He turned in his seat.

"Well, I glad I can creep out Captain's boyfriend with just standing there. Hey Capt. coach said Saturday will be an all day practice since we cancelled today and yesterday's practice." James nodded his head.

"Thanks Tanner." Tanner smiled.

"No problem. Now Mrs. Miller's business class where are you in it?" I wiggled my lips.

"Umm, I am not sure. Maybe Chapter two." He nodded and the teacher walked in. It's finally lunch and I am kind of nervous talking to James. I know what I have to do but, I am just worried. I don't know what's going to happen. I felt an arm go around my shoulder. I looked up to see worried hazel eyes staring at me.

"James let's go somewhere private." He nodded and pulled me into the auditorium. He sat down on the chair and pulls me into his lap.

"Okay, first I'd like to apologize for last night Jamesy. I didn't mean to snap at you it's just I was tired and grouchy." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I know Love. I should have phrased it better than I did." I shook my head.

"No, you did it perfectly fine how you did it. Now I have a serious question to ask you." He tilted his head and nodded.

"Okay, shoot." I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"Wouldyougotothedoctorswithmetonight?" I mumbled.

"Beautiful, I can't understand you." I huffed and faced him.

"Can you go to the doctors with me tonight?" His face broke out into a grin.

"I would be honored to go." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I am asking you to go see the queen of England. It's just an appointment." He huffed and kissed my lips.

"Oh I know. It's better!" I stood up and pulled him up. He pecked my lips again and started to walk away. I gripped his hand and turned him around.

"You know you can kiss me today." He grinned and pulled me close.

"Oh I can. Can I?" I nodded and he captured my lips. He didn't hold back and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he hit my spot. I pulled on his hair and he backed me into the wall. He pulled away and attached his lips to my neck. I tilted my head as far as it could go giving him better access. His hands traveled down my sides and onto my hip, where his grip tighten. He pulled back and smiled placing his forehead on my chin.

"It's been a while since we've done anything like that." I hummed.

"It hasn't been that long." He huffed.

"Yeah the last time we made-out was right after I told you that Marissa and Stella were coming to town." I scoffed.

"No you're being silly James. It hasn't been that long." He shook his head.

"It was two weeks ago and I don't like waiting that long for some lip action." I sighed and hugged his chest.

"I am sorry Handsome. I promise you won't go that long without it anymore." He smiled and I brought my lips to his. This one wasn't full of need or urgency, it was sweet and passionate. It made me fall more in love with him.

"So, today after school?" I nodded.

"Yep, I'll give my keys to Katie and Carlos. We can drive there together in the Journey." He nodded his head and backed away from the hug. I whined and tried to pull him back in only to be pulled by my arm out of the auditorium.

"Love I know you won't eat today but I still need too. I don't want to be passing out." I sighed and gripped his hand tighter. After that school passed by in a blur. I wish it went by slower because that means doctors now and I really don't want to go.

"Kendall. Hey Kendall where are you going that you just practically ran me over." I turned to see Tanner grinning at me.

"Sorry Tanner. I just need to get to the parking lot a lot faster today." He tilted his head and caught up with me. He started walking along side me.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"Because of what we talked about last night Tanner. James is waiting for me outside." He nodded his head.

"Okay, just on Monday tell me what's going on. Okay?" I nodded.

"You know I will. See you Monday Tanner." He waved and went out the front doors while I went around to the back doors. Standing there beside his car was James along with everyone else.

"What are you guys doing?" They shrugged.

"James told us that you were going to the doctors today. We wanted to see you off." Jo said. I held back a growl. I still can't stand this girl there's something about her that bothers the crap outta me.

"Awe, so you guys are seeing me off to my death?" Katie slapped the back of my head.

"Not funny Kendall." I smirked.

"Was to me. Now James can we please get going. I want to be in and out of that place." He nodded. I waved at everyone.

"Bye Coop!" Katie chuckled and swung the keys around on her finger. Carlos was trying to snatch them away but it was no use. James got in and we drove. The closer we got the more my knee bounced and the less nails I got.

"Beautiful, you need to stop with the knee bouncing. Everything will be fine." I shook my head and pulled my thumb from my mouth.

"What about if it's not James. Are you going to leave if it's something horrible?" He scoffed.

"No Kendall. I would never do that to you. I am in way to deep to back out on you like that." I sighed and folded my hands over my lap. We made it to the doctor's office. I signed in and everything now we wait. The waiting room had two other people in it. It was quite relaxing to be in it with it's baby blue walls and dark brown carpet.

"Kendall Knight." I glanced over at James who in response took my hand. We walked over to the nurse and she smiled at me.

"We need to get height and weight." I nodded and walked over to the scale first was the height, 5'11. Then the weight, 135. I have gained five pounds. She smiled and walked us to the last room on the right. She took my blood pressure.

"Dr. McGuire will be in here shortly." I nodded. She left and I started playing with the paper on the bed. James sighed and put his hand over mine.

"Kendy, quit messing with it. I didn't realize that the doctor's freak you out this much." I shrugged.

"Last time I was in a hospital setting was like a week before my dad died and then again when he died." He pursed his lips and rubbed my hand. It honestly calmed me down alot.

"Ahh, Kendall Knight. What are we here for today?" Dr. McGuire asked.

"Well, I have been vomiting for a month and I seem to be gaining weight at the same time." He nodded and wrote down somethings.

"Anything else seem to be bothering you?" I shrugged.

"He seems to be tired most of the time now." James told him. The doctor hummed.

"Well, let's run some test on you. Would you be fine with that Kendall?" I nodded.

"Oh yeah. Anything to find out what's wrong." He nodded.

"Yeah most patients do. I think I have a thought of what it could be from you medical history but I am running these test to make sure my theory's right." I nodded and he hollered for one of his nurses. She comes in with a needle and a tube. She preps my arm and starts to go in. Out of the corner of my eye I see James not even looking in my direction. Who knew the big, bad hockey captain is afraid of needles.

"Okay all done Kendall. If you can wait right here for a few minutes while we run this to the lab. Your results will be in soon." She left and I laughed.

"What are you laughing about Knight?" I shook my head.

"You Diamond. I didn't know you were afraid of needles." He growled.

"At least I am not afraid of the doctor's." I glared at him.

"Low blow James. Low blow." He sighed and sat down beside me.

"I know. You asked for it though." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my thigh in soothing motions. I don't know how long we sat there but it must have been a while because the doctor came in.

"Um, Kendall we have the results. My theory was right..."

* * *

 **Dun... Dun... Dun... Find out what his theory was next time.**

 **I am pretty sure you all know what that is. Now I am going to update this on Sunday for Chapter Eighteen but after that is when I remember in the week. I want them to pretty much be surprises when I update.**

 **Who watched the interview with Zach Sang? Is it? They had Heffron Drive on. I was coughing up a lung because of the Flavor Tripping and the Camels Milk! They really didn't talk about the band but just a casual chat with them.**

 **"Do you cry when you get up in the mornings?" -Kendall. God! So freaking funny! If you haven't watched it please do! It will just brighten your day. When I find things about the other guys I'll tell you.**

 **Do any of you know why exactly James keeps flying back and forth from Venice and New York. I know one was to work on a song? Right? Carlos and pretty much Alexa are living the dream going on cruises every chance they get. Okay enough of me fangirling and rambling.**

 **Until next time...**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	18. Chapter 18

_Previously on Kendall Falls..._

 _"Um, Kendall we have the results. My theory was right..."_

* * *

 _That's where we start off..._

 **Kendall's POV**

"...I am not sure how but you Mr. Knight are pregnant." I think my heart just stopped beating. Did he say what I think he said?

"Doctor how is that possible?" James asked. I am so glad he did because I can't get words to form.

"Well, I am not sure how but some way Kendall has a uterus in his body along with his other male parts. It says on medical history from the hospital when Kendall was born his mother and father were informed on this information. You may want to talk to your mother son. She would have more answers than me at the moment." I nodded slowly. It's gonna take some time to process this. Dr. Mcguire patted my knee.

"Take as long as you need in here. I would like to remind you that there are other-"

"No. We don't need other options at the moment doctor. We both know them already." James stated. The dr. nodded.

"Just remember to make an appointment at an Ob/gyn office soon boys. Talk to your mother Kendall. She will know alot more." I nodded numbly. Pregnant. I am pregnant. I am a freak, how can I have female parts? Mom knew I could get pregnant and didn't tell me. How could she not tell me. I felt a hand rub my back.

* * *

 **James POV**

Kendall's pregnant. How is he pregnant? I don't really know how. Mama Knight knows though. How could she not tell Kendall?

"Hey, we will have to talk to our families about this Love." He nodded.

"Can we wait til tomorrow?" I nodded. Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. I sighed and pulled him into a hug. I kissed his head.

"Yeah Kendy. We can do that. How about you spend the night at my house and you can come to practice with me. Then after call a family meeting at one of our houses and we can discuss this." He nodded and buried his face into my chest.

"Let's get out of here Love." He doesn't move. So I slowly walk with him out of the office and down to the car.

"Love, you need to let go so we can go." He sighed and moved away. His eyes were puffy and red. He slowly got into the passenger seat where I buckled him in and shut the door.

The ride home was quiet. Kendall had cried himself to sleep. I still don't understand how you wouldn't tell your son that he could get pregnant. Once safe in the driveway I turned the car off. I walked up to the front door and opened it. I went back and unbuckled Kendall from his seat and picked him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest. I came threw the door to see Stella, Mama, Papi and Carlos watching with curious eyes.

"What are you doing with Beautiful Jamie?" I sighed.

"He's had a long day Stel. He's spending the night here tonight." I walked up the stairs and place him in bed. I took off his shoes but didn't bother with pj's since he was in sweats and a t-shirt. I changed into pj's, took out my contacts and crawled in bed with him. I threw the blanket over us and he snuggled into my chest. I put an arm around his waist and kissed his temple.

"James, does Jennifer know he's spending the night?" I looked up to see Mom with Stella on her hip and the other two beside her.

"No mama. We didn't tell her but he just needs me right now." She nodded. Stella jumped out of mom's grip and came into bed with me. She laid on the other side of Kendall. She snuggled into his back.

"Goodnight Ken-Doll." She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

"I'll call Mama Knight and tell her that Kendall is here." I smiled at Carlos.

"Thanks Litos." He nodded and left the room with Mom and Papi. I sighed and looked down at Stella and Kendall. Maybe this won't be too bad.

* * *

I was awakened by a sniffle and then my shirt becoming wet. I looked down to see Stella asleep beside Kendall and Kendall's shoulders shaking. I glanced over at my alarm clock noticing that it was 8 o'clock in the morning. I sighed and rested my hand on Kendall's waist. His head snapped up and his face broke my heart. New and old tear tracks running down his face. His nose running and his lip trembling. His spring green eyes now a seaglass green color and filled with much more innocence than usually.

"Kendall, why are you crying?" He shook his head and scooted up so he could rest his head in my neck.

"I am scared Jamesy. I didn't know. Now I am a freak." He started sobbing again. I heard a little yawn and a pair of brown eyes peeked over Kendall's arm. She rested her head on his arm and rubbed it.

"Beautiful don't cry." Kendall stiffed up and wiped his face.

"I'm okay Stella." Stella narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I know you aren't Beautiful. If you were you'd call me Queen and you didn't. I don't know why you are sad but I am gonna try and make it better." Man, I didn't really expect an eight year old to pick up on so much. She threw her arms around Kendall's chest and hugged him. Kendall's eyes met mine. He had a small smile playing on his face. He picked her up and laid her between us.

"Your hugs make everything better my queen." I thought Stella's face couldn't get any brighter but it did when he called her queen. We heard a serious of bangs and then a cuss word.

"Oh no. Papi owes the swear jar a quarter." She jumps up and goes running off. Kendall chuckles and scooted closer.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Handsome." I shrugged.

"It's all good. I have practice at ten so, I should of been getting up around this time anyways." He nodded his head againist my chest. I started to play with his hair.

"So, what were you thinking about?" He hummed.

"I thought it was all a dream last night. Then I woke up in your bed and Stella beside me. I realized it wasn't a dream and that it was really happening." I nodded.

"Yeah, it's big. I know that for sure." He grunted.

"I still don't understand why mom didn't tell me." I shrugged.

"Maybe she had her reasons."

"BOYS BREAKFAST!" Mom yelled. We heard a series of slams and dangs outside of the door. Kendall's face broke out into a smile.

"God love Carlos. I hope Cooper inherits Katie's genes." I chuckled and kissed his head.

"Yeah well, I hope our kid inherits your genes." He snorted.

"Yeah, it would be as bad as Carlos." I grinned.

"So that means you want to keep it?" He sighed and straddled my hips.

"You know I'd be a hypocrite not too. I talked Katie into keeping Cooper." I nodded and rubbed his stomach. He laughed.

"Eww, you're going to be that dad that has to touch my stomach all the time aren't you?" I shrugged and stopped right in the middle of it.

"Possibly. I thought Carlos who be that type but I think he's scared he'll hurt him or something. Now we need to get up and downstairs to feed both of you before Carlos steals all of the food." He nodded and jumped off. We walked downstairs to see Carlos with 2 plates of food.

"Yo, Carlos did you save any for me and Kendall?" Carlos rolled his eyes.

"For your information one of these are for Stella." Stella came from behind Carlos and smiled.

"Uncle Los is taking my plate to the table. He says Mama Brooke will be mad if I break another plate." Kendall laughed.

"Did Papi put money in the swear jar?" Kendall asked. She gasped and went running off.

"I knew there was a reason I came down here!" We all cracked up. Kendall and I walked over to the stove where there was like a buffet sitting there.

"This is the reason I like Papi so much. He loves going all out for guest." I rolled my eyes watching him bypass the eggs heading straight for the waffles, toast, sausage and bacon.

"I though you liked eggs, Love." He shrugged.

"I do but they don't like me." He walked over to the fridge and got out the chocolate milk.

"'LITOS! DID YOU GET STELLA A DRINK?"

"NOT YET KEN!" Carlos shouted from the dinning room. I walked over with everything on my plate.

"DID YOU GET YOURSELF ONE?" He screamed getting four glasses out.

"DIDN'T HAVE THE HANDS!" He chuckled and filled each one. He turns around and gives me an cute smile.

"Can you take my plate while I carry the cups?" He batted his eyelashes at me and gave me the signature Knight pout. I sighed and grabbed his plate.

"Just remember if you break a cup, Mama won't hesitate to throw you outside." He rolled his eyes and followed me. In the dinning room Mom and Papi were at the far end of the table, Carlos was across from Stella and there were empty seats at the head and beside Stella. I go to sit down beside Stella only to get yelled at.

"No, no, no, Beautiful is sitting there. You can sit beside him and Uncle 'Los." I sighed and placed his plate there and sat down in my spot. Kendall placed a drink in front of all of us. When he placed Stella's down he kissed the top of her head making her blush.

"Now Kendall. How was the appointment?" Mom asked. He stopped mid bite and gulped. He looked like a kid caught in the cookie jar.

"Mama can we have a family meeting at the Knight's tonight to discuss what happened?" She raised her perfectly plucked brow.

"Does Stella and Marissa need to be there? Marissa is coming back tonight." I nodded.

"Yeah it will most likely effect the whole family." She nodded and went on eating. Kendall sent me a grateful smile and returned to his plate. After Stella had finished her food she got into Kendall's lap laying her head on his chest.

"Uncle Carlos when your baby comes what will I be to it?" Carlos hummed.

"Well, your James' little sister and he's my little brother. So I guess you'd be his aunt." She nodded.

"So you are another big brother?" Carlos shrugged.

"To a degree I could be or I could be Uncle 'Los still? What do you want Cooper to call you when he's older?" She pursed her lips and broke out into a smile.

"Auntie Queen." Carlos chuckled.

"How about when Kendall and James ever adopt kids they can call you that? How about Auntie Stel." She nodded and turned to Kendall.

"When you and Jamie have kids, I want to be called Auntie Queen." Kendall cackled and nodded.

"Okay, anything you want my Queen." I smirked at him and he kicked my knee.

"Stel, how about you come with Uncle 'Los, Beautiful and me to hockey practice? I think Beautiful might need some entertainment." Her eyes went big as she turned to mom.

"Mama Brooke, Papi can I go please!?" Papi shrugged and looked at mom. Stella turned her face into the puppy pout that can almost out due the Knight pout.

"Okay, you can go. Your mom will be here this afternoon and we'll meet you at Kendall's house." She nodded and jumped down giving mom and Papi a big hug then running to her room. Mom looked over at us.

"You need money for lunch?" I shrugged.

"I have some money from dad. I could always use that." She shook her head.

"He gives you money for college and things you want. No need to spend that when you can save it." She pulls out her wallet and hands me a hundred.

"This is for you, Stella, Kendall, Carlos and Logan to eat on. You can keep whatever is left over." She picks up everyone's plates and goes to the kitchen. We go upstairs and into my room. Kendall bites his lip.

"James can I borrow some clothes?" I smiled and pulled out a plaid shirt my size and dark washed jeans.

"Here you go Love." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Since when do you wear plaid?" I shrugged.

"Well, since that is what you wear most of the time I got that shirt on sale and thought that maybe one day I'd see you in my clothes I should at least get something you would wear." I said throwing on a pair of sweats and an under armor long sleeve. I turned around and saw Kendall swimming in the shirt. I sighed and threw him a t-shirt and another pair of sweats. He smiled and took the plaid shirt off. He had a little pudge showing off.

"Stop looking at me." I sighed and went to get my tennis shoes.

"Sorry for staring at my incredibly beautiful boyfriend." He grunted and pushed me up against the wall. He smirked.

"You know you look really good in this shirt Jamesy. I can see all of your muscles." I grabbed his hips.

"Oh really and I like that you are wearing my favorite Theory of a Deadman t-shirt." He smiled and walked away. I turned and hung the plaid shirt back up in the closet.

"You know I'll be wearing you clothes more offend now." I turned around.

"What are you meaning?" He sighed and slipped his vans back on.

"Because my clothes are already snug and I am not even showing yet." I hummed. Someone knocked on the door and threw it opened.

"I am ready." Stella came prancing in with a purple tutu with black leggings underneath and a black shirt with a purple vest a white sparkly tie. She was wearing black sparkly boots.

"You look lovely my Queen." She grinned and jumped on the bed. Kendall walked over and pulled her onto his hip. She blushed and hid her face in his shoulder.

"You know I am glad I have a beautiful sparkly queen to sit at the rink with while we watch big stinky boys hit each other." Kendall said walking downstairs.

"Hey we are not stinky?" Carlos and I said running down to be greeted by a laughing Kendall and Stella.

"Whatever boys. Let's get into the Journey." I grabbed Stella's car seat and threw it in the back. Kendall put her in and got infront. Carlos took the seat beside Stella and I drove. We sung along to Disney songs because Stella wanted to. I think Kendall was having fun to by his smile and his singing along too.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

 _"I just can't wait to be kinnnngggg!"_

"Stella you want to meet someone?" She turned her attention towards me.

"YES!" I told her to wait.

"Tanner!" He skated up towards us and took off his helmet. He smiled at Stella who blushed and hid her face behind me.

"Stella this is Tanner. Tanner this is James' little sister Stella." He squatted down to her level.

"Hi Stella it's nice to meet you. I love your purple tutu." She came from behind my legs and I picked her up so she is level with Tanner so he didn't have to squat.

"Thank you." I sighed and tickled her sides.

"Now I know this isn't my queen. She is never this shy around new people. What did you do with my queen Tanner!?" Tanner smirked and plucked her out of my arms. He skated around with her on his shoulders. He came back and sat her on the boards.

"I think I got her back Kendall." She grinned and latched onto my neck.

"His names Beautiful Tanner." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh he gets a nickname and I don't?" She shrugged and tapped her chin. For an eight year old she is freaking adorable.

"How about Tan-tan?" He shrugged.

"I could deal with that." James then skated up and rubbed Stella's hair. She screams and batted his hand away.

"Jamie you just messed up my hair. Beautiful do something!" I laughed.

"You are so James' little sister. My queen I can't do anything maybe get Tan-tan, Uncle Logan or Uncle 'Los to do something since they are on the ice." Her eyes widened.

"UNCLE LOGAN, UNCLE 'LOS!" They came skating up. She pouted and pointed to James.

"Jamie messed up my hair! Get him!" Logan and Carlos shrugged and chased after James. By the end James was tackled and Stella was in a fit of giggles. When actual practice started Stella sat there and sung Frozen songs that actually made since when you were watching one of the mini practice games they did. After about 3 o'clock everyone started getting hungry.

"Practice is over boys. Hit the showers." They all skated off except for James.

"Stella, think of a place you'd like to go to eat." She nodded and he skated off. She turned to me.

"Do you think Jamie would let Tan-tan come with us?" I shrugged and put her on my hip.

"I don't know possibly." After they were finished, Stella decided she wanted pizza hut. It was a fun adventure. Five teenage boys and a little eight year old. Tanner and I sat beside Stella the whole time and did things to make her blush. By the end of it Stella liked Tanner just as much as she liked me. We finally make it to my house which has two more cars in the driveway. I pulled Stella out she took my hand and James walked around and took my other hand. He squeezed it and Carlos opened the front door.

"Mom! We're home!" I looked around. I was greeted by Jessie and Tank. Stella got on the ground and started playing with Tank.

"Kendall we're in the living room." James nodded.

"Stella come on. Tank will follow you baby." James said. We walked in and everyone was sitting there. Katie was in Carlos' lap on the love seat beside mom. Mama Diamond, Papi and Marissa was sitting on the couch. Leaving the recliner open for James and me. Stella sat on her mom's lap while Tank laid his head on her lap. James sat down and pulled me down with him.

"Okay everyone's here Kendall. What was the reason you and James called this big family meeting." Mom asked. I sighed and looked at James. He sent me a reassuring smile.

"Well as you know I went to the doctor's yesterday and found out some interesting news." Mom raised her brow.

"Okay and what is that?" I chewed on my lip.

"We found out that Kendall is pregnant." Mom, Katie and Mama Diamond's eyes widened. Carlos, Papi and Marissa looked confused.

"Wait hold up. Kendall your pregnant?" Carlos asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." James started to rub my back.

"How is that even possible?" Papi asked. James and I shrugged.

"He told Kendall that he has a uterus. He said that we should ask Mama Knight about it because it said in his history that both his mom and dad knew. Judging by looks it looks like you knew to Mama and Katie." Katie chewed on her lip.

"Does that mean I get to be Auntie Queen?" Stella asked. I nodded and she screeched running towards James and I. She hopped on my lap hugging both of us. I pull her back and looked at her.

"Now Stella, I need you to go outside and play with Jessie and Tank okay? We need to talk to the adults right now." She nodded her head and ran from the room Tank and Jessie following her. I turned back to the others.

"Care to explain?" Mama Diamond, Katie and mom looked nervous. Carlos looked petrified while Marissa and Papi looked intrigued.

"Where do you want me to start Kendall?" I shrugged.

"From the beginning. He said on the medical forms that you and dad both knew that I had a uterus when I was born." Mom bit the inside of her cheek.

"Kendall, has your mom ever shown you pictures from before five months?" I shook my head.

"No, she shows me the ones after. She says she lost the other ones." I heard a sigh and looked over to Katie.

"Kendall, we weren't twins. We were triplets. You had a twin that was a girl. I am still you sister but we weren't always twins." I sat back and James wrapped his arms around me.

"So we were triplets. What happened?" Mom rubbed her face.

"Everything was fine for the first two months. Then things took a turn for the worst. Katie was perfectly healthy but you and your sister weren't. You both were fighting for nutrients. By the forth month you were much stronger and some how along the way you absorbed your sister." I shook my head.

"I don't understand!" James rubbed my arms.

"Kendall, have you ever seen or heard of a baby that has an extra limb or extra organs?" Mama Diamond asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's because there was a twin that either didn't fully develop or something like that." She nodded.

"Yes exactly. Now see your sister wasn't as strong as you. It happens sometimes mostly by an extra limb or organ but your's is just a special case." I nodded.

"Okay I understand that but what I don't understand firstly why Katie knows and I don't. Secondly why I didn't know in the first place!" James put his chin on my shoulder.

"Kendy, calm down okay? I am sure they will explain it to you." I sighed and melted into his chest.

"You're dad was going to talk to you about it. We talked about when would be the best time for you to find out. We decided that when you were 15 it'd be better. He was planning on taking you on a guys weekend but then he got in that car wreck." I shook my head.

"Then why didn't you tell me! Or why didn't you have Katie tell me since she knew!"

"Kendall, I knew about a year before you did. I found the old sonogram at three months and I saw three of us, not two. I was asked to keep it a secret til dad told you." I huffed.

"I don't understand! It's my body! I should know what's going on with my body before something like this happens!"I pointed towards my stomach. Mom chewed on her lip for awhile.

"Kendall, this is why I wanted to have the talk with you earlier but you told me, you and James weren't having sex yet." I growled and ripped myself from James.

"We will just go play outside with Stella." Marissa and Papi said. Papi grabbed Carlos by the ear and walked out with them. I turned to mom.

"Because we didn't plan on having sex. It just happened. You know you could have told me upfront when I was old enough to understand. Why did you decide to tell me when I turned 15? Did you think I was too dumb to understand?" My sight started to get blurry.

"No baby. We didn't think that. We didn't want to tell you until you had better control over your emotions. You used to destroy your room on a monthly basis baby." I shook my head

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER FOR EMOTIONS! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD WHEN I KNEW ABOUT SEX! I can't believe you kept this from me!" I screamed. Mom flinched back.

"Baby, you have to see it from our point of view. We felt it would effect your childhood." I huffed and stood up. I started to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait Kendall! We still need to talk about somethings with you." I turned and glared at mom.

"No! We are finished talking!" I stormed upstairs. I threw myself on my bed and covered my face. I screamed into the pillow.

* * *

 **James POV**

I sighed as I watched Kendall run up the stairs. I turned to see a stunned Mama Knight.

"Mama, you knew about this?" She nodded.

"When did you find out?" She sighed.

"When Jennifer found out about Kendall." I shook my head and looked at Mama Knight.

"Mama Knight?" She turned to look at me. Tears falling down her face.

"James. Please, we need to talk about stuff with him." I sighed.

"I get why you did it but with Kendall I see how much this affected him. I'll go calm him down but just don't hide anything else from him." She nodded and I walked up the stairs into his room. He was lying on his stomach, face down into a pillow. I walked over and rubbed his back.

"Gamez?" I chuckled and turned him over. His face was red and blotchy.

"We need to talk a little bit more Kendall." He nodded and fell backwards onto his back. I laid down beside him and took his hand.

"Kendall, are you sure you want to keep the baby?" He turned his head.

"Do you? If you don't you can leave right now!" I shook my head.

"I want to keep it Kendy!" He smiled.

"Good. I am happy you do." I smirked and pulled him close.

"Kendall, you do know you'll need to talk to your mom." He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Why do I have to? I am mad at her." I laughed and kissed his head.

"I know that Love, but she's your mom and you need to talk to her." He yawned and snuggled into my chest.

"Fine but later. Right now I am tired and want to snuggle." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. He nuzzled his face into my neck.

"James?" I hummed.

"If we were triplets and my sister looked like me, would you of went for her rather than me?" I scoffed.

"Why would you ask?" He shrugged.

"I am just wondering." I sighed and rubbed his back.

"Well, if you were a triplet. I'd choose you every time." He chuckled.

"Ya because your gay." I laughed.

"Well ya and because I love you." He yawned.

"I love you." I smiled.

* * *

 **That's it. Can you guess the names and gender of the Kames baby?**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kendall's POV**

So it's Thursday now. It's been almost a week since finding out about the baby. I've been avoiding everyone besides James. Carlos and Katie wants to ask questions about what I am going to do with the baby. Logan, Camille, Tanner and Jo are all asking how the appointment went and what's causing me problems. My mom tries to talk to me only to be ignored by me. Currently we are at lunch and Tanner is with us because he's trying to get information from me.

"Okay, what's going on Kendall? You haven't spoken to anyone in almost a week." I shrugged and looked up to see James give me a look. I shook my head while he nodded. I sighed and looked towards Carlos and Katie sending me smiles. I huffed.

"Fine, you want to know what's been going on?" All four of them nodded.

"We found out some interesting news. I am pregnant." I said snottily. They had confusion written all of their faces.

"Whoa, how's that possible?" Tanner asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently me and Katie were triplets and I pretty much ate our other womb mate." I heard a sigh and I looked up. James was rolling his eyes.

"That's not what happened Beautiful. You were just alot stronger than her." I snorted and leaned into his chest.

"That's Incredible!" Logan screamed. Camille slapped his head.

"Logan, it's effecting Kendall. You don't know how this will effect his body." I gulped. I haven't really thought about that. How will this happen? Will it kill me? Will it have a negative effect on the baby?

"Kendall calm down. Your shaking." I looked over at Tanner.

"How do you know that? Why are you even sitting here with a freak!?" Tanner chuckled.

"Because you were my friend before you even knew about being able to get pregnant and plus your body looks like it's on vibration mode." I sighed and pulled away from James.

"Logan, Camille?" They shrugged.

"We're fine with it. Makes you a unique character Kendall." Camille said while Logan nodded along. I pursed my lips.

"Kendall you know you will have to talk to your mother." I rolled my eyes at Carlos.

"Well, she doesn't deserve me talking to her. She's the one that kept this from me." Katie shook her head.

"Kenny, she had reasons too." I scoffed.

"Not good enough reasons." She rolled her eyes.

"Her reasons were good at the time. She didn't expect you to have sex and get pregnant before you turn 18." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What if you were in my position Katie? How'd you feel?" She opened and shut her mouth a couple of times. I smirked and went back to my food.

 **-later-**

We are currently sitting on the couch in the living room. Katie, Carlos, James and I are talking about a baby shower for Katie.

"Katie you have to have one!" Carlos yelled. James nodded.

"He's right Katie. When Marissa had one for Stella she got a bunch of stuff for her so she didn't have to buy as much." Katie rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

"Katie you need to have one! Like it's a right of passage for a mother-" We both winced at the sudden loudness of his voice.

"Carlos, shut up!" We both yelled at him. His smiled dropped.

"Sorry, I was just saying. Jeez moody pregnant people." We both smacked his arm. He huffed.

"Do you have to do it at the same time?" We shrugged.

"Maybe." I heard the front door open and mom walked in with an arm full of groceries. Both of the guys jumped up and helped her. She looks very tired.

"Thanks boys. Just set them on the island and I'll get to them later." They nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Kendall, can we talk now?" I sighed.

"Okay." She smiled and sat down on the love seat. She wrung her hands a few times. James and Carlos came back and sat down beside us.

"So, dealing with you and the baby Kendall. What are your plans? I know you would not get an abortion." I looked up at James who smiled.

"We are planning on keeping it." She nodded.

"Okay and this goes to all of you. How do you plan on taking care of the babies?" Carlos and Katie shrugged.

"Mama Diamond offered me a part-time job after the baby is born." Katie said.

"Papi said he could get to talking with the store down the street to hire me." Carlos said.

"Mama offered me a position at her office a year back. I sure she could give it to me." James said.

"I still have Havenly. Plus I saved up over three thousand just in the few months I've been there." She nodded.

"Okay what about school? Do you plan on going to college after you graduate?" I shrugged.

"I don't really plan on going to college. My plan is to run my own rink." James chuckled.

"Of course you would Love. I am defiantly going to college. I plan on looking into some online courses and of course the closest college here." Katie and Carlos nodded.

"I think that's our plan too. I can do most of my courses online since it's just business school. Carlos will probably do the exact thing as James." Mom hummed.

"Will both of you boys help out with your kids and not leave my babies to take care of them?" Carlos and James nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Mama Knight." They said. She sighed and fell back.

"Okay. Kendall, I have made you an appointment for October. I'll tell you the closer we get to it." I nodded.

"Alright, when I was coming through the door I heard something about a baby shower?" Katie and I nodded.

"Yep." We both said.

"Carlos and James are both trying to talk me into a shower for Cooper." Mom tilted her head.

"Cooper? Is that his name?" Katie nodded.

"Cooper Lee Garcia." Mom smiled.

"I like that name. So you don't want a baby shower for Cooper?" Katie shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't see the point." Carlos scoffed.

"It's for both you and Cooper! I think you shoul-" He got cut off by his phone ringing. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Katie looked over at James who shrugged.

"Katie you are getting a baby shower. Brooke and I will plan it for you." Katie crossed her arms and grunted. I laughed and leaned into James embrace. His arms wrapped around my waist, his hands falling right in the center of my stomach. I heard a huff and Carlos came back in.

"James that was Papi. He said we have to leave because Mama wants to talk to us about something." James sighed and got up. I whined and he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. whinny." I huffed.

"Love you meanie." He smirked.

"Love you Beautiful." They walked out of the house. I huffed and turned to Katie. Jessie was laying down beside her.

"Traitor. Katie you wanna watch a movie?" She shrugged and I put in high school musical 2. She laughed.

"You just want to sing along to it don't you?" I shrugged and pressed play.

"Come on Tank your not a traitor like Jessie is." He hopped up beside me and laid his head on my lap. Right when Bet on it started I belted out the whole song but in the middle of it Katie winced. I paused it and she was holding her little tiny baby bump.

"Katie you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah just keep singing." I shrugged and played it. Just as I started again she grabbed my hand. She place it on her bump and I felt a kick against my hand. I smiled.

"Hi there Coop." I got a kick against my hand. I smiled at Katie and she smiled back.

"Hi Cooper it's mommy." There was no movement. Katie frowned.

"Awww, Cooper kick for mommy. You made her sad, making her sad makes Uncle Kenny sad." He started kicking rapidly. Katie glared at me.

"MOM!" She came running in and stopped to stare at the sight. I think it finally clicked in her brain and she squealed.

"He's kicking!" She placed her hand where mine was.

"Cooper this is your Grandma. Kick for her." Katie said. Her frown deepened and she sent me a pout. I grinned.

"Coop, kick for Nana. I bet she'd love to feel you." Mom's face broke out into a huge grin. She pulled her hand back and looked at Katie.

"Why such the long face baby girl?" She huffed.

"He already likes Kendall better than me." She shrugged.

"Yeah and you used to like Grandpa Jim better than me. He could get you kicking up a storm. Kendall always loved when me or your dad talked to him. Just the difference in babies." Katie sighed.

"It seems you have a fan on your hands Kendall." I smirked.

"I think you should tell Carlos his kid kicked. Put on speaker phone so we can hear." She sighed and pulled out here phone. She sat it in her lap.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey babe."_

 _"Hey Katie, you know I just left like not even two hours ago." She laughed._

 _"Yeah I know but I have something to tell you."_

 _"Okay? Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Cooper!?"_ She shook her head.

 _"No everything is perfectly fine with him but he did kick after you left."_ We looked at each other and I counted down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

 _"OMG! JAMES!_

 _What Carlos?_

 _Cooper kicked!_

 _Omg no way!_

 _Yes way! Katie what'd you say to make him kick?"_ She sighed.

 _"I wasn't the one to get him to kick."_

 _"Then who was it?"_

 _"Kendall."_

 _"How, wait what happened?"_

 _"We were watching High school musical two and he started singing. Cooper started kicking up a storm but when I tried to talk to him he stopped and then Kendall talked to him and he started kicking again."_

 _"I am coming over! I want to feel my son kick!"_ Katie laughed.

 _"No, Carlos just stay home. I think he's tired because he stopped. You can feel it another time."_ I heard him whine.

 _"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Mama just finished dinner."_ She hung up and looked at me.

"You know you just made him really sad just now." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh boo-hoo. I am pretty sure when Cooper's older you will have another baby." She huffed.

"How would you know? This could be your only chance you get at being an Uncle." I shrugged.

"I always have Stella. When she gets married and she can have kids. I would be their Uncle." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I am going to bed." I sighed and got up with her.

"Mom! Katie's going to bed and I'll be in my room until dinner's done!"

"Okay baby. I'll yell for you when it's ready."

* * *

 **James POV**

"So, what is it your mom wanted you home so early the other day?" I looked down to see Kendall looking up at me with those innocent green eyes of his.

"Beautiful, you do realize that was like a week ago? Right?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, we've both been busy this week. I had work four out of the seven days and you had hockey practice the other time. This is the first time I've actually got to cuddle and talk with you." I sighed.

"I know. Coach sucks when we start getting close to a game. Which reminds me a home game is this Friday." He hummed.

"What's the date with that Jamesy?" I shrugged.

"I think it's the 9th." He nodded and started playing with the fabric on my shirt.

"Okay. I'll be there, but you still haven't answered my question about what your mom wanted." I groaned and threw my head back.

"Well, she is having a Halloween party for her 'people'. She wanted Carlos, Logan and I there. She also wanted the girls and you to come." He growled.

"Do I have to dress up?" I chuckled.

"Yes you do. At least a dress shirt and tie." He shook his head.

"I don't wanna go Jamesy. Please don't make me. I hate being around stuck-up people." I heard a throat clearing and we snapped our heads to see mom in my doorway.

"Kendall have you ever seen anyone say no to me before?" He shook his head.

"Right so I will see you on the 24th with James." She smirked and walked away. Kendall groaned and threw his head back, ultimately hitting my chest.

"Ow!" He turned and grimaced.

"I am sorry James." He straddled my hips.

"Kendall it's fine. You do have a hard head." He chuckled and came closer. His lips were hovering over mine.

"How can I make it better?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Figure it out." He smirked and pressed his lips to mine. I slowly licked at his lips begging for entrance which he granted. I moved my hands to his hips and flipped us making him gasp.

His hands found my hair and pulled. I groaned and connected our lips again. I slowly started to lift his shirt up and rub my thumb over his hip bone. He bit down on my bottom lip and pulled. I pulled his shirt up and over his head. I looked down to see a tiny little bump forming on his stomach. His lips moved down my jaw and to my throat making me moan. With my free hand I rubbed the small bump. He made some sort of noise and pulled away from my neck.

"Honey what are you doing?" I hummed and continued to rub the bump. Suddenly I was smacked in the back of the head. I looked up to see an amused and slightly irritated Kendall.

"What did you say Love?" He grumbled.

"I asked what you were doing?" I shrugged and removed my hand.

"I was admiring you." He huffed.

"I can see that. I was trying to admire you with my lips but I guess I wasn't that good at holding your attention." I made a noise of protest.

"You did but I didn't expect you to have a little bump already." He shrugged and put his hand over his bump.

"Yeah I already have a bump but Katie's bump is a little bit bigger than mine and she is almost five months." He pouted. I chuckled and kissed his cheek. He rolled his head over and smiled. I smiled back and started to place kisses down his neck, over his chest and landing over his stomach. He cackled and pushed my head back.

"James you are being weird." I rolled my eyes.

"No I am not. I am just kissing my baby." He sighed.

"I know but you do realize that our baby is possibly the size of a pea. Right?" I raised my eyebrow.

"How would you know this?" He shrugged.

"I am guessing I am at least a month and Katie showed me her sonogram of Cooper. He just looked like a blob." I chuckled and pulled him into my arms. I place my hands over his bump and rested my head in his neck.

"I love both of you." He sighed and rested his head on mine and hummed.

"And we love you."

* * *

"Okay guys one of our first home games of the season! We need to get out there and play! Whose with me!" They all yelled and skated onto the ice. We are playing Palm Woods academy. As I skated to the ice to warm-up I looked into the crowds to find my blonde hair beauty. He was in the first few rows smiling. Every time we scored all I could hear were his cheers. I loved the sound of him cheering. After the whole thing we won, 7-2. I couldn't have been happier.

"James!" He screamed and came running up jumping into my arms. I spun his around.

"You were awesome! The team was awesome!" I chuckled.

"Yeah? Aren't you a little bias on this subject since your boyfriend's captain and best friends are on the team." He shrugged.

"Maybe but I don't care. We are going out to celebrate your first win! CARLOS, KATIE, LOGAN, CAMILLE, TANNER! WE ARE GOING OUT IN HONOR OF THE VICTORS!" I chuckled and pulled him off my neck. He whined trying to get back in my embrace.

"Love you have got to let the victors shower. We don't want to be all sweaty and nasty for dinner." He pouted and I kissed his lips. He broke out in a grin.

"Okay. Hurry though because the victors won't last very long." I shook my head heading towards the locker room.

"What are we in the Hunger Games now?" I asked. He shrugged and leaned against the wall. After showering and changing we all met outside of the locker room door. I walked over to Kendall wrapping my arms around his chest.

"So, where are we going for our victory dinner?" He shrugged.

"Well, I know no where fancy because you guys look ruff." We laughed and glared at him.

"How about..."

"Burger King!" Katie yelled. Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's a new thing. She craves things and when she is she doesn't stop until she gets it." I look down at Kendall who shrugs. I looked over at Camille, Logan and Tanner who nodded.

"Alright let's go." Katie squealed running down the hall. Carlos huffed and ran after her.

"Katie! Be careful!" I looked around to see everyone in a fit of giggles.

"First time for everything." Logan said. Camille nodded.

"Oh hell yeah. Who would of thought that Carlos would be telling Katie to be careful." Camille said. We nod and walk out to the cars. Once at Burger King and got our food we all sat around the table. Katie got some weird things while everyone else got normal things.

"Kendall, when is your appointment?" Tanner asked. He hummed and swallowed.

"Mom made one for Oct. 23rd." I turned to him.

"You didn't tell me." He shrugged.

"Last Saturday I was going to tell you but then we started talking about other things and it just slipped my mind. I sorry Jamesy." He said with a cute little pout at the end. That pout can get him out of anything when it comes to me.

"You know I can't resist the pout. What time on the 23rd?" He sighed.

"Umm, right after school. I think maybe 3:45?" I nodded and gripped his knee.

"Are you guys actually keeping it?" Logan asked. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Yup." I said with a smile. Camille squealed and Katie glared at me.

"Katie? What's up with the glare?" She sent me a sinister grin.

"Well, you know I haven't gotten to do this since finding out about Kendall." I sent Kendall a confused look and he shrugged. Katie got up from her seat and walked over to me the smile never leaving her face. All of a sudden I am being hit and punched in the arm.

"How *punch* dare *slap* you *punch* knock *punch* up *punch* my *slap* baby *slap* brother." Two more slaps and three more punches.

"You know I should kill you for knocking him up but two people stand in my way. First being Cooper he wouldn't be able to handle it and Kendall, he would murder me for killing you. Be lucky that both of them are here." Kendall busted out into a cackle making everyone else follow his lead.

"You know it wasn't all James fault that Kendall got pregnant. It takes two to make a baby Katie. You of all people should know that." Camille said with a smirk looking over at a flustered Katie. Katie huffed and sat back down.

 **-Time Skip-**

Today is Tuesday the 13th that means ten days til our first appointment for our baby! I'm just so excited to see it. I mean it's a mini Kendall, who wouldn't want that!

"James." He whined laying his head on my shoulder. It's lunch, on Tuesday and Thursday we don't have classes together so it's the only time we get to spend together until school lets out.

"What?" I said in the same voice. He frowned.

"I tried on some of my dress shirts and none of them fit. Can I wear one of yours?" I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Of course you can Love. My mom is forcing you to go anyways." He smiled.

"Good plus it's partly your fault my clothes don't fit anymore." I sighed and rubbed his hip.

"I'm gonna be blamed for this all the time now aren't I?" He shrugged.

"Its more fun to blame you than the baby. So yeah." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. He sighed, snuggling into my arms.

* * *

 **Hey guys long time no hear. So chapter Nineteen of Kendall Falls. How was it? Pretty much a filler chapter.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	20. Chapter 20

**James POV**

Today is the today! I finally get to see my baby! My baby? Sounds amazing to hear. Never thought I'd be getting one like this! My baby, my baby, my baby! I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a confused Kendall.

"James, what's gotten into you?" I looked behind him to see amused faces of our friends. I look back at Kendall who looks very cute confused.

"I am excited to see our baby, Kendall!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes but you do realize it'll look like an alien right. Coop did." Carlos and Katie scoffed. Kendall sighed and turned to them.

"You know I am right, you just don't want to admit it." Katie glared while Carlos bit his lip. Kendall smirked.

"I knew I was right! Now Jamesy why exactly are you excited? It's not like you are finding out the gender of the baby." I pursed my lips. He should be excited about the baby.

"Why aren't you excited you get to see our baby for the first time." He shrugged.

"I don't know maybe when we get there I might be more excited." I nodded and grabbed his hand. He looked up and smiled. I heard a throat clearing, we turned to see Camille crossing her arms.

"You guys need to go now if you want to be on time for your appointment." We nodded. I started to run to the car dragging Kendall behind me. By the time we got to the car Kendall was laughing.

"Jeez, you really are excited to see the baby aren't you?" I shrugged and drove away.

"I just can't wait to see a mini you inside you." He chuckled and watched the outside roll by. Once we made it into the office we got some weird looks. I guess when they seen Kendall they assumed a female named Kendall.

"Kendall Knight." We both got up and walked over to the nurse. She smiled and closed the door to the waiting room.

"Kendall since you are a unique case the doctor wants to do everything. So, if you can wait right here and I'll go get her." We nodded. We waited about two minutes a woman about mid 30s with auburn hair and hazel eyes walked up to us.

"Hey Peters. Long time no see." I guess this is Katie's doctor too. She smiled at me and stuck her hand out.

"Dr. Peters. I am guessing your the other dad." I nodded and shook her hand.

"James Diamond." I let go and she turned to Kendall.

"You know when your mom called and set up an appointment I was honestly surprised. I mean Katie talked about you being triplets but I would have never thought that something like that could happen." Kendall shrugged.

"Neither could I. I was shocked and kind of mad that she didn't tell me but I now understand that things happen for a reason." She nodded and looked at the chart. He's kind of getting used to the whole I'm a male who can get pregnant thing. It takes time to get used to it but I get a little me and Kendall mix.

"Okay, your mom said that you got checked out around September 23rd. That's when she said that's when you found out. Let's get you on the scale and then we can go from there." He nodded and stepped on the scale. 137 he's gained two more pounds in a month. We follow Peters to a dark room with a bed and a big machine. Kendall took the bed while I took the chair.

"Okay, now we will need to talk. Let's get that out of the way before we take a look at the angel growing inside you. Now you will need to think of a birthing plan, most of them go according to plan but sometimes you just can't help it." We nodded.

"How am I suppose to have the baby?" Kendall asked. Peters chewed her lip.

"Ummm, I am assuming you'll do it the same way you had sex but then there is always c-section which would make recovery time longer. We'll figure that out when we get to it, I just want to know which way you'd like to do it and if you want to go natural or drugs?" Kendall shrugged.

"I'll talk about it with James and my mom. See what their input on it." She nodded and went over to the machine. I am glad he's adding me in on it. He could easily ignore my thoughts and be the stubborn boy he is and do it his way.

"Everyone does. How have you been Kendall? Been nauseous, tired, mood swings, cravings?" Kendall sighed.

"Just the nauseous and tiredness. The others haven't came yet." She nodded and turned on the machine. Jeez, I hope they don't come. It's gonna suck when it happens.

"So, I am thinking that your at least a month along but once I see the baby I can give you a better estimate on how far along and when your due date will be." We nodded.

"Kendall pull up your shirt please." Kendall did as he was told. She put some jelly on his tiny little baby bump. I find his baby bump so freaking adorable on him. She started searching for the baby. She finally stopped and hummed.

"Well, this is interesting." Kendall raised his eyebrow and looked over at the screen.

"What's interesting Peters?" I asked. She moved it around again.

"So, it seems there is more than one baby." She points to the screen. We both leaned closer and looked to were she was pointing to. There on the screen were two little alien blob looking things. All of a sudden they jump and so does Kendall. Peters chuckled and faced Kendall. Two babies, two.

"It happens all the time." He nodded and looked back at the screen.

"Are there only two of them?" She sighed.

"I am not sure there might be another one behind them but there are diffidently two. They look to be about 2 months. Which will make your due date about June 14th." I was in awe not only are we having one mini Kendall we could be having three. Right now what we know there are two little ones. TWO! I heard a chuckle.

"Most parents are like this when they find out about the baby or babies for the first time. He'll come back soon." Kendall sighed.

"Good cause he's my ride." They both laugh and I glare at Kendall. He sent me the puppy eyes and it's hard to be mad at that.

"Now Kendall, monthly check-ups and you know around 4 to 5 months you'll be able to determine the sex. Do you want to know more you two?" Kendall hummed.

"When will they be able to hear us?" I asked in a hopeful tone. She giggled.

"Ahh, you're one of those. Surprisingly you are one out of very few that ask this question. Around 24 weeks is when they can really hear you but they can hear noises at 18 weeks." I nodded. I don't care if they can't understand me I'll still talk to my kids.

"When will I be looking forward to being kicked?" Kendall asked. She shrugged.

"There's this thing called quickening. It starts at about 16 weeks and only you can feel it. It feels like flutters and jumps in your stomach. The kicks don't start until about 20 to 25 weeks with the first child." He nodded and pulled down his shirt. She patted his knee and shook my hand.

"Nice to see you again Kendall and James nice to meet you. I'll see you in a month." She walked out Kendall's face was priceless. We walked out to the car and he pulls out the sonogram. I smirked and start to drive. He can't take his eyes off the picture.

"Kendall?" He hummed not looking away from picture in his hands.

"What's going on in your head right now?" He sighed and looked over at me. He had tears in his eyes. I grabbed his hand rubbing it with my thumb.

"What's wrong Love?" He shook his head.

"James can we really do this. I was worried about one baby now we have to worry about two or three. James can we do this. What about if we mess up? We could ruin their lives." I glance at him. Tears were now falling down his face. I can tell he's thinking to much.

"Beautiful, we will have help. We have your mom, Papi, my mom and all of our family and friends. I am sure we will screw-up sometimes but we will learn as we go." He nodded and wiped his face.

"I am still scared. What if I do something to hurt them before their born?" I sighed and turned into my driveway. Oh my poor Kendy. Just get out of your head everything will be fine.

"Kendall listen. I am sure that you will do anything to keep them safe and healthy." He shook his head and looked down towards the picture.

"What if they can't make it? Like I miscarry or something?" I grabbed his face and turned it to me. I looked in his eyes. I will try my hardest to make sure that doesn't happen with us Love. That's a promise.

"No more what ifs. Don't think about it just try your best okay?" He nodded and unbuckled his seat-belt.

"I am spending the night tonight." I laughed.

"Of course you are. You just did the innocent subject change thing you do so well." He shrugged and got out. I followed and we went in. Katie and Carlos were on the couch, Carlos was talking to Cooper. Kendall walked over and slammed down in the chair in the corner of the room. Katie and Carlos looked over at me, I shrugged.

"Hey can we invite Logan, Camille and Tanner over since Mama Diamond wants all of us for that get together?" Kendall asked. I looked up the stairs.

"I don't know Kendall. Maybe ask Papi." He nodded.

"PAPI!"We heard a thud and feet running down the steps.

"Kendall! Don't scare me like that. I didn't know that both of you were back." He said leaning against the wall. Kendall smirked.

"And you are suppose to be a police officer. I have a question for you." Papi chuckled.

"Chief, thank you and what is it?" Kendall pouted and sent him the puppy eyes.

"Since Mama Diamond wants us over here tomorrow could we invite Tanner, Logan and Camille over for a sleep over?" Papi sighed.

"You know even though you aren't my child or step-child, I can never say no to you. Yeah go ahead but you'll have to help set up." Kendall nodded. Papi, I know how you feel, no one can deny him anything. He's to sweet and stubborn.

"Of course we'll help." Kendall said eagerly. Carlos and I scoffed.

"Nuh uh. You two will not do anything that can hurt you." I said. Kendall pouted and whined.

"No fair. I wanna help." I shrugged.

"Too bad so sad." He huffed and sat back.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Yeah, be over in 10... yep... okay, see you then." James hung up and smiled at me.

"They'll be over in 10 and Tanner 20 minutes. So in that twenty something minutes what should we do?" I shrugged. Katie clapped getting our attention.

"Sonogram and appointment info. NOW!" I sighed and pulled James down beside me. I reached into my pocket and handed it to Katie. Her face was priceless, she gave it to Carlos who's jaw dropped.

"There's two of them on this." I nodded while James grinned.

"So, you're having twins?" Carlos asked. I felt James shrug.

"She said there might be another one hiding behind those two." They both blinked slowly. James moved his hands from the side to my stomach and started rubbing in circles. I sighed placing my hand over his. I like this feeling, it's different but relaxing. Katie sent me a sweet smile.

"There's a possibility that there's a third?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah maybe." Carlos shook his head whistling.

"Man! But doesn't that mean I'll have three nieces and or nephews?" James chuckled and it vibrated my back.

"Could be possible." Carlos grinned and dropped down to Katie's belly. He started rubbing it.

"You hear that Cooper. You'll be getting two or three cousins." Katie shakes her head. Carlos' grin widened. I am thinking Cooper is kicking. I looked down and smiled. I might be scared but I can't wait until I can feel them kicking. I felt a breath on my neck.

"Love, you okay?" I looked up to see James was watching me with a smile on his face. I shrugged.

"Just thinking Handsome." He nodded and kissed my neck.

"Just making sure." I leaned back placing the back of my head on his shoulder. His kissing gets more intense when suddenly the door slams open.

"HEY GUYS!" I chuckled and sat up a little. Camille always so loud. Her and Logan are total opposites personality wise. Their good together though, real good. In walks Logan, Camille and Tanner. They smiled and sat around. Camille turned to us smiling like a mad woman.

"What happened? Did you see the baby? How far along are you? When's your due date?" Logan laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Millie, calm down. They can only answer one question at a time sweetheart." She nodded.

"To answer your questions Camille here's part of it." I pointed to Katie and Carlos who handed her the photo. Camille grabbed it.

"There's two! Logan there's two!" Logan nodded, she handed it to Tanner and he raised his brow.

"Two? Is she sure?" I nodded.

"Maybe another hiding behind them but two for sure. Next one I am 2 months along which puts my due date about June 14th. Does that clear up all your questions Cam?" She nodded. Logan looked over at us.

"Are you sure you can handle two or three kids at once?" I tilted my head back and looked at James. He shrugged.

"We can do it. I believe in us."

* * *

 **James POV**

I came walking downstairs flattening my hair only to bump into Carlos. He nodded and moved over to the side. I came face to face with mom. That sneaky bastard knew she was in here. I turned to give him a glare and got a childish grin out of him.

"James, Carlos aren't you going to get Katie and Kendall up? Logan, Tanner and Camille are already up and in the dinning room." Mom asked. I looked over at Carlos who shook his head.

"Um not right now, how about we let them sleep. We stayed up really late last night and Katie gets crabby when woke up early on the weekend." Carlos said for both of us. Mom smirked putting her hands on her hips.

"Let me guess, you don't want them to help with setting up do you?" I think we look like deer caught in headlights. That's exactly what me and Carlos discussed last night through text after they fell asleep. Mom sent us a warm smile.

"Trust me, I would never let them do anything that hurts my grand babies. Now get in there and eat so you can help the others." We nod and ran into the dinning room.

After about two hours of rearranging furniture we sat down to rest. I didn't expect a couch would take five men to move it. I have more respect for Papi now. He's usually the one that does the rearranging.

"Ahh, well good morning sleepy heads." Mom said from the chair. We turned to see a fully dressed Katie with her hair pulled back into a ponytail but Kendall on the other hand was still in pj's and bedhead.

"Twins so, similar yet so different." I said. They both growled and walked over to us. They plop right down on our laps. Kendall sighed and curled into a ball. Katie was stretched out over Carlos.

"You two want food?" Their heads snapped up.

 **"Yes, please."** They said at the same time. Mom laughed and got up to go into the kitchen. Kendall's head fell back onto my chest.

"Love,sleep well?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, I did til you left then I got lonely." I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah then he came to Carlos' room and snuggled with me until we both woke up." Katie said not moving an inch while looking up at the ceiling. Carlos chuckled and he earned a glare from Kendall which shut him right up.

"Okay tell us something? How are you Katie all dressed and ready and Kendall here looks like he's just rolled out of bed?" Tanner asked. Kendall pouted.

"It's because I just rolled out of bed plus, I didn't spend twenty minutes to get ready for setting up. If I can I limit the amount of times I change I will thank you very much." Kendall mumbled out. Tanner closed his mouth.

"Sorry Tanner the Knight's aren't really morning people. Don't take it to heart." He nodded. Mom walked in with two plates and handed them to Kendall and Katie. Carlos pouted.

"Why can they eat in the living room and we can't?" He whined. Mom gave him a pointed look.

"When you start carrying life inside you, you can eat in the living room." Katie and Kendall smirked.

 **"HA!"** They started in on the food. Fruit and french toast. I seen Carlos try to take a strawberry from Katie only to be smacked. After they finished eating we got started again. They just decorated with mom and Camille. Finally it's 6:00 and everything is put together expect for a stubborn pj ridden Kendall.

"Come on Kendy, you need to get ready I have clothes out and ready for you. No slacks, no dress shoes." I said pointing to the black skinny jeans, dark green dress shirt, black tie and white vans. He pouted.

"But, I don't want to go mingle with people that won't even know my name. Please don't make me, I just want to stay up here and cuddle with you." I rolled my eyes.

"You know if our kids are half as stubborn as you we will get nowhere fast." He scowled at me crossing his arms on his chest, acting just like a child.

"Come on just for a while then we can come back up here and wait to tell everyone after the party about the twins." I could see his gears turning.

"What if I don't move from this spot. What will you do then?" I raised a brow.

"I will then dress you myself, do your hair, carry you downstairs and keep you down there the whole night." He glared at me but got up walking over to the clothes. He strips down to his underwear and changes.

"You know I hate this?" He said as he buttons the last button on the shirt.

"What are you talking about Beautiful?" He huffed and put the tie around his neck.

"That I have to wear your shirts already. I am gonna end up growing out of your clothes to by the way it's going." He pulled off the tie and threw it to the ground. I sighed and picked it up. I turned him to face me and started to tie the tie.

"Now, Kendall of course you'll grow out of your clothes. They were already really tight on you to begin with. You'll stay in my clothes for a little while longer and when the day comes you can't fit into them anymore, we'll go out and buy some bigger clothes. Plus, if it's for your comfort and the babies then I am more than happy to help." I said finishing of the tie. I crouched down to his belly. I placed my hands on it.

"Now listen to Papa. I know you can't hear me right now and that's alright, I'll repeat myself later. Don't give Mama any troubles when you grow, it will make him upset and angry and we don't need that." He laughed pulling me up.

"Don't tell them that them growing will make me mad." I scoffed and poked his nose.

"I say don't give you troubles when they grow. I thought I'd get yelled at for calling you Mama." He shrugged.

"It's what I am and what I'll become so I better start getting used to it." He said walking into the bathroom. I followed and watched him brush his hair.

"You could always be called Papa or Daddy or Pops." He laughed.

"One thing you're Papa because that's what you called yourself. Second thing Pops sounds like a grandpa's name and third I'd rather be strange than originally besides I am the one carrying them. So, I can be called whatever the heck I want." He stated proudly. I chuckled and pulled him into my arms. I gently put my hands on his belly. He shook his head.

"Yeah, you totally will be one of those dads." I shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Is it a bad thing?" He tilted his head.

"For me yeah. For you and the babies no." I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs. Everybody was standing there waiting.

"Wow, I am impressed James. It takes Katie and I alot longer to get him up and dressed." I shrugged.

"Mama Knight I just have this power that he just can't resist." He scoffed.

"No you threatened to do my hair. That statement right there is scary enough." They all crack up. I don't see what's funny but it has Kendall laughing so I am okay with it.

* * *

 **So, twins? What do you think they will be? Both girls, boy and a girl, boy and boy? What about their names? Review!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just a cute little filler chapter.**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

The party at Mama Diamond's house was okay. The only problem there was Jo and her family were there. I don't have anything against her family but Jo rubs me the wrong way. She hasn't done anything to make me think that about her but it just that gut feeling. After the party during the clean-up we told our parents of the twins and possibly a third. I thought that James and Carlos would have to catch our moms. It was an intense moment but after a few minutes they calmed down.

Now is one of my favorite holidays! HALLOWEEN! We went to school and stuff but now it's trick or treating. Everyone's over at the our house to pass out candy on the lawn. I love seeing all the kids dressed up as their favorite superhero or princess. It's really cool to see their imagination. Oh here's another fairy princess.

"Here you go princess." The little girl smiled. She looks to be about six. I heard a groan and turned to look at the bowl. It was empty! Who eats that much candy in twenty minutes.

"Who ate the candy?" I looked over my companions. Katie was at the far end talking to the fairy princess. Next to her was Camille and Logan next to me and her. I look over to my other side to see Carlos and Tanner. Tanner, Carlos, and Logan turned so, I could see their faces. All of them had chocolate and other candy on their faces.

"James! We are out of candy! I need more!"

"REALLY HOW THEY JUST STARTED!" He yelled from the front door. He walks out with a big bowl of candy. I stand up to let him sit then I sit on his lap.

"Carlos, Tanner, and Logan are acting like little kids and stealing it all." James nodded.

"Okay, Carlos is understandable and Halloween brings the normal out of Loga-OW!" James yelled. Logan shrugged.

"I am normal. You are the weird one, James." They both stuck their tongues out at each other. I grabbed a hold of James' tongue and Logan's ear. No I am not moody or mad but it's fun to see them squirm.

"You two act your age. If I see them out of your mouths again I will cut them off and feed them to Jessie and Tank. Got it?" They both took their tongues and put them away with scared eyes. I guess I could be a good parent. I looked down the row to see red faces of Camille and Katie.

"You'll be a good dad Kendall!" Camille yelled. I shook my head.

"No I'll be a good Mama!" To be completely honest I don't mind being called Mama. It's not really that feminine and I think it works for me. I felt a nose nuzzle my neck. I turned my head to see James.

"What are you doing?" He started to lick my pulse point.

"You said you'd be a good Mama." I rolled my eyes and pulled him off.

"Maybe later and not when little kids could come by. That's why we separated Carlos and Katie." He whined.

"Fine later but you do realize this will be the last time you pass out candy for a long time." I made a noise of protest.

"What do you mean? This won't be the last one for a long time." He nodded.

"Yeah because we will have the babies and they will go out for their first Halloween by the their birth." I shook my head.

"James the babies would only be a four months old. No way we'd be taking them around in the chilly weather to get candy they wouldn't even be able to eat. Maybe this is the last year for Carlos and Katie because Cooper would be... March, April, May, June, July, August, September... eight months old by next Halloween." His eyes widened.

"You really do love Halloween, don't you?" I shrugged and gave the little four year old Jake the pirate a piece of candy.

"I do and when our kids are old enough they will be in the most amazing and envious costumes there are." He chuckled. A little boy came running up in a dinosaur costume and he looks very familiar.

"Trick or Treat, may I please have a piece of candy?" Oh I know this little boy.

"Zander is that you in a dinosaur?!" He pushed back the hood.

"No, see it's a hood." He finally looks up and his eyes brighten, he runs to me to give me a hug. He made the screeching noise and I did it back.

"Hi Kendall. Are you feeling better? Why haven't you been at Hevanly? I haven't seen you." I smiled and placed him on my lap.

"I am feeling better. Lucy hasn't needed filling in for, I've been there on my hours. I also have to talk to your daddy later about a few things." He tilted his head.

"What about?" I shrugged.

"Things. When I talk to him and we talk, I'll tell you okay. By the way where is your daddy or mommy?" His face was confused.

"They were right behind me?" He turned around and looked. When he turned back tears filled his eyes. My heart broke at the sight.

"I don't kno-w wh-ere th-ey went?" I shushed him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay. What where you doing?" He sniffled.

"I was running to every house because my little cousin was walking to slow. She's two so I ran to other houses and ended up getting lost, I guess." I turned to see everyone watching. I sighed and turned to James.

"James call Papi and ask for Kelly's phone number or see if he can call her. Tell him to give her my number." He nodded and whipped out his phone. I turned to Zander and saw a pout on his face.

"What's the matter little dinosaur?" He sighed.

"I don't get to finish trick or treating." I chewed the inside of my cheek. I looked over at everyone they are on the edge of their seats to see what I'd do next. I got an idea and looked at Zander.

"Well, how about when James gets off the phone, he'll watch you for a minute while I go inside and get something. Then I'll tell you my plan deal?" He nodded. I got up and sat him on James knee. I mouthed watch him and ran inside. I got Jessie and Tank put them in all their gears and got Katie's unused art supplies and head bands. I worked my magic and walked out of the house. James had just finished the phone conversation and turned to look at what everyone else was.

"Dinosaur puppies!" Zander came running petting them and stuff. I picked him up and put him on my hip walking over to everyone.

"I guess this might be my first year for a new tradition. We have another hour to trick or treat. You wanna go Zander?" He nodded and jumped down. I looked at James.

"Is Papi calling her?" He nodded and I handed him the leash to Tankasaurs. I took Zander's hand and started walking towards the house by ours. He ran and knocked on the door.

"Jeez if you can put dog costumes together so fast I'd love to see you with actual time on your hands to make one." I shrugged.

"I was the one who made custom costumes for Halloween and the drama department at our old school. Wha-" I was cut off by the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Kendall? Have you seen Zander?"_ I chuckled.

"Yeah in a green and blue triceratops costume?"

 _"YES! SO you have seen him!"_

"I actually have him. James and I are taking him around to houses with the dogs right now." I heard a sigh.

 _"Thank god. We were looking all over for him. Is he safe?"_ I looked up to see him holding James' hand now.

"Yeah Kelly. He's safe, I'll keep him until trick or treating is over and you can just meet me at my house." She agreed and I gave her my address. I hung up and ran to catch up with them.

"Kendall? What type of dinosaurs are those?" He asked pointing to the dogs.

"Well the one James has is Tankasaurs rex and she's Jessiatops." He laughed and petted her head.

"Is James your boyfriend? I hear mommy talk about you two all the time at home. Plus you were sitting on his lap Kendall."James laughed and I glared at him.

"Yes, he is. How do you feel about that?" He shrugged.

"Do you love him?" I nodded.

"Oh very much." He turned to James.

"James do you love Kendall?" He looks down and picked him up.

"I love him so much I want to start a family with him." His eyes widened.

"Whoa that's like my mommy and daddy. Are you gonna have a family?" James looked at me. I shrugged.

"What if I told you we have a family in the making." He looked down at the dogs.

"Tank and Jessie aren't really babies." James chuckled and pointed towards me.

"Yeah but Kendall is having some babies. They are right there in his tummy." Zander's face was priceless.

"But he's a boy. Boys can't have babies." James nodded.

"That is true but Kendall's a special kind of boy. He's like one in a zillion." Zander looks at my stomach. He wiggles out of James hold and walks over to me. He sticks his hands out and pets my stomach. We watch with curious eyes.

"Are there three babies in there?" James eyes widened which I think mine did too. Zander looks at us with big puppy eyes.

"We think so but right now we can only see two." Zanders jaw drops.

"Like the baby is playing peek-a-boo with you." I nodded.

"Yeah something like that." After that conversation we went quiet. Finally the trick or treating finished and we were relax back at the house while Zander plays with the dogs. There was a knock at the door and someone yelled come in. In comes a little girl about two with light brown hair and big hazel eyes, her skin looked like she was part white and part black. Then comes Kelly and Josh.

"Zander!" Zander looks up and goes running to his parents.

"Don't ever run away from us. We were so scared. You should be glad that it was Kendall who found you." Josh said. He nodded.

"Sorry Mommy. Sorry Daddy." Kelly shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize to us. You need to apologize to Kendall and James for messing up their plans." He walked over to us his hands behind his back.

"I am sorry James and Kendall. I didn't mean to ruin your plans." We shook our heads.

"It was an honor to go trick or treating with you Zander." He gives us a hug.

"Trust me, your babies are safe with me. I'll keep it a secret." He whispered and pulled back.

"Thank you so much Kendall." I nodded.

"No problem. Josh tomorrow could I talk to you?" He nodded and left.

"Well, old traditions just died hard." I said to a sleeping James. I rolled my eyes and cuddle up to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kendall POV**

Yesterday I talked to Josh about working and the babies. After he came down from the confusion we talked for a while. He said that when I go on home bound from school is when I should stop working but isn't that like three months before or something. I don't think I could do that. I told him that and he's said that when I reach three months I am officially on desk duty. Which is fine by me.

As I mentioned, School. I got to figure out how to tell them. Maybe Peters or Mom can go in there because if I do they'll think it's a prank. Maybe I should ask Mom about it. She'll know more. She seems to get tired a lot lately, maybe that's because of a very moody almost six month pregnant teenage daughter and a two month pregnant son. I guess I could see how she is so tired. I am being shaken awake.

"Kendall, get up." I groaned.

"Come on Beautiful get up." I growled.

"Jamie why isn't Beautiful waking up? He needs to wake up." I sighed and grabbed the little voice. I heard a squeak and a giggle. I pulled the covers over our heads. I was greeted by big brown eyes that sparkled.

"What are you doing here my Queen? There's an ogre out there. You need to be in the castle." She giggled and James scoffed.

"I am not an ogre. I am the handsome Prince that's here to see the Knight that belongs to this bed." I love he plays along. I pull the blanket down just enough to see James and for Stella to see him. I suddenly scream and pull the covers back over our faces.

"Did you see that? The hideous creature!" She giggled and held my face.

"Beautiful knight did you not see the thing in his hands?" I hummed.

"No the face distracted me. Let's look again." I slowly moved the blanket from our faces to see James standing there with a smirk and a bed tray in his hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's food isn't it?" He nodded.

"The best for the Knight and the beautiful jewels growing inside him." I pursed my lips and looked at Stella.

"My Queen is it poisoned?" She shook her head. I made grab hands at the tray. He sat it on my lap and crawled over us to lay down beside me. Stella cuddle up to my side while I ate the strawberry yogurt, bacon and waffles with chocolate milk on my plate.

"So why are you guys up so early on a Monday?" James laughed.

"You really don't know." I thought about it and shook my head.

"Aunt Katie you were right! He doesn't remember!" I heard three distant chuckles. I turned to James who pulled something out of his back pocket. I heard a gasp.

"Jamie you said I could give him my present first." James sighed.

"I am sorry Stel, go get your present and while your down there give the one for Aunt Katie to her." She nodded and ran out of the room. I was eating a piece of bacon and turned back to James.

"Fhy'd cou get me peasants?" He chuckled and came close. He kissed the corner of my lips and then chopped down on the bacon pulling a piece off for himself. I smacked his arm.

"How dare you steal food from your own children!" He chuckled and tried to kiss me again. I dodged it making him whine.

"Love it was just a little piece of bacon." I gasped.

"Honey, that could have been a leg growth for one of your children! If one of them walks with a limp I am blaming you." He sighed getting out of bed. I smirked.

"You know, you should be on the debate team. You made me feel really bad for stealing that little piece of bacon that I'll go get you another piece." He walked out of the room. Okay what is it that is so special that I get presents and breakfast in bed. Plus, Katie gets a present. I ate another waffle and pushed the plate away. I drank my milk and heard footsteps running up the stairs.

I heard a huff and then a big package was place on my lap. Stella was standing there with a great big smile. I opened the package and all these types of drawings fell out, plus a couple bracelets. I looked at each picture. One with a blonde hair green eyed boy with two dogs. Another one was of two boys one with brown hair and brown eyes, other one was the same guy as the last picture with a little girl with black hair and brown eyes. I look over at Stella who has a blush across her face.

"These are amazing Stella. Come here." She gently climbed into my lap. I picked up the two pictures.

"Explain these." She smiled and pointed.

"This is you with Jessie and Tank and this one is you James and me. I also made you bracelets. One for you, James, me and the baby." I smiled as she put the one on me. It had beads that spelled out BEAUTIFUL. James has JAMIE, hers has QUEEN and the other one is bare.

"Stella two things. One why doesn't the baby's have anything on it?" She shrugged.

"I don't know what to call it til we find out if it's a boy or girl. Oh but I need to make another one for you because I like the nickname Beautiful Knight for you now." I nodded.

"Okay and the second thing there's more than one baby in here." I pointed down to my stomach. She looked down and went really close.

"Hi babies, I am your Auntie Queen." I laughed as she pulled back.

"How many are there?" I shrugged. If only I knew that Stella.

"I am not sure right now you can only see two but there might be a third behind them." She tilted her head at my stomach. She put her hands on my stomach and rubbed it.

"I think it's three and your almost as big as Aunt Katie Beautiful." Why does every kid I tell rub my stomach and say three. I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah but she is having one and I am having two or three." She nodded and the door opened to see a slightly irritated James.

"Jamesy everything all right?" He huffed and sat down on the bed.

"No Carlos ate all the bacon. Now I'd feel really bad if one of them walks with a limp." I chuckled and pointed to the plate that has half of it eaten.

"They will be fine. I couldn't finish it all." He shook his head.

"You eat like a bird. You shouldn't do that. Have you figured out what day it is?" I shook my head.

"No, is it important?" He sighed and brings out a box from his pocket. He opens it and hands it to me. Inside were rings, one with a dark green inside and another one with a granite looking one.

"So, the place didn't have hazel so I thought a brown green granite would be a close enough. I am using them as promise rings since technically we are to young to get married and then when we have the babies we'd be to distracted for it so I was thinking this was good enough until that time comes." I nodded and jumped into his arms. He chuckled and gripped tighter. I know there's more to it than that but I am going to ignore it because this is a special moment. I pulled back and he had tears in his eyes. I frowned and wiped them away.

"What's the matter Handsome?" He shook his head.

"You need to get dressed." I sighed and let go off him. He grabbed my hand and put the granite looking one on my finger and he did the same for himself. He picked Stella up and left the room. I sighed and switched everything out for clean things. I walked downstairs to see Carlos, Mom, Katie and Marissa all there too. I looked around and blinked.

"Okay I am so confused. What's going on?" Mom chuckled and patted my cheek.

"My poor baby boy. Not even that far into the pregnancy and you already have the brain." I am getting pissed now.

"Can someone tell me what freaking day it is?!" James laughed and pulled his phone out. He called my phone that was on the island, I glanced at him and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday Love." It took a few minutes to process what he said. Once it finally registered in my brain my cheeks went pink.

"Beautiful how can you forget your birthday? I always remember mine it's my favorite day besides Christmas." I bit my lip.

"Stella he's always forgotten our birthday ever since he found out about Halloween." I growled.

"Sorry, I really love Halloween. I don't realize it's two days before our birthday. I get so into the spirit of it, I could have a thousand birthdays and not realize it." Katie rolled her eyes. Mom handed me a card and kissed my cheek.

"You get to go into school late all of you. Just because it's their birthday. Be safe and I am leaving for work." I sighed and opened the card. I noticed two things one a gift card to Babies-r-us for 1,000 dollars and a ring. I pulled the card out.

 _Happy 17th birthday baby boy._

 _You always wonder why I didn't give you any other siblings, why mess with perfection. The day I had you and Katie was the best day of mine and your dad's life. In this card you have a gift card for babies-r-us. I thought it'd be nice to go shopping with all of you. Now the ring in this card has been handed down from Knight to Knight. It's made for every last born Knight boy there is. They get it when they turn 17. This was one of the only thing that survived after the crash. Wear it with pride Kendall and then pass it down to your last son._

 _Love Mom._

Tears start to leak out of my eyes. I slipped the dark gray ring on my finger. It had a sword and shield on it. James smiles and holds his hand out. We go off to school. When at school we arrived around second period. We walk into Kelly's room.

"Happy Birthday Kendall. Glad to see you here." She looked down at my stomach and back up at me. She smiles and continues on with class. The lunch bell finally rings and I start to get up.

"James, Kendall stay here for a few moments." I nodded and sit back down. She comes over to us and raised her brow.

"Why did I have to hear from my son and husband that you were expecting. Oh not one but two or three." I shrugged. We get the third degree from her asking all these questions then we move on to the cafeteria. It goes by just like normal. Going home just like normal but the difference was when I got home cars where parked all over the place. I turned to Katie who groaned.

"She did it to us again. Why does she have to invite the whole family over for our birthday? I just wanted a small thing with friends and loved ones not people who haven't seen us in a year." I chuckled.

"Hey we actually do think alike." She growled and hit my arm.

"Shut up." I pulled into our spot in the driveway. I chewed on my lip.

"How many family members do you think know about me being able to have kids?" She snorted.

"They will have a heart attack when they find out your gay, pregnant and just turned 17." I sighed and got out. We walked in to be attacked by two people. They drag us upstairs and closed the door. We turn to see a very scared James and Carlos.

"I thought my family was huge. What do you Knight's do? Hit the baby lottery?" We shrugged.

"Well, you know how multiples skip generations?" They nodded.

"Well, single baby's skip in our family. Half of these people have a twin and or triplet some where." Their eyes widened.

"Then how does Katie have only one?" James whined. I chuckled and went over to the dresser.

"Well, it's our generation to have one. My dad was the product of the generation to have single babies. To bad that only worked once in Grandpa Jim's luck." They watched me change into better clothes.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Carlos asked. I sighed and turned around trying to button my jeans, I am still currently shirtless.

"I need to change so they don't go on and on about how I should make more of an effort. James help me, they won't button." He chuckled and bent down. I looked over at Katie who was mesmerized by my belly.

"Kendall-" I growled.

"I know my belly is a lot bigger than yours was at this time. I've heard it from everyone." James smirked and buttoned it and pulled the fly up.

"You know this is the perfect position to give you a blow job." He said and start to palm my jeans.

"James remove your hand. Any more pressure on these jeans and I will not be able to breath." He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. I tried to pull my hand back but he wouldn't let go.

"James please let go." He frowned.

"Why can't you walk around shirtless more often. I like seeing where my babies are growing." I scoffed and ripped my hand out of his. I threw on my shirt that was almost tight enough to see my belly and walked out of the room. I heard James start talking.

"What did I do? Is this the start of the mood swings?" Katie chuckled.

"No that was just a stressed out Kendall James. He's worried because we don't know how people in our family are going to react when they find out that he is gay with a boyfriend who knocked him up and are not married. It could get bad so just try not to make things worst okay James." I heard him sigh and the footsteps approaching.

"Kendall, I know you're there. You always listen in on conversations after storming off. You did it when you were little and you still do it now." I sighed and came around the corner. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"Kendy why didn't you tell me they didn't know about you being gay." I shook my head and gripped his shoulders harder.

"Because my family other than my dad, mom, sister and a few family members are totally religious. They think all gays should rot in hell, while the other half frown upon bastards." He tilted his head.

"What are bastards?" I sighed and glanced behind him where Katie and Carlos are.

"They are what Cooper and our babies are. They used to call them bastards because they were out of wedlock. So either half my family will think I am going to hell and not talk to me, or I will get shame glances from the other half and our babies will not be 'allowed' into the family." He nodded and rocked us back and forth.

"I am sorry Beautiful. I had no idea, your family's crazy anyways we were here for twenty minutes and they asked if I was dating Katie and asked Carlos if he was my adopted brother from Mexico." I chuckled and took a deep breath.

"Let's go face the fires of hell." We walked down the stairs hand in hand. I heard all the talking stop and all the eyes focused on us. Pappy Jim and Grandma Rose smiled at me. I could feel the proud radiating off them. I also could feel the negativity in the room. I don't think it helped I wore both rings on the same finger of my right hand. I felt Katie's hand on my shoulder.

"EVERYONE I AM 6 MONTHS PREGNANT!" She screamed out. I looked over to a cackling Pappy Jim. James came close to my ear.

"Now I know where you get your cackle from." I rolled my eyes and walked towards them. The murmurs intensified. I looked over at Grandma Rose. Grandma Rose is 60 years old with long white hair and gentle blue eyes.

"You have the glow Dall. So, you are the boy that defiled my flower of a last and favorite grandson." James gulped.

"Yes ma'am." She smirked and patted his cheek.

"Honest I like that. Now tell me about you two and about the babies." I looked at her.

"How'd you know I was pregnant and having multiples?" She groaned.

"Remember I gave birth to half these people in the room. I can see the glow on your face Dall." I heard a chuckle from beside me.

"Rosie don't be telling our grandson you can see things. She was at every doctors appointment. Her baby was having a baby she couldn't pass that up. Now I need a word with you." He pointed at James. His eyes grew.

"Pappy, just have the conversation in front of me. Katie's already threatened that if he breaks my heart she'll castrate him and then kill him. I don't think you can get scarier than Katie." He huffed.

"Katherine Marie Knight! You took the fun job! I wanted to threaten the boy! I'll come over there and talk to your boy toy in a minute!" Carlos' face was priceless. Katie was in the middle of eating when he yelled.

"Sorry Pappy, I couldn't have him hurting are most delicate flower! Now could we!" Katie snarked back. He scoffed.

"To bad that didn't work out to well now did it little missy!" She glared at him from a far. James chuckled.

"First time anyone other than you has ever made her lose a battle."Pappy Jim is 67 with peppered black hair,green eyes and a gray beard that's to his chest. He looks like my dad but without the black hair. Pappy Jim cleared his throat.

"They learn from the best boy. Now, what's your name?" James stuck out his hand.

"James Diamond." I rolled my eyes as Pappy Jim started cackling. James looked amused, Grandma Rose looked beyond pissed.

"Oh my gosh. That's too good. Diamond like the sparkly thing on jewelry?" He asked. James shrugged and pulled back his hand.

"Yeah or the baseball diamond. Your choice." Pappy Jim looked up at James with eyes I haven't seen since Karen brought Neil home. Which scared me because Karen never seen Neil again. Pappy then broke out in a huge grin and patted James shoulder.

"You are perfect for Kendall. Now Diamond, you break my lil' grandson's heart and my great grand babies, I will do much worst to you than Katie. Just ask about... Dall what was his name? The one your cousin Karen brought home?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Neil, and don't do anything like that to him. He'll try his best Pappy now, go scare Carlos. He's fun to scare and he did knock up you favorite granddaughter." His eyes sparkled and patted my head.

"This is why you two are my favorites. KITTY! I am ready to meet Carlos!" He went running off. James was way to amused for his own good.

"James dear don't worry about Jim, he's all bark and no bite. I can tell your much stronger than Neil. That man was such a baby when Jim threaten him and he ran off. So, let's talk you two. Come sit." We sat by Grandma Rose. She grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

"So, what all of you did today was big. Half of them aren't gonna talk to you and the other half won't talk to your kids, you do know that right." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I talked it over with James. We still have you right?" She chuckled.

"Still so innocent as ever. I am talking to you aren't I. Now tell me what Kitty's having."

We discussed Katie's baby and I thought she was going to cry when we told her she took dad's middle name. We talked about our kids and she even said she sensed triplets in our mix which was kind of weird. Pappy Jim came back in tears because of scaring Carlos so bad. He asked about the babies and the only other person that came to talk to us other than mom was my cousin Karen.

"Kare-bear this is my boyfriend James, James this is Karen my cousin." They shake hands. She is about 23 tall with big brown eyes and blonde hair. She is one of the sweetest people you would meet. She'd never not talk to us because of a situation. We discussed a lot of things. She is actually engaged and getting married this summer. We talked about the babies and things that happened to me that I can have kids. We had to promise her that when we have them we'll call her. Which no one can never say no to a Knight unless your Brooke Diamond.

After a while we finally got cake. This is always mine and Katie's favorite part. Katie's is a strawberry cake filled to the brim in strawberries with a butter-cream frosting. Mine is a plain white vanilla cake filled inside with chocolate candies with a whip cream frosting. I know what your thinking I thought Katie liked candy, and you'd be right but she has candy every other day and I have fruit every other day so it's like a trade off.

"Thank god, everyone is gone!" I said falling into the couch. James picked my feet up and sat under them dropping them back into place.

"Why is your dad the only one with two kids? I was looking around and half of your family looks alike which I am guessing because their twins and triplets." I shrugged and scratched Jessie's ear.

"He stopped after us. I guess they thought why mess with perfection." I heard a whoop and Katie, Carlos, Mom, Pappy Jim and Grandma Rose all came in.

"You know that's true. We stopped after perfection because you can't beat that." Mom said. Pappy Jim rubbed his hands together.

"So, Dall are your kids taking Diamond or Knight?" I looked up at James. He was so confused.

"We've never talked about that Pappy. I would like them to take James'." Pappy Jim scoffed.

"Why? Isn't Knight good enough?" I sighed and sat up.

"No, I love our last name but why give them a last name to a family that won't let them in. Plus, we have a lot of Knight's running around half and half. James has a little sister and no aunts and uncles. We have to keep the Diamond name running." Grandma Rose grinned.

"I like that idea. All the Knights are pyscho anyways." Pappy Jim scoffed. Grandma Rose was a Hunter before Pappy Jim married her.

"Not all of them, I swear I didn't drop any of them on their heads as babies." Grandma Rose rolled her eyes.

"Their kids will still have the Knight personalities but just different last names." Pappy Jim nodded.

"Alright, just whatever you do don't give them names that can get made fun of. I don't want to find out that my great grand babies are getting made fun of because of their names." We nodded. They stood up and started to walk.

"Oh and when all of them come call us. We like babies." Grandma Rose said and closed the door. James turned to me and smiled.

"You want them to have my last name?" I nodded and started to play with his hair.

"You think I was lying. Why have the last name to a family that will disown you anyways and we need more Diamonds out there." He nodded and rubbed my back.

"You guys really are the favorites." Katie laughed.

"Of course we are. Dad was their baby and we act just like them and dad. We were always a shoe in for favorites." I laughed. That's actually a really true statement. I act like Grandma Rose and Katie acts like Pappy Jim. We are just them. I am Grandma Rose's favorite while Katie's Pappy Jim's. I sighed and snuggled into James.

"So, Kitty and Dall?" We glared at James.

 **"Shut up."**

* * *

 **Well here you go. Umm... Guess the names and genders of the Kames babies. Not alot to say.**

 **Prayers for Orlando and Christina's loved ones.**

 **Have a beautiful and safe day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Sorry for missing yesterday but it was a day meant to spend with the father's. Even if mine is a deadbeat but I hope you wished your Dad, Father and or Grandfather a happy father's day. Without further a due**

 **Chapter Twenty Three of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **James POV**

Today is a very odd day. People have been staring at us alot more than usual. They stared when Kendall and I had first gotten together because James Diamond is really gay type thing. That was easy to ignore but now it's a different type staring. I hope it doesn't bother Kendall.

"Okay now since we have the birthday out of the way. Can we talk about what happened during Halloween?" Tanner asked. Kendall nodded.

"What happened during Halloween?" Jo asked sitting down. I saw the glare coming off of Kendall.

"Well, apparently Kelly has a five year old and I guess he ran off from them. Kendall figured out what to do and then the little boy was sad because he didn't get to finish collecting candy, so Kendall being Kendall fixed it. He dressed his dogs up as dinosaurs and took James trick-or-treating with them." Logan answered. Jo looked mad at the last statement but I couldn't figure out why.

"First what's the little boys name?" Katie asked. Kendall smiled.

"Zander, he's one of the sweetest boys you'd ever meet. He's so freaking smart for his age too." Katie grinned.

"Zander's a cute name." I couldn't agree more Katie.

"How'd you make the costumes so fast?" Camille asked. Kendall sighed and shrugged.

"I used to make my own costumes and costumes for the drama department at our old school. My Grandma Rose taught me." Camille nodded. I didn't know Grandma Rose taught him.

"What happened during trick-or-treating? You guys were really quiet when you came back." Carlos asked.

"We were talking with Zander, then all of sudden he turns to Kendall asking if I was his boyfriend." Tanner gasped.

"What did you tell him?" He asked looking at Kendall.

"I told him the truth. I asked him how he felt about that and he answered do you love James. I told him I do very much. He then turned to James and asked if he love me." Everyone was leaning in real close.

"I told him I love him so much that I wanted to start a family with him. He was like whoa, that's like my mommy and daddy. He asked if we were going to have a family. I told him we have a family in the making, he looked down at the dogs and back to us saying Jessie and Tank aren't really babies. I said we are having some babies and their in Kendall's tummy."

"He was so freaked out he's like Kendall's a boy, boys can't have babies. James explained that I was one in a zillion. Zander broke out of James arms and started feeling my stomach and then he asked if there were three babies in there. I answer we think so but all we can see is two. He was like the other one is playing peek-a-boo with you. After that everything went quiet." Everyone was in shock.

"That makes so much sense sin-" Carlos got cut off by a group of people walking up.

"Camille, Jo why are you sitting here? Aren't you scared that the pregnancy twins will try to get you into the Knight Pact?" Camille scoffed.

"What are you talking about Jennifer?" Camille asked. Yeah, what are they talking about.

"Oh, we heard rumors that not only is Katie having Carlos' kid but some how Kendall's a freak and having James' kid." Curly Jennifer said. Who knows about Kendall other than us and Kelly? I seen Kendall's face crumble at the cruel word.

"Aren't you scared their pregnancy is going to like rub off on you two?"Brunette Jennifer asked. Camille growled along with Katie.

"First off Kendall is not a freak. Secondly pregnancy is not contagious idiot." Camille said. Blonde Jennifer scoffed and came close to me.

"You know you could ditch the side show and I can give you a real woman. I could get that gay thing out of your system." She said shoving her breast in my face and rubbing my arm. Kendall got up and ran. I grabbed her wrist.

"You know, I like men and especially the one carrying my kid. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to find him." I got up and ran to the one place that I know he'd go. Since it wasn't really a fight between him when he stormed off. I knew he wouldn't be listening, it's general Kendall logic. I turned into the familiar room to see Kelly holding a crying Kendall. She sent me a sad smiled.

"Kendy?" He turned and the sight broke my heart. I ran over to him and hugged him. He started to sob. Fucking bitch, I will destroy them.

"Jamesy, I am freak. She was right. How do you love a freak show like me?" He sobbed into my chest. I rocked us back and forth.

"You're not a freak. I can promise you that. You wanna know why I love you?" He nodded into my chest. I pulled him back to look at me.

"Because you're Kendall, Mama to my babies. You're stubborn as a bull, innocent as a bunny, sweeter than sugar. You're a smart ass, witty, and beautiful. Last but not least you're you. There's no one else in the world that is like you, Love. That's why I love you and I would never give that up for nothing." He sighed and melted into my touch.

"Why are you so good to me?" I chuckled and kissed his lips.

"Because you deserve the best."

* * *

It's been like a week and a half since the whole Jennifer thing. I have been back tracking the rumor. I understand we weren't being careful talking about Kendall and the babies, but we weren't screaming to the world he was pregnant either. I think it's taken a tole on Kendall, he's been so quiet lately. The first two days after he was fine now he's just really quiet. I know someone in our group had to of told someone about him, they are the only ones that knew.

First I went to the Jennifers, they took me to Jett. He took me to guitar dude, who took me to these freshman girls. They took me to Stephanie King and she took me to Beau Johnson. He took me to Tyler Hansen and he took me to Taylor Stewart who told me...

"JO TAYLOR!" I screamed as I walked into the cafeteria. She sent Kendall a glare and smiled at me. Does she think I am stupid? I seen that glare. Of course Jo is the one that told she was the only one that didn't know Kendall was having multiples. Everyone else knew about the others.

"What is it James?" She asked in a sickening sweet tone. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I am not suppose to hit girls but man am I wanting to hit her.

"You know what it is!" She made a confused look. Oh you fucking fake actress. Now I know why Kendall didn't like her.

"No I don't know what your talking about." I scoffed and walked closer to her. I seen Kendall stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh yes you do. Who started the rumor about Kendall?" She shrugged.

"I don't know." I raised my brow. Katie and Carlos came over and pulled me away from her face.

"James what is going on? You're scaring Jo." Camille said. I scoffed.

"Good, she needs to be." They looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked. I looked over at them.

"How many did Jennifer say Kendall was having?"

"She said Kendall's having James' ki-" Logan turned and glared at Jo. Thank god for Logan. Jo still had a confused innocent look on her face.

"Logie what is it?" Camille asked. Logan shook his head.

"We all knew except for Jo that there was more than one baby. Jennifer said kid not kids." Everyone whipped their heads around except for Kendall. He was picking at his food.

"Jo? Did you start the rumor about Kendall?" Katie asked in a deep voice. Jo shrugged.

"Why would I do that?" Kendall sighed and got up.

"Guys, just leave her alone. If you want to keep asking her questions that she will keep acting dumb to be my guest but I am leaving." They all snapped their heads towards Kendall. We all know that this isn't Kendall, Kendall would have stayed and argued until she slipped up. He walked out of the cafeteria. Everyone turned and glared at Jo.

"You are no longer welcome at this table, bitch." Katie growled running off to find Kendall. She of all people should know if he doesn't want to be found you won't find him. I was just lucky the other day to find him in Kelly's room. Jo glared and came towards me.

"You know you can always ditch these losers and come join me. I mean I am Kendall's girl version, and you like Kendall." I growled and ripped out of her grip.

"Wrong. You are nothing like Kendall. You have the wrong eyes. His eyes are so full of love and innocence your's look like deep holes of terror. Now leave." She huffed.

"You are picking a fucking trans. over me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Honey, he's all man. He is more of a lady than you'd ever be anyways." She huffed and stomped off. I look over at everyone. I huffed and sat down.

"Now I know why Kendall hated her." Carlos sighed.

"James, I am so sorry I brought her into the group. She was new and I didn't want her to be all alone." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, but from now on we should take Kendall's gut feelings into consideration." I heard a cackle and my face broke out in a grin.

"You should know I am always right." He said sitting down beside me. I turned to see him smirking.

"You knew it was her didn't you?" He shrugged.

"I wasn't sure at first then she confronted me on Tuesday after lunch. She threatened that if I told anyone that she was the one that started the rumor, she'd kill me and our babies and take you for herself." My jaw dropped.

"So that's why you were acting weird." He nodded his eyes started to well up.

"I was actually scared she'd do it. I had to protect my babies but then I hear you scream her name out today and I knew you figured it out." I pulled him onto my lap hooking my arms around him and squeezing.

"I am so sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. I can't believe she threatened you and our angels." I mumbled into his back. He sighed and rubbed my hands.

"Honey, it wasn't your fault. You worked as fast as you could." I nodded into his back.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Come on Kendall!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Today's November 21st and we just had our second appointment. Zander was right, there is a third playing peek-a-boo with us. James was so excited when he found out and I am still petrified. I mean I have to look after myself and three other human beings at the same time. You'd be petrified too.

"Kendall, you need to hurry up before our families start calling us." I groaned and walked faster.

"You do realize the faster I walk the easier I can trip!" I yelled but it did nothing to slow him down.

We are currently walking to the end of the mall for Babies-r-us. Mom wanted all of us, Katie, Carlos, Stella, Marissa, Logan, Camille, Tanner, Mama Diamond, Papi, James and I to all go shopping for the babies. Even though we don't know what we're having she still wants us to shop. I actually need to start shopping for bigger clothes for me. I have a feeling that by month four I'll be out of James clothes. My belly has gotten bigger, so has Katie's. She actually looks pregnant now and she pees all the time.

"There you are preggers." I glared at Katie.

"You are too Kitty." She rolled her eyes and dragged me over to the others. All of them have this look in their eyes. Even our parents which is kind of creepy.

"Well..." I sighed and motioned for James to say it.

"3 Angels!" He screamed. He is now in the habit of calling them angels. I don't understand his logic behind it but it's James. Everyone started clapping while Stella came up to me. She placed her hands on my now slightly noticeable belly.

"Hi angels. You! The one that's playing peek-a-boo with Beautiful and Jamie quit that. We actually want to see you." She looked up and smiled. I picked her up and put her on my hip.

"Aht aht aht. You know what Peters said." I sighed and he took Stella and placed her on his own hip. Dr. Peters said that I shouldn't lift anything too heavy since we don't know how this is effecting my body.

"Awww, but I want Beautiful to carry me Jamie." James shook his head.

"No sorry baby. The doctor told Kendall to be careful with what he lifts it could effect him or your nieces or nephews." She pouted but nodded. We walked over to the others.

"Now let's get to shopping. For Kendall's kids just get neutral color things. Which means light greens, yellows, blacks, whites and browns. Katie we can go wild with boy stuff." Mama Diamond said. I sighed.

"It sucks. James can we wait to go shopping when we find out please." He nodded.

"Yeah, let's go look at cribs and stuff though. Stella you want to go with Marissa or us." I know that's a stupid question...

"You and Beautiful. Duh." We walked over to the cribs. I could see the gears turning in James head.

"Didn't she say two are identical twins." I nodded.

"Yeah, because they both are sharing the same sac or something. Why?" He grinned and walked back farther into the cribs. He placed Stella on the ground and turned to me.

"Well, it's likely we will have three or two of the same gender. They possibly could look alike so why not get different color cribs." He said proudly like he figured out the world's greatest mystery.

"Okay why?" He sighed.

"So we don't mix them up. Like what if all of them are girls and look like you." I chuckled.

"Poor baby girls." He rolled his eyes and ignored my comment.

"If we get different color cribs place one in each and we would never get them confused."

"James that actually sounds like a brilliant plan." I jumped and spun around to see Camille and Logan standing there. I held my chest breathing deeply.

"Do you have to scare me like that Logan?" He shrugged.

"I mean it's fun. James as I said that sounds like an awesome idea." Asshole.

"Why thank you." I sighed.

"What colors were you thinking?" He shrugged.

"Like a light brown, dark brown and a white? Which we don't have to get at the moment and just wait." I nodded and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around my torso and started playing with my shirt. I knew there is something he is wanting to look at.

"You want to go look at clothes don't you?" He smiled and I sighed.

"Go!" He kissed my cheek and went running off with Stella. Logan and Camille started laughing.

"How'd you know that he wanted to go looking at the clothes?" Camille asked as we walked towards the clothes.

"He was playing with my shirt which either means he wants to play or something else is on his mind. I noticed where his eyes were and I connected the dots." She nodded as we watched Logan run over with James. They both held up shirts and started laughing.

"Aren't the females suppose to be all over the clothes and not the males?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Our boyfriends are weird. NO! James put that down we will not be putting one of our children in a tuxedo!" He pouted and put it back. Him and his weirdness. Someone chuckled from behind me. I looked back to see all the girls except for Stella because she's still with James.

"Where's Papi, Carlos and Tanner?" They all pointed in front of us. I turned to see all of them over there looking at baby clothes. I groaned along with Katie.

 **"Step away from the tuxedos!"** We both yelled. Carlos and James stepped back.

"I think we already have children." I said. Katie laughed along with everyone else. I looked to see Tanner talking to Stella about a shirt in her hands.

"Katie, Camille do you think Tanner feels like a seventh wheel around us?" They snapped their heads away from the boys.

"I've actually never thought about that. He seems fine with it but maybe he's really good at hiding it." Katie said. I hummed.

"I was the one that brought him into our group. Do you think if he wasn't he'd have a girlfriend?" Camille chuckled.

"Only you would think about someone elses happiness while being pregnant. I've asked Logan why Tanner doesn't have a girlfriend. Because look at him, he's amazing with Stella, he's tall, buff, handsome..."

"Hey you have a boyfriend remember." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh like the first time you seen him you didn't think he was hot. Anyways I thought he'd have girls all over him but Logan said it's because he's looking for the one. He says that his one, he won't find that in high school." Okay yeah, she was right about that. I did find him hot not like I'd admit that. I sighed and watched the guys again. The women are in the mix too. I just find it interesting to watch them look at clothes. I looked over to the side to see rocking chairs sitting in a circle.

"I am sitting. I'll let them have their fun." I said sitting in the big white rocker and the girls followed.

"So, you don't want to pick out clothes?" Camille asked.

"I'll do it when not so many people are around. To much chaos." Katie chuckled and put her hand over her belly.

"You know you'll be raising chaos here soon. Three babies aren't really a walk in the park." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know but it's the kind of chaos I can control." Katie groaned. We both look towards her.

"Cooper heard your voice. He's kicking up a storm." I broke out into a grin. I jumped out of my seat and went on my knees in front of her putting my hand on her belly.

"Hi, Cooper it's Uncle Kenny." I felt a kick against my hand. I heard a screech and then a person next to me. I turned to see James, I smirked.

"Coop this is Uncle Jamie. We can't wait to meet you." He started to kick hard and Katie batted our hands away.

"Quit talking to him. His kicks hurt, you'll find out later when you get triple time." I sighed and stood up. James followed me as I sat down he was in front of me. I groaned.

"James you do realize they still can't hear you." He shrugged.

"So, I still want to talk to my angels. Hi angels, it's Papa." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Katie who had an amused expression.

"Did Carlos do this to you? Like constantly wanting to touch your stomach and talk to him?" She shrugged.

"Not really, I think he was more afraid to hurt him. He'd rub my stomach a few times and be done but now since he kicks to the sound of his voice he talks and touches my stomach a lot more." I nodded and looked down to see James still touching my belly.

"I think he'll get extremely touchy when they start kicking." I shushed her.

"No, don't say that. He's already to touchy." She rolled her eyes and got up. I sighed and pulled on James' hair.

"Ow! What was that for?" I sighed.

"Because I want to stand up and you weren't letting me." I got up and looked around. Everyone had bags in their hands especially mom and Mama Diamond.

"James look. Our moms had a hayday." He looks over and groaned.

"She always over shops." I chuckled and followed him.

* * *

It's Thanksgiving break, which means James and Carlos are around alot. Mama Diamond and Papi didn't even bat an eye when they didn't come home Friday night. Now it's Tuesday, two days before Thanksgiving. Mama Diamond is over because her and mom are planning Thanksgiving.

"Jen, why not have it at my house. My dining room is much bigger and we have alot more people than last time. Kendall dear, isn't Camille and her family plus Tanner and his family coming to Thanksgiving dinner?" I sighed.

"I am not sure about Camille but Tanner is. He just lives with his dad who will be out of town on that day." She pursed her lips.

"Fine Brooke we can have it at your house but Robert is making the turkey, me and that damn bird has issues." James chuckled.

"Your mom can't cook a turkey?" I shook my head.

"No dad always did it. Last time she cooked it she caught it on fire and burned the whole oven." He chuckled.

"I could see you doing that." I cackled.

"Oh you bet, that's why you are doing all the cooking. I can't even make toast without burning it, that's why mom always makes it." He shook his head.

"Oh so, Black Friday." He nodded.

"Yeah what about it?" I chewed my lip. I know he's not going to let me go.

"Umm, a sale at toys-r-us. They have this toy Stella wants and I asked Marissa. She told me this toy is something she is dying for, I want to get it for her." He shook his head. Told ya.

"Kendall, it might not be Florida but people here are just as crazy. I don't want any of you getting hurt." He said placing a hand on my stomach. I threw him the Knight pout.

"Please, you can come with me to be my protection." He sighed.

"Fine but you let me fight off the people. Deal?" I nodded and kissed him. I heard him growl into my mouth. I straddled his lap and he stood up holding on to me. He went deeper into the kiss. He walked up the stairs and gently tossed me onto the bed.

He closed the door and slowly crawled on top of me. He attacked my neck and started to suck. Fuck he's gonna leave hickeys I'll have to cover-up. He pulled his shirt off and then mine. He moved his hand slowly down my chest and to my belly. He place three gentle kisses to it and then went back to my mouth.

"You know it's been a while since we've had a make-out session." I mused against his lips. He chuckled.

"I know and that's the farthest we are going." I whined and bucked my hips to his.

"Why? You're the one that got me all bothered." He groaned as I bucked again.

"Because I don't want to hurt our angels." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"It won't hurt them, I promise." He shook his head.

"I don't want to take the chance." He said and attached our lips back. Fucker, that's why we haven't been anywhere close to sexual. Jackass, get me all hot and bothered.

* * *

 **So there's the end. I have four days until my birthday and I'll be turning 18. I don't want to be an adult but nevermind.**

 **I will be posting a new chapter later. Names and genders.**

 **Have a beautiful wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I updated! Alright, it's time to have Thanksgiving here in the Kendall Falls world.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Twenty Four of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **James POV**

"Happy Thanksgiving!" I screamed as I opened the door. I seen a pissed off Kendall and a slightly amused Katie and Mama Knight. They walked in and I pulled Kendall to me.

"James I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's a bit bitchy this morning." Katie said as Kendall growled at her. Now was that a shut the hell up growl or don't bother me growl.

"Who wakes up at six o'clock in the morning for Thanksgiving. Fucking psycho people." Kendall grunted and walked up the stairs. He must really be pissed to curse like that. Katie pointed up at where he left.

"I'd beware. I'd say his mood swings will be worst than that." I sighed. I can't wait for that, you hear that sarcasm.

"Who woke him up early? We all know never to do that it's like poking a bear with a stick!" Mama Knight poked her head out of the kitchen.

"That'd be me. I had to get him up to get here on time, we had to stop and get somethings at the store before it closed. Sorry." I nodded.

"Do you think I should go up there?" They both shook their heads.

"I wouldn't he might kill you." I nodded and Mama Knight when back into the kitchen. Katie sat on the couch.

"Where's Carlos?" Katie asked. I sat down and looked up.

"Still sleeping. He stayed up all last night for some weird reason. When he does that he's in hibernation mode. No way of getting him up." She sighed.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" I grinned.

"You're on!" After a few rounds the Mitchell's come. Logan comes and plays with us while his parents go into the kitchen. Logan whoops us every time and then Tanner comes. He joins and it goes between him and Logan.

"Hey where's Kendall and Carlos?" Tanner asked. Katie and I shrugged.

"Upstairs sleeping." They nodded.

"Another round?" In the middle of this round we heard a thud and a door slam come from upstairs.

"Carlos' up." Couple more minutes he comes walking downstairs and then we hear a scream.

"AHHHH!" We all go sprinting up the stairs and to my room. Kendall sitting up in my bed holding his knees with his eyes shut. I walked slowly in to the room.

"Kendall?" His head snaps up and he jumps into my arms. He starts to sob.

"James." I nodded.

"Yeah, I am right here." He sighed.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." He kept chanted over and over again. Everyone walked out.

"Why would I leave you Kendall?" He shook his head.

"Because of the babies." Okay he's not making sense.

"Love I don't understand?" He lets out a heart wrenching scream. I have no idea what's going on.

"James you'll hate me and then leave me. Don't leave me, it wasn't my fault. I swear." I sighed and rubbed his back.

"Kendall I don't know what's going on." He shook his head.

"I lost them." I looked at his eyes. They were clouded over like he was asleep.

"Beautiful what did you loose?" He sighed.

"I lost our angels. It was all good and then boom! I lost them and it's all my fault. All my fault." He cried and falls back asleep in my arms. I sighed and picked him up. He's not sleeping alone ever again if this is what happens. His arms are still latched to my neck as I laid him down on the couch. I gently pulled them off and by his sides. I go into the kitchen to see Mama Knight standing there.

"What was it?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I have no clue." She sighed and pulled out a bar stool.

"Listen closely James. These are what you call night terrors." I nodded.

"Does he do that often?" She shook her head.

"No, I thought he grew out of it. What happens is when he over thinks on something they show up in his nightmares and then it gets so intense that it wakes his body up but he doesn't know it. I am guessing this was about the babies?" I nodded.

"Yeah, so I am thinking he's over thinking things to do with the babies health and it's freaking him out. I don't think it will happen again but if it does you have to wake him up and show him nothings wrong. Could you do that?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She patted my cheek. I walked in to see Katie laying beside Kendall. Her arm wrapped around him. I smiled at the sight.

"Katie what are you doing?" She sighed not taking her eyes off of him.

"When he used to get these night terrors or nightmares he'd always come into my room and snuggle with me. I thought he out grew the terrors but I guess I was wrong." Kendall started to stir in his sleep.

"Shh, Kendall. Calm down it's alright." He slowly blinked.

"Katie?" She nodded.

"Hi there baby brother." He gasped and struggled out of her grasp.

"James? Where's James I need to talk to him." She sat up and pointed over towards me. He darted over towards me and captures my lips. I let him do whatever he wanted. I don't know why he's doing this. He pulled back and rested his head on my chest.

"God, James. It was so vivid." I hushed him and pulled him down into my lap.

"I know but everyone's still alright. I promise." He nodded against my chest. I rubbed his back and started humming. He looked up and kissed my chin.

"What would I do without you?" I shrugged.

"I should be asking you that same question." He hummed. I don't know what I would do without him. I can't think of a time I spent without him other than those years in Florida. When we were younger we were inseparable. We'd cry every time when we'd have to leave.

"You wouldn't have your angels." He said with a smirk. I growled and shook my head.

"I don't even want to think about being without my angels." I said and kissed his cheek.

"All of my angels." He sighed and laid his head on my chest.

"Oh Happy thanksgiving. I was tired." I chuckled and nodded.

"Everyone the turkey's done!" Kendall got up and pulled me up with them.

I think Stella and Marissa are at Marissa's parents for thanksgiving. We all sat down and said grace. It was a free for all after that. Both Carlos and I help Katie and Kendall with their plates much to their protest. Kendall took a bite of the turkey and moaned.

"Papi this turkey is so good. Can I make you cook for me more offend?" Papi chuckled.

"Is it you that likes the turkey or the babies?" He shrugged and kept eating. I chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. He looked over at me with a mouthful of food.

"Love slow down. Your gonna choke and I wouldn't like that." He looked down chewing slowly. I smiled and went back to my food.

"So Katie, are you excited your due date's getting closer." Joanna asked. Katie turned her head to Logan and he shook his head.

"No, Katie your mother told me. Are you though?" She shrugged.

"I still have a couple of months to get excited for him. Carlos is loving to look at clothes and nursery ideas." Carlos nodded.

"I want to do a train theme. It'll be awesome!" We laughed and the attention turned to us.

"Kendall, what do you think your having?" He shrugged.

"I have more than a fifty/ fifty shot at getting it right. I just hope their healthy." She nodded and smiled at me.

"James?" I sighed.

"I don't know. I want a little boy." She nodded.

"All three of them might be boys." I nodded and looked over at Kendall who was deep in thought about something. The adults went back to talking and Katie smiled.

"Okay, everyone has to go around the table and say what they want Kendall to have. I want him to have all three girls." Kendall rolled his eyes. He's back.

"All boys." Carlos said.

"Camille wants them all girls. Logically I'd say two girls and a boy." Logan said.

"All boys." Tanner said. Kendall chuckled.

"The only reason each of you except for Logan want me to have all one gender is for your guys own guilty pleasures." Carlos scoffed.

"I am having a boy. I got what I wanted." He rolled his eyes.

"I think you want to start a hockey team with our kids." I seen Carlos eyes go big. That does sound like something he'd do.

"How'd you know that." He chuckled.

"It's you Carlos. Hockey is your blood so, yeah." Carlos shrugged.

"Okay fair enough but I know you are wanting something I can see it in your eyes." Kendall shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind a little girl. I actually like Logan's idea of two little girls and a boy." How would we raise little girls! They will not date til they're married and they can't marry until they're 50. I can promise you that. Everyone nodded.

"Mom, what do you want me to have?" Kendall asked. Mama Knight smiled but it wasn't a normal smile something was behind it. Is it sadness, why would she be sad.

"I don't know Kendall. Maybe two little girls and a little boy." He looked to Papi who in turned shrugged.

"It wouldn't hurt having a couple nietas running around." Papi said. Who would of thought Papi would want little granddaughters. He looks to my mom.

"I'd say all little girls just because I could dress them in dresses all the time." I chuckled of course you would Mama. Of course you would.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Today's Wednesday of the next month. I work today Josh has been giving me days off with pay or making me work only two hours instead of four like normal weekdays. I miss my dogs, I want to play with them and walked them. Now I am stuck behind the desk doing stupid paperwork for the animals we get in. It's so boring, I hear the ding of the door and looked up to see Katie and Carlos standing there smiling.

"Hey guys, how'd you get here?" Carlos lifted up the Journey key.

"Oh so, did you steal it or did he give it to you?" He smiled.

"He gave it to me. Katie wanted to come see you and hang out while you worked. She says you go on and on about being bored all the time. Well, babe your here. I gotta get back before practice starts, I am sure Kendall can give you a ride." He kissed her cheek and left. She comes around and sits in the chair beside me.

"So, this is what you do now?" I nodded as the door dinged again. I heard the little raptor noise and I looked up to see Zander and Kelly standing there.

"Hey Katie, Kendall have you seen my husband?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he's in the back with the huge dogs. You can go back if you want." She nodded and took Zander's hand.

"Mommy can I stay here with Kendall?" Kelly looked over at me and I shrugged.

"I don't have anything to do. We haven't had a rescue in three days." She nodded and let go of his hand.

"Zander you be careful with the both of them. They both have babies in their bellies." He nodded and she walked away. Zander came around and I picked him up and set him on my lap.

"Well, long time no see little dinosaur." He giggled.

"Kendall you've got bigger. Are the babies growing?" I nodded and poked his chest.

"You know you were right. We have a third baby and it was playing peek-a-boo with us." He broke out into a grin.

"Hi babies. I heard you lost at peek-a-boo. How do you lose at peek-a-boo?" Katie laughed. He turned and stared at her.

"Who's she?" I smiled.

"Zander this is my twin sister Katie and her baby Cooper." She waved at him and he waved back.

"How are you twins? You don't look alike?" I chuckled.

"Because there are two different types of twins. There are identical which they are hard to tell apart then there is fraternal which is like me and Katie where you can tell us apart." He nodded.

"You only have one baby?" He asked Katie. She nodded.

"Yeah you want to feel him kick?" He nodded and crawled over into her lap. She looked over to me and I smiled.

"Hi Coop. It's Uncle Kenny and his friend Zander. Can you say hi to Zander?" Zander squealed.

"He said hi! He kicked my hand! When will your babies kick Kendall?" I shrugged.

"I don't know buddy, maybe in a few more weeks." He nodded and continued to feel Cooper kick. He pulls his hand away and frowned.

"Coop is a boy?" Katie nodded.

"Yep." He looked over at me.

"What are your's?" I shrugged.

"I don't know I'll find out around Christmas." He clapped.

"I have a super duper good idea Kendall." I nodded.

"Okay tell me your super duper good idea then." He smiled.

"I want a Christmas present from you." Wow, straight to the point. I scrunched up my face.

"Okay and what do you want?" He remained smiling.

"I want you to call mommy and tell her if the babies are boys or girls so she can tell me." I nodded and an idea popped into my head.

"How about I make it better. What if I call mommy and ask to talk to you and then you can tell your mommy and daddy." He nodded.

"I like that plan." He crawled back over into my lap and laid his head on my shoulder. I looked down at him and saw his eyes drooping. I looked at the clock 4:00.

"Zander buddy are you tired?" He yawned and nodded.

"Yeah we had gym today and I ran the track ten times and then played on the playground." I sighed.

"Buddy you can go to sleep on my shoulder if you want." He nodded and closed his eyes. Katie was smirking at me and pulled the camera out. She took the picture and I think she sent it to someone.

"Kendall you'll be a good dad." I gently shook my head.

"I keep telling all of you I will be called Mama." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you'll be a good Mama. You are so great with Stella and Zander. During our birthday when she came to get your present she went on and on about what you did. I think that was the cutest thing I've ever heard other than Halloween. This moment is the cutest I've seen. I just hope I can be half as good as you with Cooper." I scoffed. Who knew Katie was worried about not being a good mother.

"You did so well with me. Just take what you learned with me and turn it to Cooper. Plus you have the Knight genes in you. There's no way you'd be a bad mother." She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You know you're the best brother. You know just what to say." I nodded and laid my head on hers.

"Yeah well it's my specialty. Your's are social graces and demanding personality." She chuckled and we fell into a comfortable silence. My phone dings.

From: Handsome Honey

Katie just sent me the cutest picture of you and Zander. So gosh darn adorable. -Jay

I chuckled and put my phone back into my pocket. Kelly and Josh walk out with smile on their faces.

"Wow, he actually got him to sleep." Josh said. Katie smiled.

"Yeah all he did was ask if he was tired and then he fell asleep." Kelly smiled.

"I was trying to get him asleep for forty minutes that's why I drove here because I didn't want him falling asleep at dinner tonight, he gets crabby when he's tired. Kendall you are a god sent." I shrugged.

"All we did was talk." Josh walked behind the desk and grabbed Zander waking him up.

"Daddy, I felt Coop kick. It was really cool." Josh smiled.

"Well, that's good. Can you tell Kendall and Katie bye Zander?" He waved at us and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Kendall it's like five now you can go home and don't come in tomorrow. You don't need to work." I nodded and got up with Katie.

"Bye Kelly, Josh. Bye little dinosaur." He made a small pitch raptor sound. We walked out and Katie laughed.

"Okay what's with the raptor sound?" I laughed.

"When I first met him he was coloring a dinosaur coloring book. I asked him what his favorite dinosaur was and he said a triceratops. He asked me mine and I told him it was a raptor and then I made the noise. We went back and forth for a while and the I went to the back." I said pulling out of the parking lot. She laughed.

"That's adorable." I nodded and turned onto a different street. All of a sudden I felt little flutter feelings in my stomach. I place my hand on it and rubbed.

"What's going on Kendall?" I shrugged.

"I don't know but it feels weird." Her face broke out into a grin.

"Kendall does it feel like angry butterflies in you stomach?" I nodded.

"They are." She chuckled.

"It's quickening baby brother. I had it a few weeks before Cooper started kicking." The flutters stopped and I put both hands on the wheel.

"It feels so weird. How'd you know what it was called?" She sighed.

"I was up in my room one day after school and it happened. I called mom all panicked because I thought something was wrong. Turns out everyone has it." I cackled and turned into our driveway.

"Should I tell James about it?" She started to shake her head vigorously.

"Hell no then he'll be touching your stomach any chance he gets trying to make them kick." I nodded and got out. My sister is so smart some times.

* * *

We are currently sitting outside Principle Griffin's office waiting for him. You think oh, he got in trouble with a prank and you'd be wrong. Katie and I have been dying to pull one but we got a stern lecture from our baby daddies that we should not be pulling pranks in our condition. No we are outside the office to discuss home bound stuff for me and Katie. Katie is being put on house rest for the rest of her pregnancy and I will be put on it sooner than her when I get up there in the months.

"Griffin will see you now." We all got up, me with a little bit more trouble. It sucks that I am like three in a half months pregnant and I already have a baby bump that's bigger than my sister that is almost seven-ish months.

"Ahh, the Knights what can I do for you?" He asked.

"We have a few doctor notes for you to look over because Katie is needing to be home bound in a week and my son Kendall will need to be home bound a little after that." He raised his brow.

"Both of them because of pregnancy, I don't see ho- never mind. I'll notify the teachers as soon as possible. Katie will be back by the end of March and Kendall can come back for graduation." He said. I knew he was about to say I don't see how a boy can get pregnant but then he looked up and saw my belly. Fucker.

"Thank you Mr. Griffin." He nodded.

"No problem Mrs. Knight." We walked out and Katie laughed.

"I seen the glare on your face when he said that. Are you hitting the mood swings yet?" I growled.

"Shut up!" She laughed and walked to class.

* * *

 **James POV**

We've worked our way into mood swings. One minute he's fine and the next he's pissed or sad. It's only been a week since the talk with Griffin. Katie starts home bound this weekend since it's Christmas break. Kendall came to school this morning pissed because now my clothes are getting to tight on him. I thought he was gonna bite Tanner's head off when he asked what was wrong. My Kendall can be very innocent and sweet but when we get hormonal Kendall causing a scene it's very scary.

"James will you go to the mall with me? I need to get bigger clothes." Kendall asked looking up at me with those beautiful green eyes I fell in love with.

"Sure Beautiful. What do you want to get?" He sighed and hooked on to my arm.

"Sweats and T-shirts. They're comfy." I nodded.

"Then Sweats and T-shirts we shall get." He clapped.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **There you guys go. Another chapter with added family time and Zander action! Who got excited when Kendall got those flutters aka quickening? Now, what do you think Kendall will have and what their names will be? Can you guess it right?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE.**

 **Shout out to: annabellex2 and winterschild11 for their constant reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	25. Chapter 25 Genders?

**Sorry for being late...**

* * *

 **James POV**

At the mall we bought clothes that were four sizes bigger than mine. He was worried that he'd out grow those but I promised him that if he did I'd buy him new ones. Now Katie's on home bound so, she no longer has to go to school. We are currently on our way to our 3rd appointment that means we are in Kendall's 4th month which means we can find out the sex of the babies.

"Honey! Don't kill us before we get there!" Kendall screamed. I sighed and slowed down.

"Sorry Love. I am just so excited to find out what we're having." He sighed.

"I know and I am sorry I snapped." I chuckled these past two weeks his mood swings have been crazy and right after he always apologizes when they pass.

"I understand Beautiful. All those hormones are running haywire in that pretty little head of yours." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I am glad I have you. I don't think anyone else would be able to deal with me like you do." I shrugged. I learned these past weeks to be careful how I answer and word things. If you say one wrong word it might be your last.

"Possibly, but no one will be able to love you like I do." He smirked and grabbed my hand.

"You worded that perfectly. You're learning." I laughed and pulled into the parking lot. I get out and run around to his side of the car to help him out. His belly is starting to get bigger and it is getting harder for him to move unlike Katie who can probably still do kart wheels if she wanted to. We walked in and the nurse smiled at us.

"Welcome back you two. Go right on in she's waiting on you." Yeah, weird right. We've only been here twice but they know us already. We are like celebrities here and most of the time we get the place all to ourselves. We walked back and Peters is standing there.

"Kendall I think you know the drill now?" He nodded and jumped on the scale. 147. Seven more pounds from our last appointment. She told us that the numbers will increase as we go and it's fine. We went into the room and sat down.

"Okay so, we need to have a little discussion before we start. First Kendall have you and James thought about the birthing plan?" We shook our heads.

"No we still have to do that." She nodded.

"Okay, second thing is I want you to be on home rest. Which means no school and you can work if you sit. I don't want you to do anything that could strain your body, normally I would tell patients that sex is okay and sometimes good but with you we don't know how it will effect you." He frowned.

"No sex?" She laughed and turned to me.

"You will have to be gentle and don't let him push himself to far got it?" I nodded and Kendall smiled.

"But like I said no school, work if you sit and at home I want you to be resting. When we check back next month I'll see if we need to go all the way to bed rest but as of now you are home rest. Got it? Nothing to strenuous." Kendall nodded. She clapped and pulled out the jelly.

"Who wants to know what their having?" We both raised our hands. She chuckled and starts the machine up.

* * *

"I can't believe I am already on home rest!" I sighed and kept driving.

"Beautiful she is doing it for your own safety. She honestly doesn't know how this will effect you." He huffed.

"At least I might be able to get more hours at work." I shook my head.

"Kendall don't do that. You need to relax and rest not work 24-7." He growled.

"When have I been known to sit at home and relax?" He is right. He has to be up and moving because of his ADHD. He can't sit still worth nothing not even sleeping. He tosses and turns threw the whole night.

"I know you're right but just don't over do it." He nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk with Josh to see if I can work from 10 to 3 on weekdays." I sighed. I am not gonna win this fight so, I'll just drop it. I turned into the Knight house and seen everyone's cars outside. Tanner's, Camille's, his, Marissa's, Papi's cop car, Mom's, and Mama Knight's all parked around the house.

"It looks like everyone is here to find out the genders." He grunted.

"Yeah to bad they won't know." I chuckled. He has this crazy plan, it's like a gender reveal thing. We have to go out tonight and get the stuff. His plan is to make presents for everyone and have them open each one at a time.

"We need to get the stuff tonight don't we?" He nodded.

"Yeah, let's go see their faces. Acting faces on." I laughed and turned it to a straight face.

"Let's go!" I jumped out and went around to his side. I help him out and we go in. Everyone is sitting around laughing when we come through the door everyone stops. Jessie and Tank run over and stand beside us. I think they know that Kendall's pregnant. Tank acts less hyper with him now a days.

"Well, how'd it go baby?" Mama Knight asked. He shrugged and stood by the recliner. Recently I have learned this was his dad's recliner and he's the only one that is allowed to sit in it besides me. I take a seat and he climbed on my lap.

"It was okay. She is taking extra precautions on me so, I am being put on home rest like Katie but she said I am allowed to work as long as I am sitting." She nodded. I know he knows that's not the question she was wanting to ask.

"Beautiful, what are you having?" Kendall pouted.

"We don't know the babies were being stubborn." Mama Knight started laughing. Kendall raised his brow.

"Sorry baby. I wasn't laughing that you didn't find out. I was laughing because they are gonna be stubborn like you." He shrugged and snuggled into my chest.

"So she couldn't even tell you a gender?" Camille asked. Kendall sighed and put his face in my chest.

"No she couldn't. We will just have to find out at the next appointment." They all nodded and went back to their conversation. Stella walked over to us and looked at Kendall's stomach.

"Hi babies. We all want to know what you are so we can give you a name." Kendall smiled at Stella.

"My Queen you'll make a wonderful aunt." She grinned and hugged him. He sighed and gripped her tighter. He started to cry and Stella just hugged him tighter.

"Hey guys, we still have a lot of presents to get. We'll be back late tonight." Our parents nodded. Kendall pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Stella." She smiled.

"I love you Beautiful, just don't cry anymore. I don't like it." He smiled.

"I'll try." We got up and left.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"No James we need two I love my auntie, I love my uncle, I love my grandpa, I love my grandma, and four blank ones! Then a blank single one!" James god love you. You maybe good at shopping but not following directions.

"These ones Kendall!?" I nodded.

"Yeah those are perfect now let's get to crafts!" He nodded and ran over to me.

"What are we writing on Pappy Jim's and Grandma Rose's?" I shrugged.

"Something like Just like my Pappy Jim and Grandma's little rose garden?" He nodded.

"I like those. So just some fabric pens?" I nodded and he went running off. Gosh I am so excited to see their faces when they open it up.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. I heard a chuckle.

"Come on Kendall it's Christmas and it finally snowed." I jumped up and the flutters came back and a bit harder. It's the first time it's snowed since I've been here. I turned to see a smiling 7 no 8 oh I don't remember pregnant Katie standing in my doorway.

"Kendall I know you love the snow so come on." I ran well waddled downstairs, I threw on my coat and slipped my snow boots on the best I could and went outside. It was a winter wonderland again. I heard a chuckle from beside me.

"I thought you'd be up when you heard it snowed." I turned to see a really tired looking mom standing there with two mugs. Something is going on with her but I just can't figure it out.

"Hot chocolate?" She nodded and handed me the mug. I smiled and took a sip. God, hot chocolate is good for the soul. I stood there for a few more minutes just watching the snow fall. I walked back in.

"When is everyone getting here?" Katie sighed.

"Um our boyfriends any time now. Logan and his family after they do presents. Tanner should be coming around that time. Camille is coming after her parents let her and Marissa and Stella should be coming after they open presents. I'd say everyone will be here by ten possibly." I nodded and fell into the recliner.

Let me tell you some things. My belly is already poking out about three inches over my pants. The flutters have gotten a lot harder. My mood swings have started and everyone expect for Stella and Zander have been on the receiving end of those swings. My cravings had started it's all sweet, salty and sour. Like pickles and m&ms.

"We're here! How's our babies doing?" I sighed and looked up to see James standing above me with snow all in his hair. He bent down and kissed my lips ultimately making the snow from his hair fall in my lap. I slapped his head.

"James! Snow in my lap really!" He frowned and took his coat off.

"Sorry Love." I grunted. Carlos is over there talking to Cooper in this high pitched baby voice.

"So, have you guys opened presents yet?" Katie and I both shook our heads.

 **"Nope."** James and Carlos gawked.

"Why?" We shrugged.

 **"Don't know."** They shook their heads.

"Mama Knight can they open presents!?" Carlos yelled.

"Yes sweetheart!" They bombarded us with gifts. It took about an hour and half of it was stuff mom bought for the babies. Katie got the baby clothes while I got things like pacifiers and bottles. After we finished we thanked her and started to watch some Christmas movies when Mama Diamond, Papi, Stella and Marissa all came in. Stella saw us and jumped in James lap. She gave me the biggest hug.

"Thank you so much Beautiful! I love my present!" I was shocked. I gave it to Marissa to give to her from Santa. I look up to see a smiling Marissa.

"You're welcome my queen. I glad you liked it." I am gonna talk to Marissa. She moved back to James' lap and laid back to watch the movie. I sighed and snuggled into his side. I saw the smile playing on his lips. The door slams open and we hear a Christmas carol start.

 _"Jingle bells_

 _Batman smells_

 _Robin laid an egg_

 _The Batmoblie lost a wheel_

 _And Joker got away_

 _HEY!"_

Everyone started laughing. Pappy Jim and Grandma Rose came in and smiled.

"My grandbabies!" We got up and ran to them. Katie hugged Pappy Jim and I hugged Grandma Rose and she squealed.

"Oh my. Kendall you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." I heard a round of cringes and gasps. They think I am going to fly off the handles but I won't because it's my Grandma.

"I know. Triplets." She clapped her hands and touched my belly. Her smile was so bright.

"You'd make a wonderful parent Kendall. You're just like me." She said and patted my cheek.

"Now get over here boy. I want to hug my grandson and great grandbabies." I chuckled and walked over to him. He hugged me and then when down.

"Hi there. You give your Mama hell just like your Grandpa Jim does to Grandma Rose." I batted him away from my belly.

"Pappy don't tell them that. They already act like Knights we don't want them to be more stubborn than they actually are." He chuckled and kissed my head.

"Everything's fine right?" I nodded.

"Everyone is perfectly fine in there." He smiled and went over to James and Carlos.

"Boys being good to my grandbabies?" They both nodded and he smiled. His eyes landed on Stella.

"Well, who is this cutie?" I laughed and walked over beside her.

"Pappy this is James' little sister Stella. Stella this is my Grandpa Jim." Her eyes were fixated on his face. He smiled and waved at her getting to her level.

"Well hello there Stella." She looked so confused. He chuckled. Stella looked up at me and back to Pappy Jim.

"You look so much like Beautiful just without the beard and the black hair." She mused. I chuckled and ran my hands threw her hair.

"That's because my dad looked like him but with blonde hair." She nodded and held on to my leg. He cackled and got up.

"He even laughs like you Kendall." I cackled.

"Yeah I know and you know what he's kind of like me. I bet he'd play with you if you asked him." Her eyes grew.

"YEAH! But what do I call him?" I shrugged.

"Pappy, what could Stella call you?" He tapped his chin.

"Since you're James' little sister and Kendall's having James' babies. That'll make you kind of like my granddaughter in someway so, you can call me Pappy." Her face broke out into a grin and she grabbed his hand.

"Pappy can you come play with me? Beautiful got me this really cool toy." He nodded.

"Show me the way my queen." She squealed and pulled him off. I laughed and sat back down in my recliner because Grandma Rose and James are in an intense conversation. I flipped the leg rest out and laid back. Everything started getting quieter and quieter then the door slams opened again.

"Merry Christmas Everyone." Logan yelled. God right when I was about to fall asleep again. In walks Camille, Logan, Tanner, Joanna and Lucas. So much for sleep, I groaned and sat up.

"You guys have some really bad timing!" Camille chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Sorry. I just got to Logan's as Tanner was pulling in. If we knew you were sleeping I would of made sure he didn't scream." I shook my head.

"No don't worry about it." She nodded and sat over by Katie. They started laughing and feeling Katie's belly. I looked over to see James finished talking. I nodded my head and he popped up.

"Grandma Rose I'll be right back. I have to get somethings." He ran outside. I grunted and got up.

"Mom, Mama Diamond, Papi, Stella and Pappy can you all come in here?!"I heard a series of bangs and sighs then everyone shows up. James comes threw the door with eight presents? Why eight we had seven.

"Okay so we have gifts for you guys." I picked up the first one.

"Here is a rule you all have to open it at the same time and don't say a word til everyone opens theirs. Got it?" James stated. Everyone nodded.

"Stella, Katie and Camille here's yours. Carlos, Tanner and Logan here's yours. Mom, Mama Diamond, Joanna and Marissa. Papi and Lucas. Pappy Jim. Grandma Rose." They held the box in their laps with confused expressions.

"Okay now you guys can open them, but don't comment." All we heard was ripping of papers and then complete silence. We watched each of their faces. Grandma Rose was crying and so was Pappy Jim. Papi, Mom, and Mama Diamond I think were frozen. Marissa, Joanna and Lucas were confused. Carlos, Tanner and Logan had grins etched across their faces. Katie, Camille and Stella had amused faces. James and I laughed as he put the other two boxes down and wrapped his arms around me.

"So what do you guys think?" An uproar of voices started and they started lifting up a lot of blue onesies in the air. James sighed.

"Okay we can't hear any of you let's start with Marissa, Joanna, and Lucas." Everyone settled down. They sighed.

"Why were we included in the grandparents?" I shrugged.

"Well. Marissa you were James' step-mother and Joanna and Lucas you are Logan's parents. Nothing can go wrong with to many grandparents." They nodded.

"Okay Pappy Jim and Grandma Rose?" They sent us watery smiles.

"We love it. You better let them wear it." We nodded. I looked over at our parents.

"Kendall, James you told us that she couldn't get a gender." We shrugged.

"Called acting. Are you guys surprised?" They nodded.

"Yes but why only two?" We shrugged.

"We'll get to that. Uncles?"

"We get our hockey team!" They yelled. Everyone cracked up and I looked to the girls.

"Stella you okay with that?" She nodded and ran over to my stomach.

"Hi little boys. I am going to be the best aunt there is." She said and then put her face on my stomach. She is such a sweet little girl.

"Girls are you okay with a few more boys?" They nodded.

"Yeah we're just sad that we don't get little girls." We nodded and brought out another present.

"Mama, Mama Knight, Papi want to do the honors of opening up this one since you asked about it?" James asked. They nodded and ripped into the paper and the box confusion hit there faces. They held up a little light yellow onesie with the word Diamond on the front of it.

"Wait you don't know what the last one is?" I shook my head tears filling my eyes.

"Stupid hormones. No that one is cover by its brothers. We might not ever know until its born. We could have all three boys or a little girl." I said wiping my eyes. Fucking hormones. They nodded and James unhooked from me grabbing the last present.

"So this is a little something from me. Papi and Mama helped me with how to do it." He handed me the box and slowly made me sit on the recliner.

I ripped it open and pulled out a black shirt with writing and colors on it. In the middle of the shirt reads 'Property of James Diamond' in white and below it has two blue male symbols lying like the boys with 'Angel A and Angel B' in white below it. Right behind it was a yellow question mark laying like the other and the words 'Angel C' over it. Angel A was slightly bigger than both and then Angel B was bigger than Angel C. I turned to see James smiling right beside me. I jumped up and hugged him. I started to bawl into his neck.

"Shhh." He said. I shook my head. I know it's probably a little cheesy but you can tell he put some much time and effort into than it was my favorite gift ever.

"Jame-sss th-is is the s-weetest th-ing in the wh-ole world." He chuckled.

"I think you mixed that up with you Love." I looked behind him to see everyone smiling. I sent Mama Diamond and Papi a smile and then rested back into James neck.

"Alright we're going to go finish lunch/ dinner whatever we want to call it." Mom said. They got up and everyone else started talking to give us some time. I looked up to see James crying too. I tilted my head and wiped his eyes.

"Handsome, why are you crying?" He sighed and pulled me up the stairs. Okay something is wrong. We go into my room and sit down on my bed. He sighed and laid his head in my lap. He's never done this before.

"James you need to tell me what's wrong?" He sniffled and kissed my stomach.

"I am just happy that we are having two little boys." Oh man your such a horrible liar. I grunted.

"You know you can't lie to me James. We know each other to well for that. It's like my birthday all over again. You cried after you gave me our promise rings." He sighed and sat up.

"That day I was emotional." I nodded.

"Yeah I know. Why was that?" He shook his head.

"I am so afraid of losing you." I shook my head.

"James you won't ever lose me." He grabbed my hand and started playing with the promise ring.

"Yes I could. It could happen two ways. First way you could wake up one day and realize that you don't love me anymore. You could just up and leave and take the kids with you. Or the other way I could lose you when you have the babies. It could overwhelm you and you could just die on me, on us. I don't want to lose you Kendall. I wouldn't be able to make it." He cried out. It broke my heart, he thinks I'll stop loving him and take our children away from him. He thinks I might die during child birth. Oh my poor Jamesy what is going on in your head.

"Oh Jamesy." I pulled him into a hug. He started bawling into my neck. I felt water works of my own start up. I sniffled and rubbed his back.

"Listen to me Honey. I'd never stop loving you. My dad knew since we were four that we'd end up together. He was never wrong and you know what?" He looked up at me. His eyes rimmed in tears and red.

"Wh-at?" He croaked.

"I will never leave you. I won't leave you during the birth and I won't leave you after. I promise you that." He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed his lips.

"And we all love you. Next time just tell me what's bothering you. We are going to be a team that means neither of us will have to do anything alone. You got that?" He nodded and kissed me again.

"I am sorry I unloaded all this on you. You have enough on your plate as is." I shook my head.

"Remember we are a team. Nothing will ever be to much with us working together." He chuckled and wiped my face.

"Always the one for motivational speeches." I shrugged and my stomach growled. He chuckled and got up sending a hand my way.

"Let's go feed you and the angels." I laughed and got up.

* * *

 **James POV**

After my little breakdown we went to get him food. To our surprise the food was finished. We were having a small discussion about names. Which reminded me that Kendall and I have a lot of talking to do later.

"How about Zachary?" Papi asked. Kendall gasped and turned to Katie.

"ZANDER! I forgot about calling Zander for his Christmas present!" He stood up and dug is phone out of his pants pockets. I sent a glance at Katie.

"Zander asked him for a Christmas present. He wanted him to call him and tell him the genders of the babies." Kendall hushed her and put it on speaker phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"KELLY! I am not disturbing anything am I?" He asked chewing his lip.

 _"Uh no Kendall. Zander just finished cleaning up his mess-_

 _RAWR! Mommy is that Kendall?_

 _Yes baby._

 _Hi Kendall!"_ Kendall chuckled.

"Hi my little dinosaur. Remember I have a present for you." We all heard a squeal and then talking.

 _"Mommy how do you put the phone on speaker phone? You need to hear my present from Kendall!"_ We all chuckled.

"Zander, is everything okay buddy?" We heard a thud.

 _"Yeah Kendall. Mommy and Daddy can hear you too."_ Kendall's face beamed.

"You ready?"

 _"YES! TELL ME! TELL ME!"_

"Well two of them are boys and-"

 _"BOYS! Boys rule Kendall."_

"I know buddy."

 _"Is the other one a girl?"_

"We don't know buddy. It keeps playing peek-a-boo with us." We heard a sigh.

 _"So will you ever find out?"_ Kendall shook his head.

"I don't think so buddy. We'll find out when they are born though."

 _"BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT EVER!_

 _Kendall sweetie are you still there?"_

"Yeah Kelly."

 _"You just made Zander's day. I don't understand how but you did. Have a Merry Christmas Kendall and babies."_

"Merry Christmas guys." He hung up and looked around. Everyone had amused faces.

"Well that's one way to have a good Christmas." Carlos said. Kendall blushed and looked back at his plate.

"Sorry guys. I forgot to call after we gave out your presents." Everyone shrugged.

"It seems that little boy loves you Kendall." Grandma Rose said and Kendall shrugged.

"Maybe. He's so sweet." Stella glared at the phone. Uh oh. She's jealous.

"Stella do I see a little green monster on your back?" I asked. She glared at me and Kendall looked over to Stella. I could see he's trying to figure her out.

"Stella come over here." She sighed and went over to Kendall. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. He rubbed her back. He really does love my little sister.

"Stella are you jealous?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No Beautiful." He raised his brow.

"Oh really. So, you don't care that I call him little dinosaur?" I think we both seen a flash of anger cross those beautiful brown eyes.

"My queen it's okay to be jealous. I was jealous of you." She looked at him in awe. Really? Why would he be jealous of her?

"How? Why?" He sighed.

"It was when James was with you and Marissa. I was jealous you got to spend the whole summer with him. I thought he'd end up loving you more than me." She shook her head and placed her hands on his face. Kendall you know that's not true.

"Beautiful, Jamie loves you just as much as he loves me. He has enough love to go around." Kendall smirked.

"Just like I do. Nobody not even these babies will be my queen just like no one else beside Zander will ever be my little dinosaur. You got that?" She nodded and hugged him. That sneak bastard. You made that a lesson. Everyone just laughed

* * *

 **Hey everybody! How was your week I hope it was awesome. Now who was surprised by the gender and gender revile? I hoped you liked it and I added some emotional James for you. Now any guesses on the last baby gender and the names for them? Since you know two thirds of the babies.**

 **Speaking of babies Los and Lex's kid! Review what you think they are having. I think they are having a girl just because I like the fact of seeing a very overprotective Carlos. I am assuming that it'll end up a boy though. So review what you think the PenaVega baby will be.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**

 **P.S: If any of you read Accept Effects, I will try to post a new chapter hopefully with in the week.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome back guys. So, I lied the other week about updating Accept Effects. I swear I will have it updated by the end of the month but I just got distracted.**

 **Now without further ado Chapter Twenty Six of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **James POV**

"Jamesy." I groaned and slapped at the hand that was poking me.

"Jamesy wake up. I want to go do something. Come on!" I grunted and pulled him on my lap. He cackled and poked my chest.

"Don't you want to know what I want to do?" I sighed and threw the blanket off of my head. I seen a dressed and ready Kendall. I look over at the clock and seen it was only nine in the morning. He usually sleeps in longer than this.

"How are you up so early?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I woke up to pee and then I was hit with a craving so I went down and dug into my stocking that had sweets in it. Now I'm not tired." I chuckled and put my hands on his belly. I started to rub.

"Angels did you want to make Mama hyper or something? Because sweets make him hyper." He groaned and held the top of his belly. Alarms go off in my head.

"Love you alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah just a painful kick." My eyes widened and place my hand where his were but I felt nothing. I frowned and pulled my hands back.

"I didn't feel anything." He chuckled and leaned down kissing my lips.

"That's because they are still in that quickening stage. Katie said with Cooper she had it for a few weeks and the more painful it got the closer he was to actually kicking." I nodded and rubbed his belly again.

"When did it start?" He sighed.

"Right before our appointment. At first it felt like little angry butterflies now I can't explain it. So you wanna know what I want to do?" I laughed. He changed the subject once again.

"What?" He grinned.

"I want to go baby shopping. I already called our friends, I got Marissa to let Stella come and I have asked Kelly if we can bring Zander." I sighed.

"There's no backing out of this is there?" He shook his head and struggled to get off me. I grabbed his butt and stood up. His arms wrapped around my neck to keep him from falling. His belly pressed into my torso. I really like this feeling.

"Okay, let me get ready and we can leave." He nodded and jumped down. His eyes twinkled.

"I want some m&ms." He said and runs down the stairs. Jessie and Tank following after him.

"KATIE, CARLOS DON'T LET KENDALL HAVE ANYMORE CANDY! IT'S MAKING HIS ADHD WORSE!" I heard a series of whines. I smiled and got dressed. I ran downstairs to see Kendall with a pickle.

"Changed your mind on sweets?" He glared at me.

"One wanted sweet, another wanted salty and the last one wanted sour. Not my fault your kids are crazy." He growled out. I looked over to see everyone standing around. Tanner has Stella on his hip and her car seat. Logan with Zander on his and Camille with his car seat.

"Who's taking who? We all can't fit into one car with all the car seats." Kendall smiled.

"Zander's took a liking to Logan. So, Camille and Logan will take him. Stella has already claimed Tanner so, he'll take her and then I'll drive the Durango and take you, Katie and Carlos." He said spinning the keys on his finger. Hell no he isn't driving. I snatched the key and he whined.

"No. One thing you can barely get into the driver seat as is and second it's not safe for you to drive. I will drive and you can ride shot gun." He glared at me and grabbed Katie's hand.

"No Carlos can ride shot gun with you. Katie and I will be in the back." He said and pulled Katie out. Everyone laughed while walking out the door. I sighed and got into the car. Carlos patted my shoulder.

"It's all good dude. It's just the mood swings he'll snap out of it." I nodded and drove. The whole car ride was silent. No one dared to talk because we didn't know if Kendall would blow up or not. I tried helping him out but he ignored me. We found carts and put the kids in them.

"Kendall? Can I pick something out for your babies?" Zander asked. Kendall smiled and rubbed his head.

"Sure buddy. You wanna wait until later when all of us go there?" He nodded and rested his head on Kendall's chest. Stella still glared daggers at the little boy. We all had carts one for each couple. We ventured off into the nursery themes.

"Have you guys talked about names at all since Friday?" Camille asked. We both shook our head. She nodded and pulled over.

"What about dinosaur themed?" Kendall looked at me and shook his head. I chuckled.

"Nah, not really our style." Kendall started walking again only to stop in front of some theme.

"Beautiful what are you looking at?" He turned around and shoved something in my face.

"The boys we can do frogs. For the other one we can do ducks and we can like somehow incorporate them together." He said with a grin. I looked down at the wall decals. Some cute little frogs and a couple yellow ducks.

"Beautiful! We can have lily pads too! Frogs like lily pads." Stella yelled.

"Yeah Kendall and you find ducks at the pond where frogs are!" Zander exclaimed. They all looked to me with puppy eyes. I chewed on my lip. I could feel my resolve slipping.

"Fine! I like the idea. We can even make that the baby shower theme." Kendall clapped. I heard laughing from behind me. I turned to see everyone standing there with grins.

"James you are whipped." Tanner said. I sighed.

"Can you say no to three sets of puppy eyes?" Tanner shrugged.

"I don't know never tried." I shook my head and caught up to Kendall and Zander. They were now in the furniture. I hooked my arms around his waist and rubbed his belly.

"James I like you crib idea. Knowing me I'd get confused and ended up mixing them up." I nodded and placed my chin on his shoulder.

"We'll get a light brown, a dark brown and a white. The white will be for our unknown Diamond." He sighed.

"We need bassinets too. For the first few months." I nodded and walked over to the bassinets. A white one, blue, green, pink, and purple. I heard him grunt.

"What's wrong?" He tilted his head to look at me.

"I am frustrated. I mean they are like very gender isolated. Like pinks and purples for girls and blues and greens for boys. It's like they force you to put them in gender colors." I sighed. He's on a rant. He gets distracted easily when it come to things that bother him. This is another thing that bothers him.

"James lets go to the clothes. I want to find some cute outfits for the boys." I nodded and walked over to the clothes where everyone is at. Zander's eyes light up and point over towards something. Once we get over to where he's pointing he pulled out a blue, green and yellow onesies with dinosaurs on the front of them.

"You like these?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes! It says... Kendall what does it say?" He chuckled and looked at the onesies.

"The blue one says Raawr! Means I Love You in Dinosaur. The green one says Dino-love never goes extinct. The yellow one says I have you raptor around my finger." He made the screeching noise and hugged the onesies.

"Yes! These are what I want to buy for your babies." Kendall chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Okay then. Now lets search for some other clothes."

Kendall had discovered plaid shirts for little boys and had a hay day with it. Two of each color. I thought my head was going to spin. He really loves plaid. I let him have his fun and added cute clothes that I found.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

We are currently laying in my bed with the dogs right beside us. I am looking threw my name book and James is looking threw another one. I sighed and placed the book on the top of my belly.

"James we need to talk about the birthing plan." He sighed and closed the book. He really doesn't like thinking about that. He still thinks something will happen to me.

"Okay. What are your options?"

"Well, first it's natural or c-section. Then if I go natural it'll be drugs or the entire natural route with out drugs." He hummed.

"Well, what would you like to do? You'll be the one on the receiving end on anything we plan." I sighed and rubbed my belly.

"Would you want to watch me get cut open and the babies pulled out?" His face paled.

"No, I don't think I could stand there." I nodded.

"Fine then we will go the entire natural route. I don't want to be drugged up and giving birth." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"If that's what you want then that's what you'll get. I can't wait to have three mini you's." I scoffed.

"I'd much rather them be you." He shook his head and kissed my belly.

"I'd want to see three more pairs of those beautiful green eyes you have." I sighed.

"But I want to see hazel eyes staring at me in the middle of the night. I want to be able to kiss your button nose on them." He sighed.

"Why do you insist on them looking like me?" I shrugged.

"Because I don't look as good as you. They will have a hell of a time if they look like me." He rubbed my belly.

"Oh stop. You are beautiful Love. I love everything about you." I sighed and went back to my book. He started to hum.

"James what about Liam?" He shook his head.

"Hemingsworth." I sighed.

"How about Joshua?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't like it." He sighed and when back into the book. He started to hum again and then he broke out into a whole song.

 _"When your legs don't work like they used to before  
_ _And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
_ _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
_ _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?  
_ _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
_ _And,baby, my heart could still fall a_ s _hard at 23  
_ _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
_ _Maybe just the touch of a hand  
_ _Well, me I fall in love with you every single day  
_ _And I just wanna tell you I am"_ He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I joined him on the chorus.

 _"So, honey, now  
_ _Take me into your loving arms  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
_ _Place your head on my beating"_ I got cut off by a sharp pain from my belly. I placed my hand over it and felt a little kick against it. James kept singing and I grabbed his hand and put it where mine was. I started singing again.

 _"Maybe we found love right where we are  
_ _When my hair's all gone and my memory fades  
_ _And the crowds don't remember my name  
_ _When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
_ _I know you will still love me the same"_ James stopped singing to feel his babies kick but I continued so they wouldn't stop.

 _"'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, its evergreen  
_ _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
_ _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
_ _Maybe it's all part of a plan  
_ _Hoping that you'll understand."_ James joined in for the last part with a smile on his face.

 _"That, baby, now  
_ _Take me into your loving arms  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
_ _Place your head on my beating heart  
_ _Thinking out loud  
_ _Maybe we found love right where we areeee"_ We finished and he attacked my lips. I groaned and he mapped out all the spots. I pulled his hair and he pulled back. He bent down and kissed my belly three times.

"You kicked for Papa! You kicked." I smiled and rubbed his head. He's so excited because they kicked. He just can't believe they did that.

"Kendall, I didn't know you could sing." I laughed.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of things we still don't know about each other. By the time we are old and bald-" He screeched grabbing his hair.

"I will not be bald! No sir." I rolled my eyes. Such a drama king.

"Fine when we are old and I am bald we'll still be finding things out about us." He broke out into a grin.

"You think we'll last that long?" I nodded.

"Yes, besides I want to see you bald. I can't do that if I leave." He stuck his tongue out. I chuckled and threw the name book at him. It fell to the ground, he went to go pick it up when he stopped.

"James, honey, what are you doing?" He picked the book up and looked at it like it was an equation.

"Kendall how do you feel about the name Kian?" I scrunched my brow.

"I don't know. How'd you spell it?" He sighed.

"K I A N. I like that name." I hummed.

"Yeah but it will have to have a good middle name. Besides which one of your angels do you want to have that name." He hummed and went close to my belly.

"Which one will be Kian?" I cackled and he looked up at me.

"I think Angel A should be Kian." I nodded.

"So the one on the left?" He nodded.

"Okay so we have one first name and five other names to come up with." He nodded and my stomach growled. He smirked.

"What do you want?" I shrugged and waved a hand at him.

"I am not sure. Help me up." He whined.

"Why? I'll go get you something and bring it up." I shook my head.

"No James. I don't even know what I want and I want to tell everyone the babies kicked." He sighed and helped me up. We walked downstairs to see everyone fixated on the t.v. Pappy Jim and Grandma Rose are staying til the 7th right after Katie's baby shower. I went in and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Hi Kendall!" Carlos said waving. I waved and everyone looked towards me.

"Dall you okay? You look like your about to explode into sparkles." Pappy Jim said. I hummed.

"Yeah, James and I just felt the babies kick a little bit ago." They nodded but stopped.

"WHAT?" James laughed.

"Yeah we just started singing and they loved it." The smile on his face just got bigger. Grandma Rose squeaked and jumped out of Pappy Jim's arms. She knelt down in front of my belly placing her hands on my belly.

"Hi great grandbabies. It's great grandma Rose." The left side start to kick and she squealed like a little girl. She looked to James.

"Have you thought of names?" He shrugged.

"Just one. Angel A is now Kian." She nodded.

"Which one is that one?" He chuckled.

"In the sonogram it's the left one." She squealed again taking her hands off and placing them on my face. She kissed my cheek and sat back down. Mom walked up and placed her hand on my belly and kissed my cheek.

"Next time they start moving come find me baby. I'll let them rest now and I am going to bed. Good night everybody." We all told her night and I sent James the Knight pout.

"What do you want?" He asked. I smiled.

"Pickles and whip cream." He nodded and left.

"Kendall just wait til they start kicking your bladder. You won't sleep." I rolled my eyes and sat down. James came in and sat a big bowl of pickles and whip cream in front of me.

"For my Knight."

* * *

New Years Eve. Yes it's new years. Katie, mom and I might make it to the countdown but I am just not sure. Mom and Brooke have been planning Katie's shower which makes mom more tired now. Cooper keeps Katie up at all hours of the night kicking her bladder or kicking her because he doesn't want her laying down anymore. I've been sleeping non stop now a days, anytime I can sleep I will because at night I can't. It's not because the babies kicking it's just I can't sleep on my back. I am used to sleeping on my stomach so, it's just uncomfortable and weird.

"Kendall!" Our family had just walked into the Diamond/ Garcia household. We planned to have it here. Bigger place than mine we learned that at Christmas. I felt little hands feeling my stomach. I looked down to see Zander and Stella touching it.

"Sorry about them Kendall. James told us a few minutes ago that the babies started kicking. They were waiting til you came." Kelly said. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's okay Kelly. Guys they are sleeping right now, they haven't kicked since last night." They pouted and walked off.

"Well, I feel loved. James!" I walked into the living room to see James on the floor with a couple of kids. They were all dog piling on him and he was acting like a monster.

"RAWR! I am going to get you Charlotte." I guess the little girl named Charlotte squealed and ran off. All these little kids are darker skinned and have brown eyes and raven hair. I leaned against the door frame and rubbed my belly.

"Joshie, I am coming after you next." The smallest boy screamed and ran over to Papi and Carlos. James scooped up all five other kids and stood up.

"I will take you all back to my lair to devour every sweet thing in your pockets." He made a weird laugh and started running, gently dropping each kid. He'll be a wonderful dad. Once he made it to the dinning room he looked in his arms and gawked.

"They've escaped! My candy snatchers have escaped!" He ran back into the room to see each one behind Papi and Carlos. They brought out silly string and squirted him.

"You cowards! Hiding behind the silly string wielding beasts!" He yelled slowly falling to the ground and dying.

"We have defeated the Candy Creature!" Carlos screamed in victory. All the kids cheered and James got up, pulling the silly string off. I walked over and pulled some out of his hair.

"Looks like a group of kids defeated you." He chuckled and looked up.

"You liked the show?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I could of done better." He scoffed and pulled me close. He kissed my lips and begged for entrance. Once he received it we got interrupted.

"EWWW! Jamie's kissing a boy!" The little girl known as Charlotte yelled out.

"Boys have cooties Jamie!" Another little girl said. James sighed and turned to them.

"Well that's okay because I'm a boy too." They shook their heads and walked over.

"No, it's not. You'd get cooties too. Right now you don't have them but if you keep kissing him you will." Charlotte stated hands on her hips. James smirked.

"You know what? He's my boyfriend so I am immune to cooties." She looked at me. I think she's jealous. Her eyes stopped at my belly and they go wide. The other girl looked to where she was looking and her eyes go wide.

"What's going on?" The little girl said.

"Kylie remember I was telling you guys about Kendall." Kylie nodded while Charlotte scowled at me.

"I thought Kendall was a girl not a boy. Boys can't have babies." I heard a gasp and two little bodies collide with my leg.

"Kendall can! He's a special boy!" Zander yelled. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"No he can't. Mommy said only girls can have babies and Kendall's a boy." I heard a throat clearing. The little girls looked back to see a woman that looks a lot like Papi standing there.

"Charlotte most times mommy is right but in this case Zander is right. Kendall's a very special boy who can have babies and he's having Jamie's babies." Kylie smiled and walked over to James. Charlotte glared at me and my belly.

"It's great to finally see you again Kendall. You look absolutely stunning." The woman said. I looked to James who had both Kylie and Zander on his hip. He smirked.

"Kenny you don't remember me?" I shook my head. James laughed.

"Beautiful this is Papi's little sister. Do you remember that really pretty girl that used to babysit us before you left." I looked back up and gawked.

"Candy?" She nodded and opened her arms. I ran and hugged her.

"I missed you so much Candace." She chuckled and rubbed my back.

"I know. I missed you too. You've grown into such a handsome young man. I can't believe your seventeen. I remember when you were just six and all you boys and Katie decided you wanted to have a mud war. You couldn't tell who was who except for you and your big green eyes." I started crying and gripping her tighter.

"Candy that was the day Papi, Dad, Mama Diamond and Mama Mitchell made you start watching us. They claimed we needed a better supervisor other than Logan." I cried out and she nodded placing her chin on my head.

"How you doing Kenny?" I gripped her tighter and sighed.

"Everything is good with the babies and James and I." She sighed.

"Kendall that's not what I am talking about and you know it." I shook my head.

"I miss him Candy. He's missed feeling his grandkids move. He's missed finding out the genders and him rubbing it in our faces he was right about James and I and Katie and Carlos. He missed all of that." I bawled into her chest. She hummed, rubbing my back and rocking back and forth. I felt a pain in my belly and my hand goes to rub it. She chuckled and lifted my head up wiping my eyes.

"The babies can sense when you get emotional or stressed Kenny. They do that to tell you to calm down." I nodded and rubbed my belly. The painful kicks turned into little thuds against my hands. I looked up at Candace and smiled.

"You wanna feel them?" She nodded and placed her hands on my belly. Her face broke out into a grin and keep rubbing it.

"So, what happened to the pact you made when you were nineteen swearing never to have kids Candy?" She sighed and took her hands off. I replaced them and felt the kicks again.

"I met Patrick in college and we got married. After that we waited a few years, our oldest is 9 which is Gabby, then we had Henry a year later. Charlotte came two years later then Kylie who is 4 and Josh that's 2 in a half. I want to apologize for Charlotte she's had a crush on James since she was two. No one has ever taken him away from her like you did and she doesn't like it." I shook my head.

"No it's fine. Stella got jealous because I was talking to Zander and taking the attention away from her. I got to admit Charlotte has good taste." She laughed and turned me around. James was back to playing with the kids this time Zander, Stella and Tanner included in the mix.

"Yeah I think your right on that. He'd make such a great father Kendall and if you are anything like you were when you were little. Plus all the great things Zander and Stella tell about you, you'll be amazing too. Did they finally quit soccer kicking you?" I nodded and rubbed my belly. She patted me shoulder.

"If you ever need me, James, Carlos, Robert, and Brooke have my phone number. This place is and will get crazy." I chuckled and walked into the living room and sat in the big comfy chair. So, all of those are Candace's kids. I am impressed, Charlotte's a little spit fire. Everyone else I have no idea about. They finish playing, James and Charlotte walk up.

"Charlotte you have something to say to Kendall?" She shook her head.

"I don't Jamie. You know I don't." He gave her a look and she turned to me.

"I am sorry for being rude and mean to you Kendall." I smiled.

"It's fine Charlotte." She grinned and ran off. James pulled me up and sat down, pulling me back. He put his hand on my belly and rubbed.

"So, did you have a nice talk with Candace?" I growled and smacked his chest.

"You jerk! You could have told me she was coming!" He shrugged and smirked.

"You used to have a huge crush on her when we were younger. You'd claimed you'd marry her when you grew up." I blushed.

"Shut up. She was pretty and I was 6." He chuckled.

"Yeah and she was 16. She seemed to like you better as a kid anyways. I wonder why?" I smirked.

"Maybe she felt intimated by your beauty at such a young age." He scoffed.

"Yeah no. She probably thought I would eat her if she came to close." I rolled my eyes.

"James you weren't that chunky it was baby fat." He huffed.

"Yeah whatever. I seen she felt your belly were the babies kicking?" I shrugged.

"Yeah kind of. I got worked up and they brought me back down." He raised his brow.

"What does that mean?" I sighed.

"Means they could tell I was worked up and they kicked me to make me stop. After that they kicked for like a minute then quit." He nodded and rubbed his hands over my belly again.

"Angels are you helping Mama out? Telling him that he's to worked up." He asked. A kick happened and he smiled. That was all that happened.

"I'd take that as a yes." I nodded and fell into his chest. He sighed and started to rub my spine. I blinked and the next thing I know everything is black and I am asleep.

* * *

 **James POV**

Kendall fell asleep we have like two hours left until the ball drops. The kids are hyped up on sugar. I seen Candace come over and sit down beside us.

"Good he's sleeping. He looked exhausted." I nodded and rubbed his back some more.

"Yeah, at night he really can't sleep on his back. He loves sleeping on his stomach so it's harder for him to sleep now. What did you guys talk about to get him worked up." She sent me a sad smile.

"Kent. I asked how he was doing and he answered babies are good and so is James and I. I was like that's not what I am talking about. He said he misses him, he sad because his dad hasn't been apart of any of the things going on and that he didn't get to see his dad rub it in his face that he was right about you and Carlos." I think my heart just broke. I didn't know he missed his dad that much.

"He never likes to talk about him. I didn't know he missed him that much." She nodded.

"Yeah, it's a huge thing without a role model. He has to actually go through something no man has ever gone through before." I nodded and watched all the kids run around.

"Candy do you think we can handle three?" She shrugged.

"I guess you could. You can deal with my five easily. It seems Kendall's brilliant at it." I shrugged.

"Yeah but those aren't our kids and they aren't newborns." She chuckled.

"James you can't automatically have parenting down. It takes tries, mess-ups and screw ups. It's not an exact science you'll learn as you go and you'll have your moms and Robert. You have this big support system behind you. You'll be fine." I nodded.

"I hope so." She sighed.

"So have any names?" I nodded.

"One so far. Kian and it's for the one right... here." I said pointing to the left side. She laughed and leaned back.

"You having troubles finding a name?" I nodded.

"Yes, Kendall doesn't want first names that can be consider unisex. Just because he was harassed about his name being a girl's name. Plus, they'd have that name the rest of their lives." She nodded as Kylie and Josh came up and sat on her lap.

"You guys tired?" They nodded and rubbed their eyes.

"It's okay. You can try again next year. See, Kendall didn't even make it." They giggled and laid their heads on her chest closing their eyes. I smiled at the sight.

"These are the moments you live for James. Even though you screw-up they don't know any better and they love you just because." I grinned and watch our big family start to pour in. I still can't believe Katie is still up. I looked and it says we have half an hour left til the ball drops. Kendall starts to squirm in my lap. He groaned and sat up.

"They found my bladder." He grunted out and walked out to the bathroom. Candace laughed.

"Looks like he'll be sleeping on the outside from now on." I rolled my eyes and Kendall came back and sat on my lap rubbing his belly.

"Stella, Zander come here!" They came running and he took one hand on each and put it on opposite sides. Their faces broke out in to grins.

"Hi babies!" Zander said putting his face in the spot. Stella grinned.

"Hi, auntie queen is here." Kendall chuckled and turned to search someone out.

"MOM! MAMA DIAMOND! COME HERE!" They came flying out of the dining room. Their faces light up and they put their hands on his belly. They smiled at one another.

"Robert! Get over here!" Papi put down the plate and came over. Mom grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly.

"Hello nietos. You up to see the ball drop?" Kendall chuckled. I looked behind then to see eager faces of our friends. I smiled and looked at our parents.

"Mama, Papi can our friends have a turn?" They nodded and got up Mama Knight started to but I stopped her.

"No Mama Knight. Stay I think Kendall might like that." Kendall smiled at me. Everyone got their turns even the kids wanted to feel three babies kicking. They finally stopped kicking after the ball dropped. They dropped along with Kendall right after. I took him upstairs and tucked him in. I honestly love my little family already.

* * *

 **Well, there you guys go. Another chapter PLUS you get a first name to one of the babies. Also the babies kicked! Who has prediction for the next chapters? Anyone have any guesses for the names of the rest.**

 **I want to see a show of comments to see who thinks Lex and Los' kid is a girl or a boy. As I said before I think and want it to be a girl but I have a feeling that it is the year of the boys. I really do hope it's a girl though.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	27. Chapter 27

**Kendall's POV**

Another kick in the bladder. Yeah to James they might be little angels but to me they are little demons. I walk out of the bathroom and go downstairs to get a snack. I grab pretzels and go back up. I passed my mom's room and I think I heard her crying. Why would mom be crying at this late. Now I am really worried, she hasn't been looking one hundred percent in a while. I sighed and crawled back into bed.

"Beautiful, where'd you go?" I sighed and put the bag of pretzels on the nightstand.

"Bathroom and to get a snack." He opened an eye.

"Somethings bothering you. Tell me what it is?" I shook my head.

"James it's three in the morning and you have school tomorrow. You need to go back to sleep." He grunted and sat up. I hate when he gets stubborn, it's like dealing with a prettier me.

"I won't until you tell me what's on your mind. I can sense uneasiness coming off you." I sighed and placed my hand on my stomach.

"Is it something to do with the babies?" I shook my head.

"No James, when I walked passed my mom's room she was crying. Have you noticed how thin she looks now a days?" He sighed.

"You're worried about her?" I nodded.

"Well of course. She's never cries. I don't understand what's going on with her. James what about if something is seriously wrong with her?" I cried. He sighed and brought me into a hug.

"Shhh, Love." I groaned and grabbed my stomach. James does the same and rubbed it.

"Angels quit hurting Mama. He's trying the best he can." I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry babies. Mama didn't mean to get emotional." James looked up at me and chewed his lip.

"Kendall if she doesn't look like she's better by the weekend we'll talk to her. I sure it's just stress from everything going on. Katie is a month away from her due date, Mom and her are planning her baby shower and then there's you which is having three babies in a few more months." I nodded and rubbed my belly. The kicks have finally calmed down enough.

"Thank you angels. I am sure Mama appreciates the notice and the calming down." I sighed and played with his hair with my free hand. He sighed and rested his head on my belly.

"Kendall, try not to stress about this. It'll only make things worst on your part." I nodded and looked at the clock. 4:00 am.

"Honey go to sleep, I'll be up for a few more hours." He shook his head.

"No you need me right now. I am staying up." I groaned.

"James you don't need to be missing school because of a feeling I am having. Just go to sleep, I have to be at work at ten tomorrow." He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my side. I continued to play with his hair until his breathing evened out. I grabbed my snack and brought out my phone to play a game until I crashed.

* * *

 **James POV**

I woke up to a tiny kick to my face. I grinned and kissed his belly only to be kicked again. I looked up to see Kendall out like a light, phone in hand and the bag of pretzels on top of his belly. I chuckled and slowly got up picking up the bag and the phone. I put the phone on the stand and quickly got dressed, going downstairs and placing the bag back into the cabinet. Sitting there was Katie and Mama Knight.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Katie said from behind a fork full of something? I nodded and sat down beside them.

"You look tired? What happened?" I shrugged.

"I am not sure. He got up to pee and grab a snack and he comes back all worried. He started crying and I had to calm him down." They nodded.

"It's Kendall, did he say he had a feeling or something to make him worried." I nodded and looked up.

"Yeah before I feel asleep he's like no need to miss school just because of a stupid feeling he had." They sighed.

"His feelings aren't stupid. They are always right in someway." Mama Knight said. I chewed my lip. I guess I should worry if his feelings are always right somehow. Katie raised her brow.

"What was it about?" I shrugged. I really don't want to alarm either of them. I need someone else that can help.

"I don't remember. I am gonna go to school, Kendall said he has work at 10. Katie, if you could please drive him since you can fit behind the wheel." She nodded.

"Of course. Carlos doesn't let me drive anymore, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." I nodded and ran out. I pulled my phone out and jumped into the Journey.

 _"Hello?"_

"Carlos we need to talk about something."

 _"Umm, what about?"_

"Mama Knight. Meet me in the locker room."

 _"Umm, okay."_ I drove as fast as I could to the school. I seen Carlos standing with our friends. I grabbed his collar and dragged him to the locker room. He ripped out of my grip and growled.

"JAMES! What is so important!?" I sighed and started to pace. I think he finally realized how much this is effecting me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"James, you need to calm down and tell me what's wrong or I can't help you." I nodded.

"Okay. Have you notice anything different going on with Mama Knight?" He scrunched his brow.

"Umm, maybe a little. I noticed that she is getting thinner and a little on the tired side sometimes. Why?" I sighed and sat down.

"Because Kendall woke up last night to pee and get a snack. He said when he walked past Mama Knight's room he heard her crying. You of all people know Mama Knight never cries and so when he comes back you could feel the worry radiating off of him. He said he has a feeling that something is wrong." He nodded.

"Okay, so Kendall has a feeling. Doesn't always mean it's right." I shook my head.

"See, that's what I thought but when I discussed it vaguely with Katie and Mama Knight. They say when he gets those feelings they end up right somehow." He shook his head.

"I am sure that it's just the babies and hormones messing with his mind. I'd say it's nothing to worry about." I nodded.

"I hope so Carlos. If anything happens to Mama Knight, Kendall may just break completely." He patted my shoulder.

"Yeah I know buddy. If he gets too worried maybe talk to her about it. I am sure she'll put his fears to rest." I nodded and rubbed my face. Please, don't let anything happen to that woman. I don't want to lose Kendall.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Uggh, another boring day at work. No one comes in on weekdays just the average old person looking for a companion every now and then. I kind of wish Zander was here, at least he'd entertain me.

"Kendall!" I looked up to see those big brown eyes that I know so well.

"Zander! What are you doing here?" He ran around the desk and climbed on the little lap I have left.

"Mommy took me out of school early cause she's going to Katie's shower thing." I looked to Kelly.

"Kelly the shower isn't til 5:00 you have time." She nodded.

"Yeah I know but I still need to get a present and Josh doesn't get back from that trip til late tonight." I nodded.

"Yeah he says he's bringing in five new dogs all ranging from different breeds and ages. It's gonna be a mad house when he comes." She nodded and leaned against the desk.

"So, both your's and Katie's boyfriends have been amazing students." I chuckled. Of course they have.

"Yeah because they told us we couldn't do pranks in our conditions. That's the only reason why they started being amazing. I even got an idea for a prank and I can't even do it!" I growled out. She chuckled and patted my cheek.

"You have three new prank causing rascals on you at this very moment, tell them the prank and I bet you they'd do it." I scoffed.

"Yeah, no. I'd have to wait like fifteen years for them to do it. I don't want that. I think James wouldn't allow any of them to pull pranks." She rolled her eyes and looked down at my belly. She chuckled and pointed.

"I see people touching your stomach doesn't bother you." I looked down to see Zander talking to my belly and drawing little patterns on it. I tickled his sides making him squeal and look up.

"Kendall. What was that for? I was talking to the babies." I sighed.

"Sorry buddy. What were you talking about?" He smiled and looked back down.

"I was telling them all about dinosaurs. Do you think one of them will like them?" I shrugged.

"I don't know buddy. Maybe." He nodded and went back to talking to them. I am surprised they didn't start kicking when he was talking to them. We sat in some comfortable silence hearing a few things about dinosaurs here and there. All of a sudden the door dings and someone enters.

"How are my angels doing?!" Once they heard his voice, they started kicking up a storm. All different directions. I grunted and placed my hands on different parts.

"James! Everything was fine and they were peaceful until you yelled." He grinned and walked over and started rubbing my belly.

"Aww, are my angels glad to hear Papa's voice? How's little Kian doing today?" I rolled my eyes.

"We need to find some more names James. It's not fair that Kian's had his name for like a week and a half and the other two are still nameless." He sighed and kissed my belly three times.

"I know but you're the one slashing every name I think of." I growled.

"It's not my fault you can't come up with good names!" I snapped. James shook his head.

"Are you ready to go? Katie's shower starts in an hour." I shrugged.

"Boys aren't allowed at her's except for Carlos. I was just going to hang out in my room today." He nodded and kissed my cheek. He still hasn't been very sexual with me now a days. It's really starting to bother me. I looked down to see Zander still rubbing my belly. I picked him up and sat him on the counter.

"Zander, I've got to go. Have fun little dinosaur." I said and rubbed his head.

"Bye Kendall! Bye babies." James grabbed my hand and pulled me out of there. On the drive I started to hum and rub my belly. They started kicking again less painfully.

"So, James I was thinking." He nodded and turned down a street.

"Okay, that could be a very scary statement." I huffed and slapped his arm.

"I want the other two to have J's for their names." He stopped at a stop sign and looked at me.

"Why's that?" I shrugged and looked down at our combined hands.

"Because Kian has a K. We need some J's for our little family." His face broke out in a grin as he started to drive again.

"Okay do you have any names?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Jarrid Eli. Eli after Pappy Jim." He hummed.

"I like it and what about if he and Kian had similar middle names. Kian Elliott." I grinned and kissed his knuckles.

"Kian Elliott Diamond and Jarrid Eli Diamond. Now we need one more." He chuckled.

"So we are still doing Diamond?" I nodded.

"Fuck ya. We need to keep your name going." He laughed and pulled into the driveway.

"Kendall, you just cussed." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah so?" His eyes had this twinkle in them that I haven't seen in a while.

"You're very sexy when you cuss." I smirked.

"And what the hell do you think you'll do about it." He growled and got out of the car. Wow, if I could just remember cussing brings the animal out of him I would of done it early. He swung my door open and pulled me to his chest.

"James what are you doing? You can't carry me all the way to my room!" He chuckled and walked in.

"Watch me." He growled in my ear. It sent shivers down my spin. He actually makes it all the way to my room. He gently places me on the bed and started to attack my lips.

"Fuck James. I miss this." I mused against his lips. He growled and started to explore my mouth. God, I really missed this. Missed being dominated by James. He broke off the intense kiss and moved down my neck.

"I love you." He chuckled and came back up.

"I love you Kendall." He said giving me a peck and moving back down to my neck. I moaned as he began to suck harder.

"Fuck." I breathed out only to make James suck harder. His hands started working the strings on my pants and pulling them down. He then worked on his jeans. I would help but I am in bliss right now. He moved to my shirt to only be slapped. He whined and pulled back.

"Kendall." I shook my head. Oh hell no. My shirt will stay on, he's not seeing the scary stuff under here.

"No, my shirt stays on." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I sighed and sat up on my elbows. I can't see my legs over my belly.

"James I don't want you to see me like this." He huffed and kissed my lips.

"Kendall, Beautiful, you are beautiful. You are absolutely glowing." I shook my head.

"I don't care. I look like a beached whale. You are not seeing under this shirt." He sighed.

"Why not? It's just the babies." I growled and pulled him close by his hair making him moan.

"Because I fucking said so. Now be a goddamn gentleman and get back to what you were doing." He growled and pulled me into a sloppy kiss.

* * *

 **James POV**

"God Kendall. You are so sexy when you cuss." He lifted his head off my chest and sent me a sleepy smirk. I guess three times might have been to many.

"I know. That's why I - did it." He yawned. I chuckled and kissed his head.

"You know it's been to long since you touched me like that. I miss it." He said snuggling as much as he could with his belly sticking out. I didn't realized he missed that.

"I am sorry Love. I just didn't want to hurt the babies." He nodded. They did wake up during the second round making Kendall jump up to go pee.

"Demon children, it was getting good and then they have to go and kick my bladder." He growled out. I chuckled and rubbed his belly.

"Don't listen to Mama angels. He's just moody because you chose a bad time to play soccer with his bladder." He chuckled.

"I think they exhausted themselves out." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You know the first time I think you scared all the women downstairs." He blushed. Man, how could I forget that his blush is so cute. I wonder if I could make him blush all the time.

"Well, you would to if you were having that great of a time." I laughed and looked at the clock. 4:00 am.

"Well, there goes school." He scoffed.

"Don't act like school is that important to you. You had just as much fun as I did." I snorted.

"Hell. You're the one that woke me up for the second and third time. It's your fault that I am going to be to tired to go." He huffed.

"Sorry, that you're just so irresistible." I rolled my eyes.

"Get to bed sleepy. You need to sleep since you've been up since midnight. You must be exhausted." He shook his head.

"I am - not." He yawned. I sent him a pointed look and that made him grumble.

"Fine, I might be a little tired." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He grinned and closed his eyes.

"We love you." I smiled and closed my eyes. Next thing I know I hear my name begin screamed.

 **"JAMES!"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Hey guys! I wanted to ask do you guys like the names so far? Who do you think was yelling for James?**

 **I have to say I have an interview for a job so I am not sure how often I will be able to update. IF I get the job. So I would love your patience with me.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	28. Chapter 28 ( Continuation of Chapter 27)

**_Previously on Kendall Falls..._**

 _"Kian Elliott Diamond and Jarrid Eli Diamond. Now we need one more."  
_

* * *

 _"I love you." He grinned and closed his eyes._

 _"We love you." I smiled and closed my eyes. Next thing I know I hear my name begin screamed._

 _ **"JAMES!"** ..._

 _ **Without further ado the continuation of Chapter Twenty Seven.  
**_

* * *

I bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen where I see Kendall on the ground with an unconscious Mama Knight in his arms. I was frozen.

"James call 911." I nodded and grabbed the house phone.

"911, what's the emergency?"

"My boyfriend's mom is unconscious."

 _"Sir, is she breathing?"_ I look over at Kendall.

"Kendy is she breathing?" He nodded.

"Yeah but it's really slow." I sighed.

"Yeah, but it's really slow."

 _"Okay sir, I've sent the paramedics to your address."_

"Thank you." I hung up and ran over to a now crying Kendall.

"Kendall what happened?" He sniffled.

"I don't know Jamesy. I came down to get a snack and noticed that mom had started to clean up from last night. I went looking for her and she was on the floor. James, I am scared." I pulled his head to my shoulder and started petting his hair.

"I know Love. Just keep calm or the babies will start acting up." He nodded and took a deep breath.

Suddenly the door slams open and the paramedics come in. Everything after that is a blur until we get to the hospital. We called our families and they are on their way. Kendall's knee is bouncing at an unremarkable speed and he's going to chew his nails bloody. I am in no better shape, I am going to go bald by the amount of pulling I am doing to it.

"Kendall, James! What happened?" Katie, Pappy Jim, Grandma Rose and Carlos asked running in. Kendall started to shake his head back and forth crying.

"Sissy, I don't know. She was on the ground when I woke up." I have never heard him call Katie sissy before. She gasped and ran to him. He didn't allow me to touch him in any kind of way or he'd flip out on me. Katie pulled him into a hug. She started rubbing his back.

"Sissy, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen to her. I should of told what I thought, it's my fault Sissy." He bawled into her shoulder. I looked to see Carlos' jaw dropped. He's probably thinking the same thing as me. We should have took this more seriously. Grandma Rose came over and rubbed my back while Pappy Jim went to Carlos.

"James, you okay?" I shook my head.

"No, Rose I am not. Kendall told me a few nights ago he was worried about his mom. He said he had a feeling. I should have taken it more seriously." She shook her head and continued to rub my back.

"Honey, it's not your fault. You didn't know anything like this could happen." I shot my head up. She said you instead of we.

"Grandma Rose, do you know something that we don't?" She froze and looked over to a still crying Kendall. She sighed and rubbed her face.

"Yes, actually all the adults know." I slowly blinked at her.

"What do you know?" She sighed again.

"Jennifer will have to tell you that." I looked over to Carlos who probably got the same thing as me because of the look on his face. I seen Candace, Mama, Papi, and the Mitchell's all coming running in. Kendall looked up and seen Candace.

"Candy!" She gasped and went running over to him. Hugging him and rubbing his belly. Grandma Rose saw my face and squeezed my knee.

"James, he's just like his father. Kent never let Jennifer touch him when his grandfather died. He let his big sister and Kelly console him." I shook my head as Mama came and sat beside me.

"Why though Rose? I want to keep him safe and just hold him right now." I started to tear up. She smiled.

"Because he loves you. Kent was the same way, we don't understand why they do it but it's a reason they think works. I don't think anyone not even them can understand the reason. I think it's a coping thing, because Katie's his older sister and Candy is his older wiser friend." I nodded and wiped my face.

"Makes sense because wasn't Mama Knight younger than Mr. Knight?" She nodded.

"Yes. Just wait a few hours he'll be needing you more than you'd know." She said and got up and over to Kendall and Katie who both gripped on to her. I turned to Mama who sent me a sad smile.

"You knew this was going to happen one day didn't you?" She nodded.

"Yes, I did." I sighed.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She sighed and rubbed my head.

"Because it's her choice if she tells. Rosie is right though, when he finds out what's going on he'll be needing you like Katie will be needing Carlos." I nodded and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Mama he's gonna lose her isn't he?" I whispered. She blinked away tears.

"I think so sweetie." She whispered back. I looked up at her to see tears starting to fall. I have never seen my mother cry ever. I wiped them away.

"Mama, you'll tell me if something ever goes on with you right?" Man, I just went really baby on her. She nodded and kissed my head.

"Then why has Mama Knight kept things from Katie and Kendall so much?" She sighed.

"Sweetie, you'll learn somethings are best left unknown to your children. She has her reasons and those reasons were good at the time but she didn't even know when any of this would have happened before she's talked with them. Just like Kendall and the babies." I nodded. I got an idea in my head, maybe it will make us feel better.

"Mama, we figured out two full names for the boys." She smiled a little.

"Okay, what are they?" She asked pushing my hair back.

"Kian Elliott Diamond and Jarrid Eli Diamond." She chuckled.

"I think Jimmy will like that you named one of them after him." I nodded and curled further up into Mama's lap. Hours and hours have passed. Kendall is currently asleep on Grandma Rose and Candace. Katie is out like a light on Candace and Pappy Jim. Papi and Carlos came over a little after are conversation and Carlos and I couldn't keep our eyes of our pregnant loves. We see a doctor come up to Mama.

"Hi Brooke, I thought I'd be seeing you again. You already know what's going on so, if you could get Kendall and Katie up. She wants to talk to them. Room 224." Mama nodded and the doctor left. I looked up at her and tilted my head.

"Mama how does he know your name?" She sighed and stood up.

"Because he knows about Jennifer long before any of this happen. We've discussed it early that I am the one that gets notified when things go wrong." She walked over to Kendall and Katie and gently shook them awake.

"Hi sweethearts. Your mom is up and she wants to talk to you." They nodded and got up. Kendall came over and his face broke my heart. Tear stains all over his face, red puffy eyes and a lip that's still trembling. He held his hand out.

"I might need you. Can you come with me?" I nodded and took his hand. I kissed his temple and he laid his head on my shoulder. Yeah, Grandma Rose was right. He needs me.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

When Mama Diamond woke us up and said mom wants to talk with us I knew that I needed James with me. Katie can only be strong for so long because she is going through the same thing as me. We are walking to her room with everyone else following us. When we walked in she was so pale and hooked up to so many machines. I gripped James' hand harder and he just let me. I walked slowly up to her.

"Mommy?" She smiled a sweet smile at me.

"Hi baby." I started to cry because it wasn't the same baby that I am used to. It's all scratchy and soft. She stuck her hand out to me and rubbed my hand.

"Baby don't cry. There's something that I need to talk with you and Katie about." I nodded and pulled James closer to me. She sent small smiles to Carlos and James.

"Boys can you sit down with them? Please." They nodded and pulled the chairs up and sat us on their laps. Mom took a deep breath.

"I have stage four breast cancer." She said, just like she does with everything just ripping off the band-aid.

When I heard that my blood ran cold and the babies started kicking harder than they were before. I bawled and held my stomach. James started to rub both my belly and my back. My mom has cancer, she can't have cancer. Will she even make it to see her grand-babies being born? I can't do it without her.

"No mommy. You can't. You can have treatment or something." She shook her head.

"There are somethings I need to tell both of you." I looked over at Katie who has a stony face. She's the one that's always been the one to hold her emotions in until she's alone.

"I found out about the cancer when you guys were in fifth grade. Your father and I looked all over Minnesota for a Cancer place but we couldn't find one." She said.

"So, the reason you made us move is because you needed a better place for cancer treatment?" Katie asked. She nodded.

"Yeah and it worked for a little while. Then it came back during your freshman year." No,no,no I can't sit here and listen to this. I don't want to hear it, just no.

"NO! Don't say that you were already planning on coming back when Dad died. Don't say it!" I screamed. She chewed on her lip. God, they were planning on it.

"Baby, we were coming back so when things went bad you'd have your dad and all of the people that still loved you." I shook my head back and forth. The babies were kicking really hard but I ignored them while James tried to calm them down.

"But dad died and it ruined your plans! He died and left us! Now you are dying and going to leave us! All of us, Carlos Robert Garcia, Robert Garcia, Joanna Mitchell, Lucas Mitchell, Hortence Logan Mitchell, Brooke Eleanor Diamond, Katherine Marie Knight, James Dillion Diamond, Kendall Donald Knight and your grandchildren Cooper Lee Garcia, Kian Elliott Diamond, Jarrid Eli Diamond and the last angel of ours! You are leaving all of us and you might not even see any of you grandchildren JUST LIKE DAD!" I bawled and curled up as best as I could in James lap. I started to whisper to the babies and rub my belly with James.

Everyone was stunned at the outburst I had. They'd except that from Katie but not sweet little Kenny. Well, you know what sweet little Kenny is going to get a backbone because it seems everyone is going to leave me. I gripped tighter onto James.

"Jam-esy p-lease do-n't le-av-e me t-oo." I whispered cried in his ear. He shook his head and kissed my cheek.

"No way I am leaving you. I love you so much." I nodded and looked at mom. She was crying and so was Katie. I hated that I made them cry but it's just she kept another thing from me.

"I am so sorry baby. I was just hoping that when we came back you'd have your dad but then he passes away and I thought that maybe if I still go through with our plan that you'd still have people that cared about you." I shook my head.

"But you didn't plan on me and Katie getting pregnant when you started to get worst. Did you?" She shook her head.

"No baby I didn't. Even if I did I still would be here because all the treatment stopped working. It was only a matter of time til it caught up with me." I nodded and struggled up.

"I am sorry but I can't sit here any longer and talk about what you'd planned and other things to do with your leaving. I love you but I just can't sit here and pretend like nothings happening like everyone else. I love you mommy." She nodded and wiped her face. James got up with me and walked out. We finally made it to the car where I broke.

I punched the car door which James yelled at me about hurting myself. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I fell into James and started crying.

"Ja-mes I am lo-sin-g her. I los-t my da-dd-y and n-ow I am los-in-g her. Did I pi-ss off G-od w-hen I was lit-tle?" I sobbed. He rocked us back and forth.

"Kendall, you didn't piss God off. You've been the sweetest thing since you were little. You have just been dealt a very dirty hand. Remember what you told me when I thought I was going to lose you?" I sniffled and nodded.

"We're a team. Since we are a team we can deal with anything that's thrown at us because together we are better." He said. I chuckled.

"You turn my own words against me and then add things." He chuckled and kissed my lips.

"Whatever happens you are not losing me and we will not lose our angels." He said and rubbed my belly. I sighed.

"Let's get you four home because you've had enough for today." I nodded and he helped me in. Once home he laid down beside me.

"I love you and don't forget that." I nodded.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Okay, so since I have already pre-wrote these chapters I didn't cry this time! But when I wrote it tears for hours until I got to the next chapter. I had to leave a few times so my mom could calm me down. I am sorry I didn't warn you guys about this emotional chapter but it adds to the element of surprise and drama.**

 **I hope you won't come after me with touches and pitchforks. I hope you liked it.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hiya guys! I apologize for not updating sooner. I have reasons! I swear! I found the the obsession to a band called 5 seconds of summer!**

 **Without further ado Chapter Twenty-nine of Kendall Falls...**

* * *

 **James POV**

Oh my poor Kendall. It's been hard on him, we've known for a week and a half and Mama Knight is staying in the 1st floor in a hospital bed of their house. Katie's been better than Kendall, she just stays to herself and Carlos a lot more. Kendall's reverted back into his 7 year old self. I know it helps him with that but it's worrying me. Kendall's actually out at the park with Carlos and Katie because he wanted fresh air.

"James sweetheart can you come here for a minute?" Mama Knight asked. Mama has been the one taking care of everything here so, technically all of us have moved in for the time being. I walk into the little bedroom.

"What is it Mama Knight?" She sighed and patted the bed. I walked over and sat beside her.

"I've already talked to Carlos. I want to talk with you now." I nodded.

"I pretty much know I won't be here for the birth of your babies. Please, let them know about me when their older and how much I love them." I nodded.

"Of course Mama Knight. We'll talk about you and Mr. Knight any chance we get." She chuckled.

"You take care of my baby James. He's been taken with you since the day you two became friends. Do you remember that day in preschool?" I nodded.

 _Flashback_

 _I had just turned 4 and it was the first day of pre-school. A little white-blonde haired boy and brown haired girl walked into the class room. The boy was hiding behind his mommy's leg. I was playing with my favorite comb beside my mommy._

 _"Oh Jennifer there you are! I was wondering when you'd get here." My mommy said to the other's mommy. She smiled and brought over the other kids._

 _"Hi Brooke, it's been to long. Who's this little cutie?" I grinned and held my hand out._

 _"James Dillion Diamond and I is gonna be famous." I heard a scoff come from behind her leg._

 _"Suwe, Diamond a silly name. You be on a funny show." I glared at the voice behind the leg._

 _"Well, what you wanna do when you awe big?" The little boy came from behind the leg. He had the whitest blonde hair and the biggest blue-green eyes, with the most funny looking eyebrows._

 _"I be a hockey playew fow da Minniestota Wilds!" He screamed, dimples showing through his cheeks._

 _"Hey, you have dose things that my fwiend Howtence has!" He looked at the girl beside him._

 _"Kitty. What he talkin bout?" She giggled._

 _"Silly he's talkin bout youw dimples." He grinned. I looked back and forth between the two._

 _"Who she?" He grinned and grabbed her hand._

 _"She my twin sistew." I shook my head._

 _"Nuh uh, she don't look anything like you." The little girl rolled her eyes._

 _"Dats becauze we awen't identical. Duh." Mommy rubbed my back._

 _"James mommy needs to get going. You be nice to Katie and Kendall and I'll pick you back up later." She kissed my cheek and Kendall and Katie laughed._

 _"What you laufhin bout?" They giggled and pointed to my cheek._

 _"Jamesy you have wipstick on youw face." He said and came over wiping my cheek._

 _"See, all bettew." I smiled and he poked my cheek._

 _"You have does cratews in youw cheeks too!" I giggled and took his hand._

 _"You wanna be fwiends?" He nodded._

 _"Best Fwiends."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Yeah he came back that night going on and on about his new best friend Jamesy. He said he thought you were a really pretty boy." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't forget the day I became friends with Kendall Knight. I think my life would be different without him." She nodded.

"You take really good care of him. You got that James?" I nodded.

"You have my word Mama Knight." She patted my cheek.

"Jamesy! We're back." Mama Knight chuckled and waved me off. I went running to see a really happy Kendall and a slightly irritated Katie.

"Beautiful, did you have fun at the park?" He nodded and came close to me.

"I had a really good time. It helped to not be stuck in this house for hours at a time." I nodded and kissed his lips. He groaned and pulled me farther into him.

"I really missed you Jamesy." I chuckled.

"You were only gone thirty minutes." He shrugged and hung onto my arm.

"So, can we get something to eat? I am hungry." I nodded and dragged him into the kitchen where mom was just finishing food.

"Mama what did you make?" She turned and smiled.

"Oh just vegetable soup." He squealed.

"I love vegetable soup. Is it done Mama Diamond?" She nodded.

"Yes sweetheart I was just about to come get all of you." He clapped and walked over to the pantry. I sighed and grabbed our bowls and placed them in our spot. He comes over with spray cheese, oranges, and sour cream. He sat it all in front of himself and dug in. He put the sour cream into the soup which was okay but then he got the orange out of the peel and squirted cheese on it. His cravings have been everywhere now not just sour, sweet and salty. After he ate we went upstairs, he sighed and laid down.

"James, should we wait to name the third one until it's born?" I shrugged and hopped over him.

"We could. I don't see a problem in it." He nodded and poked my cheek.

"Your dimples aren't as prominent as they were when we were kids." I chuckled and swatted his hand away.

"Yeah because the fat cheeks helped them stand out. You still have both of yours." I said and kissed each one. He cackled and pulled me close.

"You remember the mud wars. You were so pissed off at us afterwards." I nodded.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the spring before first grade. Carlos and Logan had turned 7 and Katie, Kendall and I were still 6. It was raining and the adults were in the living room talking about something and Logan is suppose to be watching us._

 _"Guys! It's waining!" Kendall yelled. He still had trouble with his r's. Katie and Logan rolled their eyes._

 _"We already know Kenny. That's why we are inside." Katie said. Kendall huffed and crossed his arms._

 _"We should go outside and play!" Carlos yelled. Kendall broke out into a smirk._

 _"Guys I have a weally good idea!" Kendall announced. Logan raised his brow._

 _"When you say that we always end up in trouble or messy." Kendall smiled._

 _"But it's fun Logie. Can you say no to my pout?" Kendall said pointing to his face. Logan turned away from him._

 _"No I am not looking because when I look I end up giving into your pout." Logan said. Kendall sent me the pout and I sighed._

 _"Logan just turn around and ask what his plan is. Stop being a meanie." Carlos gasped._

 _"Logan he called you a meanie. Are you just going to let him?" Carlos asked. Logan sighed and turned around, eyes still closed._

 _"Okay Kenny what's your plan?" Kendall remained in the pout until Logan opened his eyes to see what was going on._

 _"Fine Kenny. Whatever the plan is let's just do it." He clapped and jumped up._

 _"YES! We need to put on ouw bathing suits befowe we do anything." We all jump up and change and met back up. Kendall smirked and pulled Katie and Logan out while Carlos pulled me._

 _"Kendy why are we going outside?" I asked. He brought his finger to his lips._

 _"Shh, Jamesy youw going to get us caught." I sighed and continued to be dragged. We were taken to the spot were the new fence was. Kendall smirked._

 _"Okay. Now let me show you my plan." He smirked at me and grabbed a handful of mud and tossed it at me. Getting all over my face._

 _"Kendy! You messed up the face!" He shrugged._

 _"Oppies." I glared and threw some at him._

 _"MUD WARS!" Carlos screamed as we threw mud at each other. By the end of it we were cover head to toe in mud. We all looked to Kendall._

 _"Now how are we gonna get the mud off us genius?" Katie asked. We couldn't see anything on anyone but the whites of their eyes, all except Kendall's bluish-green eyes. Kendall huffed and walked over to the house._

 _"We hose ouwselves off. I thought you wewe smawt Kitty." She huffed and we heard a yell._

 _"Kendall, Katie, Carlos, Logan and James! What did you guys do?" We all turned to see Papi, Mama, Candace,Mr. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell._

 _"I gotta get new friends." Logan whispered. They all walk up to us and stared us down. Kendall started crying and pouting._

 _"I didn't mean to. I wanted to play with my fwiends in the wain. Please don't be mad at them, I made them do it." He sobbed and ran to Candace. All of our parents face softened._

 _"It's okay Kenny. Things get out of hand." Mama said. Kendall nodded and wiped his face._

 _"I am sowwy. Logie told me don't but I didn't listen and... and..." They hushed him._

 _"It's okay Kenny. Candy will watch you from now on because Logan tried but it didn't work. No need to cry Kenny. Come on guys lets get you cleaned up." Papi said and we nodded. Candace picked Kendall up and he shot us a smirk and a thumbs up._

 _End of Flashback_

 _"Yeah, maybe liste_ ning to the youngest shouldn't be the right thing to do." He laughed.

"Hey I did get us out of punishment though. I thought you'd be happy about that." I sighed and brought him closer to me.

"Okay enough memory lane. Your mom took me on one and it kind of made me sad just like that one." He sighed and somehow got up and straddled me.

"Is my Jamesy sad?" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I am not sad." He smirked.

"He is. Is it because of the sweet memories we have together?" I nodded and put my hands on his belly.

"We used to do everything together. You'd get us into the messes and you'd always get us out." He frowned and got back down beside me. He grabbed our hands and intertwined them.

"James, I can't get myself out of this mess. This mess is the only mess that's ever stared me down." I sighed.

"Which one are you talking about? Us, the babies, or your mom?" He scoffed.

"You will never be a mess, the babies were a gift in disguise. It's my mom. I can't cry or pout or sweet talk my way through it to make it all go away. I think if you and the babies weren't here I would have gone to extreme measures." I gasped and kissed his face.

"I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again. Got it mister?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I love you." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you and..." I kissed the left side of his belly.

"I love you Kian and..." I kissed the right side.

"I love you Jarrid and..." I kissed the middle of his belly.

"I love you Diamond." He chuckled and snuggled close to me.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Today is my fifth month. It's just one of those normal check-ups. Now if only James will hurry up and then I can go there and then come back to sleep. These demon children of James' are using my body as a field.

"James let's go!" I heard a huff and then a few barks.

"Jessie, Tank calm down nothings going on with me." They have been revolving around me ever since my third month. I can't walk up and down the stairs without one in front of me and one behind. I swear James puts them up to it. He comes down the stairs.

"Alright I am ready lets go." He dragged me out.

"James I have gained ten pounds this month!" He sighed and drove.

"Love, it's fine you have three other humans living inside you." I growled.

"They must be soccer players then because they kick all the time now." He chuckled.

"I sure they don't mean to." I sighed.

"Why in the world would she put me on bed rest? Katie isn't even on bed rest." He shook his head.

"Yeah but Katie's isn't having three, not a guy and she is due in a few weeks. You have to much stress right now." I groaned. Peters put me on mandatory bed rest. She noticed somethings and want to prevent early labor and miscarriages.

"But I am going to go crazy before they are even born. I can't just lay in a bed for twenty-four hours." He chuckled and pulled into the driveway.

"Well, you know what you are already crazy. Not just because of the babies either." I growled at him and opened the door. I struggled out of the car. My belly is so big I waddle now and I have to have a hand on my back and belly at all times when I walk.

"Stupid belly. I can't wait til I can get rid of you. James, you'll help me-"

"SURPRISE!" I screamed and held my chest. I looked around to see smiling faces of friends and family. I looked behind them and noticed frogs and ducks all over the place.

"What's going on?" I asked walking in. James came from beside me.

"Well, Mama Knight decide that if something does happen to her before Kian, Jarrid and Diamond are born that she wants to make at least the most before then." I felt my lip start trembling.

"Oh no here comes Kendall Falls." Tanner said. I smacked his chest.

"Jerk! Where's mom?" They point to the living room where she was sitting in a wheelchair. I smiled and walked over to her. I gave her a hug.

"Thank you mommy. I love this." She patted my back.

"No problem baby. Anything for you." I went over to look at the cake. It was two frogs and a duck. I smiled and looked at everyone.

"Now let's get started. We have a game in the making. The rules are no saying the word baby and or babies." Mama Diamond yelled. Everyone dispersed and James came up and pulled me into his lap.

"Rest Love. You'll need it when we open gifts." I nodded and snuggled into him. Like an hour later everyone was sitting down all in the living room.

"So, does anyone want to hear a story about Kendall and James?" Everyone cheered and Mama Diamond smirked.

"Well, I guess we'd start with their first kiss." I looked at James who looked just as confused.

"Mama what first kiss? We had it on April Fool's day last year." She shook her head.

"No sweetie. Jennifer, Candace and I were there for it. It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen." I looked up to see Candace smirking.

"Well it all start on Kendall's 5th birthday..."

 _Flashback_

 _See Kendall loved Halloween because two days before was his first official trick-or-treating. He was so excited about it he'd forgotten his birthday. So on that day James decided he wanted to go see him._

 _"Hi Jamesy! What awe you doing hewe? I thoufht you wewe with youw mommy?" James shook his head._

 _"No, she wanted to come ovew hewe to talk to youw mommy." Kendall nodded and walked into the living room. James followed and then the door opened. Kendall looked up to see Candace standing there._

 _"Candace!" Kendall screamed and ran to her. She hugged him._

 _"Kenny where's Kit-kat I need to talk to her?"_

 _"She's in hew woom. She sad and I don't know why." She kissed his cheek making him blush but making James glare. She went upstairs and Kendall went back over to James._

 _"Well, what do you wanna do Jamesy?" James shrugged._

 _"I don't know but I have a pwesent fow you." Kendall's eyes lit up._

 _"Ooo I like pwesents. Why am I getting pwesents again?" James shrugged._

 _"Because today's a vewy special day. Now you have to close youw eyes." Kendall did as he was told and James came close. He quickly pecked him on the lips and backed up. Kendall opened his eyes and tilted his head._

 _"Why'd you do that?" James blushed._

 _"Because oldew people to do it to show that they love you. Mama and Daddy does it all the time." Kendall broke out into a smile._

 _"Mine too." He grabbed James' face and smashed their lips together. He pulled away and James' blush deepened._

 _"I love you Jamesy!" James smiled and kissed him again._

 _"I love you and Happy Birthday Kendy."_

 _End of Flashback_

"After that they went back to normal." I heard chuckles and laughs all around. I blushed and hid my face into James shirt. He laughed and rubbed my back.

"Who knew little Kendall and James had moves like that!" Camille yelled. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't remember that day. All I remember is my really cool power ranger costume." James kissed my lips.

"I love you." I smirked and slapped his chest.

"Did you remember that?" He shrugged.

"Kind of and that's why for years I didn't like Candace. She'd take your attention away because you thought she was pretty." I blushed.

"Yeah but I still thought you were prettier." He smirked and squeezed my butt. I squeaked and jumped. Asshole.

"Well, do any of you guys remember the going away video you guys made for Kendall and Katie?" James, Carlos and Logan blushed.

 **"Noooo."** They said. Katie and I looked at each other.

 **"What going away video?"** Mama Diamond laughed along with all the other parents.

"You never gave it to them?" Lucas asked. Logan shook his head.

"James and Carlos threatened to break my telescope if I did. They said they embarrassed themselves on it. I don't even remember what was on it." Mom smirked.

"Logan sweetie, your mom gave it to me. Kent and I watched it and we thought it was adorable. We have it right now." Mama Diamond pressed the play button.

"MAMA!" Carlos and James yelled.

 **-on the video-**

 **"Logie! Is this on? I can't tell." Carlos yelled running into the living room in Carlos' old house. Logan about ten standing there in a sweater vest consoling a crying nine year old James.**

 **"Don't call me Logie, Carlos. Only Kendall can call me that!" Logan yelled from behind the shaggy hair of James.**

 **"Fine, Hortence is this on? We need to do a video so they don't forget about us when they move to Florida." After Carlos said that James cried harder.**

 **"Carlos I am pretty sure it's on and it's Logan. Now what was your plan to make everything easier on all of us?" Carlos sighed and set the video camera on a tri-pod.**

 **"I said we should talk about the memories and the things we love about them. Like with Katie even when I mess up and destroy something of hers she doesn't get mad and call me stupid." Logan laughed.**

 **"Okay. James do you think you can do this buddy. I bet Kendall would love it." James sniffled and wiped his eyes.**

 **"Yeah let's do this." They all move to the kitchen and sat around in a circle.**

 **"Umm, I'll go first. I am going to miss the ways Kendall gets us out of trouble and how Katie would always prevent it if possible. I lied about when I'd said I want to get new friends. I don't want anymore other than you guys." Tears start to slide down Logan's face.**

 **"I'll miss all the trouble me and Kendall would invent! He would always have the best ideas, I am going to miss trying to ignore the way Katie makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Katie and Kendall are to special to ever replace. No one will be like them and I love it." Carlos cried. James sniffled and wiped under his hair.**

 **"I'll miss all the times when Kendall would purposely mess my hair up or pull it up just to get me to look at him. I am gonna miss the way Katie makes fun of my rosie and chubby cheeks. I am really just going to miss Kendall's company, even though I don't understand why but I really love him. With his bluish-green eyes that twinkle when he comes up with the master plan, or when he's trying to make someone laugh he makes his eyebrows dance. Or his smirk and dimples when he gets out or into something. I-I I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE KENDY! I'LL MISS YOU TO MUCH! I WON'T EVER BE CALLED JAMESY AGAIN! DON'T LEAVE ME KENDY!" James cried, Logan and Carlos looked at each other and exploded.**

 **"Don't leave Katie and Kendall! I gonna miss being called Logie or or being challenge by Katie. I am gonna miss you, nothing will be the same!" Logan cried.**

 **"Katie don't leave please. I won't have someone there to help me and not call me stupid. Or see your pretty smile or be called Carli anymore. I won't have Kendall calling me Carlitos because of the Doritos bag being dumped on my head. Please don't leave!" Carlos cried.**

 **"DON'T LEAVE US KENDALL AND KATIE WE LOVE YOU TO MUCH AND WE'LL MISS YOU!"**

 **-video goes dark-**

I start to cry and laugh. I look through blurry eyes to see Katie crying. I laughed and wiped my eyes. I turned to see a blushing James. I poked his cheek and cried. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Jamesy?" He nodded and I fell into his chest.

"I don't know if I want to laugh or cry!" He chuckled.

"I'd rather you cry than laugh because then I know it was more sweet than goofy. I mean my hair you couldn't even see my eyes." I shook my head and pulled up his bangs.

"You know I didn't mind the hair so much. It was the fact it was always in your pretty hazel eyes that pissed me off." He chuckled and kissed my lips. I nipped at his.

"Alright we have enough of that said sentimental stuff let's get to the presents." Mama Diamond said. I nodded and wiped my face.

"Yeah, I am done with crying." James rolled his eyes. I watched as they all brought out loads of gifts. I look over to Camille who has a pen and paper out and ready. I open the first few presents that have simple things like burbing cloths, bibs, clothes,pacifiers, diapers, and bath stuff. Now I get into the family stuff.

"Okay from Mom." I pulled the colored paper out and pulled out three photo albums. I hand one to Katie and one to James.

"Kendall, open it up." I looked down and noticed I had Kian's.

I opened it and about cried. Inside was a picture of everyone when we were little. Sylvia, Papi, Mama Diamond, Mr. Diamond, Mom, Dad, Joanna and Lucas all in the back. In front was Carlos, Logan and Katie with their arms hooked around each other and over to the side you see a chunky James and a white haired me holding each other in a head lock hug with our dimples shinning through.

I blinked back tears and flipped to the next page that had mine and James prom picture in it the one where he kissed my nose. I then look down below it to see a picture of when we found out. My belly barely there and James laughing about something. Over on the other side is one when we found out they were triplet, it was at the store and James' hands were securely on my belly and the one below it was during Christmas and we told them the gender. I flipped the page and saw the picture of us at new years kissing in the living room and James rubbing my belly. I looked up and saw mom smile.

"You will need to continue that and add somethings but I think I got the basics in there." I gulped and nodded.

"Mom, this- this is the sw-eetest thi-ng." She shrugged and smirked.

"There's more." I sighed and wiped my face. I bent down and pulled the bag up sitting it on James lap. I pulled out three personalize Wilds jerseys with a big number 13 on the front and Knight on the back. I laughed and showed James.

"So, they'd always remember where all of you come from." I nodded and put them back in the bag. I gave her a hug and cried. She rubbed my back.

"Well, talk later Kendall. Right now it's your shower and Brooke and Robert have things for you." I nodded and went back over to James. He opened his arms and I started crying.

"James those pictures were so sweet." He nodded.

"I know. Mama Knight made sure at least on person took a photo of us everywhere we went. She's has old pictures of us too." I nodded and sat back up.

"Alright lets get to more presents." Mama Diamond and Papi got us a special triplet stroller and Grandma Rose made each baby their own blanket with it's initials on them. She said she'd make one for the third one when it comes.

* * *

 **Don't have anything to say. What are your predictions?**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	30. Chapter 30

**James POV**

I was woken up by rapid pounding on the door. I sighed and threw the blanket off walking to the door. I looked back to see Kendall sound asleep. I opened it to see a very frantic looking Carlos.

"James! Can I have the Journey key?" I nodded and handed it to him. He cheered and started to walk away.

"Woah, hold up. What's going on?" He smiled a big smile but also a hint of nervousness in it.

"Cooper's coming!" He said and ran back down the stairs. I blinked and ran down the stairs seeing a frantic Papi and Carlos. Then to see a very irritated Katie holding her belly. I looked over to see Mama rolling her eyes.

"James can you take care of Jennifer and Kendall why we are gone? I don't want either of them stepping foot out of this house." I nodded and looked at the clock on the wall, 2:39 am. I sighed and watched the scene unfold.

"Babe, you have the bag?" Katie asked. Carlos looked stunned and darted up the stairs. Katie rolled her eyes.

"James, Carlos will call you when we get Cooper. I don't want Kendall going because he'll just freak out and mom is to weak too. I want you to tell him when he gets up though." I nodded. For a lady in labor she is very calm and collected.

"CARLOS GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE! HE'S NOT GONNA WAIT FOREVER!" Ahhh, there it is. Carlos flew down the stairs and handed Papi the key. Papi ran off to the car and Katie and Carlos followed. Mama rolled her eyes and patted my cheek.

"Sweetie you'll be just like them. All men are, don't let either of them stress about this." I nodded and she walked out. I sighed. Man, if this is the way it's going to be when Kendall's in labor no one in the house will be sleeping peacefully. I checked on Mama Knight who was up in bed smiling and writing. I smiled and when in.

"Mama Knight why are you so smiley at almost 3 o'clock in the morning?" She shrugged and turned to me. Her skin now a sickly pale color, her brown eyes now black with bags under them. Her smile a little more forced and she looks like skin and bones.

"James you can call me Jennifer, since you will be marring Kendall when the times right." I shrugged and sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"Yeah, but you'll always be Mama Knight to me. You still haven't answered my question." She sighed.

"I heard Katie. She wasn't as vocal as me when they were coming, but she is only having one. Plus, I actually get to meet one of my grand-babies before I go to be with Kent." I sighed.

"Yeah, that's true. Let's not say that around Kendall though." She nodded and sat her pen down. She handed me five different envelopes.

"James, when I do go make sure the kids get these when they are older. Please when they get old enough you'll read it to them? I have two extras for more of your kids if you decide to have more." I nodded and took the letters. I kissed her cheek and went upstairs. I noticed Kendall not in bed then I heard the toilet flush.

"Jamesy, where did you go off to?" I shrugged and put the letters in my suitcase pocket.

"Just went down to see Katie and Carlos off." He tilted his head and stretched.

"Why?" I smiled and sat down in bed. He followed and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Because Cooper's ready to come meet us." He started laughing. I looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Sorry, but you do realize it's officially super bowl Sunday. He's going to be born on super bowl Sunday." I chuckled.

"You know it's sad you remember super bowl Sunday but not your own birthday." He growled and hit my chest.

"Low blow James. It's all over t.v. right now anyways." I nodded and he slipped under the covers. I followed and spooned him.

"What was Katie like?" I shrugged.

"She was pretty calm for the most part. Except she did scream at Carlos to hurry up." He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Seems like something she'd do. She has to be in control of everything." He yawned. I smiled and rubbed his belly.

"Go, back to sleep Love. Katie said Carlos will call when he gets here." He nodded and fell asleep. I soon fell behind him.

I was awakened again by my phone ringing. I heard a grunt.

"James' phone?" I chuckled and sat my chin on his arm.

"Carlos, slow down. Okay and tell me again." I shook my head.

"Yes we all are good here... Yes you woke us up, Carlos... Well sorry that three babies take it out of me... I can't speak about why James wasn't up... I am sorry that we ignored your calls, you know what just put someone else on, is Katie up or is she exhausted..." I laughed only to be smacked in the head.

"Hush or you won't get news on our nephew." I shut my lips.

"Katie! How you feeling big sister?... Yeah, well Carlos won't tell me anything... I know I am sorry for that... Okay. I'll tell James and mom. Alright I love you and Cooper... Bye." I jumped up and down on the bed. He sighed and dropped the phone on the ground.

"Well?" He smiled.

"I got yelled at because they called us multiple times from 9 to 12 today. I guess they forget I am 5 months pregnant with triplets." I rolled my eyes.

"Kendall, Beautiful, you know this isn't what I want to be hearing." He smirked.

"Fine, he was born at 8:45 this morning. Weighing 8 pounds and 2 ounces measuring at 21 inches. Everyone is fine and healthy. Katie's exhausted though and they will see us in 2 days." I nodded and jumped out of bed. I stood at the door and smiled.

"You know I don't think Peters would mind if you came out of bed to go tell your mom about her grandson." He beamed and shot up. He walked down the stairs with one dog in front and one in back. Yeah, Kendall hates that they do that but I love it. They keep him in check on the stairs. We walked in to see Mama Knight awake and sitting up.

"Mom!" She jumped and turned to Kendall.

"Hi baby, why are you so excited?" He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Because this morning meaning February 7th 2016, Cooper Lee Garcia was born at 8:45 am, weighing in at 8 pounds and 2 ounces measuring 21 inches long." She squealed.

"I can't wait to see him. How is Katie doing?" He laughed.

"It's Katie she doesn't tell you how she's feeling. I could hear how tired she was though. Mama Diamond and Papi were there the whole time and they had to calm Carlos down." She chuckled.

"Well, sounds like an awesome day for them." He nodded and crawled into the bed with her. He took one of her hands and placed it on his belly. She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"You're a sweet boy Kendall. So aren't you James. So, you hear that Kian, Jarrid and little Diamond you have big shoes to fill. Your Mama is so sweet and caring then you add all the mischief behavior he had with your Papa. Oh, and your Papa has such an amazing voice and oh so good at taking care of your Mama. You three have the best Mama and Papa there is." Kendall wiped his face while Mama Knight smiled. I am guessing they are kicking.

"Mama Knight why do you always make me do this?" I said laughing and wiping my eyes. She smiled.

"Because it's what I am good at sweetie." No one will be better at it than you Mama Knight.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Today's the day when we meet Cooper. Mama Diamond is actually back with us to take care of mom which I have a gut feeling won't be much longer. That means Papi is with Katie and Carlos. They are on their way right now! I get to meet wittle Cooper!

"Beautiful slow down. You will have 18 years with Cooper, I am pretty sure he can survive a few minutes without meeting his Uncle Kenny." I rolled my eyes and pushed the bowl towards him.

"Sorry, I am just so excited. I mean I've never got to hold something so small." He scoffed.

"You have lots of cousins. You've held plenty of babies." I shook my head.

"No, Katie has but I was never trusted because of the fear of me dropping them when I got bored. Pappy, would be more likely to drop a baby." I heard a scoffed and a laugh. I turned to see Pappy Jim and Grandma Rose standing there. I made a screeching noise and ran to them.

"Dall, you're wrong about who would drop a baby. I think it's Paul that would drop a baby more than I would." I rolled my eyes. Paul is my uncle, he isn't very responsible human being. I heard the door open and the dogs start barking. I looked over to James.

"TANK, JESSIE COME HERE!" I yelled walking into the living room. I grabbed Jessie collar while James took Tank's. We looked up to see Katie smiling with a baby carrier. It had trains on it. I then look over to see a very proud Carlos.

"James can you put them in their cages?" Katie shook her head.

"Don't, let's just introduce them slowly." I nodded and she sat the carrier on the floor beside the dogs. They sniffed it and tilted their heads. Katie takes the blanket off. In the carrier was this little mini Carlos look alike everything him except his dark skin, it was on the paler side of the spectrum. The dogs slowly walked up to him and nudged his foot. Jessie looked uninterested and walked away. Tank was a bit more curious, he sniffed him again and whined.

"Tank, it's a baby. It's Cooper." He walked over and laid his head on my lap keeping an eye on Cooper. Katie bent down and took Cooper out. She smiled and walked over to me.

"You want to meet him before mom hogs him all." I nodded, but I knew mom won't being hogging him she can barely stay awake for an hour. I slowly took him into my arms. I looked down to see him snuggle into my arms.

"Hi Cooper, I am Uncle Kenny. You look like your Papi, I bet you'll be a heart breaker little man." I smiled and looked up at James. He smiled and rubbed his hand.

"Hi Cooper, I am your rocking Uncle Jamie. You are a cutie." I looked down to see both dogs at my feet now. Tank was watching everything Cooper did, I moved my arm into a better position. I tilted him down to Tank's level.

"Tank look it's Cooper." Tank nudged his hand with his nose and wagged his tail. I smiled and handed Cooper to James. We all took turns holding him then bringing him to mom.

"Mom, we have someone we want you to meet." Mom looked up and smiled. It broke my heart to see the once strong woman turned into this fragile doll.

"Hi there Cooper. You look like you Papi, I bet when your eyes changed you'll have the big brown eyes he has. You'd get anything you want from Grandma Brooke or Grandpapi. I am your Nanan baby. I love you." We stayed there for a while until we realized it was getting late. Katie, Carlos, Mama Diamond, Papi, Grandma Rose and Pappy Jim all said goodnight and went to bed.

"Kendall, what are you doing Love?" I sighed and sat down on mom's bed. I have a feeling this is the last chance I get with her.

"James honey go to bed. I am going to sleep in here with mom tonight." He looked very hesitant but nodded.

"Okay Beautiful. If you need anything I'll be on the couch." I nodded and laid down next to her. Her breathing had turned rugged.

"Baby you know something none of us do?" I shrugged and hugged her close. She hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"You know just as well as I do. I just have a feeling this is my last chance I have with you." She smiled.

"Baby, you've always had these gut feelings. Don't ever deny them, they will help you when your raising kids." I nodded and snuggled into her chest.

"Just know that I love you mommy. Kian, Jarrid and Diamond do too." She nodded and kissed my head again.

"I love you too baby. You and Katie are the greatest achievements your father and I ever had. Now you need to sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt her close her eyes and she started to hum. It was to her favorite song, I Go Back by Kenny Chesney. I was drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and realized that no one else was up. I looked up to see tear tracks on mom's face but it was so relaxed and calm. I gently shook her to wake her up but nothing happened. I placed my head on her chest and heard nothing. I felt for a pulse but nothing was there. I yelled and cried into her chest.

"Mommy, I love you. Why'd you leave?" I knew why she left, she went to be with dad but it's still not fair. I started to scream and sob into her chest more. I heard the door slam against the wall and a pair of arms wrap around my chest.

"Love, you have to stop. You are causing more stress on yourself." I shook my head and fought his grip.

"No! It's my mommy. I need her she can't be gone already! I want her here with me!" I fell into his arms. I felt something wet hit my arm, I looked up and seen James crying. That only made me cry hard.

"Jamesy, she's my mommy. I don't want her to leave." He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"I know that Beautiful but she held out as long as she could. You know that better than anyone." I sobbed harder into his chest. I heard a gasp come from the door. I looked to see Katie on her knees with Carlos beside her. I started to sob hard and couldn't get a breath. James took it into his own hands and carried me out the door into the living room. He sat me on the couch and rubbed my back.

"Kendall, you have to calm down. You'll make everything worse on yourself and the babies. Deep breaths follow me." I took a deep breath with him. After a few minutes I calmed down. I sighed.

"James, I knew something would happen to her last night. I just didn't want her to be alone." He nodded and stroked my cheek.

"I know Love. That's why I didn't fight you on staying in there. You just have to remember to calm down because if you don't you'll end up hurting yourself and the babies." I nodded and fell into his arms. Pappy Jim and Grandma Rose came into the living room.

"Dall?" I nodded.

"I am okay now." They nodded and sat beside James and I.

* * *

Today's the funeral. I really don't want to go because then it proves that she is actually gone. I don't want it to be real, I just want my mom back. The babies know something's up because they haven't sat still all night. I felt a pair of lips on the back of my neck.

"Love you need help with your tie?" I nodded and turned around. I noticed James wasn't as glamorous as he usually is. You could see the dark circles under his eyes, he was wearing his glasses because contacts irritated his eyes, and his hair wasn't as perfect. I know I look bad because I haven't been able to sleep in the past three days. I didn't know I was keeping him up.

"Finished. Beautiful, I can see guilt all over your face. Don't be thinking that it's your fault that you think you've been keeping me up. Cooper's crying hasn't helped things much, he's sassier than Katie at 4 in the morning." I smiled and he grinned.

"I thought I could get that smile out of you. Now everyone is waiting downstairs for us." I nodded and placed my hands on my belly. We walked downstairs and to the car. The ride was silent and awkward.

Once at the funeral home we all went inside. There were so many people, I didn't even know this many people knew about my mom. A lot of people gave me weird looks because of my very big belly. Everyone gave us the normal 'I am sorry for your lost. She was a great woman' thing. Which only irritated me to no end. After everyone said that it was time for the actual sad depressing part. The preacher preached and now it's time for the stories and memories. First up was Mama Diamond.

"How do I explain this incredible woman in just a few short words. There is no way to do that. She was like Super Woman. A great friend from middle school, a loving wife and mother to two amazing kids. She would try to make everything right for everyone. She put everyone before herself. I am glad to of called her my friend." She walked off. Papi got up.

"Jennifer Faith Knight, words to describe her. Amazing, unstoppable, caring, and all around wonderful. I remember the day in high school when Kent came running to me saying he found this amazing goddess of a woman watching him practice hockey. I was like Kent there's no way she is amazing as you said she is. Well, that turned out to be wrong big time. She knew about hockey and how to bake, she was his dream girl. Then they went and got married a few years later and then 1998 they had two of the most wonderful kids. I see so much of both of them in those kids. We think she is gone and we say Kent's gone too but we have are very own memory of them living in those two kids that I love to death. She will be missed but never forgotten." I sent him a small smile. Pappy Jim and Grandma Rose walked up.

"Well, our daughter in-law. We have to start with our baby, Kent. He always wanted a woman that was proud and full of life. Plus she had to know about hockey. When he brought Jennifer home that day to meet us, we were blown away by not only her beauty but the way she looked at Kent. I am glad Kent had a wonderful wife. As Robert said when they had our grand-babies Kendall and Katie, it was like looking in a mirror and seeing them in the attitude of the kids. Man, I don't know for sure how Jennifer and Kent dealt with their personalities doubles, but they managed and they ended up the sweetest things in the world. She lived to see her first grand baby, but sadly she didn't get to see the three others that will be arriving in a few months." Pappy Jim said. I bit my cheek and rubbed my belly. Grandma Rose smiled.

"We are happy that she went on to be with Kent, but it comes at a price that our grand-babies and great grand-babies have to go on without her. She won't want us moping around being sad about what has happened here, she would want us to celebrate what life she had and how she isn't in pain anymore. I am very happy to call Jennifer Knight our daughter in-law." They walked off and Logan's parents got up and said somethings along the lines of the others then it was our turns. We all went up together and Carlos started.

"So, Mama Knight. I honestly don't know how to start. and her gave me my beautiful girlfriend and baby. We were all like her kids to her, when my mom died at the age of 8 she became the mother figure I was missing. She taught us a lot and she was there for a lot. She will be missed. Love you Mama Knight." Logan went next.

"Mama Knight, I realized we seen her more than our own family when we were little. Because of her and our parents need to show us family and friends are so important, I have my four amazing best friends because of her. Anytime we'd get into an argument she'd never let us leave until all of us made up stating that a little argument shouldn't be taken out of this house to have it holding over our heads and causing big disturbance in our friendship. She is the one that taught us about friendship. I will always miss and love you Mama Knight." James then stepped up.

"God, Mama Knight. She is so much like Kendall and Katie. I have so much that I had to thank her for giving me my amazing boyfriend and our angels. That's not the only thing I should thank her for but if I would go down the list of things we'd be here for a week. She was always the sweetest person I knew, she'd take all of us to hockey practice and try-outs. She did it without blinking an eye. I think that coming from not the best role models for a great relationship when I was little she showed all of us how a true marriage should be like. She was like a second mother to me and I thank her for teaching us all the things we have learned in our younger years and the year we had with her. I love you Mama Knight, we will never forget you." Katie then stepped up with me. We smiled at each other.

 **"We love you Mommy."**

"I really love my mom. She isn't really like a normal parent and neither was our dad. Dad would tell us to pull pranks and be ourselves. Mom, we've only got in trouble a handful of times and when we thought we'd get yelled at, we just got laughed at by her and dad. Saying we need to become sneaker. See, I don't think they we're normal but that's how I like my family. We are weird and by being weird made us a good family. We never had a dull moment in our house, I will tell my little boy Cooper about her every chance I get. I really do love you mom and go be with dad to prevent him from causing chaos up there." She held her hand out to me and I grabbed it.

"How to talk about my mommy. I am the baby so of course I got us out of a lot of things. We caused so much chaos that she happily put up with. These last years for my family has had a lot of bumpy parts. First it was daddy passing away, then moving back here, having a fight with her about not telling me things that would have came in handy." James chuckled.

"Then finding out about the cancer and then her leaving us. I can say that even though those things are very depressing I have to thank her for keeping those secrets and her having my back. I would never of had James as a awesome boyfriend he is or have these angels growing inside me. I realized if she would have told us about the cancer we would have spent time worrying about her and not about being teenagers. I hate that it had to come to this but I think it's god's way of saying you are strong enough to continue without her. She had taught us a lot for our futures that we can take with us. I promise everyone will know of you mommy. I love you." I went towards James and he wrapped his arms around me and we went back to our chairs. Katie, Carlos and Logan all rubbed my back when I sat down.

* * *

 **Nothing to say. Hoped you liked it.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	31. Chapter 31

**James POV**

I am really worried. I know it's almost been a month since Mama Knight's passing but Kendall's been acting strange. It's like he went mute right after the funeral, he hasn't said a damn word to anyone. We had our appointment in the middle of this month and he's 6 months now and he didn't even say a word to Peters. We had moved everything into our house because in her will she wanted them to be with us. She also left quite a lot of money for everyone, she was a really good lawyer when she worked so she saved it all. Pappy Jim and Grandma Rose is here to help out with Cooper since Katie has to go back to school. Grandma Rose has tried everything to get Kendall to talk and he just doesn't respond. I hear him crying in the middle of the night but right now anytime I touch him he freaks out. I have no idea what's going on and it's the Sunday before leap day.

"Kendall, you want some food?" He shook his head. I sighed and sat next to him on the couch. He slowly rested himself against me. I let a small smile show through. I heard the door open and Candace walk in. I haven't seen her since the funeral. She looked over and sighed.

"Well, isn't the cutesy couple. Kenny, you okay?" He shrugged and she raised her brow.

"I don't even get a noise in responds." He shrugged again laying his head on my shoulder. She pointed at him and mouthed 'what's up with him'. I shrugged and she sighed.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" She asked getting on her knees in front of him. He shrugged.

"Kenny, I have never heard you so quiet before. I know there is something big going on in that head of yours. When you were little there was always five things traveling in you head at all times." He didn't even move at the statement. She sighed and got up.

"I guess it's time to bring in the big guns." He cocked his head and his brow. She smirked and opened up the door. We heard thundering of feet coming in the door. We looked up to see seven pairs of big brown eyes staring at us. He raised his brow and looked to Candace.

"What I was babysitting Stella and Zander today. They wanted to come see you and Kylie and Josh actually really liked you." He rolled his eyes and Charlotte, Gabby and Henry all climbed on my lap. Stella and Zander looked at Kendall and frowned.

"Kendall, why are you sad?" Zander asked. Kendall glared at Candace and sighed.

"No reason Zander." All the kids frowned at that. You could hear the raspiness of his voice. Henry pulled on my arm. I looked down and he frowned.

"This isn't Kendall, James. What is going on with him?" I shrugged.

"You know about his mommy right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, mom told us about it but that still doesn't make sense. Mom told us she was hurting and that's why she went up to heaven with her husband. Shouldn't he be glad that she isn't hurting." I nodded.

"Yeah, but you have to understand it was his mom. How'd you feel if it was you?" He frowned and ran over to Candace. I turned to see Kylie, Stella, Zander and Josh all staring at Kendall.

"Beautiful, I am nine now. You can't lie to me anymore." Kendall sighed.

"I know that Stella." She glared at him.

"I don't like this new you. I want my Beautiful Knight back that protects me from the ugly ogre." Kendall sighed and pulled all of them to sit beside him.

"I know you do and I am sorry." Stella hugged him making every other kid hug him.

"We just want the old Kendall back. We don't like this new one." He nodded and kissed her head. We heard a scream and then crying. He groaned and fell backwards on the kids. They squealed and tried to push him off. I seen a little smirk on his face.

"Candy a little help please." She smile and grabbed his hands. He turned to smile at the kids. It was a true Kendall smile.

"Is that better?" They all nodded. We heard the cry again.

"CARLOS, GET THAT BOY!" Kendall yelled. We heard a groan and then the cry traveling downstairs. We looked to see a very irritated Carlos. He handed a crying Cooper to Kendall.

"Hold him, I need to get his bottle warmed up." He chuckled and sat the little almost month old Cooper on his belly holding his head up with a hand. The kids came around and gawked at him.

"He wooks wike a wittle Cawli." Josh said. Kendall chuckled which made Cooper bounce up and down. His cries actually calmed down quite alot.

"Well, hello there blue eyes." Kendall said. He looks so natural holding him. Carlos came back in with a bottle and questioning eyes.

"How'd you do that?" He asked tiredly. Kendall shrugged and reached out for the bottle.

"Dude, give me that. You look like crap. I'll feed him, you go back to bed." Carlos handed him the bottle and ran upstairs.

"Uncle Jamie was right. You are sassier than Katie." The kids watched in fascination as Kendall feed him. Candace smiled and sat beside me.

"You are brilliant Candy." She shrugged.

"Kids always bring people out of their slumps." I nodded and watched him make faces at the kids. Candace laughed.

"He'll be great. He has my kids loving him even Charlotte is growing to like him." I nodded and looked to see Charlotte rubbing Kendall's very big baby bump. It's like really big, because it has like three cantaloupe sized things in it. Candace rubbed my shoulders.

"Just think in four months you will have triple the Coopers in the house." I shook my head.

"Oh, hell no. He is way to sassy, I am sure Kian and Jarrid won't be that bad." She smirked and patted my chest.

"Oh yeah, well at least one of them will have to have Kendall's attitude. Are you ready for that?" I shrugged.

"It won't be that bad." She laughed.

"Yeah, it will. I was twelve when Jennifer had them. I remember Kendall and Katie were some of the most vocal kids I have ever heard. You on the other hand were on the mild side of things. Logan was the quietest." I rolled my eyes.

"You're really pumping this parenting thing up for me you know Candy." She shrugged and I was handed the baby.

"Watch him, I have to pee." I nodded and looked at the Carlos look a like. His eyes a dark blue color. I smiled and laid him in my arms.

"Hey little dude. You know you came into a crazy family." He blinked his eyes.

"Yeah, a big and crazy family but who wouldn't want a crazy family." He slowly closed his eyes. I sighed and looked over at the other kids who were running around with the dogs. Tank likes Cooper he follows anyone around that has him. Jessie doesn't seem to care at all. Yeah, a crazy family but all full of love that over flows into other families. Crazy is good.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Ugghhh. Cooper." James chuckled and kissed my lips.

"Kendall calm down. He's getting food right now. Are you sure you are going to be fine here all day today and tomorrow without me or Carlos?" I nodded. They have national tonight for hockey and if they win they are the champions for this year. Even though they missed a lot of practices because of Katie and I they still kicked everyone's butts.

"Yes, go. Pappy, Grandma Rose, and Katie will all be here." He sighed.

"Are you sure you don't need Papi, Mama, or one of the Mitchell's over here to help out." I shook my head and kicked his butt.

"No Jamesy we are fine. Plus I have Marissa's number if I need anything. You just go kick their butts." He chuckled and kissed my lips again. He went down and kissed my belly.

"Wish Papa luck angels." I rolled my eyes.

"Love you." He grinned.

"I love you." He said and walked out the door. So, it's Leap Day which is weird to me. We have an extra day that you just waste because you don't know what to do with it. I got up and walked into Cooper's nursery. Katie was standing there smiling.

"Hi there baby brother." I smiled and walked over to see Cooper just finishing his bottle.

"Why aren't you at school yet?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Because it's only seven. The guys had to be there by 7:30 to pack up for nationals." I nodded and leaned against the crib.

"Are you ready to go back to school?" She shrugged and started to burb Cooper.

"I don't know. I am gonna miss him." I nodded and rubbed my belly. She smiled.

"You're ready to meet them aren't you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I am but at the same time I don't want the chaos to happen just yet." She laughed and stood up.

"Well, you'll love the chaos Kendall. You always have, I bet you're really missing the chaos we did in school." I sighed and walked down the stairs with her. She is right, I loved making chaos.

"Well, that was chaos to other people. This is going to be James and I's own personal chaos." She laughed and placed Cooper in his swing.

"Hey, think of it as payback for all those people whose been on the receiving end of the chaos we've caused." I huffed and sat down on recliner.

"We didn't cause that much chaos." She raised her brow.

"Whatever you want to think Kendall, I've got to go and I'll be back at 3:20 baby brother." I nodded and she went on her way. I sat in the living room with Cooper for a while.

I was woken up by a big cramp in my stomach. I rubbed my hand over my belly and felt them kicking. The cramp lasted a few seconds and then stopped. I sighed and fell back to sleep.

It was now around the time Katie goes to school. I got up and walked downstairs to see Grandma Rose and Pappy Jim watching t.v with Cooper in his swing. I sighed and sat down in the recliner.

"Good morning Dall. How'd you sleep?" I shrugged.

"Okay Grandma. The babies were kicking a lot last night." She nodded.

"Your Uncles and Aunts were like that around this time. It was hard to get a goodnight sleep." I nodded and winced as another cramp took over my belly. Pappy Jim looked over with worried eyes.

"Dall you okay?" I nodded and rubbed my belly.

"Yeah." Grandma Rose raised a brow.

"That face doesn't look okay." I shook my head and relaxed as the cramp left.

"No really I am fine." They sighed and turned back to the t.v. What the hell was that? That was freaking painful. We watched all the morning shows with feeding and changing Cooper. I had only had a few more cramps during that. I heard the door fling open.

"We are the champions my friends." I rolled my eyes as Carlos, Logan, Tanner, James and the family came in. James grinned and ran to me.

"Love we won." I nodded and laughed.

"I could hear. You did come in singing." He shrugged and kissed my belly.

"You hear that angels, Papa won." They kicked at the sound of his voice. I sighed and rubbed my belly. I feel that James will cause a lot of problems for us when they grow up. He kissed my hand.

"Sorry Beautiful. I forgot they get excited when they hear Papa's voice." I shrugged.

"So, why are you back so early. I was expecting you at like 9 o'clock tonight." He shrugged.

"One of the four teams forfeited. So we were automatically in the top two and we wiped the floor with them in two games. They didn't have a chance." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"That's awesome Handsome." I gripped his hand harder as a cramp came threw my belly again. I could feel the worriness coming off of James.

"Love, you alright?" I nodded and rubbed my stomach. It passed and I let out a breath.

"Yeah, honey perfectly fine." I looked around to see everyone staring at me. Mama Diamond shook her head sighing and walked into the kitchen. I think she knows what's going on. James rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"Are you sure your fine?" I groaned. He's starting to worry more as the months get closer.

"Yes I am sure. Now help the pregnant boyfriend up so, he can go talk to Mama Diamond." He nodded and pulled me up. Carlos was over playing with Cooper, talking baby talk to him. I go into the kitchen to see Mama Diamond chopping up potatoes.

"Mama Diamond." She looked up and smiled.

"Kendall, I was waiting for you. How long has the cramps been going on?" I shrugged.

"Since last night. Do you know what they are?" She nodded and sat the knife down.

"Yes, I do. They are called Braxton Hicks contractions." I tilted my head and she chuckled.

"It's false contractions so, your body can prepare for the actual birth." I groaned and hid my face behind my arms.

"So, this will continue til I have them." She nodded. I sighed and got up.

"Well, it's nice to know what I am dealing with." She chuckled and I walked back into the living room where everyone was sitting around talking. I sighed and plopped down in James.

"Ooff. Gosh Kendall, a little warning next time. You almost got the jewels." I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"I am sorry Jamesy. I didn't mean to." He sighed and hugged me.

"I know that it's just remember you aren't the little 130 pound boy. You have extra cargo." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and it's partly your fault that I have this extra cargo." He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"You know you get out of Prom this year." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but by then I'd be seven months pregnant and about to explode." He nodded and nuzzled his nose in my neck.

"Yes and then after Graduation we'd be proud parents of three amazing little boys." I scoffed.

"And what about if baby Diamond is a girl?" He shrugged and rubbed my belly. That's actually really relaxing.

"But I think it's a boy, so I don't have to worry about that." I sighed.

"Would you still love it if it was a girl?" He nodded.

"Yes she'd be Papa's little angel."

* * *

 **James POV**

Kendall's been having these cramps all day everyday. It worries me every time one of them comes. I need to talk to Mama about this. I glanced over to see Kendall under the blankets. All you could see was his belly lifting up the whole blanket. He seems at peace right now which is what we need. I walked downstairs to see Papi up with Cooper in his arms with Mama sitting right beside him.

"Mama, can I ask you something?" She nodded and put her mug down.

"What is it sweetie?" I sighed and sat on the chair across from her.

"For the past week Kendall's been having these cramps in his stomach. Do you know what that's about?" She nodded.

"Yes, we've actually talked about it. They are called Braxton Hicks Contractions. They simulate a false labor contractions, it helps prepares his body for the birth." I scrunched my brow. I mean it makes sense.

"But should he be having them this early? He just turned 6 months two weeks ago." She shrugged.

"Every pregnancy is different. You've heard everyone say that." I nodded.

"Yeah, so it's nothing to worry about?" She shrugged.

"If it happens more often and they last longer it might be safe to go to the hospital. If his water breaks that's a diffident sign it's real." I nodded and stood up. I turned to Papi.

"Papi, why do you have Cooper?" He shrugged.

"Why not he's my grandson and Katie and Carlos look exhausted." I hummed and walked back upstairs. Kendall was out of bed yet again for the fifth time in three hours. I chuckled and crawled into bed. The door opens and he walks out without his shirt on. I growled and he chuckled.

"Shut up sexy. When I was washing my hands and I ended up getting it all over me." I shrugged and pulled the blanket back. He shimmed into it and pushed his back against me.

"Why'd you wake up?" He shrugged.

"Had to pee and noticed you were out of bed. Plus I was starting to get uncomfortable." I nodded.

"You know I heard Katie saying she slept with a body pillow and she loved it." He scoffed.

"Yeah and that pillow will be flat by the time I woke up the next morning." I rolled my eyes.

"You know everyone is having a meeting here for Prom stuff." I hummed.

"And that involves us how?" He chuckled.

"Because they are our best friends and we want to be nice about it." I sighed.

"You really want to be a part of this don't you?" He shrugged and yawned.

"Possibly, I don't think it would hurt to help the guys wrangle the girls." I nodded. He is really good at wrangling them. He yawned and rubbed his belly. I removed myself from him and grabbed my phone.

"James, what are you doing?" I smiled.

"Don't move." He sent me a confused look and I snapped a picture. I looked at it and grinned. It was perfect, his hair was messy and you could see his belly perfectly. He was just amazing. He growled.

"James! Why'd you take a picture of me?" I shrugged and saved it as my background.

"I don't know you looked perfect. Sorry." He shook his head.

"You aren't sorry. You put it as your background didn't you weirdo?" I scoffed and climb back into bed.

"How is admiring my beautiful boyfriend and babies make me a weirdo?" He shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Because it's you." He then fell asleep with a smirk on his face. I laughed and laid down. The doorbell goes off and then a yell.

"Carlos, Katie, and James your friends are here." I sighed and was about to wake Kendall up when another yell stopped me.

"James Dillion Diamond! If you touch Kendall when he's sleeping I will personally kill you." I groaned and got out of bed. I kissed Kendall's forehead and when downstairs with Katie and Carlos. It looks like they had a ruff night. We walk in to see Tanner laying on the couch with Cooper on his knees talking to him. I chuckled and sat down. Katie and Carlos watched them like a hawk.

"So, Tanner you preparing to be a dad?" I asked and got a glare in return.

"No but I happen to like babies a lot." I chuckled and looked to Camille, who looks about to attack Tanner for a turn at holding Cooper.

"I'd protect the time you have with him. Camille looks about ready to pounce." She rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait til you guys have yours. You can't hold three babies at once." I smirked.

"Oh but we can hold three with both of us." She growled. I sighed and looked around.

"Okay, so you guys want to talk about prom?" They nodded.

"We need to plan a day to go to the mall." Katie and Camille looked at each other.

"2nd." The guys scoffed.

"That gives us not even a week to get everything." They shrugged.

"We have Jenny. You know James she'll be wondering why you aren't there with Kendall." I shrugged.

"Tell her the truth." Katie laughed.

"And if she doesn't by it?" I chuckled.

"You have a phone with a camera. Show her proof." She nodded and we heard patter of bare feet on the floor. Man, he doesn't stay asleep long.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." He rolled his eyes at Logan and fell into the recliner.

"You look ruff Kendall." Camille said and he growled.

"I have a good reason to. Demon children." Wow, major 180 right there. How could twenty minutes make him that mad.

"They are not demons Kendall." I said and he huffed.

"Oh to you they aren't. They aren't kicking your bladder ever twenty minutes. I think they are demon spawn." I shook my head. Katie and Kendall glared at me.

"Just be glad you aren't the one carrying them James. Cooper was horrible at the end, I can't imagine three of him inside me." Tanner made a noise of protest.

"Hey he doesn't seem that bad." Katie and Kendall laughed.

"It's not four am yet." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you'd get out of saying things at the same time when Katie stopped being pregnant." They shrugged.

"Alright we will go to Jenny's on the 2nd and hang out here all night on the 8th. Then we prepare for prom." They nodded.

"Alright sounds good."

Well, today's another sad day for my love. He's been restless all night and just as I was getting ready for school did he actually fall asleep. I hope he forgot that today marks the two years without his dad. Katie looked horrible today she just tuned everyone out.

I just hope Kendall at least is to tired to figure out the date. I know that makes me a horrible boyfriend but it is true, I just don't want anymore stress on him. I pulled up in the driveway and everyone gets out. I walked up the stairs and heard my shower running. I looked over at the dogs who were scratching at my door.

"Tank, Jessie stop that!" They rushed over and nudged my leg. I sighed and opened my door. They came running in and then pawing and whining at the door.

"What is wrong with you do-" I heard a heart wrenching sob come out of the bathroom. He knows. I dart in there to see him on his knees crying in the shower. I gasped and grabbed a towel turning the water off. I threw the towel around him and carried him out to my room where the dogs immediately started to lick him.

"Tank, Jessie out." They leave and I look down at Kendall who his just clutching to my shirt. I sighed, picking up another towel I dropped on the floor to dry his hair and face. He gasped and opened his eyes.

"Kendall, why?" He hiccuped.

"Becuz, my back was hurting and I wanted relief. Then I remembered the date." I nodded and continued to dry him off.

"And? How'd you end up on your knees Love?" He sighed and shook his head.

"I started crying and next thing I know I am on my knees." I sighed and went to our dresser and pulled out boxers. I slipped them on and sat behind him.

"Kendall, you should have waited on me. You know you shouldn't shower alone with you belly." He groaned and sniffled.

"I wanted relief Jamesy. I didn't think anything would happen." I rested my chin on his head. He tucked his head further into my neck.

"I understand Love. Just next time wait, you should know that you cry when you think about your dad." He nodded. I sighed and ran my hands threw his hair. God, Love why do you do this to yourself. He yawned and snuggled further into my neck. I kissed his forehead.

"Love, you need to go back to sleep. This took everything out of you." He shook his head.

"I don't wanna." I sighed and rubbed his belly. I felt him hold in a yawn.

"I love you James." I chuckled and kissed his ear.

"I love you too, you stubborn mule." He let out a sleepy chuckle and then his breathing evened out.

* * *

 **Alright everyone Chapter Thirty. Sorry for being late I been in places that have no internet and also been babysitting a lot. What did you think? It was mostly a filler chapter the real stuff starts in the next chapter.**

 **What do you think baby Diamond is? What's their name?**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	32. Chapter 32

**Kendall's POV**

We had an appointment on the 21st and it went well. They are positioned right and no one's breech. Which now makes me 7 months and a week but she wants me to remain on bed rest if I want to participate in the Graduation ceremony. I was shaken awake. I groaned.

"What do you want?" He chuckled.

"Well, Happy one year to you too." I popped an eye open to see him staring at me. I shook my head.

"No it's not April Fool's day yet. We just had St. Patrick's day." He laughed and bent down to face level.

"Love that was three weeks ago on the 17th. Remember we had an appointment on the 21st to see the babies." I nodded and he stroked my cheek.

"Well, that means it's our one year anniversary." I sighed.

"James, I don't want to do anything. I can barely move." He nodded.

"I know that, that's why we have a movie marathon downstairs waiting for you." I raised a brow.

"What type of movies?" He shrugged.

"Your favorites." I grumbled and stuck my hand out to help me up. He smiled and pulled me up.

"Hey where's everyone?" He chuckled.

"Katie and Carlos are at school and Mama and Papi are at the doctors with Cooper for his shots." I gasped.

"James! You didn't go to school today. You are in so much trouble, you've already missed to many days." He chuckled while I smacked his chest.

"Kendall we have a month left of school, plus I already got all of my homework for today." I sighed.

"Why did Papi and Mama Diamond take Cooper?" He sighed and slowly sat me on the ground.

"Because they didn't want them missing anymore school because of Cooper. Me I got to play the anniversary card." I laughed but then winced. One of those crappy hicks contraction came through.

"Kendy another hicks?" I nodded and bit down on my cheek. It finally passed and I relaxed. Man that one was the worst one yet.

"Love that one lasted a lot longer than the usual ones." I shrugged.

"They always last that long. You just don't realize it." He sighed wrapping his arms around me and playing the movie. After five movies and twenty bathroom breaks everyone finally get's home.

"Hey guys. Did you have a good anniversary?" Katie asked taking Cooper from Mama Diamond. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty good for being seven months pregnant during it." She laughed and sat down beside us.

"I was having Cooper on our anniversary. Now that sucks." I rolled my eyes and gripped James hand. He sighed and rubbed my back.

"Another one?" I grunted and then relaxed against his chest.

"Yeah, I hate these stupid things." Katie sent me a weird glance.

"What's things are you talking about?" I sighed.

"Those dumb Braxton Hicks contractions." She groaned.

"Those things sucked. They got irritating." I nodded and reached out for Cooper. She sighed and handed him over.

"Well hi there Coop. How's my little buddy doing today?" He smiled a toothless smile and cooed. I laughed and tapped his nose.

"Did you like the doctors buddy?" He sent me a scowl and James laughed.

"I guess that means no. Did the mean doctor poke you with needles?" James asked in a silly baby voice. Cooper smiled at James and Katie stole him back.

"Hey! You took my Coop away." Katie rolled her eyes.

"He needs a nap." She said and walked upstairs with Carlos. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. James chuckled and poked my lip.

"Why the pout Love?" I sighed.

"I had him smiling and she took him away." He laughed and pulled me up.

"Well, we'll have triple the smiles when we have ours and you can take them away from her." I cackled and kissed his cheek.

"You know I love you." He grinned giving me a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek.

"I love you. Happy one year Beautiful." I sighed walking up the stairs. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest.

"Love where are you going?" I shrugged.

"Upstairs." He sighed and picked me up. I squeaked and hit his chest.

"James! You could warn me first." He rolled his eyes and laid me on the bed. I sighed and fell backwards. He climbed beside me laying excatly how I am. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"You know what I love about you Kendall." I raised my eyebrow and turned to him.

"I don't know if I want to know." He chuckled and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I love that you are one in a zillion. I love that I don't really have to do anything major to get you to smile. I love that you know me so well, that you can tell what I am thinking even though we've been apart for five in a half years." I grinned.

"It's like I never left." He nodded.

"I love that everything is like an adventure with you." I cackled.

"Honey, this is more like a roller coaster." He shrugged.

"Yes, but I like the adventure better. I love your smirk when you have a comeback or when you get this sparkle in your eye when we talk about the babies." He said stroking my cheek. I hummed and closed my eyes.

"I love those beautiful spring green eyes of yours. I love the way you make me feel inside. I love that you made me fall for you so many years ago." I chuckled.

"How old were you when you knew you liked me?" He hummed drumming his fingers on my cheek.

"I'd say after your fifth birthday but, I didn't know until fifth grade when we were told you were moving." I sighed. My poor Jamesy.

"Is that why you were so emotional on that tape?" I am dying to know. I've honestly never seen him so heartbroken in my life.

"Yeah, I mean I was ten and I had just found out my best friend and crush was moving halfway across the country. My little heart couldn't take it." I hummed.

"If you love something set it free and if it comes back it was meant to be." He groaned.

"Yeah and what would of happened if your mom didn't come back? We would of never been together." I shook my head.

"That's not true. We would have made it up here one day. It was destiny that it happened and if it is meant to be it'd happen one way or another." He sighed.

"Back to what I love. I love that..." He went on but I zoned out and I was tired. I couldn't stay awake any longer.

 **-later in the week-**

"Kendall! Where's my book?" I sighed looking over at the door. What book?

"What book are you talking about?" I heard some laughter downstairs.

"My Social Studies book! It was on the coffee table last night." I groaned rolling back over looking at the ceiling. I took one hand and rubbed over my stomach. I heard feet running up the stairs.

"Love, I need you to tell me where you put it. I have my final paper due in two days." I raised my brow not looking at him.

"Why do you think I moved it? Maybe you misplaced it." He chuckled sitting down on the bed. He leaned over making me see that he has on his glasses. It makes him look really adorable, like a really cute geek. He started brushing my bangs back.

"Beautiful, you remember what we learned with Katie." I frowned and shook my head.

"We learned a lot with her. You need to be more specific." He nodded and hummed.

"You remember when she started going room to room and cleaning." I chuckled.

"Yeah I remember. She reorganized our clothes, moved my guitar and your hair products." He nodded.

"Right. I think your starting to do that... What did mom call it? Nesting, she said that you are nesting that's why every time I get home you've cleaned another room even though you're supposed to be on bed rest." I pouted and batted his hand away.

"You make me sound like a bird. I am not a bird James." He chuckled yet again.

"I know your not a bird but I know that you are cleaning and moving things. Now I need you to think long and hard about where you put my book." I hummed.

"Where would I put a book when I clean?" He sighed taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"It's in the bookcase in the study isn't it?" I grinned kissing his cheek.

"Aren't I suppose to be the blond and the person with pregnancy brain?" He growled playfully at me.

"Well, Katie never put it in the right spot. She would put them in random places so, I would assume that you would too." I shrugged.

"Nothing else to do other than pee and sleep." He nodded kissing my lips.

"Alright. Let me get partly done with the paper then I will come up here and rub whatever is bothering you." I grinned as he ran down the stairs and into the study yelling 'Ah! Ah!"

* * *

 **James POV**

"James! Open up dude! Everyone is here and we are just waiting on you and Kendall!" I sighed and turned to see Kendall still asleep. I got up and walked to the door. I flung it open to glare at Carlos.

"How in the hell are you so hyper? Cooper kept us all up til five this morning!" He shrugged.

"I don't know but it's like 2 in the afternoon. Everyone has been here for an hour." I shrugged and leaned against the door. I don't care if everyone is here, Kendall is exhausted.

"So, Kendall didn't get to bed til 7 this morning because of Cooper and the babies. He's struggling to get a good five hours of sleep everyday. I don't care if they wait for ten hours, we will be down when he wakes up." He growled.

"Jeez, James. Getting really protective with Kendall. Didn't know you had it in you." I growled and lunged for him only to miss. He runs downstairs, I grinned and walked back into the bedroom. Next time you mess with me you will be destroyed Garcia. I hopped back into bed and snuggled up with Kendall. He chuckled and turned in my arms.

"You know, next time you want to attack Carlos don't growl first. You attack then growl." I rolled my eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Love go back to sleep you look drained." He had dark circles under his eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"You know I'd love to but my back is aching and the demons are up." I sighed and went down to his belly.

"You guys do know that you are giving Mama a hell of a time now. Why do you guys have to be Knights at this moment." He chuckled and pulled me up.

"Stop, you are just going to make them kick harder. Now help me up so we can get this day over with." I nodded and grabbed his hand. His belly is so big that you can't even see his face when he's propped up. We got up and went downstairs. Everyone was around Cooper cooing at him. I rolled my eyes and sat down pulling Kendall with me. He stretched out across the couch and snuggled into my lap.

"Well, we are up. What are we going to do with a 2 month old and a heavily 7 month pregnant male?" They all jumped and turned around.

"We have prom dresses we need to try on to see which one is better." Kendall groaned smothering his face into a pillow. I chuckled and pulled the pillow off his face.

"Hey! No trying to smother yourself. Not until Kian, Jarrid and Diamond are born." He rolled his eyes.

"Go get your dresses." They jumped up and ran to the bedrooms. I looked down to see Logan holding Cooper blowing on his stomach.

"Ken, how ya holding up?" Tanner asked. Kendall growled in response.

"I have to pee twenty-four seven. My back aches all the time, I try to sleep only to be woken up by either Cooper or one of the demon spawn. Oh, and I am a blimp but other than that I am doing great." Carlos shook his head.

"Bad question dude. I asked Katie once and I got the same answer." We heard heels on the floor and looked to see the girls. Camille in a royal blue strapless knee length dress, Katie in a blood red corset off the shoulder knee high dress. They twirled and looked to me. Honestly I'd switch the dresses.

"Switch dresses. Red will look dramatic on Camille and Katie will look elegant in royal blue." Kendall mumbled playing on his phone. Katie and Camille looked to me.

"He took the words right out of my mouth." They sighed.

"We have one other dress to try on." They said and ran off. I rolled my eyes and looked down.

"How'd you know to switch the dresses?" He sighed.

"I am your boyfriend I pick up a thing or two from you. Plus, they'd look better in the other dress." I nodded and notice a grimace on his face. He rubbed his belly inhaling deeply. It lasted about a minute. The dogs were at his side in an instance nudging his hand.

"Okay the next dresses." I looked up to see Camille in a floor length dark gray dress, with long lacy sleeves. Katie had on a cream colored sleeveless floor length dress. Kendall sighed. I chuckled.

"Katie, don't wear that. It washes you out, you both could wear the gray. I still like the others better." They sighed and went upstairs. I started to play with Kendall's hair.

"Love, early you had another hicks didn't you?" He nodded closing his eyes. I sighed, I really hate those damn hicks things. He already has to go through the labor but now he has to feel it for three more months. The girls came back down and sat beside their boyfriend.

"What do we have to do now?" Logan asked. They shrugged.

"We can't really do anything but play a game because Cooper and Kendall." Kendall's eyes popped open and a smile crossed his face.

"UNO!" He screamed. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Baby brother you do know that will end badly don't you?" He sighed and pouted.

"So, I am the one that has three demon spawn living inside me. I should be able to play what I want." His bottom lip started to quiver and Logan and Carlos shielded their faces. Katie's eye twitched. She is holding out a lot longer that I thought.

"Kenny, you know how we get. We don't want to hurt the babies." Katie said. Kendall's pout intensified when he added the eyes. Man, I've never seen anything like this before. No one has ever held out this long with Kendall. Katie's eye twitched more, I think she is going to break.

"Kenny..." She started but stopped when Kendall started to tear up. Her face softened.

"Don't you wuv me Kitty? I wuv you Sissy." I seen Camille and Tanner awe. Katie sighed and looked away.

"I do love you Kenny. Where did you put the cards?" He clapped and then scratched his head.

"Umm, the last place they were was... umm?" Katie laughed and stood up.

"Don't worry preggers. You have a good reason to be forgetful, I'll find them." He nodded and she went off. Logan and Carlos turned back around.

"How far did she get?" Logan asked. Tanner and Camille shrugged.

"He pulled out to wuv card." Camille said. Carlos and Logan hummed.

"Wow, he hasn't used that one since 4th grade when we burned the stove at my house trying to make pancakes." Logan said. Camille and Tanner tilted their heads.

"Okay explain." Tanner said.

"Everything." Camille added. Logan sighed and sat against the couch.

"Well, we were having a sleepover that night. It was really early in the morning and my parents weren't up. Kendall wanted pancakes and swore up and down he knew how to make them." He grunted.

"I did, it's just I wasn't expecting fire to come up and out of the stove." Carlos laughed.

"Yeah we could tell when you screamed. Anyways we all pulled chairs up to the stove and Katie and Logan mixed the batter while James and I got the butter and the pan. I don't understand why we let the youngest talk us into this and let him cook but we did. By the first pancake he ended up catching it on fire." Kendall cackled.

"You should have seen them. They were down there in record time putting it out and checking all of us for burns. Once they cleared us as good we started to get a stern lecture." I chuckled.

"Then Kendall starts to pout. Mr. Mitchell cracked instantly but Mama Mitchell held her ground. It probably took twenty minutes until he starts tearing up and asking if she still loved him. Right then and there she cracked picking him up and telling him that she'd always love him." Tanner and Camille had looks of amazement.

"Has it ever gone farther than that?" Carlos, Logan, and I shrugged.

"We don't know. We've never been able to make it past the eyes." Carlos said. Katie walked in and sat the cards on the table.

"Actually he's gone farther once. I think it was to the point of crying so hard he was hyperventilating." We all snapped our heads to see a blushing Kendall. I raised my eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Guys I don't think he remembers. It was with dad and I. He had one of his meltdowns because dad was talking about taking Kendall off the hockey team because of his grades. He got upset and stormed to his room. Dad and I followed and he was wrecking his room. Dad tried to calm him down but Kendall threw a shoe at him and hit him in the face. Dad was beyond pissed and he left his room. After everyone calmed down dad was planning on grounding him. Every strategy failed so, he started crying asking if he hated him now. He ended up hyperventilating and dad called off all punishment after that. That was about 6th grade." I am shocked. I've never heard of Kendall failing a class, or taking hockey away from him. Mr. Knight was wanting a death wish. I looked over to see a very confused Kendall.

"I don't remember that. I remember the shoe but after that it's blank." Katie nodded.

"Yeah because you passed out." He shrugged and grabbed the cards.

"Uno time! I'll whoop all your butts." There's the innocent subject change.

 **-later-**

"UNO!" Kendall screamed. We are on our like sixty-ish round. Kendall's won half, Katie won part and Camille has won the others. They have it out for us.

"Bam! I am out peopl-Urrrggg." He grunted and held his stomach. He usually has them like four times a day but he's had at least two in the last four hours of playing. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed my hand. His eyes closed tightly and he was biting his cheek.

"You have to breath Kenny. It honestly does help." He nodded and took deep breaths. His grip relaxed as his body did. Everyone including the dogs were watching his closely.

"Ken, are you sure those are still the false contractions? I mean the ones earlier this week didn't seem to have the same effect as they do now." Logan asked. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Logan stop worrying. It was just one of the bad ones." Logan sighed and put his cards down.

"Kendall won and I am tired of losing to him and the girls." Logan claimed. Everyone did the same and Kendall yawned. I sighed and rubbed his side.

"You tired?" He shook his head and rested his head on my shoulder.

"No." He yawned again. I gently laid him down on my lap and looked over to see Katie holding Cooper in her arms.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" They nodded and put in Warm Bodies. Kendall sighed and snuggled farther into my lap. I played with his hair and watched Katie. She smirked.

"You'll be getting to do this soon." I smiled.

"I know." She glanced down at Kendall and sighed.

"Keep an eye on him. I remember my false labor pains, they weren't that painful. It feels liked getting checked by someone." I scrunched my brow and looked down to see Kendall out like a light.

"What are you talking about?" She shrugged.

"I am saying that they aren't that painful. He seemed to be handling it well until this morning. Keep a close eye on those things because if they come closer together and more painful, he may be in actual labor." I nodded and she went upstairs. Could he be in labor at this early? Of course there are preemie babies. I guess I'll keep a close eye on him from now on.

I heard him groaning in his sleep gripping his belly. I sighed and rubbed it. He relaxed after a minute. I picked him up and carried him to our room. I slowly put him in bed and pulled the covers up around him. I was about to leave when he caught my arm.

"Jamesy where are you going?" I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"No where Love. You go back to sleep alright?" He nodded.

"Don't leave." I nodded and crawled beside him. He smiled.

"Thank you and I love you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Nothing to say really. Hope you had fun reading.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	33. Chapter 33

**Kendall's POV**

I was woken up by a major cramp. I tried not to move very much because James was still sleep. It felt like someone was stabbing me up the belly. I took a few deep breaths and after awhile the pain left. It's not gonna be a normal day but I don't know why. I sighed and flung the covers off me. I went to the bathroom and relieved myself. I go downstairs to see everyone but James up.

"Morning Kendall, you want breakfast?" Papi asked and I shook my head.

"No not at the moment." He looked worried but didn't say anything. I sat down at the table to see everyone all smiley. How are these people my friends? They aren't human, I swear.

"So, we have an actual photographer for prom pictures. We'll be heading out about 5 o'clock to get the light." Katie said and I nodded. Mama Diamond patted my back.

"Robert and I are going to see a movie and Jim and Rose are going somewhere. I don't remember exactly where they said. Is it okay that you and James watch Cooper until one of us get back." I nodded and laid my head on the table. Camille and Tanner frowned.

"Tired?" Camille asked. I shrugged and lifted my head.

"No, yes. I don't know, I feel awake but then again I just feel like blah." Katie turned her focus on me. She reacted across the table and felt my head. I slapped her hand away.

"You don't feel hot or anything." I rolled my eyes.

"I know. I don't feel sick, I feel odd." She pursed her lips. I felt a set of hands massaging my shoulders. I let out a long moan. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Why'd you stop? It felt great Jamesy." He shook his head and started back up. I leaned into the touch of his hands.

"God! Your hands are like magic." Katie rolled her eyes and got up.

"Well, I am going to feed Cooper and then Camille and I will have to get ready." James stopped and slid beside me.

"Why is she getting ready at 11 o'clock?" I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"They got a professional photographer. Oh we are watching Cooper tonight until someone gets home." He nodded and put his head on mine.

"You had another cramp this morning didn't you?" I froze. I thought I was being sneaky, I don't want him worrying about things like that. He sighed.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. You aren't that sneaky while being pregnant with triplets Love. You usually come back to bed after a pee break so, I thought that it was that." I sighed and played with his fingers.

"Okay you were right. I just hate you worrying about me all day." He shook his head.

"Beautiful, it's my job to worry about you. While you are worrying about the babies you can't look after yourself. That's why I do it." I nodded and gripped his hand. Another cramp took over my whole belly. James rubbed my back. After about a minute and a half it passed.

"Kendall, they seem to be a lot more painful than usual." I shrugged. I can't tell him that it is or he'll freak out.

"Nothing I can't handle lets go watch the highlights to tonight's game." He rolled his eyes and followed me into the living room. After the highlights and like ten to twenty more cramps everyone was ready to leave.

"Guys remember that he has to eat again around seven." We nodded and pushed them out the door.

"We got it. Go have fun all of you!" James yelled. He was holding Cooper in his arms and he looked so freaking tiny in his arms. He shut the door and smiled.

"It looks like it's the six of us tonight. Coop, you wanna watch the game with Uncle Jamie and Kenny?" Cooper smiled. James nodded.

"Alright I'll take that as a yes." We sat around the t.v and waited. Finally after ten minutes the games turned on. It was about thirty minutes into the games.

"Come on! He was the one who checked him first but you didn't put him in the pentl-" I was cut off by another pain threw my belly. This one was the worst one yet. James noticed and placed Cooper in his pen.

"Kendy, you have to breath like Katie said." I nodded and gripped his hand tighter. God! Why won't it just leave already? Never mind. I relaxed and saw James and the dogs staring at me.

"Kendall, I know this one lasted longer than the others. Are you sure you're fine?" I nodded and rubbed my belly. They were kicking up a storm.

"Yes, I am fine James. Let's get back to the game." He nodded. During the next forty minutes of the games he'd send sideways glances to me. The dogs were surrounding me watching me for any movements that seemed to yell danger. I sighed and fell backwards. I turned to James I was about to ask him something when another cramp took over. The dogs were on there feet next to me. James turned his head and saw the dogs. He grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

"Kendall... breath." I shook my head and relaxed as it went away. He gave me a stare.

"Kendall, does the breathing thing work?" I shrugged. I guess it does.

"Yeah." He nodded and kept a grip on my hand.

"Well, then try it next time." I nodded and stood up. James gave me a confused look.

"Katie said Cooper need to eat at seven it's five minutes to seven." He nodded and let me go get Cooper's bottle ready. I filled it with water and then added the formal. I stuck it in the microwave for a few seconds. As I was waiting for the beep another cramp took over. I gripped the counter top and breathed. It beeped but I couldn't move, it was a paralyzing pain. Finally it leaves and I take out his bottle. I walked back in to see James holding Cooper.

"Let me see mini." He rolled his eyes and handed me him. I laid him back and stuck the bottle up to him. He took it instantly and I smiled.

"You know Carlos will kill you if he finds out you're calling his son mini. He'll think you are calling him Minnie Mouse." I shrugged and watched as he chugged the bottle.

"I think mini C would work for him." He shrugged and turned his attention to the game.

Cooper finished his bottle and I started to burp him. I got another cramp which I had to try and keep calm because I had Cooper in my arms. It finally passes and I continued to burp him. I got a good burp and I put him in my arms. I can't wait til I get to do this with one of them. It was a good ten minutes before I was hit with the urge to pee. I handed Cooper to James.

"Where you going Love?" I sighed.

"I have to pee. Watch him." I waddled to the bathroom and only making it half way when a pop was heard and liquid gushed out.

"No,no no no no. Not now." I sighed and then was hit with a major cramp. I bit my lip to with hold a scream. I felt tears in my eyes threatening to spill down. After about a minute and a half I leaned against the wall.

"JAMES!" I heard the dogs start to bark along with feet pounding against the floor. I looked up to see James and the dogs sliding to a halt.

"What's wrong?" I chewed my lip.

"My water broke." James visibly paled. I could read the panic all over his face.

"James, Honey I know this is scary but you need to get me a change of pants, throw clothes in a bag and get Cooper into his carrier." He nodded slowly and went off.

"Oh, and James!" He turned back to look at me.

"Please hurry." He nodded and ran. I sighed and wiped my eyes. God, we had another two months. We haven't gotten the car-seats in any of our cars, or the cribs up. The nursery isn't even ready. I suddenly was face to face with James.

"Love, you have got to calm down now. I have a change of pants. Let's get the wet ones off." I nodded as he helped me with my pants. I guess it's really happening.

* * *

 **James POV**

Kendall's water broke. Ha ha. It broke, where is that... Got it. We haven't even fixed the nursery or put together the bassinets or cribs. We had two more months! God, what else am I missing. SHIT! Cooper. I ran down the stairs to see Kendall grabbing the banister in agony. I hate seeing him like this.

"James you got the bag?" I nodded and placed it by the steps. Now, it's time for Cooper.

"All I need to get is Cooper. We have to take Mama's car though. She is the only one that has the car seat in it that's here." He nodded and bit back a scream. I ran over to Cooper and picked him up. Have to stay calm or Kendall will start freaking out.

"Let's get you in the car seat. Your cousins are coming." I buckled him all in and walked over to Kendall. I pushed the dogs out of the way. They are acting like he's dying or something.

"I am going to put Cooper and the bag in the car then I will come back after you." He nodded and I ran out with everything. I secured Cooper into his seat and tossed the bag over him. I ran inside and to see Kendall standing up right. I looped my arms under his arm pits and helped him out to the car. He buckled and I got in the drivers seat pulling out my phone.

"Kendall, I need you to find Peters number. You can put it on speaker phone after you find her." He nodded and searched my phone. Keep calm or Kendall will freak out.

 _"Hello?"_ I sighed.

"Umm, Peters." She chuckled. Not a laughing matter Peters.

 _"Hi, James."_

"Peters, Kendall's water broke and we are driving to the hospital now." I heard a gasp and a lot of moving.

 _"James, I need to ask a few questions but first when you get here don't even stop at the front desk. You come right to the labor and delivery wing."_

"Got it." I looked over at Kendall who is gripping the door handle for dear life.

 _"Okay I need to know when did the real contractions start, for how long and how far apart. Then I need you to tell me when his water broke."_ I looked over at Kendall.

"I'd say last night but they just started getting to like over a minute and it about 20 minutes apart maybe." Kendall said calmly. I am surprised he isn't screaming at me. Wait last night? What the hell? How did I not see that.

"Oh and uhh my water broke about maybe twenty minutes ago or something." I heard a lot of talking.

 _"Okay. How far are you James?"_ I hummed and looked at the sign.

"We are turning into the parking lot now." Thank God!

 _"Okay. I'll meet you outside with a wheelchair. See you in a minute."_ Kendall groaned.

"I don't want a fucking wheelchair! Evil contraptions." I bit my lip from laughing. This is gonna be a long night. We get there and Peter throws the door open and helps Kendall out. She starts to go inside only to get Kendall screaming.

"NO! I AM WAITING FOR JAMES. I WILL NOT GO IN THERE WITHOUT JAMES!" She nodded her head and I parked fast. I pulled Cooper out and went running. I met up with them and Kendall grabbed my hand. I am guessing a contraction is hitting him because he is squeezing the circulation out of my hand. After a little he relaxed.

"Jamesy, I'm scared." I glance at him. He had unshed tears. I sighed and rubbed his hand. Oh Kendy, I'm petrified but I can't tell you that.

"I know you are. I am too but we'll get through this as a team right?" He nodded and we enter a room. I sat Cooper on the chair and turned to Kendall and Peters.

"I have to call Mama and everyone. Tell them where we are. I'll be back in five." Kendall's eyes held panic and I could tell Peters could see it too. She placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I'll be here Kendall, we need to set up things anyways." He nodded and I walked out with Cooper. He was peacefully sleeping in his car-seat. Lucky bastard.

 _"James! Where are you? Jim and I came home and you weren't here."_ I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Rose, Kendall's water broke and we are at the hospital right now." I heard a gasp.

 _"Have you called anyone else?"_ I shook my head.

"No, I thought to call you first. He's so scared Rose and I am too. We had two months left." She shushed me.

 _"Jamie dear, we will be right there. Stay strong and call everyone."_ I nodded and she hung up.

 _"Hi sweetie, how's things going?"_

"Mama, umm so we are at the hospital." She gasped.

 _"Why what happened? Is Cooper hurt or Kendall?"_

"Mama, Kendall's water broke earlier." I heard a bunch of commotion on the other end.

 _"Have you called Rose and Katie?"_

"I called Rose before I called you. Do you think I should call Katie? It is prom and stuff." She sighed.

 _"Okay good point text all of them. One of them should have their phone on them, plus you have her baby."_ I chuckled.

"Mama please hurry. I am scared and Kendall's scared." I heard a car door.

 _"We are on our way sweetie. Go in there and be with him."_ I nodded and hung up. I brought up text.

From: James

Hey guys. Umm, so Kendall's water broke and we are at the hospital. Mama, Papi, Grandma Rose, and Pappy Jim are on their way. Cooper is with me. If you can tell Katie, I think Kendall and I will need the support. -Jay

I grabbed Cooper and walked into the room. Kendall is crying and Peters' trying to calm him down. I set Cooper back on the seat and walked over grabbing Kendall's hand. He gasped and brought me into a hug.

"Don't leave me again Jamesy. Please." I nodded and stroked his hair. I won't leave you ever Love. Never ever. His grip tightened and he let out a heart wrenching scream. I can't stand hearing him like this.

"Kendall, breath. Remember follow me. In out. In out. In out." He start to breath and his grip loosened up. Tears started pouring out. I kept wiping them away.

"Love why are you crying?" He hiccuped taking in a deep breath.

"Jamesy, I want my mommy." My heart just crumbled at that statement. I sighed and crawled up the best that I could beside him. He snuggled into my chest and I started to play with his hair.

"I know Beautiful. Rose is coming Love. That's the best thing I can do. I'd love if she was here too." He cried harder into my chest adding a few contractions in with it. I started to hum a song and he chuckled.

"Only you'd hum a break up song at a time like this." I scoffed and kissed his cheek.

"The One by Theory of a Deadman is not a break up song." He rolled his eyes.

"It talks about if him and a girl would have stayed together what'd they have. If their tempers didn't get the best of them. Honey, it's a break up song." I rolled my eyes and held him closer. He sighed and snuggled into my chest.

"I am 6cm dilated. So, we have a little while until the actual painful part comes." I chuckled and rubbed his belly.

"You know, I'll miss rubbing this thing. It's so comforting to rub it and know my angels are safe inside." He growled.

"Yeah, you'll miss the belly. I won't it can leave and never come back for all I care." I chuckled and the door flung open.

"Dall baby. How are you?" Grandma Rose asked rushing to his side. He shrugged.

"Right now I am fine. I haven't a contraction in a while." She nodded and pulled up another seat. My phone dinged and I whipped it out.

From: Loges

Dude, you just cause major panic with everyone. We have been here an hour when we got your text. Katie was in protective mode, Carlos was trying to calm her down. Camille and Tanner are now worried to death. Keep us update, Carlos got Katie to stay at least another hour before she runs off. -L

From: James

Thanks for the update. They said he was 6cm and Rose and Jim are here now.-Jay

I felt pain in my right hand. I looked down to see Kendall cutting circulation off once again and not breathing through it. I sighed and kissed his hand.

"Kendall, you aren't doing yourself a favor by holding your breath." He growled and snapped his head to me.

"James, the shut fuck up before I rip every precious hair out of your head. It's your fault I have to go through this." He said threw clenched teeth. I sighed and rubbed his hand. After a few more seconds it past and he rested his head on my shoulder. The door opens and in comes Mama and Papi.

"Hey sweetheart how you feeling?"Mama asked brushing back Kendall's hair. He shrugged.

"I am okay. I mean I could be better but that's all fine." Mama chuckled. Papi took Cooper out of his carseat and held him.

"I am actually quite surprised you are taking this better than Katie did. She was cursing out Carlos as the contractions came closer." He shrugged and snuggled into my shoulder.

"They hurt but it's not James fault. It does feel a lot better to blame someone though." I shrugged.

"Then cuss me out when another one comes. If it helps, I'll let you do anything." Anything to help you Love. I hate seeing you in such pain.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Another hour and a lot of contractions later I am 8cm dilated. Peters says that in the next hour to hour in a half I should be ready to push which will make it about ten-ish.

"James, we didn't finish anything for the nursery. We don't even have the clothes washed to bring them home in." He hushed me and rubbed my arm.

"I'll worry about that. You worry about now, I'd say another contraction is gonna hit." I growled. I hate that he already has it down to a science. How in the hel-

"OWWWWW! Fucking hell. It's like the devil is trying to cut himself out of me!" James chuckled and stroked my cheek. He stopped trying to make me breath in and out because if I yell then I actually breath.

"FUCK! Why do they have to be so damn long?" I heard a group of laughter. I turned to see everyone still in their prom clothes. The contraction stopped and I grabbed one of the many pillows from beside my head. I chucked it at them hitting Logan and Carlos in the face.

"Now! Where in the hell have all of you been? You've been claiming you want to meet your nephews and you just take your time?" They shrugged and walked in.

"Well, what could we have done here Kendall? We can't really help you?" Tanner said. I growled. Katie and Carlos looked behind me at James.

"Okay. James how are you so calm? Carlos was freaking out every time a contraction hit." Katie asked. Exactly what I was thinking sister. He shrugged and rubbed my back. FUCK! He knows another one is coming. It hit and these fucking things paralyzes you.

"Fucking hell! I just want it to stop! Jamesy make it stop!" He sighed and kissed my temple.

"Beautiful you know I can't do that. It'll stop when you have them." I sighed and fell against his chest. He kept rubbing my back.

"To answer your question is... I am calm on the outside because if you see what was on the inside, it would just stress Kendall out and he has enough stress." They nodded and Katie hit Carlos' chest.

"Why couldn't you be more like James when I was having Cooper?" He shrugged and I heard a little squeal. I know that high pitched voice anywhere. Stella came running and sitting at the foot of the bed. Her hair in a ponytail and she was in pj's.

"Stella why are you in pj's?" She shrugged.

"Because mom got a call from Mama Brooke saying that you were having the babies. I was about to go to sleep but I wanted to see you." She said in a duh tone. I rolled my eyes.

"You know you'd meet them later so, why don't you just go to sleep and you can meet them tomorrow?" She shook her head and James kissed my temple. You son of a bitch, quit doing that. I gasped and leaned forward.

"CRAP!" I would say more but Stella is sitting right there watching with scared eyes. She crawled forward and started petting my head.

"Are you okay Beautiful? Jamie are the babies doing this to him?" James nodded and I fell back again.

"Yeah, Stel." She glared at my stomach.

"Well, then I don't like them anymore. They are hurting my big brother." I smiled.

"Stella, it's either hurt me or not see them." She looked torn.

"It doesn't last long?" I shook my head.

"No, and it's gonna end here soon when I have them." She nodded and rubbed my leg. I looked over at my friends who were all standing there watching.

"You liking the show?" They shrugged. I sighed and looked over at James. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"You know Jamesy. I just want you in the room when I have them. I don't want anyone else except you." He nodded. Another contraction hit and holy hell I felt the need to push.

"One of you go get Peters." Carlos nodded and ran off. Tanner grabbed Stella and she blew me a kiss.

"Bye Beautiful." Logan, Camille and Tanner all walked out. Katie came up and kissed my forehead.

"Mom would be proud of you. I'll see all five of you later." I nodded and she walked out. Peters walked in and smiled.

"Well, is someone ready to push?" I nodded and she checked.

"So, I have to tell you both before we go any farther I've talked to one of my colleagues and we discussed this multiple times. We think you'll bleed a lot more than a normal woman since your hole isn't made to have something this big being pushed out of you." I nodded and she smiled.

"You are all the way dilated. Let me get a couple of nurses and we'll get started." We nodded and he kissed my head. I sighed and looked up to see worry written all over his face. I grabbed it and pulled it close to mine.

"James, everything will be fine. She told us that so we don't panic when I bleed. You know that nothing will ever take me from you. Not if I have something to do about it." He sighed and rested his forehead on mine.

"I know Beautiful. I am just worried, excited, nervous and happy all at the same time. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." I nodded and kissed his lips.

"I love you. Now, lets get these demon spawn out of me." He rolled his eyes and we turned our attention to the loads of nurses in the room. She chuckled at us probably because of our faces.

"We have three nurses on each baby. Plus I need three nurses helping me so we have a grand total of 12 nurses in here. Now when your next contraction comes, I want you to give me a big push and you can rest when I get to ten. Alright." I nodded and the nurses put my legs in these contraptions.

"What the hell is with you people and all these weird contraptions?" They chuckled and I felt a contraction start. I brought my head down to my chest and started pushing.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Okay now relax." I nodded and James kept his hand in mine. We did this for at least an hour until we actually made progress.

"James, you want to see your first." He nodded and glanced down. He grinned and came back up to me.

"A head of brown hair Love." I smiled and pushed again.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU JAMES DIAMOND! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" He grinned and kissed my temple. Fuck, it feels like someone set me on fire down there.

"Okay Kendall relax. So we can clean his air way and then it will be time for the shoulders." The head hurt just think the shoulders are so much wider. She nodded and looked at me.

"Okay Kendall, push." I growled and pushed with all my might.

"One shoulder. Come on Kendall we need the other one." I took a breath and pushed again. All of a sudden we hear a little whimper. She lays him on my stomach and starts to clean him off. He really does have a full head of brown hair.

"Kian Elliott. Kendall we have Kian." I nodded and looked down he was way smaller than Cooper. Peters handed the scissors to James.

"You want to cut the cord." He nodded and cut it. They took him and started weighing him. I whined and James rubbed my shoulders. I looked up to see James with tears in his eyes.

"Love we have two more we need to get out. After everything I am sure they'll let you hold him." I nodded and Peters smiled.

"Let's get out baby B. It might go easier this time." I nodded and she positioned herself.

"Push Kendall." We did that a few times and that's all I had. I was drained in every sense of the word. James got to ear level.

"Now, I know this isn't the famous Kendall Knight giving up. Are you giving up?" I growled and pushed.

"FUCK YOU DIAMOND! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" He grinned.

"Keep that going Kendall! You almost have his head." I nodded and pushed again.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE THIS HAPPEN! YOU FUCKING HORNDOG!" He chuckled and I laid back.

"Okay we have the head. Let's clean his air ways and we can do the same thing as last time." I nodded. We waited about another minute when she patted my knee.

"Let's get him out." I nodded and pushed again. James was whispering words the whole time. I felt a shoulder pop out.

"Another shoulder Kendall." I nodded. I was to exhausted to scream at him again. I just want this whole thing over. My lower half has gone numb because of the pain. I feel the pressure relived and a scream echoed through the room. James laughed and kissed my temple.

"He's a true Diamond." I rolled my eyes watching them place him on my belly. He was not much bigger than Kian and has the same full head of brown hair. He was screaming at the top of his lungs the whole time. James was asked if he wanted to cut the cord which he did with pride.

"We have Jarrid Eli." I nodded and fell back on the bed. Man I don't think I can do this anymore. Peters smiled at me.

"One more Kendall. You got this." I sighed and pushed. It took ten minutes to make any progress.

"Kendall push again sweetheart." I shook my head.

"I can't. I don't have it in me." James sighed and rubbed my shoulder.

"Love, it's the last one. Then you can rest but you got to get it out before you can." I grunted and pushed again. I heard a gasp and Peters talking to one of the nurses. I looked up to see James with concern on his face.

"Boys, this one is breech-ed." I shook my head.

"How is it breech? It wasn't that way before." She sighed and spread my legs wider.

"It happens sometimes. We have to try and get it out fast because a c-section won't work it's to far into the birth canal. Now you need to give me a big push." I nodded and did as I was told. I squeezed James' hand so hard I thought I broke it. She smiled for a second.

"You have a girl, boys." I broke out into a grin and looked up to see James smiling with tears in his eyes.

"We have a baby girl." I nodded.

"Alright let's get her out the rest of the way." I pushed three more times to only be stopped. She was rapidly talking to the nurses.

"Kendall another big push." I sighed and did it. She came out but there wasn't a cry and she cut the cord and rushed her out. I started to panic.

"Peters what's going on? Why wasn't she crying?" She sighed.

"The cord was wrapped around her neck. She wasn't breathing when we got her out." I started crying. It's my fault that she didn't breath.

"We took her to the NICU and I am sure they will get her breathing but she was on the small side." I shook my head back and forth. It's my fault that our baby girl could die! Everything was starting to become dark and the next thing I know, it's pitch black.

* * *

 **James POV**

One minute we were talking to Peters about our baby girl and the next Kendall's heart monitor went flat. Peters was up in a flash laying his bed back. He was so limp, I am terrified. Not only is my daughter fighting for her life so isn't my boyfriend.

"Nurse! Get the crash cart and 20 cc's of O- in here STAT!" I gripped Kendall's hand tighter. You promised nothing was going to happen to you. You lied to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"James you need to leave right now. Your boys are in the nursery." I shook my head.

"No! I am not leaving Kendall." She sighed and a huge guy came in. He pried me off of Kendall.

"NO! KENDALL! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HIM! LET GO OF ME!" I was sat down in the waiting room and the guy sat down beside me.

"I am Freight Train. I know Gina, she'll make sure he's okay. You have babies that need you in the nursery." I shook my head.

"I am not leaving this spot til Kendall's okay." He sighed and patted my shoulder.

"Then I'll stay right here with you." I nodded. Kendall can't die on me, on us. This is just like my nightmare. HE CAN'T DIE! We have two boys and a little girl that need him. I NEED HIM. PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM.

* * *

 **Nothing again.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	34. Chapter 34

**James POV**

After about twenty minutes of silence Freight Train asked me a question.

"Where's the rest of your family? I bet they'd want to know what's going on." I nodded numbly and pulled my phone out. Logan is the only one that pays attention to his phone.

From: James

Loges, bring everyone back up. -Jay

I sighed and put them phone back. Freight Train smiled.

"So, how many and what are their names?" I chuckled. Poor man, he's trying so hard.

"Three. Two boys and a little girl. Kian Elliot and Jarrid Eli. We didn't know that the last one was a girl." He nodded and rubbed his head.

"What's the deal behind your boyfriend? You seem to have a bigger connection than most couples." I shook my head.

"How do you know that?" He laughed and slumped back.

"Because I've been here everyday for the past five years. I've watched you guys. Was he love at first sight or is it a high school love?" I shook my head.

"One we are only 17 and two we've been best friends since we we're four. He is such an odd character. He's so innocent but yet so diabolical. I mean him and his twin sister lived down in Florida for 6 years and hardly ever got caught for pranks. He can go from sweet to sassy in seconds. He is so stubborn it takes us hours to talk him out of something." He nodded.

"Well, it sounds like he's gonna be to stubborn to leave you. Plus, your family is here. I'll be at the guards desk if you need anything." I nodded. They all came running.

"James what are you doing out here? You should be in there with Kendall." Katie said. I felt tears reappear.

"I was kicked out by Peters." Logan turned rugged.

"The only reason you'd be kicked out is if you acted like Carlos or somethings wrong." I sighed and looked down. I heard Rose burst out crying.

"No, no. He's not?" I shrugged and Mama pulled me into a hug. I let the dam break.

"Mama, I don't know what's going on. One minute Peters was discussing our daughter's condition and then the next minute he's is flat lining. I can't lose him Mama." She hushed me and rubbed my back. I looked back threw tear filled eyes to see everyone in tears.

"How long has it been?" Tanner asked. I shrugged and wiped my face.

"I think maybe thirty minutes. I am sorry, I am going to see my babies. I can't sit here any longer." The nodded and Logan and Carlos followed me.

"We are going with you. You don't need to be alone." I nodded and passed the guards desk. Freight Train smiled.

"Going to see them." I nodded and he gave me a thumbs up. Logan and Carlos gave me questioning looks.

"He was the one that dragged me out after everything. He sat with me and talked." They nodded and we walked to the nursery window. They smiled.

"Okay which ones are yours?" I shrugged and got the attention of a nurse.

"I am James Diamond. Can I see my boys?" She nodded and motioned me to follow her. Once in there she lead me to the very end where my two boys were with blue hats on.

"Where's the girl?" Carlos asked. I sighed and picked Jarrid up.

"She is in the NICU. I'll go there next." Logan looked over my shoulder at the little boy in my arms. He looked like Kendall and started to cry again. Carlos took him from my arms and Logan brought me into a hug.

"They look so much like Kendall, Logan. If he doesn't make it I don't know what I will do." He sighed and rubbed my back.

"Yes, you do. You'll raise these three like you and Kendall planned to but you know what you don't have to worry about that. Kendall will make it through." I nodded and picked Kian up. Carlos smiled.

"Who do I have?" I chuckled.

"Jarrid. He was a screamer." He nodded.

"Hi, Jarrid. I am Uncle Carli, I'll be your fun Uncle." Logan rubbed my shoulder.

"What happened with the girl?" I sighed and placed Kian back in his bed. Carlos followed and we walked out. We slowly made our way to the NICU to only see two babies. One a boy and the other my baby girl. I placed my hand on the glass.

"She was breeched and then they found that the cord had wrapped around her neck. She wasn't breathing when she was rushed out." I watched as she started crying. One of the nurses walked over and tried to comfort her. It only resulted in more crying. Carlos and Logan laughed.

"Yeah, she's a Knight." I grinned.

"Actually she's a Diamond with a Knight's personality." They grinned and the nurse looked up. I think she was one from the birth. She waved me in and I patted their shoulders.

"My little girl needs me." I walked in and was handed a gown. I threw it on and walked over to the nurse.

"Now, I think she'll be moved to the normal nursery tomorrow but she'll stay the night here to make sure she doesn't stop breathing." I nodded and she took my hand. She pushed it threw the hole. I started to play with her hand and she grabbed a hold of it. She looks like Katie. My daughter is beautiful. I was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Logan and Carlos waving at me. I walked out to run straight into them.

"James Peters is looking for you." I gulped and walked back to the waiting room. She smiled which I took as a good sign.

"Okay so, it was a panic attack and then we figured out his heart has a irregular heartbeat which makes his heart a little weaker." I chewed my bottom lip. He has a weaker heart?

"But it's not that bad. The panic attack mixed with the blood loss made his heart stop. We got everything under control again." I smiled.

"Is he awake?" She shook her head.

"No, he'll probably wake up sometime tomorrow. Now we can take you in there with him and have the boys in there with you." I nodded and she took me in. He looked pale and weak. His hair still wet from sweat. I walked over and kissed his forehead.

"I am glad your okay. I love you so much. You scared the crap outta me."

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I heard a series of squeals and oh my gods then a high pitched cry that broke my trance. I slowly blinked my eyes. The light hurts. I heard talking.

"He already acts like James. He wants all the attention to himself and no one else." I heard my favorite laugh then a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you and I am glad you are okay. I hope you wake up soon to see your family." I groaned and opened my eyes again. I came face to face with a teary eyed James. I rubbed my face and groaned.

"God, I feel like I have been hit by a truck." He chuckled and slowly sat the bed up. I looked around to see everyone huddle around in 3 groups. I looked up to James.

"What happened?" He sighed and sat in the chair beside me. I whined and he then sat beside me.

"What do you remember?" I hummed. I remember Kian and Jarrid.

"Last thing I remember is being told about the breech baby." He grinned and gestured to everyone.

"Well, you have been out for two days. We have some people that you need to meet." I nodded and Tanner brought me a little boy with brown hair and looks exactly like me.

"First we have Kian Elliott Diamond. He came at 10:26 pm on April 9th weighing in at 5 pounds 12 ounces and 16 inches." I smiled and handed him to James. James grinned and Logan brought me the next boy. He looked exactly like Kian.

"Then we had the biggest of the group. Jarrid Eli Diamond born at 10:37 pm weighing in at 6 pounds exactly and 17 inches." I smiled and placed him in my arm. Now Carlos brought over a bundle in a little pink blanket. I snapped my head towards James who was grinning like an idiot.

"A girl?" He nodded and she was placed in my arms. She looked like Katie.

"We have no name for her but she arrived at 11:11 pm with an entrance. She was breeched and with the cord wrapped around her neck cutting off all oxygen." I gasped and held her close. My poor baby.

"But an hour later she was screaming her head off. Now she weighed 5 pounds and 1 ounce and was 14 inches long." I smiled and kissed her head.

"Okay now tell me why I was out for two days?" He shook his head and Katie stepped up.

"Your heart stopped. You had a panic attack and then you add extreme blood loss to it. It kind of overwhelmed your heart to the point to make it stop beating." Holy shit. How was James? I promised him that I wouldn't leave him. God damn it, Peters walked in and smiled. She walked over and patted my shoulder.

"You gave us quite a scare Kendall." I nodded.

"I heard." She nodded and looked to everyone. She sighed.

"Since Kendall is up I would like only few people at a time. Just so he isn't over whelmed." They nodded and walked out. I started to laugh.

"You know they'll argue for a good ten minutes on who comes in first." They both nodded.

"Kendall, you'll be staying for a week starting today. That also means you don't have to take the babies home just yet. They will stay in the nursery til your ready to go. Now, we need a name for the girl." I hummed and drummed my fingers on my thigh.

"Grace." James lifted his brow.

"Jennifer Grace." I sighed and he smiled.

"Jennifer Grace Diamond." I said to Peters. She smiled and walked out. I looked down at Jarrid and Jennifer. I smiled and brought them close. James chuckled.

"What?" I asked looking up. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing, you just seem content now." I shrugged and laid Jarrid on my legs.

"Hi Jennifer, I am your Mama." She opened her eyes just a little to show the dark blue newborn eyes. I can't believe I've already missed two days. I kissed her forehead and she was snatched from me and replaced by Kian. I frowned and looked up.

"Sorry, I wanted Jennifer for a while. Kian doesn't like me very much." I grinned and looked at him. Poor boy, he looks just like Mama but with chocolate brown hair.

"Are you going to be a Mama's boy Kian? Are you?" He opened one eye and looked around. His eyes were a steel blue color. He closed his eye and fell back to sleep. I glanced down at Jarrid who seemed content on my legs.

"So, who's the loudest since I've been out for two days?" He sighed.

"Depends on what they want. Kian only cries when he wants something which isn't very loud. Jarrid screams bloody murder every time he wants something and Jennifer is kind of the same thing as Jarrid." I chuckled and I heard the raptor noise. I glanced over to see Zander, Kelly and Josh.

"Hey Kendall. Can I see the babies?" Zander asked walking over with Kelly and Josh. I nodded and motioned for Kelly to take Jarrid.

"Okay which one is this?" She asked kneeling next to Zander.

"That's Jarrid. James has Jennifer and I have Kian." When Josh heard Jennifer he brightened up.

"James can I hold her?" Josh asked. James pouted and handed her over. Yeah, and he wanted all boys. LIAR! I noticed Zander had a bag of something.

"Zander buddy what's in the bag?" He smiled and sat it on the bed. James came over and opened it. A smile crossed his face as he pulled three little stuffed dinosaurs out of the bag. One was red, one blue and a purple one. I smiled.

"Who are they for, little dinosaur?" He pointed at each baby.

"Purple one is for the girl. Red for Kian and then blue for the other one." I chuckled.

"Well, that was very nice of you. When they get old enough we'll let them play with them." He smiled and sat down.

"Kendall he looks so much like you." I sighed.

"I know poor boys." I got a glare that came two ways. Kelly walked over to Josh and smiled.

"You know, your family looks a lot alike. I mean she looks like your mom and Katie." I snapped my head up to James who tried playing innocent. Oh he is so getting a talk. They handed them back and left because Zander got bored.

"You suck!" He turned and stared at me.

"How?" I huffed and pointed to the baby in his arms. He put Jarrid in his little bed for right now.

"Because, I knew she looked like Katie but I didn't put two and two together until Kelly said something." He scoffed.

"What that your genes are stronger than mine?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not exactly. What I was meaning is you brought up Jennifer because she looks like my mom!" He shrugged and put Jennifer back into her bed. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"Kian I think is a Mama's boy. He doesn't seem to like anyone holding him. He always squirms and starts crying." I see what you are doing. Changing subjects on me now aren't ya? I grinned down at Kian and kissed his little head. We heard a knock at the door and this big man comes in.

"Hey Freight Train." James said. I looked back and forth, James chuckled and blushed.

"Umm, he's a security guard." I raised my brow and his blush deepened.

"He was brought in right after the birth to remove me from the room. Since I wouldn't leave you on my own free will." I looked up at the man who nodded. I sighed and rubbed James' head.

"I am sorry I scared you so bad honey." He shrugged and took Kian out of my arms. He placed him in the big mans. I was so confused.

"For the past two days he's been the only one who could calm Kian down. Everyone tried everything but nothing worked not even Grandma Rose." I chuckled and watched the man. He seem genuine and nice. He place him in his bed and waved walking out of the room.

"Man of little words." I nodded as our friends came in. I guess they figured out who went.

"So, have you named the girl?" I nodded and snuggled up with James since he took my snuggle buddy.

"Well?" Tanner said. I grinned.

"Jennifer Grace." Katie smiled and went over to her bed.

"Pick her up and she starts screaming you are dead Knight." James growled out. Katie raised her hands and backed away.

"Are you serious?" They all nodded.

"We are surprised she or Jarrid didn't wake you up sooner. They sound like they are dying every time they want something." Logan said with big eyes. I glanced at the clock to see it only being noon. I glared at all of them.

"It's school! You guys didn't go to school?" They shrugged. I understand James because he need to be here for the babies but everyone else could have gone to school.

"Explain. Now." I sent all of them the look. They sighed and pulled up a seat.

"We decided we wanted to stay here to help James with our nephews and niece." I gave them a pointed look. They all even Katie backed away on.

"Tomorrow you all are going to school. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded their heads and I heard a laugh from the door. I turned to see Grandma Rose with a smirk on her face. She walked over and kissed my head.

"I see that the mommy instincts are kicking in. You just made five teenagers very scared of you." I shrugged and took her hand.

"Yeah, better start early right?" She chuckled and kissed my head again.

"Jim and I are going to go back to the house and call Karen and a few others. We'll be back in a few days to see you." I nodded and she walked out. I looked over at Katie, how did I not noticed Cooper in her arms. I grinned.

"I want to see my nephew." James chuckled and stroked my cheek.

"You of all people would want to hold a baby that's not even yours." I shrugged and she put him in my arms. His eyes started turning a darker color since I last saw him. He smiled up at me. I heard little whispers coming from the corner. I wonder what they are talking about.

"James did you get the carseats set up in the car?" He sighed and came back to my side.

"I did in both cars." I nodded and let Cooper play with my finger.

"What about the nursery? We will need it in _-ahh-_ couple of days." I yawned. He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Love, we'll figure that out. You need to rest again." I shook my head as Cooper was taken from my grasp.

"But Jamesy I am not even tir-ed." I yawned yet again. Damn my body betraying me. He chuckled and got in the bed right beside me. I snuggled into his chest while he rubbed my back. I heard the door open and close, I guess they left.

"I love you Kendall." I sent him a sleepy smiled.

"I love you James." After that everything when dark and silent. A few hours later a bloody curdling scream woke me up. I slowly wiped my eyes and felt James get up.

"James? Let me help." I tried to get out of bed only to be pushed back down. The baby was still screaming.

"Peters doesn't want you out yet. I'll bring him to you just settle back in." I nodded and he went over to grab him. We then heard another scream and a whimper. He sighed and place him in my arms as he went to get the other two. I started to bounce him while I waited.

"I am thinking you are Jarrid by your screaming little boy." I heard a chuckle and was handed a bottle. I looked over to see James holding Jennifer.

"Honey what about Kian?" I asked placing the bottle in Jarrid's mouth.

"He'll be next. Remember he's the quiet one of the bunch." I nodded and watched both Jarrid and Kian. James sighed.

"How about I scoot him closer so you don't worry." I grinned as he slowly moved every one of the beds over. He went back to feeding Jennifer while I burped Jarrid.

"And you wanted all boys." He grunted.

"Well, I didn't realize how good it felt to have a Papa's girl." I laughed and laid Jarrid back in his bed. James handed me Jennifer to burp while he feed Kian.

"Now, if he doesn't let me feed him. It's all on you." I tilted my head in his direction.

"Why would it be mine?" He sighed and tried yet again to feed him.

"Because like I said early he doesn't like me as much as the other two. He's a Mama's boy." I rolled my eyes and got a good burp out of Jennifer. I laid her in bed and motioned for Kian. He immediately took the bottle. I looked over at James who rolled his eyes.

"Freight Train was the one that feed him or the nurse because he was being a Knight." I rolled my eyes and watched my son drink down the milk. Yeah, yeah. I am sure it has nothing to do with a Diamond nature either. Once the milk was all gone I started to burp him. James was watching with a creepy smile.

"What's with the smile?" He shook his head and continued to stare.

"Okay either you stop smiling like that or you tell me what's going on." He sighed and I heard the cutest little burp come out. I grinned and pulled him back.

"Kian burped for Mama. It was so small and cute just like you." I kissed his nose and placed him back in his bed. I motioned for James to come sit by me. I gave him a look and he sighed again.

"I was just admiring you. You are awake at 2:30 in the morning with a smile on your face while you feed our kids." I hummed grabbing his arm and placing it around me.

"Yeah, well it's kind of the feeding schedule for Coop too. I guess I just fell into the rhythm with it while they we still in there." He nodded and placed his head on mine.

"Go back to sleep Love. They will be waking up in another two hours for more." I sighed and gripped his side. I giggled and hid my face in his waist. I felt his hand cart threw my hair.

"What's up with the giggle, Beautiful?" I shook my head. Now that I think of it, it's kind of stupid. I mean hey I can snuggle into his side and wrap my arms around him with no problem.

"Nothing." He scoffed.

"You giggled. I think it's something." I sighed and looked up at him with a blush dusting my cheeks.

"I just thought that I can finally properly cuddle with you. With out any struggle or belly in the way." He grinned and kissed my lips. I sighed and let the kiss remain innocence. But, when I get the go ahead from Peters his body's mine. He pulled away and cupped my face.

"You know as much as I'll miss rubbing your belly, I love begin able to have you up against me and not worry about being kicked." I smiled and yawned yet again. He intertwined our fingers.

"Now, go to bed. I'll be right here." I nodded and drifted to sleep. He was right they were awake in two hours. I still wonder how I slept from noon to 2:30 in the morning without hearing them? I guess James had them.

 **-Later in the week-**

"Now Kendall, the stitches will dissolve in a week. That means take it easy with the rear end." I yawned and nodded rocking Jarrid in my arms. She smiled.

"You will have to at least wait three weeks to have any sex. But if it seems to be more painful wait a little bit longer." I nodded and she patted my arm.

"You are probably one of my favorite patients I have. When James gets here you can leave with your babies." I nodded and she left. A week in the hospital, God! I hate hospitals so much. I can't wait to get home and have the babies with us. We need to work on the nursery when we get home. We need to get everything finished.

I laid Jarrid down on the bed and pulled out the little onesie Grandma Rose washed for the babies. It was the one that said Just like my Pappy Jim. He wiggled and squirmed a lot in it but I finally got it on. It was the perfect size on him. I laid him in his bed and got Kian out. His steel blue eyes were wide open staring at me. I laughed and when down to press my nose to his.

"Hi there baby. You're wide awake aren't you. You know something big is about to happen. Huh baby boy?" He blinked at me and I smiled. I pulled the onesie on and it was a bit big but nothing to bad. I rubbed his hand only for him to take my finger hostage. I smirked and started to wiggle it.

"Well, who's got Mama's finger? You do. You got his finger." I scooped him up and placed him in his bed. I went over to see a sleeping Jennifer. I sighed and gently picked her up. I laid her on the bed and easily put the Diamond onesie. She was swimming in it. I kissed her cheek causing her to squirm but she fell back to sleep. I smiled and put her in her bed. Now, I can change and then wait for James to bring the carriers.

I bent down to find that James packed his hoody and his favorite pair of sweats. I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd want to see me in his clothes. I took the gown off and heard a whistle then a body pressed against my back. I chuckled and stood up.

"Well, if I knew I was gonna get a show I should have shown up sooner." I rolled my eyes as he kissed my neck. I turned to see him carrying three different color carriers. One is red, another blue and a purple.

"When did we get the purple?" He shrugged and sat it down.

"Mom. She talked her way threw Babies-r-us. She got this and then a few more holders for everyone's car." I chuckled, pulling on his sweats.

"Your mom can get anything just with a look." He shrugged and came towards me pulling me by my waist. I still have some pugde every where. He smirked and kissed me. I sighed and pulled him even closer only to be interrupted by Jarrid screaming. He chuckled and backed off.

"I got him, you need to finish getting dressed Beautiful." I nodded and threw on the shirt and the hoody. I watched James bounce him up and down while talking to him.

"You are going to be the little booger that will not let Papa and Mama have any kissy time. Aren't you?" I chuckled and walked over. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't put that on our son. He just likes attention." James chuckled and pointed at him.

"You are gonna have people wrapped around your finger." I rolled my eyes and picked up Jennifer who squirmed and snuggled back in my arms. Papa's girl my ass Diamond. She's a Mama's girl the whole way. I pulled the purple carrier up and laid her in it. I quickly worked the straps and tucked a blanket over her. James chuckled and brought Jarrid over and laid him in the blue one.

"You know I think having Cooper around before we had them helped out in the long run." I rolled my eyes and went to get Kian.

"Sure." He nodded his head as I picked Kian up.

"What it's true Love. Do you think we'd be masters at putting them in there carriers if it wasn't?" I shrugged and was handed the red one.

"I don't know? Possibly but are you calling our nephew a guinea pig?" I asked raising a brow. He laughed and tucked a blanket over Jarrid.

"Maybe? Would it be bad if I did?" I shrugged and tucked a blanket over Kian.

"I am not sure but lets not say anything to Katie about it. She may rip our heads off." He nodded and grabbed Kian and Jarrid. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"What?" He asked turning around. I rolled my eyes grabbing Jennifer and the bag.

"Nothing. It was stupid." He shrugged and walked out the door. He picked the boys up just because we got a lecture from Peters that I shouldn't pick anything up heavier than a baby. Once down in the car James was getting annoyed with the carrier. I sighed and handed him Jennifer.

"Honey, let me get them in. Go put Jennifer in hers." He pouted and walked over to the other side. I rolled my eyes putting Jarrid in the middle. I heard the snap and then put Kian beside him. I closed the door and walked around to my side. James was sitting in the drivers seat pouting.

"Aww, don't pout Jamesy. You just didn't have the magic touch." He rolled his eyes and pulled out.

"So, I think we should work on the nursery while they are sleeping tomorrow." He shrugged and looked in the review mirror.

"Why don't we wait. We can see what we can do later when we aren't so tired." I was confused. Didn't he want to do the nursery?

"Well, what about the bassinets for them?" He grinned.

"You can thank Tanner and Logan for that. They had that knocked out the day after you woke up." I nodded and he turned on our street.

"Do you want to do the nursery?" He nodded.

"Of course Love. But I only get a week and a half off from school since it's so close to graduation. Maybe after graduation we can do it." I nodded and watched as he pulled into the driveway. Everyone was here. We got out and I grabbed Jenny while he grabbed the boys. Jenny, I like that nickname. We walked in and I am immediately attacked by little arms and dog slobbers. I groaned and pushed the dogs down.

"Jessie, Tank. You know better." They whined and walked into the living room. I looked down to see all seven kids wrapped around my legs.

"Okay, if you guys want to see the babies you will have to go and sit on the couch." All the kids let go and ran to the couch. James smiled and walked in with me. Everyone had eager faces.

"Okay, almost everyone in this room got to hold a baby for two days without me stealing them away. So no more babies for you for a while." Half of them pouted and I walked over to Stella. She was at school the days that I was in the hospital. I got on my knees in front of her.

"Stella, you want to hold your niece?" She nodded and I took the blanket off getting her out. I gently laid her in Stella's arms supporting the places she couldn't. Her smile was huge while all the other kids awed at the sight of her. I looked over to James who was giving Kian to Candace and taking Jarrid to the other end of the couch by Josh and Kylie. He looked over and grinned.

"Kendall, what's her name?" Gabby asked. She looks so much like Candace it isn't even funny.

"Her name is Jennifer Grace." Henry smiled and took her hand.

"Hi Jenny." I smiled and picked her up. I placed her in Gabby's lap. I watched as their smiles got brighter until a shadow took over. I glanced up to see Candace.

"Can I see my great niece now?" I nodded and we switched. Henry's smile got bigger.

"Wait, is he a boy?" I nodded. He gently rubbed his head.

"He looks like you Kendall with Jamie's hair." I chuckled at Charlotte.

"I know. So, does the other boy." I felt a breath on the back of my neck and saw Jessie and Tank standing there. I smiled and turned Kian so they could see him. Jessie took immediate interest in him nudging his hand with her nose. Tank sat back and watched with curious eyes. Kian twitched and started to whimper which made Jessie back up and lay down. I pulled him closer to my chest and rocked him.

I saw the kids get up and over to the dogs. I think they got bored. I sat on the couch and James came up beside me without Jarrid. I was about to question him when he pointed over at Pappy Jim. I chuckled and laid against him. I felt a body hovering over me to see Lucas. I sighed and handed him Kian. He went off and showed Joanna.

"I think we lost our kids to our crazy family already." I mused. He chuckled and kissed my head.

"Well, its better than losing them to something different." I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder. I heard a whimper and James held his breath.

"Jenny, please don't. Please." We then heard a wail rip threw the living room. I sighed and got up. I went over to Candace who smiled and handed her over. I looked down to see her face red and she was now screaming. I felt a bottle being placed in my hand. I looked up to see James smiling at me.

"You know in like two seconds Jarrid will-" I got cut off by Jarrid wailing. He nodded and went off while I gave Jenny her bottle. I rocked her as she chugged down the bottle. Pappy Jim was given a bottle for Jarrid and James went off again. I chuckled and sat the bottle down to burb her. Candace watched with a smile.

"Seems you got the hang of things." I shrugged and heard a burp. I pulled her back down and her dark blue eyes started to droop. I watched James come back and hand Tanner the bottle for Kian. I watched with amused eyes. Yeah, James is right about Kian. He doesn't like anyone but Mama to mess with him. Tanner walked towards me and I switched with him.

"I don't understand why he doesn't like me." I chuckled and watched as he had the look of amazement when he looked at Jenny. Kian took the bottle instantly and started to chug. I felt an arm go around my waist. I snuggled into the embrace as Kian finished his bottle.

"Kendall, why don't we go upstairs because the family has something to show you." I nodded and he took Kian and placed him into his own arms. We walked up the stairs with everyone behind us. We didn't stop at our bed room door we went to the next on beside it. James smiled and opened the door.

Once inside I couldn't speak. It was amazing. It was the nursery! Everything was pond related. over each bed was their names in a lily pad. Both boys beds were in green while Jenny's was in yellow. There was two rocking chairs in the corner. One that was white and the other that was a dark brown. In the other corner were a stuffed animal pile and in the middle was the changing table. In the closet was their clothes that were color coded and separated. I turned to see James smiling standing beside a door.

"One more thing. Mom let us tear into the wall and create a door from here to our bathroom. So, we don't have to worry about waking anyone up when we open the door." I turned to see everyone smiling.

"Who helped?" They all grinned.

"Most of the work was done by your friends, amazing boyfriend and sister. They got help building somethings though." Joanna said. I smiled and went towards the group. I hugged them and we pulled away.

"Now, we know you want to keep them in your room for a month. We got the bassinets done and up in your room." I nodded and took Jarrid from Pappy.

"You guys are amazing." They shrugged and left. I turned to see James with Jenny and Kian.

"Lets get them to bed Love." I nodded and followed him into our room. Purple, blue and a green bassinets were all in a row at the foot of the bed. I laid Jarrid in the green while James put the others in theirs. I smiled and stood back. My little family. James grinned and pulled me to his side.

"Our family." I nodded and yawned. He chuckled and pulled me to the bed.

"Yeah, you had enough excitement for the day. You need sleep before they wake up." I nodded and pulled him with me.

"I love you." He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Beautiful and I am proud of you."

* * *

 **So... yes I am a very mean writer! But hey! It worked out in the end. I am pretty sure there is only a couple chapter's left before the squeal!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	35. Chapter 35

**James POV**

I sighed and looked across the room to look at the triplets. They including Cooper were fast asleep in their swings. I felt Kendall snuggle more into my waist. I smiled and rubbed his head. It's been three weeks with the triplets and I had just went back to school. Kendall's been yelling at me for the past week and a half that he's got the kids and I need to sleep for school. I've been telling him it doesn't matter because he has to deal with them all day but he's too stubborn.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I gripped Kendall tighter and pulled the blanket up. I heard people come through the door yelling only to stop and start awwing.

"Look at them. It's so cute!" Camille said. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean look at Kendall he's all snuggly with James." Carlos said. I turned my head.

"Yeah and if you wake anyone up I will personally murder you. Kendall hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately and the babies can hear anyone and anything." Katie rolled her eyes and walked over to Cooper.

"So, how was the movie?" Tanner grinned and sat on the love seat.

"So freaking awesome! I mean who knew to do a horror movie about the suicide woods in Japan." I wish Kendall could have went to see it. He was so excited when we saw it on commercial.

"Has Cooper eaten?" I glanced at Katie who was bouncing the almost three month old. I nodded.

"Yeah Papi fed him before he left for work." She nodded.

"How does it feel being a daddy James?" Logan asked. I heard a chuckle and felt Kendall hid his face in my hip. What the hell was that about? I looked down to see him smirking.

"Well, Kendall's awake. What is it that you were chuckling about?" Camille asked. Kendall turned his head to look at Katie. Katie giggled and walked out of the room. Just keeps getting weirder. I rubbed his back.

"What was it that you were thinking about?" He shook his head.

"Nothing." He said with an innocent smile. I arched my brow and he giggled. He crawled up to my ear.

"I thought, Man I'd like to feel being with a Daddy." He whispered and it went straight to my groin. I shifted uncomfortably trying to relieve some pressure against my jeans. He smirked and slowly started to inch his way down.

"You haven't answered my question James." I turned to see Logan sitting next to Camille and Tanner.

"It's tough with three but I guess I'll like it a lot more when I start getting rewarded with smiles." It was tough speaking when Kendall was palming me. I bit my tongue to with hold a moan. We heard a whimper and Kendall bolted up over to Kian. Carlos chuckled and sat down in the chair.

"Mommy instincts." Kendall held a crying Kian bouncing up and down ever so lightly. I felt a poke to my cheek. I looked up to see Katie standing there holding Cooper.

"You're smiling creepily at my brother and nephew." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"He's my boyfriend and son. I can stare at them if I want." I heard a huff then he sat down on my lap with Kian. I looked down in his arms to see his steel blue eyes staring up at us. He kissed my cheek and stroked his cheek with his finger. I looked around to see everyone watching us.

We heard Jessie bark and come threw the doggy door. She stopped to look at Jarrid. Nuzzling his foot with her nose making him start crying. We both huffed only to be stopped when Camille stood up and picked him up. She grinned and rocked him back and forth.

"Well, I guess that's one good thing to have a friend for." Camille flipped me off. Kendall chuckled. We sat around not saying anything just looking at each other.

"We have one week til Graduation." We all whipped our heads to Logan. He grinned.

"What we were being boring just sitting around staring at one another. I mean come on, we will be high school graduates in less than a week." Kendall shook his head looking down at Kian with tears in his eyes. I rubbed his back.

"Beautiful why are you crying?" He shook his head gripping Kian tighter.

"I don't want to hear that in one week we will be Grads and that means the babies will be a month old a day before. I don't want to think about that." Kendall brought Kian up to his face. Kissing his button nose and his cheeks, his fingers and forehead. I looked up to see Katie shaking her head, she handed Cooper to Carlos walking over to Kendall. She took Kian out of his grasp and handed him to me. She grabbed Kendall's face and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Kendall, it's part of growing up. You know it, everyone knows it. This is just the first step to 18 wonderful years to seeing your babies grow. I know it may feel sad but think that means the first month of being an actual parent." He sniffled and nodded. She smiled kissing his forehead.

"I promise you when Cooper turned a month old I had the same thing as you. Mama Diamond found me in the kitchen trying to heat up a bottle crying. She said exactly the same thing baby brother." He nodded and I smiled kissing his neck.

"Love just think they will be smiling by that time. I am sure you'll love that." He nodded again as Kian was taken from my grasp by Katie. I sent her a look and she grinned.

"What? I want to see my nephew since my niece is sleeping." I rolled my eyes as Kendall rested against me.

"Kendall, you actually got all your homework and things in?" Kendall shrugged and started rocking back and forth on my lap.

"Yeah. Every week James took it in. I got a letter from Griffin saying that I was able to graduate this year. It went on saying other things but I just ignored those since it was for college and I am not going." He said in the most nonchalant way. As he said it though his ass was rubbing against my groin. I growled and grabbed his hips. He is so not ready for sex. He's been exhausted for too long.

"We should have like a group photo with everyone after the ceremony. I mean we do have five additions to the group since our last big picture." Camille said. We all looked confused.

"Five? We have four babies Camille." Tanner said. She rolled her eyes and pointed to him.

"You're five. We have the four babies and you adding to the group." Tanner nodded as we heard Jennifer cry. Logan got up this time taking her out of the swing. They just love babies to much. I bit back a groan as Kendall brought his hand down to tease me. How in the hell is no one noticing him doing this.

"I say it's been about two hours. We can feed them while both of you go let out whatever sexual frustration is building in there." Logan said jumping up. Kendall looked back with big puppy eyes.

"What do you say? Daddy?" And fuck that was something that didn't even come through my ear it just went straight down. I growled and picked him up as he wrapped his legs around me. I get to the fourth step.

"Make sure you use protection! We don't need any more Diamonds around for a while." Katie yelled. Kendall hid his face in my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and ran to our room. I slammed the door with my foot and slammed Kendall to the wall. He looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"What are you going to do? Stare at me all night or get to fucking work?" I grinned slamming my lips to his. Teeth and tongues clashed. He moaned and worked his hands threw my hair tugging on the ends.

"Fuck." I breathed against his lips. I ran my hands down his sides and gripped his hips. I moved my mouth down his jaw and to his neck. He moaned extending his neck giving me better access. I sucked and licked pulling back to admire my creation.

"Marking me as yours Daddy?" I groaned as he lifted my shirt up. He started to trace every line on my chest.

"My Daddy is very sexy." I all but ripped off his shirt throwing him on the bed. I dug in my drawer and pulled out a condom and lube. He grinned as he slowly shimmed out of his pants. I watched with mesmerized eyes, he was still incredibly stunning even after the babies. I pulled my pants and underwear off crawling towards him. I yanked his ankle dragging him closer.

"Daddy wants you close baby." He smirked pulling me in for a kiss. I moaned into it as his tongue wrapped around mine. God! What has gotten into my Kendall? He's never been this...

"I want you Daddy. Sooooo, fucking bad." He whined rocking against me. I moaned as I got the lube out. I started to pour it on my fingers only to be shooed away. I looked down to see Kendall blushing a little.

"No need. Before everyone got here, I was..." My eyes widened and probably full of lust. He bit down on his lip.

"Kendall, are you sure you don't need me to stretch you? I mean you know what Peters said." He nodded sitting up and grabbing the condom.

"We only have twenty minutes until Kian starts crying. Now, get down to business Daddy." He said rolling the condom on my length. I moaned at the feeling. Yeah, Kian is fine unless he knows his Mama isn't feeding or holding him. I felt him drizzle lube over it. He took one of the lubed fingers and pushed it into him. I watched in amazement.

"Oh, fuck daddy." He then adds another finger and start to scissor himself. At that I couldn't keep myself together. I grabbed him removing his fingers and inching my way in. God, was he still tight as the first time. His face was priceless. His mouth open wide, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. He pulled himself close to me.

"I want to ride you Daddy." Oh god, that sounded amazing. I mean we've never actually done it this way. It has always been missionary style. I slowly sat on the bed and he straddled my hips. He positioned himself over me and slowly sat down. I moaned as he did this.

"Fuck, Kendall. So tight." He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his hips kissing his shoulder.

"Kendall, if it's to much we can stop right now. We don't have to do th-" He crashed his lips to mine. I groaned and he smirked against my lips.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Daddy." I chuckled as he pulled back. He laid his hands on my shoulders, gripping them. He started to slowly bounce on my length. The heat was so fucking good. He started moaning as he got faster.

"Fuck Daddy! So fucking big." He groaned sucking on my neck.

"Oh yeah? You like Daddy's cock." He started to rotate, moaning louder. I gripped his hips stopping all motions.

"AHH! Daddy! Why, please move." I chuckled and placed my feet firmly on the bed. I start to thrust up into him, moving around to get the right angle. He fell forward moaning.

"Ahh~ Daddy. So good. Ri~ght ngh There Daddy~" He moaned in my ear. I groaned and hit there again. I growled in his ear.

"HARDER DADDY!" I tried the best I could to go harder. I felt the sensation in the pit of my stomach, I knew Kendall was close because the grip on my shoulder got harder.

"Daddy touch me~ Please just touch me." I chuckled and grab his length. Two hard strokes and he was releasing all over my chest.

"James~" He moaned and I thrust a couple more times until I let go.

"Kendall~" He then crashed down on to my chest. I slowly pulled out hearing him wince. I grinned and kissed his temple. He snuggled closer to me yawning.

"We have to go back downstairs James." I nodded and pulled him closer to me.

"What happened to daddy?" He chuckled.

"Only use for dirty talk." I nodded and sat up making Kendall fall over.

"You know now the babies will never be able to call me daddy." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, you have been calling yourself Papa. You don't have to worry about that." I grinned and threw him a rag.

After washing off we came back downstairs. Well, more like me carrying Kendall. We walked into the living room everyone was smirking and pretty much threw Kian at Kendall. I chuckled and scooted both of them closer to me.

"We couldn't get him to eat. We need to wait on you. Both Jennifer and Jarrid ate and are now sleeping in their swings." Tanner said proudly. I looked over at the other two to see Tank laying down beside Jennifer and Jessie beside Jarrid. I glanced over at Kendall and all he had eyes for was Kian. You could see love and adoration in eyes as he looked at him.

"Kendall?" He hummed not looking away.

"He's so hooked." Katie said laughing.

* * *

 **One or two more chapters left.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	36. Chapter 36

**James POV**

I fell asleep last night with Jennifer on my chest. How did I do that without even realizing it? I am not sure but I know I woke up to a flash going off and ultimately waking Jennifer up. She was snatched up before I even had time to blink.

"I am sorry Jenny-bug. Mama's sorry the flash woke you up but you were just so cute sleeping on Papa like that." I grinned and rolled over to see one of the most amazing sights ever. Jennifer laying in Kendall's lap while he talks and plays with her arms.

"You don't sleep like your Papa does though. He can sleep through anything when he's tired." I chuckled and crawled up beside Kendall nuzzling my nose into his neck. He giggled softly kissing my cheek.

"Sorry I woke you up Handsome. I just saw that Jenny and you fell asleep with each other and couldn't stand it." I shook my head rubbing Jennifer's cheek.

"It's all good but you usually sleep in longer why didn't you?" He sighed.

"Jarrid and Kian were up. They were hungry so I feed them and stuff. They are downstairs with their grandparents at the moment." I groaned and hugged his side.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He shrugged.

"Because you looked so cute with our daughter on your chest." I pursed my lips and looked down at her. Her dark blue eyes started to droop.

"I guess that means her schedule is messed up. She usually hungry around the same time as the boys." I feel really bad now. I messed up our feeding times. He chuckled and ran his hand threw my hair.

"I see the look on your face. No you did nothing to hurt her schedule Jamesy. You can't control everything besides today is graduation!" He looked excited. I arched my brow.

"Why are you so excited?" He shrugged slowly taking Jennifer into his arms.

"Well, we will have two months together with them without school interfering. Your mom told all of us that when school starts back up we will have to start paying for things but she is giving us a freebie for the summer." Yeah he was starting to ramble. I placed my hand over his mouth and he blushed.

"Kendy calm down. I know your excited now but just tone it down a notch won't ya?" He nodded and I removed my hand. He grinned kissing my cheek.

"Let's get downstairs to eat and then we can get ready." I nodded and threw the blanket off of me. We walk downstairs where I find everyone up and very talkative. We grab some food and sit down. Mom is holding Jarrid while Papi holds Cooper and Carlos is holding Kian.

"Morning James." I smile and dig in.

"What are plan for this afternoon? We can't have any of the babies on stage with us?" Kendall asked. Mom smiled.

"We will have them in the audience. Marissa, Stella, Lucas, Joanna, Rose and Jim will all be with us. I am sure between the seven of us we can keep four babies calm." Katie snorted.

"Well three babies because Kian will have none of that." Mom rolled her eyes pointing to Carlos and Kian.

"Kian seems to be fine in Carlos' arms." Katie shrugged.

"True but he is a true example of a Mama's boy." Mom and Kendall rolled their eyes.

"He's like James then. James has always been a Mama's boy." Carlos, Kendall and Katie all snickered.

"So what. I am a Mama's boy, Kendall was too." He shook his head.

"I was both. Katie used to be more about mom than I was." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Okay let's get back on the subject at hand. What's gonna happen after the ceremony? Should we do pictures?" We shrugged.

"Camille already said we were doing them." She nodded. Kendall smiled.

"You know what we should do? We should take a group picture then bring in the babies." We nodded and Carlos looked very fidgety.

"Kendall can I talk to you? Alone?" Kendall looked confused but nodded and handed me Jennifer. Carlos did the same with Kian and they walked out. I turned to Katie.

"What's that all about?" She shrugged.

"He's been acting weird all week." I hummed and looked down. They were both out like lights.

"Do you and Kendall need help dressing the babies?" I looked up at Papi and shook my head.

"No, I think Kendall knows what outfit he wants on them. We kind of got the changing thing down." They nodded. I am glad I finished my food or it'd be hard to eat like this. I watched Mom play with Jarrid, she was talking all baby talk to him. We were in our own little worlds by the time Carlos and Kendall got back. Kendall took Jarrid from Mom and came over to me.

"Let's get them ready then we can get presentable." We walked upstairs and into the nursery. I laid both babies in a bed.

"So what should they wear Kendall?" He chuckled turning to give me a look.

"Why? It's just graduation? No big deal." I scoffed walking over to him and throwing my arms around his waist.

"I think it is. We will no longer be in High School which is a big accomplishment." He shook his head.

"NoPe. I think graduation party will be so much better." He grinned like he had the key to a big secret. I poked his side making him squeal.

"What are you hiding?" He shrugged and pulled out matching outfits for the boys. He gestured towards the closet.

"Pick out something cute for Jenny." He wiggled his way out of my arms and over to the boys. I shook my head and looked threw the dresses that Mama happen to stumble upon. I glanced over to see that the boys had blue so, I found a blue plaid shirt dress and a blue headband for her.

Once we had them dressed and ready we brought them into our room so we could get ready. Now, I wore a blue dress shirt with a skinny white tie with black skinny and my favorite blue converses. I glanced over to see Kendall shimming into black skinny. I've noticed in the past month he's been able to fit into his old clothes a lot better. He still complains about having pudge but I don't see it. Once in his jeans he throws a blue plaid shirt on with a black tie, which I had to tie on him and his favorite black vans. He topped it all off with his favorite Spider-man belt buckle.

"You really have to have the buckle?" He glared and picked Jarrid up.

We have this method that we shouldn't hold both boys at once just because we both have a fear of mixing them up. Which might be possible but they have two different personalities. I picked Jennifer and Kian up walking behind him. We heard a squeal as we come down the stairs. I guess everyone is here?

"Oh my goodness. You all are matching!" Grandma Rose said. Kendall laughed kissing her cheek.

"Hey Grandma. Long time no see." She slapped his arm as she reached for Jennifer. Everyone awed at the sight of her.

"Look at my nieta! Match her Mama!" Papi said stroking her cheek. Mom stole Jarrid away from Kendall yet again.

"Look at you boys. All snazzy with your cute little vest." Kendall squeaked and ran up the stairs. Everyone turned to me and I shrugged.

"Kendall, Beautiful? What are you getting?" We heard series of huffs and then a thud.

"Crap!" Kendall said running back down the stairs. He held two beanie newsboy hats one black and one white. I chuckled as he handed me the white one.

"Kian is white, Jarrid is black." He said pulling it on Jarrid's head. It just got more awes out of the girls.

"You are adorable!" Grandma Rose said. Kendall grinned and kissed Jarrid's head.

"Well, we are having it outside. I thought it'd be cute." She nodded and Kendall looked over at Carlos who was holding a three month old Cooper.

"Coop you look so cute." He took him out of his hands. Placing him on his hip. He was wearing a striped gray polo with jeans, boat shoes and a fedora. I chuckled of course Kendall wants his nephew.

"So? Are we meeting everyone there or are they meeting us here?" I asked.

"We are meeting them there. They have our cap and gowns already." I nodded.

"Let's get going then people!" Carlos yelled taking Cooper to put him in his carrier. Kendall chuckled taking Jennifer from Grandma Rose and placing her in the carrier. Mom and me did the same with the other two and we were out the door and into the Durango. Kendall bounced up and down in the driver seat.

"Kendall, either you calm down or I am driving." He whined but calmed down after. The ride was a little on the stressful side because Kian started crying but I managed to give him a pacifier to calm him down. Once at the school Kendall stood there looking confused.

"Should we take the carriers with us or should we not?" I hummed rocking back and forth on my heels.

"How about not. I mean it'll save room and then if they really need them they can come back." He nodded and got Kian out while I got the other two. We walked down to were everyone was standing.

"Who wants who?" Marissa motioned for Jarrid and I handed him off. Mom took Kian and Papi took Jennifer. Pappy Jim had Cooper. We smiled kissing their cheeks.

"Here, take the key just in case you need something and diaper bag has everything for at least two hours." They nodded and Kendall handed the bag to Stella rubbing her head. He handed Grandma Rose his key. We left and went into the hallway. Camille squealed and hugged us.

"I can't believe it guys! You two look so handsome!" Kendall blushed looking down at his feet.

"Thanks." He rubbed his neck unzipping the gown and throwing it on. I did the same thing and placing my cap on my head. But it looked like Kendall was having problems putting it on his head. I walked over and took his cap.

"I think you need help." He blushed and nodded his head. I stretched it placing it his head. As his head lifted up, I placed a kiss on his forehead. He grinned and put his hand on my neck. We just stared at each other and a flash went off. We turned to see Tanner grinning.

"Sorry but it was cute. We have to line up now." We nodded. I was a little sad because I didn't get to sit beside Kendall but it's all good. I can see him after.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I am so happy. My best friend is currently giving his speech and everyone his hanging on his every word except for me because I know a secret! You want to know the secret but I can't tell you. I just can't wait! People started to applaud and Griffin started to talk. I glanced out to see the family. Mama Diamond seems to be handling Kian well. I look over to see James sending me a heart with his hands. I sent it back and he smiled. His row stood up and walked the stage.

"James Diamond." He grinned and walked across the stage with swagger grabbing his diploma. He walked off. A couple more rows then it was ours.

"Carlos Garcia." Carlos whooped and ran up on stage. James, Logan, Tanner and I broke into fits of giggles. I glanced down to see James smiling then all of a sudden someone started to cry. I grimace and seen James shaking his head. Katie rubbed my shoulder.

"They have it." I nodded.

"Katie Knight." She smiled and walked across the stage with Carlos whooping. She shakes her head and walks off.

"Kendall Knight." I heard James cheering louder than anyone else. I walked across the stage and getting to the third step I ended up falling on my ass. I felt a hand grab mine.

"You alright love?" I chuckled and got up.

"Go sit back down. I just tripped." He sighed and walked back with me. I walked back to my seat to have Katie rub my back.

"Logan Mitchell." "Tanner Morgan." "Camille Roberts." Once everyone has sat down.

"Please move your tassel to the left. Congratulations Graduates of 2016." We all screamed and threw our caps in the air. Making the whole teaching staff chuckle. We were specifically told not to do that but we don't listen very well. All of a sudden I am grabbed and spun around.

"JAMES! Put me down now!" Next thing I know I am over his shoulder and he's sprinting over to the crowd. I am then placed on the ground with his arms around my waist. I turned in his grasp and smack his chest repeatedly. He whines and guards his chest.

"Now why did you do that?" I glared at him.

"Because you know I HATE BEING MANHANDLED!" I heard chuckles beside us.

"We warned him not to do it." I rolled my eyes.

"He never listens. I should've known he was planning something." They nodded as Lucas came up.

"Camille said that you guys wanted pictures?" We nodded and all grouped together. We took a few and then we were handed the babies. Carlos immediately took Cooper and smirked at me. I nodded and he grinned. I held Kian and Jenny while James had Jarrid. We took a few more pictures as Carlos tapped Katie's shoulder. He cleared his throat getting on one knee with Cooper in his hands. I thought Katie was going to have a panic attack.

"Katherine Marie Knight, I have loved you since we were little. I was happy when you excepted my offer for the date and now I hope you except mine and Cooper's offer." He said pulling out the box and flipping it open. Cooper was trying to grab the box.

"Katie will you marry me?" Katie nodded.

"Yes Carlos! Yes!" She pretty much flung herself at Carlos. James turned to me.

"You knew didn't you?" I shrugged.

"Maybe. He was very proper. He was wanting to do everything right." He nodded and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"One day this will be you. I promise you that." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care if we never get married. I just want to be with you." He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Can we go visit my mom?" He nodded. He walked over to Mama Diamond.

"Mama we're going to go visit Mama Knight. We'll be back at the house a little bit later." She nodded and we are off to the cemetery. I sighed as we approach her stone. I haven't been here since the funeral because I didn't want the stress on me but now I feel bad for avoiding her. I just want to introduce her to her grandbabies. James grabs my hand rubbing it.

"Kendall, we've been sitting here for a while. You ready?" I nodded and we got the babies out. I slowly made my way to the stone sitting the babies all around the stone. It was a simple granite stone with her name and date of birth and death. My hand wiped across her name and I simply fell to the ground.

"Hi, mommy. I missed you, I have James here with me. I am sorry I haven't come to visit since this happened. James and I have been busy with the babies." I sniffled and felt James wrap his arms around me.

"Hi Mama Knight. Kendall's been an amazing Mama so far. We had a little girl who looks like you and Katie. We named her after you." I grinned hiding my face in his neck.

"James has been amazing. I don't know where I'd be without him. We graduated today and Carlos proposed to Katie. He makes her happy and Cooper's growing like a weed." I sighed and looked over at the babies. I rubbed the stone and crawled over to the babies.

"Angels this is your Nana. She is the best woman in the whole wide world. I am sorry you never got to meet her. She loved you though. All of you." I wiped my eyes and looked over at James and nodded.

"Mom, I love you and we'll be back soon." I picked Jarrid up while James got the other two. We arrived at the house about 2:30 with every single one of our family members standing in the front lawn. I sighed and pulled up.

"Really? I was just hoping for a calm night." James shrugged hoping out of the car grabbing Jarrid and Jenny. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kian. I looked down to see his steel eyes staring up at me. I smiled and walked in the house as everyone else stumbled in. I placed Kian on the ground taking him out. I seen James handing Jarrid off to Candace and taking Jenny with him.

"Kendall?" I turned to see Karen. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Kare-bear. How was the wedding?" She shrugged looking at Kian.

"It was good. Would have been better with you and Katie there but you were busy in the hospital." I grimace.

"Oh, yeah it was on the 13th wasn't it?" She nodded and stroked Kian's hand.

"I am glad to see our genes are strong." I chuckled.

"Yeah, Jarrid looks exactly like him and Jenny looks like a mini Katie." She smiled.

It went on like that for hours. We had multiple trips up and down the stairs because it got really noise for them to sleep then they'd wake up wanting attention again. By the end of the night James and I were on the couch with all three of them.

"Our family is crazy. Aren't they Kian?" James said in a silly voice. I glanced over and smiled.

"Yeah, their super duper crazy for you wittle boy." That got a big old gummy smile out of him. James looked stunned.

"Did he just smile at me?" I nodded.

"Kian baby, I think you stunned Papa." It got another smile out of him. James was grinning like an idiot. I glanced down to see Jenny looking up at me.

"Are you jealous Jenny-bug? Are you jelly because I was looking at Kian?" She smiled at that. I heard James gasp.

"She smiled." I nodded.

"Yeah she did." I think I see tears in James Diamond's eyes. I chuckled.

"What's wrong Handsome?" He shook his head looking down at the babies.

"Nothing they are just growing up so fast." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I was suppose to be the softy out of both of us?" He huffed while kissing Kian's nose.

"You know I can be emotional too."

* * *

 **Well that is that. I have an epilogue for this story... Plus a sequel! Whose excited for that?**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day(night)**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Sorry for the wait I hoped you enjoyed Kendall Falls. Now onward my trusty readers and finish this story!**

* * *

 **March 12, 2017**

 **Reception for Katie and Carlos**

"I can't believe it's been almost a year! Katie's married, Cooper's one and the babies are almost one!" James chuckled pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah, well believe it. I am almost finished with my freshman year so I won't be having to much trouble with school now." I nodded as I watched Cooper dance with Katie.

"Cooper's so cute. Where did our demons run off too?" He chuckled and pointed right in the middle of the dance floor. Yeah they are walking and man is the house a mad house with all of them toddling around. I see Kian running over and pulling my pant leg. He lifts his arms up and I snatched him up and placed him on my hip.

"What are you doing buddy? Aren't you having fun with your brother and sister?" He clung to me with his big bluish green eyes staring at me. James poked his belly.

"What's going on Key?" He hid his face into my shoulder. I chuckled and played with his hair.

"Always a Mama's boy." James rolled his eyes and pointed at the other two. They were holding each other swaying. I laughed grabbing James' hand, pulling him over to the others. Jenny's eyes go wide and motioned for James to pick her up. Her eyes are the same color as James now but with just a hint more green.

"Jenny baby! I thought I was going to dance with you?" Tanner said walking up with his girlfriend Alex. I can say that she is really pretty with her long ginger colored hair and sea blue eyes. Jenny blushed hiding her face into James shoulder.

"What about you Jarrid? You want to dance with me?" Alex asked. He nodded eagerly as she picked him up. He kissed her cheek and smiled at Tanner. I think he knows what he did he had a gleam in his dark green eyes. We heard people going hysterical at the sight.

"Now, I think you should go protect your girl from the lady's man known as Jarrid, Tanner." Camille said walking up with Logan, Carlos and Katie. Tanner rolled his eyes.

"You know Jenny I wouldn't be having this problem if you would've agreed to dance with me." She turned her head and stared at James. She wrapped her arms around James neck.

"Papa." James smiled kissing her head.

"That's right your Papa's girl and no one else's right?" She nodded. Tanner sighed.

"I guess I should go make sure my girl is still my girl." He ran off to look for Alex and my son. I looked over to see Cooper pointing at the cake.

"Not yet. You have to wait until Mommy and Papi are ready." He pouted sending big brown puppy eyes to Katie. Katie shook her head.

"Not yet buddy. Give us a few minutes." He sighed and motioned for Camille to pick him up. She didn't hesitate a single second to scoop him up.

"Let's go dance Coop." He nodded and she twirled away. Logan sighed.

"Tanner has to worry about Jarrid while I deal with the little bandito." Katie laughed.

"I think Tanner will have more to worry about. Jarrid is like Casanova when it comes to the ladies and he's not even one yet." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. I am just glad I don't have to deal with a Kendall look alike with a James' personality." James glared at Logan.

"It's not that bad." Logan pointed over to Alex and Candace both dancing with Jarrid. James cringed a little bit.

"Okay maybe it's a little bad." I nodded looking down at big droopy eyes. I sighed and kissed his head.

"Baby if you are sleepy go to sleep. Mama won't leave you I promise." His eyes start to close. I looked over at Katie and pulled her into a hug kissing her head.

"You look very beautiful big sister." She smiled.

"I am glad you and Kian walked me down the aisle." I shrugged.

"Well, it was our pleasure plus I think it helped that James got to see his boys in tuxedos." She chuckled.

"Yeah, well you know I had too. They were completely mesmerized by them in the store." I nodded.

"Do you think mom and dad would be proud?" She looks up at me with a small smile.

"I think so. Dad would have been really proud of you by stepping up and doing the things you did for us." I sighed as we watched James and Jenny dance while Carlos danced with Jarrid and Cooper.

"We should probably cut the cake. I mean one has already dropped and Jenny looks close behind." Katie said. I nodded.

"I'll grab Coop and we will be right over." She nodded and grabbed Carlos dragging him. I shook my head and carefully not to wake up Kian picked up Cooper. Who snuggled right into my side.

"James they are going to cut the C-A-K-E." He nodded scooping up Jarrid who giggled. Everyone gathered around to watch. Carlos had a big slice and I know this won't end well. While Katie smashed it on his cheek he took face first into Katie. She laughed but was glaring at him. He's gonna get it later.

"Yay! Papi!" Cooper yelled making everyone bust up. Cooper started to clap which made Jarrid and Jenny start up, then turned to Candace's kids and Zander and Stella. They passed the cake out so we sat all the kids in a table after changing them out of their good clothes so they could dive right into the cake.

"They seem to like the cake." James said. I nodded and rubbed Kian's back.

"To bad Kian doesn't get any." James raised his brow.

"You mean he's out." I nodded as Jenny turned around and smiled at us. She had cake from middle of head to her chin.

"Jenny what are we going to do with you?" James asked. She shrugged and continued to eat. Jarrid look back with his big green eyes holding a piece of cake in his hands.

"Mama. It!" I nodded sitting down in the chair next to him and let him feed the cake to me. His smile was great big as I finished it.

"Okay buddy Mama's full. You eat the rest." He grinned stuffing more into his mouth. James grabbed my waist pulling me close and licking the corners of my mouth.

"MMM, that was pretty good." I rolled my eyes. Once they were finished James took the liberty to clean all three of them up and took them out on the floor. Jarrid immediately went over to Kylie and dancing with her. Cooper saw and rushed over to Stella who is ten and allowed him to dance with her. Jenny looked confused and she walked over to me.

"What's going on Jenny-bug?" She looked up with big eyes and pointed to the kids. I smiled.

"Why don't you take Uncle Tanner up on his offer about dancing?" She looked confused and climbed on my lap. She rested her head on my chest.

"Baby, are you tired?" She shook her head.

"I know what's wrong. TANNER!" Tanner came running gliding to a stop in front of me.

"Is my Jenny ready for a dance?" She shook her head looking at me.

"Papa?" I shook my head and brushed down her crazy brown hair.

"Papa wouldn't mind." She looked at Tanner and raised her arms. He grinned and started to dance. I smiled watching them. Kian then tried to snuggle farther into my neck. I heard a sigh and then someone plop down beside me.

"I see Tanner took my baby girl again." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, she was sad because both Coop and Jay left her alone to dance with Kylie and Stella. I had to think of something." He nodded and rubbed Kian's back.

"He's gonna be our shy one isn't he?" I sighed.

"We discovered that a few months ago Handsome. We tried to get him to talk to your dad on Skype and literally hung onto me for dear life." James growled. Yeah, Mr. Diamond found out about the babies and wanted to see them. James was opposed to it at first but with a little Kendall magic I managed but it was a bad idea at the end of it. He was disappointed they didn't look more like James which is a little mean. It seems the boys are starting to at least get his nose.

"I know but what about if it gets Logan bad?" I shrugged.

"Logan turned out fine. Plus with our crazy family you have to at least have a tiny speck of crazy." He nodded as Jenny and Jarrid came running up. Jarrid climbed on my lap and Jenny on James.

"Mama." Jarrid said snuggling into my chest. I grinned and kissed his head.

"Hey guys we are gonna throw the bouquet! So all single ladies out here now." James smirked lifting Jenny on his shoulders.

"Yeah, you get mad because she dances with Tanner but you want her to catch the dang bouquet?" He shrugged and took her out on the floor. Stella, Kylie, Charlotte, and Gabby were all out there on the floor. I heard a yawn and I looked down to see Jarrid's eyes drooping shut. I rubbed his back as the bouquet was thrown and heard Jenny screeching like a bangee. I looked up to see Jenny running to me with the flowers.

"MAMA!" She yelled. I shushed her.

"I know I see them. Did Papa help you get them?" She nodded and looked around. James was no where in sight. Her big hazel eyes started to tear up.

"Jenny-bug come here. Papa will be back." The tears fell faster as she climbed onto my lap. I don't know how all three got on my lap but they did. She leaned back on to Kian's back.

"Baby you know Papa will be right back. He probably had to use the potty." She shook her head as the tears fell.

"Papa." I know she is exhausted. She was the first one up this morning and she woke everyone else up by screaming. I watched as James came over.

"What did I miss?" He asked pointing to the three on my lap.

"Jenny. She noticed you were gone and started freaking out a little." He sighed and grabbed Jenny putting her head on his shoulder. I noticed she fell asleep.

"I pretty sure she'd just tired. Now let's go say bye to the happy couple and then we can get these sleepy heads in the car." James said. I nodded and pulled Jarrid up on my shoulder. We walked over to the group.

"Hey guys. We are gonna head out." I said as Katie turned around. She smiled and kissed both boys heads.

"Alright. You are still watching Cooper this weekend right?" I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"We still live in the same house sister. I would go get Cooper before he falls asleep into another slice of cake." She rolled her eyes going over to Cooper. He's so much like Carlos. Everyone said their goodbyes and we put them in the car.

* * *

 **So did you all like it? I hope you did and are excited for the Sequel, Diamond Ups. I am going to be calling these stories as a whole Family Rounds. I will try to get the first chapter of Diamond Ups posted as soon as possible but I am in the process of moving and getting the internet switch over will be a beast! Anyways I love feedback so give me some. Please.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


End file.
